Norwich Glen Strathfarrar
by Arikaitas
Summary: Um wieder in seinem Beruf arbeiten zu können, muß Snape nach dem Krieg ein Empfehlungsschreiben beibringen Hermine ist seine letzte Chance
1. Chapter 1

_2 Schreiber_

_2 Protagonisten - Hermine Granger und Severus Snape_

_0 Absprachen - die Briefe wurden nur hin und hergeschickt, ohne dass wir uns ein einziges Mal wegen der Inhalte kurzgeschlossen hätten. Jede Überraschung für Snape, war auch eine Überraschung für die, die Snapes Briefe geschrieben hat und jede Überraschung für Hermine, war auch eine Überraschung für die, die Hermines Briefe geschrieben hat._

_1 Höllenspaß_

_- und alles in Echtzeit - die Datumsangaben über den Briefen entsprechen den realen Tagen, an denen wir die Briefe geschrieben haben._

_Sollte, wider Erwarten, jemand darauf kommen, wer wir sind, bitten wir darum, das NICHT in Reviews zu verraten..._

_Zum Start gibts ein paar Briefe auf einmal - danach alle paar Tage einen..._

_Und los geht's:_

_

* * *

_

**NORWICH - GLEN STRATHFARRAR**

* * *

_Eine etwas strubbelig aussehende Eule erreicht Hermine – wo auch immer diese jetzt lebt _

_Die Zeilen des Briefes sind in der altbekannten Schrift des Zaubertrankmeisters, aber man sieht, daß er nicht in einem Guß geschrieben wurde, sondern daß der Schreiber offenbar eine Ewigkeit über jedes einzelne Wort, jede einzelne Formulierung gegrübelt hat, bevor er sie niedergeschrieben hat._

* * *

9. Juli, Glen Urquhart, Drumnadroichit

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie mit meiner Anfrage belästige. Ich hoffe darauf, daß Ihnen bewusst ist, daß ich jede nur denkbare andere Möglichkeit be- und durchdacht habe, bevor ich mich nun, als letzten Ausweg, an Sie wende, was mir mindestens ebenso unangenehm sein dürfte, wie Ihnen.

Ich sende diese Eule, ohne Ihre Adresse zu haben, da ich nicht darüber informiert bin, wie Sie ihren Lebensweg nach dem Ende des Krieges gestaltet haben. Da ich nicht einmal sicher sein kann, daß Sie noch „Granger" heißen, kann ich nur hoffen, daß der Vogel Sie findet.

Aber ich will mich kurz fassen, um das Debakel so unaufdringlich zu halten, wie es möglich ist.

Man hat mir, nachdem nun auch die letzten Untersuchungen bezüglich meiner Person abgeschlossen sind und ich auch von den letzten Anschuldigungen freigesprochen wurde, gestattet, meiner alten Profession nachzugehen und das Fach Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Ob ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann ist zweifelhaft, aber darauf soll es letztendlich nicht ankommen. Ich möchte diese Möglichkeit nutzen, scheitere aber bislang an der einzigen Bedingung die mir dafür gestellt wurde.

Ich muß ein Empfehlungsschreiben mindestens einer Person anbringen, die entweder mit mir unterrichtet hat, oder – besser noch – von mir unterrichtet wurde.

Zu ihrem, sicherlich großen Vergnügen, teile ich Ihnen mit, daß ich diese Auflage, trotz diverser Anfragen meinerseits, in den vergangenen vier Monaten nicht erfüllen konnte.

Das nächste Schuljahr beginnt in vier Wochen und ohne ein solches Schreiben, wird es ohne mich beginnen.

Miss Granger, meine letzte Hoffnung, wieder unterrichten zu können, ist die, daß Sie – von allen Schülern die ich je unterrichtet habe wenigstens Sie! – zumindest bestätigen können, daß Sie von mir gelernt haben. Ich erwarte keine Lobpreisungen, ich erwarte keine gelogenen Sympathiebekundungen – ich bitte höflichst um eine schriftliche Bestätigung meiner Fähigkeit, Schüler im Fach Zaubertränke zu unterrichten.

Hochachtungsvoll

Severus Snape


	2. Chapter 2

10. Juli, Norwich

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, war Ihre Eule in der Lage mich ausfindig zu machen. Ihre Bitte um ein Empfehlungsschreiben hat mich in der Tat überrascht. Jedoch möchte ich nicht so weit gehen zu behaupten, es hätte mir Vergnügen bereitet davon zu hören, dass sich bislang niemand zu diesem Schreiben verpflichtet gefühlt hat.

Eher ist es so, dass ich höchst erstaunt bin, dass jemand dies ablehnt.

So darf ich Ihnen also mitteilen, dass ich Ihrer Bitte gerne nachkommen werde, auch wenn Sie mich zugegebenermaßen zu einem höchst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt, da ich in wenigen Tagen zu heiraten gedenke. Dann werde ich übrigens den Familiennamen Montgomery annehmen.

Es wird Sie vielleicht mit einem gewissen Stolz auf Ihre Arbeit erfüllen, wenn ich Ihnen berichte, dass mein Verlobter und ich gerade dabei sind, ein eigenes Labor einzurichten und wir bereits an Tränken arbeiten, die den Weg in verschiedene Heileinrichtungen finden werden.

Da Sie eindeutig der Wegbereiter für mein Interesse an dieser Art von Arbeit waren, werde ich Ihnen das Empfehlungsschreiben so bald als möglich zusenden.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Hermine Granger


	3. Chapter 3

11. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

nachdem ich nun neue Maßstäbe gesetzt habe, was die Zeitdauer betrifft, die man vor einem leeren Blatt Papier verbringen kann, um eine angemessene und gleichzeitig nicht künstlich erscheinende Formulierung für simples Bedanken zu finden, bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es am sinnvollsten ist. Es einfach auf den Punkt zu bringen.

Danke für Ihre Unterstützung.

Sie wären erstaunt, wenn Sie wüssten, wie außerordentlich wichtig es mir ist, wieder an eine Schule zurückkehren zu können. Und Ihren freundlichen Zeilen entnehme ich, daß Sie noch erstaunter wären, in welcher Form man meine Anfragen zum Teil zurückgewiesen hat. Ich hätte dies verstanden, wenn es darum gegangen wäre, mich nach meiner allgemeinen Beliebtheit zu beurteilen. Ich kenne meinen Status diesbezüglich und, der Effektivität des Unterrichts zum Nutzen, lag es noch nie in meiner Absicht, mit meinen Schülern auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene zu agieren. Daß jedoch auch das Urteil über den gelehrten Stoff so überaus negativ ausfallen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Zunächst ging ich davon aus, daß es einfach nur eine hervorragende Möglichkeit war, mir das eine oder andere persönliche Geplänkel heimzuzahlen, aber bei den letzten Absagen und ungeöffnet zurückgeschickten Briefen kamen langsam Zweifel auf, ob ich nicht doch schlicht dem falschen Beruf nachgehe.

Auch wenn es sicher nicht in Ihrer Absicht lag, hat mich Ihr Brief in diesem Punkt beruhigt.

Es freut mich tatsächlich, daß Sie für Ihr berufliches Leben die Kunst des Brauens gewählt haben. Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie diese Entscheidung treffen würden.

Sie richten also zur Zeit ein eigenes Labor ein? Dieser Luxus ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich an eine Schule zurückkehren möchte. Ich fürchte, daß bereits einige meiner Fertigkeiten eingerostet sind. Es reicht nicht, diese Kunst allein im Kopf zu betreiben – es bedarf ständiger Übung.

Aber wenn ich diese Tatsache irgendjemandem nicht erläutern muß, dann sind dies wohl Sie.

Ihr Verlobter und Sie haben sich den Heiltränken verschrieben? Wie überaus typisch für Sie, Miss Granger.

Da Sie schreiben, daß Sie das Labor gemeinsam einrichten, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, daß Ihr Zukünftiger der gleichen Profession nachgeht? Ich habe in jungen Jahren bei einem Montgomery in der Nähe von Inverness in den Schulferien Wissen über Kräuter und ihre Aufbereitung erlernt. Er hat jedes Jahr eine handvoll Schüler bei sich für die Ferienzeit aufgenommen.

Aber dieser Montgomery war ein alter Herr, der von einer ebenso alten Haushälterin umsorgt wurde und ich habe nie Kinder in seinem Haus gesehen – so daß Ihr Verlobter schwerlich mit ihm verwandt sein dürfte. Zumal Montgomery nicht zu den seltensten Namen des Landes zählt.

Hermine Montgomery...

Professor McGonagall schuldet mir nun ein kleines Vermögen. Aber bedenkend, daß wir seit gewisser Geschehnisse keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, werde ich wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen, die Wettschuld einzufordern. Und bevor Sie fragen: Minerva McGonagall hatte gewettet, daß Sie Ronald Weasley heiraten würden. Sie meinte in Ihrem fünften Schuljahr „gewisse Anzeichen" erkannt zu haben, die sie diesbezüglich sicher sein ließen. Ich freue mich außerordentlich diese Wette gewonnen zu haben.

Wie Sie feststellen können, macht die grenzenlose Langeweile zu der man mich seit dem, doch eigentlich positiven, Schlussurteil verdammt hat, selbst jemanden wie mich redseelig. Daher beende ich diese Zeilen nun, bevor es peinlich wird.

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe und wünsche Ihnen und Ihrem Verlobten und Ihrer Familie eine Feier wie eine Gryffindor sich eine solche vorstellt und Erfolg in Ihrer Forschungsarbeit. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, in der Presse zu erfahren, an was Sie gearbeitet haben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape


	4. Chapter 4

12. Juli, Norwich

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

diesem Brief anbei, finden Sie das von Ihnen gewünschte Empfehlungsschreiben.

Meiner Meinung nach wäre es ein Gebot der Fairness, Ihnen zumindest Ihre Leistungen im fachlichem Bereich anzuerkennen. Jedoch wird es Sie wohl kaum verwundern, wenn ich Sie darauf hinweise, dass eine ganze Menge Personen das Wort 'Fairness' nicht unbedingt mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringen.

Nein, werfen Sie diesen Brief jetzt nicht ins Kaminfeuer!

Lassen Sie mir die Gelegenheit, Ihnen ohne falsche Scheu mitzuteilen, was ich über Sie denke.

Einen Teil davon finden Sie natürlich in dem Empfehlungsschreiben wieder - jedoch ist dies in der Tat nur ein Teil!

Ich habe es immer zutiefst bedauert, dass Sie scheinbar nicht in der Lage waren, Ihre Arbeit zu genießen und zu schätzen. Ja, Sie gaben es vor, indem Sie uns davon überzeugen wollten, dass Dummköpfe die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens weder jemals wirklich beherrschen, noch begreifen könnten.

Sicher hatten Sie Recht mit dieser Aussage. Doch hätte ich es gerne gesehen, dass Sie einem begabten Schüler gegenüber eben jene Begeisterung an den Tag legen, wie ich sie glaube jetzt bei Ihnen herauslesen zu können.

Dies bringt mich auf einen Gedanken, der vielleicht nicht fair ist - aber über das Thema Fairness habe ich mich ja bereits geäußert...also erwarten Sie besser auch von mir einen Tiefschlag.

Musste man Ihnen erst alles nehmen, damit Sie sehen was Sie hatten? Verzeihen Sie meine offenen Worte - und meine besserwisserische Art, die Sie mir sicher gerade ankreiden.

Doch diese Frage ist ernst gemeint!

Es berührt mich, Sie bei Null anfangen zu sehen. Der Kampf gegen den Lord ist gewonnen. Sie haben einen Beitrag zum Sieg geleistet, der Sie für den Orden unverzichtbar machte.

Sie sind freigesprochen worden und ich möchte Ihnen gestehen, dass ich Ihren Prozess mit Herzklopfen verfolgt habe. Ihren Freispruch habe ich zum Anlass genommen, eine Mixtur zu mir zu nehmen, die nicht unbedingt den Ansprüchen eines Zaubertrankmeisters genügt, jedoch unter dem Namen 'Sex on the beach' in jeder guten Muggelcocktailkarte zu finden ist

Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie einen Neubeginn schaffen und Sie Frieden und Erfüllung finden, in dem was Sie tun.

Ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke sind für mich über jeden Zweifel erhaben - Ihre menschlichen Fähigkeiten sind es leider nicht!

Jedoch glaube ich einen Wandel zu erkennen, der mich - offengestanden - sehr glücklich macht und so möchte ich Ihnen gerne Ihre Fragen beantworten, auch wenn es mich ein wenig irritiert, dass Sie scheinbar wirklich Interesse an meinem Leben haben.

Für den Fall, dass Sie mein privates Leben - nach meiner Offenheit Ihnen gegenüber - nun doch nicht mehr interessiert, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, den Brief den Flammen zu überantworten. (Vergessen Sie aber nicht, zuvor das Empfehlungsschreiben herauszunehmen!)

Gut, wenn Sie noch hier sind, dann freut mich das - und dies ist mein voller Ernst!

Mit Ihrer Vermutung, meinen zukünftigen Ehemann betreffend, haben Sie ganz Recht. Er ist ein begnadeter Zaubertrankbrauer. Justin hat jedoch seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr in den Staaten gelebt und ist erst vor einem Jahr nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt. Wir haben uns durch einen dummen Zufall kennengelernt...doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dies ohnehin nicht hören möchten.

Ob er mit 'Ihrem' Montgomery verwandt ist, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht beantworten, denn Justin erzählt nur selten von seiner Familie. Er ist früh seinen eigenen Weg gegangen und sein Weg hat ihn zu mir geführt...dies ist alles was ich wissen muss!

Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, was Sie über das Einrosten geschrieben haben. Es wird Sie wohl kaum überraschen, wenn ich Ihnen gestehe, dass ich täglich ins Labor gehe und braue - selbst an Tagen, die eigentlich frei sind - es entspannt mich auf eine fast schon magische Weise.

Unser Labor ist allerdings noch recht chaotisch und würde Ihnen vermutlich wenig zusagen. Wir müssen bei einigen Dingen improvisieren, da uns die nötigen Gelder für die entsprechende Ausrüstung noch fehlen. Mit unserem ersten Verkauf an St. Mungos hoffen wir, den finanziellen Engpass endlich hinter uns zu lassen.

Ich fand es übrigens überaus erstaunlich, dass Sie und Professor McGonagall bezüglich meiner Zukunft gewettet haben.

Zwar bin ich vermutlich keineswegs verpflichtet, Ihnen diesbezüglich Auskunft zu geben - ich möchte es dennoch tun.

Wenn Ihre Wette nur die Eheschließung betraf, so sind Sie eindeutig der Sieger...sollte sie allerdings ein Verhältnis ebenfalls eingeschlossen haben, so muss ich Sie scheinbar enttäuschen - denn Ron Weasley und ich waren tatsächlich eine Zeit lang ein Paar. Um es kurz zu machen und Sie nicht länger zu langweilen, möchte ich dazu nur sagen, dass es nicht geklappt hat und man aus guten Freunden keine Liebhaber machen sollte.

Und mit dieser Einsicht, die für Sie vermutlich von wenig Interesse ist, möchte ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden.

Sollten Sie Einwände haben, was Empfehlungsschreiben angeht, so melden Sie sich bitte. Ich würde mich aber auch so freuen wieder von Ihnen zu hören...möchte Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass Sie mir zu keinerlei Dank verpflichtet sind. Sie haben aus mir den Menschen gemacht, der ich heute bin...nun ja, zumindest beruflich...und so sind wir wohl quitt.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Hermine Granger

* * *

Anhang Empfehlungsschreiben 

11. Juli Norwich

Herr Professor Severus Snape unterrichtete mich sieben Jahre an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts in dem Fach Zaubertränke.

Seine hervorragende fachliche Kompetenz und seine Fähigkeit diese uneingeschränkt zu vermitteln, haben es mir ermöglicht, eine gefestigte Basis für ein Studium in diesem Fach zu erwerben.

Sowohl seine praktische Arbeit, als auch seine schriftliche Ausarbeitung des Lehrstoffes sorgten dafür, dass der Unterricht nicht nur fachlich einwandfrei, sondern auch mit der nötigen geistigen Festigung absolviert werden konnte.

Professor Snape zeichnet vor allem auch seine absolute Präzision aus, die für die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens unbedingt notwendig ist.

Als Schülerin durfte ich von seinem Wissen profitieren und kann heute, als eigenständige Zaubertrankbrauerin bestätigen, dass seine Fähigkeiten weit über den Schulstoff hinausgehen, und er daher stets auch auf unvorhergesehene Ereignisse schnell zu reagieren weiß.

Professor Snape ist für jede Schule ein Gewinn in seinem Fach und ich wünsche ihm, dass er alsbald wieder Schülern sein unerschöpfliches und fundiertes Wissen vermitteln kann.

Hermine Granger


	5. Chapter 5

12. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Ihr Brief war zu keinem Zeitpunkt der Gefahr ausgesetzt, ein Opfer der Flammen zu werden. Zum einen, weil in dem Pensionszimmer in dem ich lebe, kein Kamin vorhanden und jede Form von offenem Feuer untersagt ist, zum anderen jedoch, weil mich der Inhalt an keiner Stelle dazu veranlasst hätte, den Brief zu verbrennen – ganz im Gegenteil.

Lassen Sie mich erst kurz von dem Anhang Ihres Briefes sprechen. Eine bessere Beurteilung hätte ich nicht wünschen können. Noch einmal danke dafür. Ich habe Ihr Schreiben gleich an das zuständige Amt weitergeleitet und bin nun sehr gespannt, ob man sich weitere „Bedingungen" einfallen lässt, oder ob man mir tatsächlich, wie zugesagt, die Möglichkeit gibt zu unterrichten. Mit der Aussicht auf Arbeit, erscheint der Gedanke, weitere Monate damit zu verbringen, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, zu beobachten, wie die Sonne auf und wieder untergeht, unerträglicher als vorher.

Womit wir bereits beim Rest Ihres so erstaunlichen Briefes wären.

Womit fange ich an?

Vielleicht mit der begabten Schülerin, von der Sie schreiben, daß ich wenigstens ihr gegenüber mehr Begeisterung an den Tag hätte legen müssen. Klingt es überheblich, wenn ich schreibe, daß das Schicksal es anders gewollt hat? Wenn man von den ersten Wochen Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts absieht, in der ich in der gesamten Klasse ausgetestet habe, welcher Schüler wo steht – was sein Lernverhalten und sein Verhalten im Unterricht einschloss, habe ich unzählige Male Ansätze gemacht, um Sie zu fördern, ohne daß es Aufmerksamkeit erregt – was stets im Ansatz erstickt wurde. Mal durch Ihre eigenen „Abenteuer", die ja unter anderem beispielsweise beinhalteten, daß sie mich bestohlen haben (spätestens nach dem wöchentlichen Bericht von Madame Pomfrey war klar, wo die fehlenden Zutaten geblieben waren – wobei ich bis heute über Ihren Patzer verwundert bin), mal durch die Anwesenheit von Mr. Malfoy Junior oder anderer „spezieller" Schüler, die höchst aufmerksam geworden wären, wenn ich ein Mädchen ihrer Abstammung gefördert hätte und zu guter letzt und in erster Linie, durch die Bitte des Schulleiters, mich den Schülern im allgemeinen, und speziell Ihnen gegenüber (sowie Mr. Potter und Mrs Weasley gegenüber) so zu verhalten, daß sie in keinem Fall meine Nähe suchen, was bei Ihrem Wissensdrang, Miss Granger, ohne entsprechende Maßnahmen ganz sicher der Fall gewesen wäre. Albus Dumbledore ging davon aus, daß Sie die inzwischen bekannten Fakten über mich vorzeitig herausgefunden hätten, wenn Sie in meinem näheren Umfeld gewesen wären. Bei Mrs. Weasley und Ihnen habe ich ihm zugestimmt – bei Mr. Potter hätte ich diesbezüglich keine Sorgen gehabt, aber aus persönlichen Gründen, war es mir nur recht, mich auch von ihm fernhalten zu sollen. Die Versuche in Potters fünftem Jahr, diese Grenze aufzuheben sind ja bekanntermaßen gescheitert.

Aber diese Gründe entschuldigen nicht meine Art Ihren Mitschülern gegenüber, für die eine so extreme Vorgehensweise nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Ich habe wohl die Bequemlichkeit genossen, die es mit sich bringt, wenn man gemieden wird. Wenn ich geistig angespannt bin, reagiere ich mit Agression. Sicher nicht der schönste meiner Wesenszüge, aber in vielen Situationen hilfreich. Ungünstig und – da haben Sie wohl uneingeschränkt Recht - unfair war nur, daß meine geistige Anspannung in den seltensten Fällen etwas mit den Schülern zu tun hatte, die das Ergebnis erdulden mussten.

Ich entschuldige mich nicht für mein Verhalten. Ich bin, wer ich bin und ich war in den Jahren vor dem Fall des Lords über meine eigentlich vorhandenen Möglichkeiten hinaus gefordert. Vielleicht freut es Sie, zu hören, daß einige meiner späteren „Kameraden" am Hofe des Lords weit mehr abbekommen haben, als Ihre Mitschüler oder Sie selbst.

All dies ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, daß ich ein ungehaltener, launischer Mann bin – es erklärt nur, warum ich Sie, Miss Granger, nicht gesondert gefördert, oder gar mit Ihnen die Begeisterung für das Thema Zaubertränke geteilt hätte.

Der Wunsch, es zu tun, war da... in Bezug auf beides – Förderung und Teilen...

Sie waren das, was ich in den Jahren meines Daseins als Lehrer gesucht hatte. Wären Sie in Slytherin einsortiert worden und hätten Sie nicht ausgerechnet mit Potter Seite an Seite gestanden, wäre vielleicht einiges anders gelaufen.

Aber ich bin nicht so überheblich, dies einfach zu behaupten – ich weiß nicht, ob es so gewesen wäre und wir werden es nie erfahren.

Doch ich musste nicht erst alles verlieren, um zu verstehen, was ich hatte. Das absolute Gegenteil war der Fall! Denn ich wusste schon während ich es noch genießen konnte, das es nicht lange halten wird. Ich hatte durchaus Freunde und ich hatte ein soziales Leben als Teil einer Gesellschaft. Ich hatte eine Arbeit und eine Aufgabe.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir wenigstens die Aufgabe zurück, obwohl das bedeuten würde, daß der Krieg noch nicht vorbei ist. Nein, natürlich meine ich das nicht ernst – aber manchmal erscheint alles besser, als dieses Nichts-Tun. Nun ja, dank Ihrer Hilfe hat es wohl bald endlich ein Ende.

„Sex on the Beach"? Es erscheint mir absolut unwahrscheinlich, daß Miss Hermine Granger etwas trinkt, das "Sex on the Beach" heißt! Sie hätten Ihre helle Freude auf meine Reaktion auf diese Zeile gehabt.

Cocktailtrinkende Verlobte eines Zaubertrankbrauers ohne Vergangenheit. Sie haben sich ganz offensichtlich verändert, Miss Granger. Speziell die Tatsache, daß Sie die Vergangenheit ihres Verlobten nicht hinterfragen, erscheint mir ganz und gar untypisch für Sie. Was, wenn der Hintergrund dieses Mannes Überraschungen birgt, die Sie nicht einfach so hinnehmen können? Aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, ist es vielleicht doch nicht so untypisch für sie, denn wenn es um Männer ging, sind Sie immer schon Wagnisse eingegangen, die nicht zu Ihrem ansonsten so ruhigen und überlegten Selbst passen. Die Freundschaft zu Potter und Weasley ist das krönende Leuchtfeuer für diese Charakterschwäche.

Die Wette mit Professor MrGonagall bezog sich in der Tat nur auf eine etwaige Vermählung. Und obwohl ich keine näheren Ausführungen zu meinen Gedanken mache möchte, angesichts der Vorstellung, daß Sie mit Mr. Weasley eine Affaire hatten (glauben Sie, daß er weiß, wie man dieses Wort schreibt?), kann eine solche wohl als kurzzeitige Geschmacksverirrung gelten und zählt damit nicht für das Gesamtbild. Sie sind ja selbst zu dem gleichen Schluß gekommen und haben sich für einen Wissenschaftler entschieden. Alles andere wäre bei Ihnen auch ein Witz gewesen! Oder Perlen vor die Säue... je nachdem von welchem Blickwinkel aus man es betrachtet.

Ich beneide Sie um die Möglichkeit, jeden Tag ins Labor gehen zu können – ganz gleich, wie es bislang ausgestattet ist. Sollten Sie irgendwelche frischen Kräuter aus den Highlands benötigen, gehe ich sie gerne sammeln. Für mich selbst macht es keinen Sinn, die geradezu berauschend mit Kräutern und Spezialitäten zugewuchertee Gegend zu durchforsten, da es mir ja seit Prozessbeginn verboten war, Magie zu benutzen oder Tränke zu brauen (eine Einschränkung, die das Ministerium „zufälligerweise" bisher noch nicht aufheben „konnte" – warum auch immer das nicht gehen sollte, ist mir schleierhaft - aber spätestens mit dem Eintritt in eine Schule wird sich dies endlich ändern). In der Anfangszeit in der ich hier eingezogen bin, war ich oft in der Gegend, aber irgendwann habe ich diese Gänge eingestellt.

Aber, bedenkend, daß Sie sich mit Heilkräutern beschäftigen, fällt mir ein - ich habe gestern die ersten Steinpollen gerochen und das heißt, daß die blauen Tintenflohsterne gerade in Blüte stehen dürften – wenn Sie diese im Laden kaufen, bezahlen Sie bekanntermaßen ein Vermögen dafür und das nur, weil ganz Großbritannien zu dumm und zu ungeduldig ist, sich wegen der kleinen Biester auf die Lauer zu legen.

Sollten Sie also Highlandkräuter benötigen... ich habe noch mindestens drei Wochen lang nichts zu tun...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape

PS. Darf ich fragen, wann Sie zu heiraten gedenken?


	6. Chapter 6

13. Juli, Norwich

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

Ihr Brief hat mich sehr aufgewühlt. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich zur Zeit scheinbar nicht vom Glück verfolgt werde, zumindest nicht auf beruflicher Ebene.

All die Arbeit, all die Mühe und dann...verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss mich erst sammeln, bevor ich Ihnen berichten kann was geschehen ist.

Aber eines kann ich Ihnen versichern - Kräuter aus den Highlands würden in mir einen äußerst dankbaren Abnehmer finden. Nach den blauen Tintenflohsternen wage ich schon gar nicht zu fragen, denn ich kann Sie unmöglich bitten, sich für mich auf die Lauer zu legen. Ich würde Ihnen aber gerne einen Vorschlag machen. Da die Tintenflohsterne ohne ihre natürliche Umgebung nur mit dem ständig frisch zusammengebrauten entsprechenden Futter überleben, und Ihnen das Brauen zur Zeit ja noch unmöglich ist, würde ich mich bereiterklären, die Flöhe solange zu versorgen, bis Sie sie selbst wieder benötigen - und vielleicht habe ich ja das außerordentlich seltene Glück, dass sie sich vermehren, so dass ich vielleicht einen Teil davon behalten kann.

Es gibt eine Stelle in Ihrem Brief, die ich liebendgerne totschweigen würde. Doch Sie kennen mich sicher zu gut, um mir abzunehmen, dass ich sie einfach übersehen hätte.

Es geht um meinen Diebstahl damals. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll - außer - es tut mir unendlich leid und ich schäme mich noch heute dafür.

Sie schienen mir damals so reich zu sein - so reich an Wissen und eben auch reich an den Dingen, die mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unmöglich waren selbst zu beschaffen. Ich nahm diese Zutaten, weil mir kein anderer Weg einfiel. Oh, bei Merlin! Das ist eine denkbar schlechte Ausrede - die Ausrede einer wirklichen Diebin!

Es bleibt mir nur, Sie nochmals um Verzeihung zu bitten!

Ein anderer Aspekt Ihres Schreibens hat mich ebenso bewegt. Ihre Erklärung, warum Sie mich so behandelt haben...naja, wie Sie mich eben behandelt haben. Ich kann Ihre Beweggründe nun besser nachvollziehen - dennoch stelle auch ich mir die Frage, wie es gelaufen wäre, wenn Sie so hätten agieren können, wie Sie es von sich selbst aus gewollt hätten. Da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie es gewesen wäre, in Ihrem Haus einsortiert zu sein, scheitere ich leider auch an der Vorstellung wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Sie mir Ihre volle Unterstützung gegeben hätten. Ich denke fast, ich wäre nicht wirklich glücklich damit gewesen, da immer andere darunter leiden mussten, wenn Sie Ihre Slytherins bevorzugten.

Dass Sie nach wie vor von Harry und Ron schlecht reden, ist wohl eine Tatsache die ich hinnehmen muss. Doch auch wenn ich mit Ron recht schnell einen Schlussstrich unter unsere Beziehung gezogen habe, so bin ich doch immer noch mit ihm befreundet, und er und Harry bedeuten mir viel!

Sie sehen, ich bin nach wie vor durch und durch eine Gryffindor. Hah! Ich kann Sie jetzt vor mir sehen - wie Sie Ihr Gesicht bei diesen Worten missbilligend verziehen. Sagen Sie mir, ob ich Recht damit habe.

Ein wenig traurig bin ich ohnehin, dass ich Ihre Reaktionen nicht wirklich sehen kann, während Sie meinen Brief lesen. Ich hätte ehrlichgesagt zu gerne Ihre Reaktion auf meinen Lieblingscocktail gesehen.

Ich trinke ihn übrigens auch zu anderen Gelegenheiten; Sie sollten seinem außergewöhnlichen Namen also im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen nicht zuviel Bedeutung beimessen. Aber ich bin sicher, das haben Sie ohnehin nicht getan.

Zu meiner Reaktion, was Sie über meinen Männergeschmack schreiben, würde ich schon einen persönlichen Kontakt benötigen. Aber so muss es wohl reichen, wenn ich Ihnen schreibe, dass Sie sich gegen das Schienbein getreten fühlen sollten!

Mein Verlobter mag stellenweise ein wenig schweigsam und verschlossen sein - dennoch, es sind vielleicht gerade diese Eigenschaften, die ich an ihm schätze. Er arbeitet mit größter Konzentration und ist sehr ehrgeizig. Gut, er mag vielleicht genau das Gegenteil von Ron Weasley sein, aber eben dies macht unsere Beziehung ja auch so einzigartig für mich. Ich muss ihn nicht anleiten, sondern kann mich auch mal von ihm führen lassen - das gefällt mir recht gut, insbesondere weil er meine Arbeit ebenso schätzt, wie ich seine. Wir scheinen uns einfach wunderbar zu ergänzen und ich möchte ihn nicht vergraulen, indem ich ihm Fragen stelle, die ihm unangenehm sind. Oh ja, auch ich habe inzwischen gelernt, dass man manche Fragen besser für sich behält.

Wir werden in vier Tagen heiraten. Alles ist vorbereitet und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Justin eben keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie hat, wird die Feier in einem recht kleinen Rahmen stattfinden.

Ich freue mich, dass mein Empfehlungsschreiben Ihre Zustimmung findet. Es würde mich wirklich glücklich machen, wenn ich auf diese Weise einen Beitrag leisten konnte, dass Ihr Wunsch, wieder zu unterrichten, bald erfüllt werden kann.

Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich auf meine Aussage vom Anfang des Briefes nicht weiter eingehe. Ich muss erst einige Dinge klären, bevor ich näher darüber berichten möchte; zudem, weil ich gar nicht sicher bin, ob ich Sie mit meinen Problemen noch zusätzlich belasten sollte.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger


	7. Chapter 7

13. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

verzeihen Sie mir, wenn Ihr Brief mich heute, obwohl er so voll von Sorgen zu sein scheint, zum ersten Mal seit... ich kann nicht sagen seit wie langer Zeit – dazu gebracht hat, laut zu lachen.

Ich glaube Ihnen gerne, daß Sie meine Reaktion auf den Namen des Cocktails sehen wollten und ich kann Ihnen verraten, daß es sich in der Tat gelohnt hätte. Ich werde jedenfalls beim Lesen ihrer weiteren Briefe erst einmal keinen Kaffee mehr trinken... der Rest sei getrost Ihrer Phantasie überlassen.

Und nein – ich habe den Namen nicht mit meiner Person in Zusammenhang gebracht! Ich bin seltsamerweise überhaupt durch Ihre Bemerkung diesbezüglich jetzt darauf aufmerksam geworden, daß man es hätte seltsam auslegen können... Sie müssen mir bei Gelegenheit einmal erklären, woraus dieses Getränk besteht.

Ach, und Sie wollten wissen, ob Sie Recht damit hatten, daß ich mein Gesicht missbilligend verzogen habe, bei den Zeilen, in denen Sie von Ihrer weiterhin bestehenden Freundschaft zu Potter und Weasley schrieben. Missbilligung wäre das falsche Wort – es war mehr das Seufzen, mit dem man sich der Tatsache ergibt, daß es gewisse Konstanten im Universum gibt, die zu ändern man einfach außerstande ist.

Ihren Schienbeintritt nehme ich erstaunt zur Kenntnis. Daß Sie Ihren unbezwingbaren Rede-Drang und Ihre unstillbare Neugier ausgerechnet auf einem so dramatisch wichtigen Bereich zurückstecken, erscheint mir unvernünftig. Auf der einen Seite kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen, was Sie schreiben und ich bin sicher, dass Ihr Verlobter sehr dankbar dafür ist, daß Sie nicht fragen – aber auf der anderen Seite begeben Sie sich in eine Bindung, die üblicherweise auf Vertrauen basieren sollte. Nun können (und werden) Sie sicherlich argumentieren, daß Sie ihm Vertrauen entgegenbringen, indem Sie ihn in seinem Schweigen gewähren lassen – aber wo ist sein Vertrauen in Sie? Schweigen hat immer einen Grund – und nur selten einen guten... Und es gibt hunderte von Sprichworten und Redensarten darüber, wie blind Liebe macht. Einer der treffendsten Aussprüche zu diesem Thema ist noch immer das, was mein Großvater zu sagen pflegte (und dabei würde ich jetzt Sie gerne sehen, wenn Sie das Folgende lesen) „Wenn die Liebe im Kopf ist, ist der Verstand im Arsch"

Miss Granger, Sie haben noch nie halbe Sachen gemacht. Was Sie tun, tun Sie mit ganzem Herzen und vollem Einsatz. Ob dies Lernen war, ob dies die Loyalität zu Ihren Freunden war, oder in letzter Instanz sogar das Stehlen von Zaubertrankzutaten, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, das Sie sich gesetzt haben (wofür Sie sich nicht entschuldigen brauchen – es ist längst nur noch eine Anekdote aus den Hogwarts-Jahren – gestatten Sie mir nur, Sie damit hin und wieder aufzuziehen, weil es einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert hat, wie Sie sich unter der Erkenntnis winden, daß Sie diesen winzigen schwarzen Tupfer auf Ihrer weißen Weste nicht mehr loswerden können) Und daher bin ich sicher, daß Ihr Verlobter sich zu den sehr glücklichen Männern dieses Landes zählen kann. Denn wenn Sie alles ganz und gar tun, dann werden Sie davon nicht ausgerechnet die Liebe ausnehmen.

Aber geben Sie auf sich Acht. Auch wenn ich mir dafür nun noch einen Tritt einfange: Die Männer um Sie herum haben Sie stets in Schwierigkeiten gebracht!

Ein Mann, der Sie reden lässt und selber schweigt, der sie gleichzeitig anleitet, so daß Sie mitgehen können, anstatt vorausgehen zu müssen, der Ihre Arbeit schätzt und versteht, der mit großer Konzentration arbeitet – das klingt so unglaublich perfekt für Sie. Klingt es nicht ein wenig zu perfekt...?

Ach, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur ein misstrauischer Narr, der Ihnen nicht gönnt, was Sie gefunden haben. Nehmen Sie meine Worte nicht zu ernst – aber bitte ignorieren Sie sie auch nicht.

Ist ein Unglück im Labor geschehen? Es klingt ganz danach. „Einige Dinge klären" lässt andere Vermutungen aufkommen. Was ist geschehen? Fühlen Sie sich nicht bedängt, diese Frage zu beantworten, wenn Ihnen nicht danach ist – aber es klang sehr beunruhigend.

Was die Beschaffung der Kräuter betrifft, fühlen Sie sich bitte völlig frei, mir eine Liste der Dinge zu schicken, von denen Sie vermuten, daß man Sie hier finden kann. Und ihre Idee bezüglich der Tintenflohsterne ist hervorragend! Ich habe seit heute wieder die Möglichkeit, zu apparieren und befinde mich im Moment im Glen Strathfarrar, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Ich habe bereits zwei Stellen entdeckt, die relativ eindeutig die Anwesenheit von Tintenflohsternen zeigen. Vielleicht gibt es morgen früh schon gutes zu berichten. Wußten Sie eigentlich, daß es nach wie vor nicht geklärt ist, ob die Tinfenflohsterne Pflanzen sind, die sich frei bewegen können, oder blühende Tiere? Ich hatte mir immer vorgenommen, dies selbst in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber es kamen stets wichtigere Dinge dazwischen. Ich tippe übrigens auf die blühenden Tiere.

Mir bleibt auf jeden Fall auch dann, wenn ich wieder arbeite deutlich mehr Freizeit, als anzunehmen gewesen war. Aber davon berichte ich, wenn sich meine Wut zu dem Thema wieder gelegt hat. Nur soviel sei schon gesagt – man hat mir mit meinem Zauberstab einen Brief geschickt, in dem mir mitgeteilt wurde, daß Ihre Empfehlung absolut ausreichend sei, es seien inzwischen aber sämtliche denkbaren Posten belegt, so daß man mir etwas anderes anbietet... außerdem legt man mir nahe, nach den Jahren die ich, bedingt durch den Prozess, nicht mehr gebraut habe, erst einmal wieder ein wenig zu „üben". Man gestattet mir erst wieder selbständig zu brauen, wenn ich eine Prüfung abgelegt habe... Ich soll beweisen, daß ich noch etwas von Zaubertrankmagie verstehe! ICH soll mich von irgendeinem Dümmling aus dem Ministerium prüfen lassen!

Auf der einen Seite kann ich nun endlich wieder Magie anwenden – aber auf der anderen Seite hätte der Tag trotzdem kaum schlechter beginnen können – doch dann kam Ihr Brief und hat wieder Licht in meinen verfinsterten Kopf gebracht. Hätte ich einen „Sex on the Beach" zur Verfügung – ich würde ihn nun auf Ihr Wohl trinken, Miss Granger.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape

PS. Es wird äußerst ungewohnt sein, Sie ab dem 17. Mrs. Montgomery zu nennen... und ich bin sicher, daß Sie zu den Frauen gehören, die vor der Hochzeit ihre neue Unterschrift üben... ich wette fünf Tintenflohsterne, daß es so ist!


	8. Chapter 8

14. Juli, Norwich

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Vielleicht mit den Fakten - ich weiß, dass Sie dies schätzen würden und mir fällt es so leichter, meine Gedanken (und meine Wut) unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Justin und ich haben an einem Trank gearbeitet, der Magier-Muggel-Schizophrenie heilen kann. Es bedarf einer einmaligen Gabe des Trankes, um den geistigen Zustand zu festigen und der Kranke hat die Gelegenheit, sich für eine Daseinsform zu entscheiden, bevor er durch die Langzeittherapie endgültig in der Lage ist, diese Identität beizubehalten. Kein Wechsel mehr zwischen magisch und nichtmagisch, was diese Kranken oftmals sogar in akute Lebensgefahr brachte, wenn sie zum Beispiel in einem Moment glaubten auf einem Besen fliegen zu können, sich im nächsten Moment aber für einen Muggel hielten und zur Erde stürzten.

Die Forschungen waren äußerst schwierig und zeitaufwendig, wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können.

Vielleicht sollte ich dazu erwähnen, dass Justin erst zu dem Projekt hinzustieß, als meine schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen bereits fertig und mehrfach korrigiert waren, so dass wir uns voll und ganz dem Brauen widmen konnten. Die Resultate waren sehr erfolgversprechend und ich nahm mit St. Mungos Kontakt auf um zu erfahren, ob sie an dem Mittel interessiert seien und eine Versuchsreihe starten würden.

Für mich war es eigentlich nur noch eine reine Formsache. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie zusagen würden.

Und dann kam dieser Brief. Der Brief, der mich gestern so verwirrt hat. Justin brachte ihn mir, nachdem er die Eule in Empfang genommen hatte.

Es war eine Absage. Eine verdammte Absage!

Ich konnte kaum begreifen was dort stand. Man teilte mir mit, dass bereits ein anderer Bewerber mit dem gleichen Mittel ein Angebot unterbreitet hätte. Professor Snape - man warf mir ernsthaft vor, eine Betrügerin zu sein, die die Idee eines anderen gestohlen hätte!

Zuerst dachte ich noch, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln würde. Also schickte ich noch gestern eine Eule an den Absender des Briefes und bat um den Namen desjenigen, der das Angebot eingereicht hatte.

Oh Gott - ich kann es gar nicht sagen...nicht schreiben...nicht einmal darüber nachdenken!

Ich bekam heute diesen Namen, mit dem Hinweis, dass ich sofort davon absehen sollte, weiter Tränke anzubieten die ein anderer erfunden hätte.

Der Name meines Konkurrenten ist Justin Montgomery!

Ich wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Als ich ihn nicht in unserer Wohnung vorfand, eilte ich zum Labor.

Er ist weg! Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und ist fort. Zudem hat er all unsere Forschungsunterlagen mitgenommen, wie mir auffiel als ich danach suchte.

Wie soll ich so beweisen, dass die meisten Tränke meine Erfindungen sind? Meine Arbeit, die Monate des mühseligen Forschens gekostet hat.

Bei Merlin - dies hat sich alles so schnell entwickelt.

Sie erleben mich gerade in meiner persönliche Hölle, Professor Snape!

Ich bin solch eine Idiotin gewesen! Ein dummes Schaf! Ja, Sie hatten Recht - ich war blind!

Und das Schlimmste daran ist - ich wollte blind sein!

Doch warum? Warum hat er das getan? Ich verstehe es nicht!

Noch bevor ich diesen Brief an Sie begonnen habe, habe ich drei Eulen weggeschickt, deren Wiederkehr ich nun entgegenfiebere. Jede von ihnen wird Erkundigungen über den Mann einziehen, den ich eigentlich in drei Tagen heiraten wollte.

Ja - ich hätte dies früher tun sollen - und welch ein Hohn ist es, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass es mir vorher so vorgekommen wäre, als würde ich Justin hintergehen, wenn ich gegen seinen Willen in seiner Vergangenheit stöbere. Er hat mich hintergangen!

Ich bin betrogen worden und habe rein gar nichts in der Hand, um dies zu beweisen.

Vielleicht war alles wirklich zu perfekt, wie Sie schon sagten - zu perfekt für jemanden wie mich jedenfalls.

Nie wieder werde ich einem Mann mein Herz schenken! In diesem Leben mit Sicherheit nicht mehr! Ich bin enttäuscht, aber mehr noch wütend! Und während ich mich bei Ihrem Schienbein entschuldigen muss, möchte ich lieber gar nicht sagen, wo Justin sich getreten fühlen sollte. Sie haben mit Ihrem, bzw. Ihres Großvaters derben Spruch über die Liebe und den Verstand wohl genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

Ich habe Justin geliebt - ist Ihnen schon mal aufgefallen, dass man das Gefühl der Liebe nicht abstellen kann, selbst wenn man es möchte? Immer noch hoffe ich, dass die Eulen mir eine logische Erklärung für sein Handeln bringen werden. Das er zurückkommt und mir erklärt, dass alles nur ein dummes Missverständnis war. Können Sie das verstehen?

Nun sitze ich hier, allein im Labor und heule mir die Augen aus dem Kopf. Glauben Sie, jemand hat schon mal versucht, sich Phönixtränen direkt ins Herz zu injizieren?

Nein, keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde...aber es fühlt sich so an, als wäre auch ein tödlicher Fehlschlag nicht weiter schlimm.

Aber eines verspreche ich...von mir aus der ganzen Welt...ich werde es schaffen! Wenn ich mich so umsehe, dann wird mir klar, dass es noch viel zu tun gibt. Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich von vorne anfange. Ein Neubeginn - das ist etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben, Professor Snape.

Dass Ihr Neubeginn sich derart schwierig gestaltet, ist einfach grausam und ungerecht.

Die verlangen von Ihnen eine Prüfung? Allein der Gedanke hat mich schon meinen Kopf schütteln lassen. Aber vielleicht schaffen wir beide es, aus diesen Rückschlägen gestärkt hervorzugehen.

Machen Sie diese verdammte Prüfung und zeigen Sie denen was eine Harke ist!

Sie berichten, dass Sie mehr Freizeit haben werden, auch wenn Sie wieder arbeiten - dann wird man Sie also nur eingeschränkt einsetzen?

Kann sich eigentlich unser Bildungssystem erlauben, erstklassige Lehrer so lange auf der Ersatzbank sitzen zu lassen? Man bietet Ihnen etwas anderes an? Ich bin sehr interessiert was dies sein mag! Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Zeitpunkt uns gegenseitig zu versprechen, dass wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen.

In diesem Sinne...

Hermine Granger


	9. Chapter 9

15. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

auch von mir erst einmal nur Fakten:

1) Ich habe beim Ministerium für Patentrecht Anzeige gegen Mr. Montgomery erstattet. Entschuldigen Sie diese Vorgehensweise, ohne Sie darüber informiert zu haben, aber es war Eile geboten, denn auf diese Weise wurde eine einstweilige Verfügung erstellt und an St. Mungos weitergeleitet, die zumindest vorerst verhindert, daß die Rezeptur, bzw. das Mittel selbst, an wen auch immer verkauft wird. St. Mungos kann jetzt – zumindest für einige Tage – den Trank nicht von Ihrem (hoffentlich EX-) Verlobten in einer Versuchsreihe einsetzen, da kein Vertrag über eine solche Reihe abgeschlossen werden kann. Mit der Verfügung ist auch ein etwaiger Vertrag der in den letzten Tagen vielleicht getätigt wurde, vorläufig unwirksam. Da die Anzeige von mir eingereicht wurde und nicht von Ihnen, kann man Ihnen keine unlauteren Methoden vorwerfen, die eventuell zum Ziel haben, ihren Konkurrenten auszustechen. Ob mein Name in der Zaubertrankwelt noch irgendein Gewicht hat, weiß ich nicht zu sagen, aber das ist für diese Sache auch nur zweitrangig relevant. Das entscheidende war die Verfügung und diese ist rausgegangen.

Begeben Sie sich nun, sofern Sie dies nicht schon getan haben, ebenfalls ins Ministerium, in die Unterabteilung „Patentmissbrauch" und verlangen Sie dort, eine Aussage zu dem Fall zu machen – und bestehen Sie darauf, daß Sie die Befragung unter Veritaserum machen. Dafür gibt es spezielle Vorschriften, Sie brauchen also nicht zu befürchten, daß man Sie Dinge fragt, die mit der Situation nichts zu tun haben. Nehmen Sie unter allen Umständen Potter mit! Sowohl als Zeuge, als auch als Wegbereiter. Sinnvoll wäre, wenn auch er Anzeige erstattet. Sein Name als Held des Krieges hat in jedem Fall Gewicht und er wird Sie auch durch Hindernisse des Ministeriums führen, die Sie alleine vielleicht nicht durchdringen könnten.

2) Die Idee zu diesem Zaubertrank ist phantastisch! Daß es Ihnen gelungen ist, eine Rezeptur zu entwickeln, die diese Krankheit behandelt, ist weit mehr, als, selbst bei Ihrem brillianten Verstand, zu hoffen war. Die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken ist dem Zeichnen von Bildern nicht unähnlich. Die meisten die es versuchen, bringen ein halbherziges Gekrakel zustande. Einige wenige entwickeln eine meisterhafte Technik und sind irgendwann in der Lage, Meisterwerke anderer Künstler perfekt nachzuzeichnen – aber nur einige sehr, sehr wenige schaffen es, irgendwann ihre eigenen Ideen und Phantasien kreativ in gänzlich neuen Werken umzusetzen und erstrahlen zu lassen. Es war, auch bei Ihrem Fleiß und Ihrem Wissen, nie sicher, ob Sie auf der zweiten Stufe stehen bleiben, die schon höher liegt, als die, die die meisten erreichen können, oder ob Sie es zur echten Meisterschaft bringen. Ich weiß, Miss Granger, daß Ich ihnen in Ihrer kompletten Schulzeit das Lob vorenthalten habe, das Sie verdient hätten. Vielleicht kann ich ein klein wenig davon nachholen, wenn ich Ihnen nun das absolut ehrliche Kompliment mache, daß Sie eine meisterliche Leistung mit diesem Trank vollbracht haben und daß es mich sehr – sehr! – stolz macht, Ihr Lehrer gewesen zu sein.

3) Miss Granger – ich kenne Ihren Verstand und weiß, wozu Sie in der Lage sind! Setzen Sie sich hin und schreiben Sie alles auf, woran Sie sich erinnern können! Versuchen Sie, die Rezeptur in Ihrem Kopf wieder neu zusammenzustellen! Sie können das! Und verzweifeln Sie nicht, wenn es nicht sofort gelingt. Wenn Sie glauben, daß Sie bestimmte Bereiche nicht zusammenbekommen, dann hören Sie für einige Minuten auf und versuchen Sie zur Ruhe zu kommen. Atmen Sie tief durch und schließen Sie für einige Minuten die Augen. Sie werden Sehen, daß die Bilder der beschriebenen Seiten in Ihren Kopf zurückkehren. Setzen Sie sich vielleicht mit Ihren Gedanken und einem Notizblock in die Wanne und lassen Sie Ihre Sinne von angenehmen Dingen berieseln, während sie nachdenken. Je weniger Sie versuchen, Ihren Verstand zu zwingen, diese Dinge preiszugeben, umso mehr wird er kooperieren und jedes Detail wieder herausrücken. Ich habe, wenn ich Details von „gewissen" Treffen, in Hogwarts aus der Erinnerung wieder zusammensetzen musste, mehr als eine Stunde in der Wanne verbracht... je entspannter der Geist, umso williger ist er auch. (mischen Sie dem Wasser neben irgendeinem Duft den Sie mögen, unbedingt auch soviel Johanniskrautblüten wie hineinpassen und ein paar Tropfen Passionsblumenöl bei – Sie werden den Unterschied merken. Passionsblumenöl besitze ich leider nicht, es ist aber durchaus erschwinglich und vielleicht haben Sie ja sogar welches im Labor – aber Johanniskrautblüten gibt es hier im Überfluß und deshalb sende ich Ihnen mit diesem Brief genug für die eine oder andere gefüllte Wanne.)

Doch nun fort von den Fakten...

Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen von meinen Befürchtungen geschrieben und ich wünsche mir nun so sehr, sie wären völlig unberechtigt gewesen. Worte scheinen nun so sinnlos, so ohne jede Hilfe zu sein. Obendrein bin ich in höchstem Maße ungeübt darin, jemandem Trost zu spenden, der in Not ist. Für diese Dinge waren stets andere zuständig. Mich hier in geschriebener Form Worte stammeln zu hören, die aus meiner Feder lächerlich klingen müssen, ist Ihnen vermutlich eher unangenehm als hilfreich.

Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen, daß Harry, Ron und vor allem Ginevra Ihnen tröstend zur Seite stehen.

Miss Granger, mich in dieser Situation zu finden, zu fühlen, was ich nun fühle, diese unbändige Wut über das zu empfinden, was Ihnen widerfahren ist, die Enttäuschung die Sie empfinden müssen, beinahe als körperlichen Schmerz nachfühlen zu können, ist mir so unglaublich fremd, daß ich vor diesem Gefühl beinahe davonlaufen möchte. Aber Sie können nicht davonlaufen, obwohl es für Sie so vollkommen unerträglich sein muß, wie könnte ich dann, obwohl nur aus der Ferne beobachtend, an Flucht denken? Und wohin...?

Wie kann ich Ihnen beistehen? Vermutlich geht es gar nicht... Ich kenne keinen Trank, der ein verwundetes Herz heilen kann. Ich kann Ihnen nur versichern, daß ein Herz, wenn man es möchte, auch die schlimmsten Vewundungen übersteht.

Ja, ich kann verstehen, daß Sie sich an die winzige Hoffnung klammern, die Eulen könnten gute Nachrichten zurückbringen. Aber Sie wissen auch, daß es nicht geschehen wird.

Die Entäuschung, das Gefühl des Betrogen-Seins in Wut umschlagen zu lassen ist gut! Es ist heilsam. Es hilft einem, bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Erinnern Sie sich daran, daß ich einmal geschrieben habe, daß geistige Angespanntheit bei mir für gewöhnlich in Agression Ausdruck findet? Ich bin viele Jahre auf Messers Schneide gewandelt. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung und ich habe sie nie bereut, aber man lässt, wenn man so lebt, viele Dinge hinter sich, ohne die man sich sein Leben eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte...

Aber es geht!

Es geht wirklich!

Es macht allerdings auf Dauer ein wenig unbeliebt... weshalb Sie versuchen sollten, die Agression in andere Bahnen zu lenken, als auf die Mitmenschen, die Ihnen Gutes wollen. (Ministeriumsbeamte aus Ämtern die jetzt gerade für Sie nicht wichtig sind, Potter, Weasley und dumme Schüler ausgenommen...) Aber Albernheiten beiseite: Sie haben wohl Recht, wenn Sie sagen, daß Sie nicht sehen wollten. Ich vermute, daß Sie längst geahnt haben, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmt und daß Sie einfach zuviel Angst hatten, daß Sie verlieren könnten, was Sie hatten.

Hören Sie das nächste Mal wieder auf Ihren Instinkt.

Den Instinkt, der aus dem Hintergrund die krummsten Dinger, die Mr. Harry Potter in seiner Schulzeit gedreht hat, abgesichert hat.

Den Instinkt, der Sie als einzige hat verstehen lassen, warum Ich vorzeitig das Thema Werwölfe behandelt hatte. Den Instinkt, der Sie die Rezeptur für Ihren Heiltrank hat finden lassen.

Sie können das Gefühl der Liebe für diesen Mann nicht abstellen, obwohl Sie wissen, was er Ihnen angetan hat? Ich habe davon gehört, daß es so sein kann. Frauen, die ihre Männer auch dann noch lieben, wenn sie von ihnen geschlagen werden. Männer die ihre Frauen auch dann noch lieben, wenn sie von ihnen wieder und wieder betrogen werden... Sie fragen, ob ich dieses Gefühl kenne. Nein, Miss Granger. In diesem Punkt sind Sie mir eine Lebenserfahrung voraus. Wenn man von der freundschaftlichen Liebe zu meinem Mentor Albus Dumbledore absieht (und man beachte, wohin ihn das gebracht hat...) ist mein Leben bisher zu chaotisch verlaufen, als daß darin für romantische Gefühle Platz gewesen wäre.

Und wenn ich heute sehe, wohin es einen führen kann, wenn man Liebe empfindet, dann bin ich erneut froh, daß mir derlei bisher nicht widerfahren ist.

Wieviel angreifbarer macht es, wenn man liebt. Die großen Geschichten über die Liebe handeln immer nur von dem Schmerz den sie bringt. Warum strebt nur ein jeder so sehr danach, diesen Schmerz zu fühlen? Ich bin sicher, daß ich dem Schicksal dankbar sein kann, daß es mich bisher mit derlei Folter verschont hat. Mir reichte das, was ich auch ohne dieses ach so umschwärmte Gefühl erleben musste.

Ich denke, Miss Granger, daß ich Ihnen in dieser schlimmen Zeit eine Winzigkeit zukommen lassen kann, die Sie aufmuntern wird. Ich war in der Nacht im Glen Strathfarrar äußerst erfolgreich. Ich habe elf Tintenflohsterne einsammeln können und sende sie Ihnen nun mit diesem Brief in ihrem kleinen Käfig. Ich habe, für die ersten Tage, bis Sie das Futter brauen konnten, ein wenig von den Pflanzen aus ihrer ursprünglichen Umgebung beigelegt. Wenn Sie die Knirpse vor sich auf den Tisch stellen und eine kurze Weile beobachten – ich glaube man KANN nicht so traurig sein, daß sie einen nicht zum Lachen bringen. Es ist unvorstellbar, was die Winzlinge in den wenigen Stunden die sie jetzt bei mir sind, schon alles gemacht haben. Sie halten ihren Käfig übrigens penibelst reinlich, weshalb ich dazu rate, den Käfig auf ein auswechselbares Tuch zu stellen... Und erschrecken Sie sie nicht – die Flecken die sie dann aus dem Käfig nach außen spritzen, kriegen Sie von der Tischplatte nie wieder ab. Egal ob mit oder ohne Unterlegtuch. Vorsicht vor dem mit den vielen Blütenblättern – dieser beißt! (ich wusste nicht, daß sie das können...)

Bitte halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, was den Fortgang dieses Desasters betrifft.

Mit freundschaftlichen Grüßen

Serverus Snape

PS. Da das Leben, wie Sie selbst sagen, jetzt weitergehen muß, bitte ich Sie erneut um eine Liste aller Dinge, die Sie aus den Highlands für Ihr Labor benötigen können. Sie sollten keinerlei Hemmungen dabei haben, weil die Tatsache, daß etwas auf der Liste steht, für mich nicht bedeutet, daß ich dies um jeden Preis besorgen muß – es gibt mir vielmehr die Möglichkeit, auszusuchen, was ich beschaffe. Erwarten Sie also nicht, daß ich eine „Komplettlieferung" anberaumen werde – sondern nur das schicke, was ich suchen möchte und finden werde.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bedenkt bitte, daß "dieser" Snape, ein paar Jahre Zeit hatte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen... ja - er ist anders als der Buch-Snape - aber nicht wirklich oC, weil es so lange nach den Büchern spielt, daß er sich, unter den Gegebenheiten, durchaus so entwickelt haben könnte... aber das muß ja auch nicht jeder mögen... Und Danke für die Erwähnung der völlig korrekten (von uns aber tatsächlich nicht vernünftig dargelegten) Tatsache, daß Schizophrenie nicht gleichzusetzen ist, mit Persönlichkeitsspaltung - das ist bei der Muggel/Magier-Schizophrenie auch nicht gemeint - es ist KEINE Persönlichkeitsspaltung, sondern eine Wahrnehmungsstörung, die dem Zauberer oder der Hexe vermittelt, sie verfüge plötzlich über keinerlei magischen Fähigkeiten mehr... Bei aller Fiktion muß man ja schließlich trotzdem bei den Fakten bleiben -grins- _

§o§o§o§

16. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Herr Professor Snape,

meine Empfindungen als ich Ihren Brief las, möchte ich gerne mit meiner neuen Anrede Ihnen gegenüber zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich hoffe Sie halten es nicht für zu aufdringlich (oder gar für mangelnden Respekt), sondern verstehen es als meinen Wunsch, Sie nicht länger mit den gleichen Worten anzusprechen, wie ich sie auch bei Menschen verwende, von denen mir bewusst ist, dass ich ihnen als Mensch gleichgültig bin.

Dass Sie Anzeige gegen Justin erhoben haben, macht mich gleichermaßen verlegen wie dankbar.

Dankbar, weil Sie dies taten, um meine Rechte zu wahren; Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Angebot von Justin in St. Mungos erstmal auf Eis liegt - und vor allem, weil Sie an mich glauben!

Verlegen, weil ich Ihnen nun noch zusätzliche Umstände mache, und Sie Ihren Ruf damit auf eine Probe stellen, die zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt recht unangenehm sein muss.

Dennoch - ich danke Ihnen herzlich für Ihr Vorgehen, denn für mich wäre es fast unmöglich gewesen, diesen Schritt so schnell selbst zu gehen. Nun bin ich einigermaßen der Überzeugung, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden kann.

Gleich morgen werde ich zum Ministerium gehen und meine Aussage machen. Ich werde auf das Veritaserum bestehen!

Zudem werde ich den Brief mitnehmen, der eben per Eule eingetroffen ist.

Eine der von mir ausgesandten Eulen hat mir die Nachricht gebracht, dass ich wohl nicht die erste bin, die diesem Schuft auf den Leim gegangen ist.

Ich bin also nicht die erste, die vor Liebe blind war.

Der Fall, von dem ich nun Kenntnis habe, liegt allerdings noch etwas anders.

Justin ist bei den amerikanischen Muggel-Behörden bereits bekannt.

Er ehelichte vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren eine Frau, die man getrost als wohlhabend bezeichnen kann. Nachdem er einen gehörigen Anteil ihres gemeinsamen Geldes auf ein geheimes Bankkonto überwiesen hatte, reichte besagte Dame umgehend die Scheidung ein und zeigte ihn wegen Betruges an. Er verschwand daraufhin wie vom Erdboden - wohin ist uns inzwischen ja bekannt.

Ich bin also nicht die einzige, die ihn gerne zur Rechenschaft ziehen möchte.

Vielleicht sollte ich froh sein, dass ich nicht vermögend bin - sonst hätte er vermutlich diesen Weg gewählt, um mich um das zu bringen, was ich besitze.

Aber ob Sie es glauben oder nicht - ich finde es fast schlimmer, dass er mich um mein Wissen gebracht hat - um meine Anerkennung und irgendwie sogar um meine Ehre...von meinem Vertrauen in Männer einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Das Problem ihn dingfest zu machen, besteht wohl auch darin, dass er sich zwischen den Welten bewegt.

Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er das Land bereits wieder verlassen hat. Als Zauberer kann er natürlich die Kontrollen der Muggel ohne weiteres umgehen. Und als Muggel getarnt, erregt er wiederum kaum Aufmerksamkeit in der Zaubererwelt.

Ich habe mir vorgenommen morgen im Ministerium alles zu Protokoll zu geben, was ich bisher in Erfahrung gebracht habe. Justin wird wohl wenigstens in meinem Falle keinen großen Nutzen durch seinem Betrug haben - dachte er ernsthaft, ich würde dies alles nicht weiter hinterfragen? Glaubte er wirklich mit diesem Vorgehen Ruhm einheimsen zu können? Ich verstehe nicht was in Justin vorgeht!

Aber vielleicht ist es doch möglich, diesem Mann das Handwerk zu legen und ich bekomme meine Antworten noch...

dieser Mann...ich sehe ihn noch lächeln, Professor Snape...es sah so echt aus...so liebevoll...so...ehrlich!

Es ist in der Tat so, dass ich mir immer wieder selbst sagen muss, dass meine Liebe für diesen Mann unangebracht ist - mein Kopf weiß das, aber mein Herz scheinbar noch nicht! Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass es kein einziges böses Wort zwischen uns gab. Es endete nicht mit einem Konflikt, sondern in einem Moment war da noch Liebe und Vertrauen, im nächsten gar nichts mehr. Also beschimpfe ich mich zur Zeit selbst, statt ihn...ich weiß, das macht keinen Sinn...aber vielleicht hält es mich davon ab, jemals wieder einen solchen Fehler zu begehen.

Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie gut mir Ihr Lob jetzt tut.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir selbst nicht ganz sicher war, ob ich je die Ziele erreichen würde, die ich mir selbst gesteckt hatte.

Dass sie sich letztendlich aber so entwickeln würden, hätte ich nie gedacht und es deprimiert mich.

Aber Ihr Brief hat mich tatsächlich schon wieder zum Schmunzeln gebracht.

Ihr Tipp mit der Badewanne war einer der Auslöser dafür.

Bei Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass wir eine solche Gemeinsamkeit haben? Auch mir hilft ein entspannendes Bad normalerweise, meine Gedanken zu sammeln und manchmal durchfährt mich eine Idee wie ein Blitz, obwohl ich doch gar nicht danach gesucht hatte.

Es ist schön zu hören, dass es Ihnen auch so geht - und, verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich habe tatsächlich versucht, mir bildlich vorzustellen wie Sie aus der Wanne schießen, um eine Notiz zu machen und zu diesem Zwecke nackt durch die Gegend laufen - verdammt, das hätte ich jetzt besser nicht schreiben sollen...hatte ich mich schon dafür entschuldigt?

Ich danke Ihnen sehr für die Johanniskrautblüten - noch heute werden sie zum Einsatz kommen. Passionsblütenöl habe ich noch einen Rest da - ich will jetzt lieber nicht sagen, wofür es eigentlich gedacht war!

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass unser beider Geheimtipp meine Gehirnzellen in Schwung bringt, denn als ich mich gestern Abend hinsetzte, um Aufzeichnungen des Trankes aus dem Gedächtnis zu machen, fielen mir gerade mal die Zutaten ein, die wohl jeder Schüler wüsste, und die gerade mal die Grundrezeptur ausmachen. Da war so Vieles, was ich in Kleinarbeit immer wieder getestet, neu vermischt, unterschiedlich hinzugefügt, oder letztendlich doch wieder weggelassen hatte. Ich weiß, dass es da irgendwo in meinem Kopf ist und ich werde es finden!

Als ich gestern trotz aller Grübeleien keine Lösung fand, und statt dessen immer wieder in Wut verfiel, überlegte ich für einen Moment, ob ich mich mit Ginny Weasley treffen, und ihr von den Entwicklungen berichten sollte.

Aber ich verwarf es schnell wieder. Das lag zum einen daran, dass ich das untrügliche Gefühl habe, gerade ein ganz schlechter Gesellschafter zu sein - und zum anderen, weil ich weiß, dass es Ginny hart treffen wird, wenn sie davon erfährt.

Man sollte meinen, dass mich das in meiner Situation nicht wirklich interessieren sollte, aber ich habe wirklich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Mehr als einmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie große Stücke auf Justin hält. Natürlich freute mich das immer und ich war sogar stolz darauf. Ich muss ihr noch heute Bescheid sagen, da sie meine Brautjungfer sein sollte und sich schon so auf die Hochzeit freut.

Gleich nachdem ich Ihre Eule abgeschickt habe, werde ich meiner besten Freundin die Illusion nehmen müssen, dass faszinierende Männer auch immer wirklich nette Männer sind - ich zahle gerade soviel Lehrgeld, da sollte es wohl für mindestens zwei reichen!

Auch Harry und Ron werde ich informieren und ich danke Ihnen für den Hinweis, Harry mitzunehmen (ich vermute, dass Ihnen dies nicht ganz leicht gefallen ist) - ich hoffe Harry hat Zeit und kann es sich verkneifen, mich zu sehr darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich mich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen verhalten habe.

Dies bringt mich zu einem Punkt Ihres Briefes, der mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht hat - das Verlieben bzw. das Lieben überhaupt, das im günstigsten Falle daraus erwächst!

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Zeit und Kraft als erstes auf ein Mittel verwenden, was eben jenes Gefühl dauerhaft unterbindet. Es mag Mittel geben, die zeitweise jene Emotionen betäuben können, doch ist es bislang ja noch nicht gelungen, eine dauerhafte Anti-Verliebe-Droge zu erfinden.

Es sei denn, Sie hätten eine entwickelt, die Sie bislang der Welt vorenthalten haben. Falls ja, so könnten Sie sicher ein Vermögen damit machen.

Sie haben Recht - jeder der liebt wird auch irgendwann verletzt. Doch nicht immer endet es gleich so niederschmetternd wie zur Zeit bei mir. Und so sehr ich mir auch vornehme mein Herz mit beiden Händen festzuhalten, so sehr ist mir bewusst, dass ich mich nicht werde wehren können, wenn es sich irgendwann wieder auf Reisen machen will.

Eines können Sie mir jedoch glauben. Ich werde die Dinge mehr hinterfragen...und im Moment habe ich auch keinerlei Ambitionen mein Herz jemand anderem zu überlassen!

Doch trotz all dieser Empfindungen, macht es mich traurig, dass Sie sagen, dieses Gefühl sei Ihnen fremd. Ich wünsche Ihnen natürlich keinen Schmerz...doch Liebe, dieses wundervolle Gefühl, diese unbändige Kraft...ja, die wünsche ich Ihnen trotz besseren Wissens, dass das eine mit dem anderen meist Hand-in-Hand geht.

Ich freue mich unendlich, dass Sie mir in meiner jetzigen Situation beistehen - Sie brauchen nicht zu fragen, wie Sie dies tun können - Sie tun es bereits!

Was meine Aggression angeht, so muss ich gestehen, dass ich zur Zeit einen großen Bogen um meine empfindlichen Geräte im Labor mache. Einige Dinge in meiner Wohnung gingen nämlich - nicht ganz versehentlich - zu Bruch.

Die Tintenflohsterne sind wohlbehalten bei mir angekommen. Tausend Dank dafür!

Ich habe mit dem, der die vielen Blütenblätter hat, mal ein ernstes Wörtchen geredet. Es ist nicht gerade so, als hätte er Einsicht gezeigt, aber ich werde ein besonderes Auge auf ihn haben.

Ich habe ein extragroßes Unterlegtuch herausgesucht und die Viecher sind schon fleißig dabei es einzuweihen.

Während ich diesen Brief hier schreibe scheint einer von ihnen mich hypnotisieren zu wollen. Zuerst hatte ich schon Angst, er habe die Reise nicht wohlbehalten überstanden, als ich mich jedoch dem Käfig näherte, legte er sogar den Kopf in den Nacken, um mich im Auge behalten zu können. So lasse ich ihn einfach mal in Ruhe, während die anderen wild um ihn rumturnen. Es scheint halt einer der stilleren Sorte zu sein. Das macht ihn mir zur Zeit sehr sympatisch. Aber auch die anderen sind einfach klasse. Es sieht fast so aus, als würden sie Kunststücke aufführen - aber vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich bald selbst von meinen Instinkt - von dem Sie sprachen - wieder überzeugt sein kann. Im Moment denke ich oftmals, dass ich ein emotionaler Analphabet bin. Sobald der Knoten aus Wut in meinem Bauch sich aufgelöst hat, werde ich versuchen, meinem Gefühl wieder mehr zu vertrauen.

Es würde mich übrigens sehr interessieren, welche Art von Stelle man Ihnen angeboten hat. Und es ist kein Zufall, dass ich gerade jetzt darauf zu sprechen komme. Denn auch hier habe ich ein Gefühl, das leider nicht ganz so ist, wie es bei der Aussicht dass Sie bald wieder Arbeit haben, sein sollte.

Ich hoffe, in diesem Fall kann ich mich noch nicht auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen, sondern liege völlig verkehrt!

Zum Ende meines Briefes möchte ich gerne auf Ihr großzügiges Angebot zurückkommen.

Tatsächlich schicke ich Ihnen nun eine Liste mit, und mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass es eher eine Wunschliste ist, als eine Auflistung von Dingen, die Sie tatsächlich beschaffen können.

Dennoch, ein wenig Träumen in diese Richtung dürfen Sie mir nicht übel nehmen!

Ich sende Ihnen meine herzlichsten Grüße,

Hermine Granger

O§O§O§O§O

Die nicht ganz so geheimen Wünsche der Hermine Granger: 

(von allem so viel Ihnen möglich ist)

- Sauergras

- blaues Moos

- Kriechweidenrinde

- getüpfelte Flatterbinsen

- Nadeln der schottischen Kiefer

- Wurzeln vom Froschbiss

- Moorbirkenrinde

- fluoreszierenden Igelkolben (wie ich hörte, sollen diese etwa nur eine Viertelstunde nach Sonnenuntergang leuchten - ansonsten sind sie von einfachem Igelkolben nicht zu unterscheiden)

- einige Stücke Torf

- Wollgras

- Orkney-Primeln (diese werden wohl am schwierigsten zu beschaffen sein, da die Blütezeit nur bis Mitte Juni reicht und die kleinen Pflanzen ohne ihre Blüten nur sehr schwer auszumachen sind - zudem kann ich Sie unmöglich noch mehr durch die Gegend schicken! - Vergessen Sie die Primeln einfach!)


	11. Chapter 11

17. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebe Miss Granger,

obwohl mir Ihre vertraute Anrede unangebracht erscheint, wenn ich bedenke, wie wir bis zu diesem Briefwechsel zueinander gestanden haben, ist mir ihre Bedeutung sehrwohl bewusst und ich denke, daß ich sie als das akzeptieren kann, was sie ist. Da mir, trotz Ihrer Befürchtungen, verstädlich ist, daß es sich um das Gegenteil von Respektlosigkeit handelt, möchte ich Ihnen, sofern Sie damit einverstanden sind, den gleichen Respekt entgegenbringen, indem ich eine entsprechende Anrede wähle.

Bei Merlin... kann man etwas noch gestelzter ausdrücken? Vermutlich nicht. Aber diese Anrede ist für mich in der Tat eine absolute Premiere. Beginnen jetzt Sie mich zu unterrichten, Miss Granger?

Montgomerys Lächeln sah so ehrlich aus? Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Man glaubt lange, daß etwas so Schönes wie ein Lächeln nicht gespielt sein kann, nicht wahr? Dabei werden die größten Lügen dieser Welt mit einem Lächeln erzählt. Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen, daß es für Sie keine weiteren Bekanntschaften mit diesem Lächeln gibt. Denn wenn man diesem unerkennbaren falschen Lächeln zu oft begegnet, verliert man sein eigenes.

Übrigens ist eine Ihrer hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften, zumindest was meine persönlichen Beobachtungen betrifft, die natürlich nur aus der Distanz gesehen sind, Ihre völlige Unfähigkeit, falsch zu lächeln. Ich behaupte deshalb, dies zu wissen, weil ich oft genug in Hogwarts gesehen habe, wie Sie es versucht haben. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie Potter und Co. sich so oft mit dieser aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit abspeisen lassen konnten – offenbar wirklich ohne etwas zu bemerken. Ich denke, daß man die Gelegenheiten nicht zählen kann, zu denen Ihre Freunde Sie nach dem gemeinsamen Lernen in der großen Halle noch in eitle Gespräche verwickeln wollten, während Ihnen der Sinn so offensichtlich nach anderen Dingen stand – ich vermute einmal, daß es oft die Bibliothek war?

Sie bedanken sich bei mir für das, was ich getan habe? Wenig genug ist es, gemessen daran, was Sie mit diesen Briefen für mich tun, Miss Granger.

Ich versuche Zeile für Zeile, nicht ununterbrochen daran zu denken, daß dieser Briefwechsel das unwahrscheinlichste aller Ereignisse ist. Auf der einen Seite dieser Briefe stehen Sie, mit Ihrer wunderbaren Ehrlichkeit, mit Ihrer Fähigkeit zu weinen, wenn Ihnen danach ist, mit ihrem großen und jetzt so verletzten Herzen, daß Ihnen direkt in die Feder zu fließen scheint, wenn Sie schreiben, so durch und durch die warme Frau, die man bereits in der Schulzeit in Ihren braunen Augen erkennen konnte – und auf der anderen Seite stehe ich und scheine irgendwie Ihr Negativ zu sein.

Ich schreibe diese viel zu privaten Dinge, weil ich so überaus verwirrt bin von unserem Briefwechsel. Vielleicht sollte ich auch dazu übergehen, ein wenig mehr zu erzählen. Aber es liegt mir nicht so sehr im Blut wie Ihnen. Ich lebe wohl nur deshalb noch, weil ich so misstrauisch und privat bin und irgendwann sind bei diesem Misstrauen die Grenzen zwischen Privat und Arbeit verschwunden. Doch Ihre Briefe scheinen nicht in die Realität zu gehören, scheinen kein Teil davon zu sein. Sie haben so viel von sich selbst preisgegeben – mir! Von allen Menschen die denkbar gewesen wären, ausgerechnet mir! Ich weiß von Ihren Sorgen und Sie überlegen jetzt erst, wie Sie Ihren Freunden davon erzählen sollen? Ich suche in jedem Brief nach irgendwelchen versteckten Hinweisen, daß Sie mir irgendeinen Unfug erzählen, um sich wichtig zu machen, um zu sehen, wie ich darauf reagieren, um darüber zu lachen, DASS ich darauf reagiere – aber es gibt weder einen Hinweis darauf, noch gibt es einen Grund dafür. Und Zeile für Zeile sackt die Erkenntnis tiefer in mich hinein, daß ich einen sehr persönlichen Briefkontakt zu Miss Hermine Granger habe – den ich genieße, obwohl er mich auch traurig und wütend macht.

Verzeihen Sie mir bitte diese grenzenlose Unverschämtheit! Sie schreiben von Ihrem Schmerz, davon, wie sehr Sie betrogen wurden, von den Sorgen die Sie nun plagen – Sie schreiben, daß Ihre in drei Tagen geplante Hochzeit nicht stattfinden wird und man Ihnen monatelange Arbeit gestohlen hat – und ich schreibe, daß ich den Briefwechsel genieße...

Ich kann nur hoffen, daß Sie verstehen, wie ich es meine.

Und mit jeder Zeile die Sie mir anvertrauen, wird mein Wunsch größer, von mir selbst zu schreiben. Ebenfalls dieses Medium zu nutzen, um einmal von mir selbst zu reden, von den Dingen die mir und um mich herum geschehen. Etwas von dem Vertrauen, das sie in mich legen, zurückzugeben.

Ist es dieses Gefühl, das Freunde dazu bringt, sich einander so offen anzuvertrauen? Oder ist es einfach nur persönliche Eitelkeit und Egozentrik?

Ich denke, ich versuche es einfach einmal, indem ich Ihnen schreibe, warum Ihre Briefe zur Zeit einen so großen Raum in meinem Alltag einnehmen. Als vor vier Jahren, nach all den Voruntersuchungen endlich der Prozess eröffnet wurde, hat man mir zwei Möglichkeiten zur Wahl gestellt. Ich konnte wählen zwischen Untersuchungshaft bis Prozessende, während derer ich aber, natürlich unter Aufsicht, z.B. für das Ministerium Zaubertränke brauend hätte tätig sein können – oder der „Freiheit" mit der fluchgesicherten Auflage, keine Magie benutzen zu können und belegt mit einem weiteren Zauber, der das Ministerium stets wissen ließ, wo ich bin.

Sie wissen für was ich mich entschieden habe.

Seit dieser Zeit lebe ich in dieser Pension, da der gesamte Inhalt meiner Wohnung zu Untersuchungszwecken beschlagnahmt worden war und für die „Akten" auch im Ministerium verbleiben wird. Fragen Sie nicht nach dem Warum – darauf werden weder Sie noch ich je eine Antwort erhalten.

Die Muggel-Pension (ohne Magie habe ich es vorgezogen, in einer nicht magischen Herberge unterzukommen) ist sehr freundlich und die Landschaft ist malerisch schön. Mein sehr gemütliches Dachzimmer bietet, über ein beinahe tor-großes Rundfenster, das auf einen kleinen Balkon führt, eine traumhafte Aussicht auf die Highlands und ich sehe in der Ferne den Enrick, dessen leises Rauschen man bis hier hören kann, wenn es windstill ist.

In den ersten Wochen und Monaten habe ich die Stille, die Abgeschiedenheit und die Ruhe hier genossen, die nur von den gelegentlichen Terminen bei Gericht unterbrochen wurde. Ich konnte fühlen, wie mir die Anspannung des Krieges langsam von den Schultern abfiel und ich spürte, wie mir der Frieden um mich herum, Tag für Tag mehr das sinnbildliche Schwert aus den Händen nahm.

Doch dann begann dieser Frieden der Langeweile zu weichen. Dachte ich anfangs noch, ich könne den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, ein Buch nach dem anderen zu verschlingen und meine Gedankenfäden nur in der Theorie zu spinnen, stellte ich irgendwann fest, daß es nicht ausreichte. Ja, das Schwert war fort – aber es fehlte ein Ersatz! Ich hörte auf, in den Highlands umherzuwandern. Ich hörte auf, zu lesen. Ich hörte auf, meine Forschungen auf theoretischer Ebene weiterzuführen. Das ist nun etwa zwei Jahre her. Und die Verhandlungen liefen auf eine Weise, die mich lange glauben ließ, man würde mich zwar gehen lassen, mich aber aus der magischen Welt ausschließen. Erst als man das Urteil verkündete und ich tatsächlich – unfassbarerweise! – freigesprochen worden war, wurde ich wieder wach und stellte fest, daß es für mich einen Neuanfang geben könnte! Das ist, wie Sie inzwischen wissen, etwa vier Monate her.

Ich habe vor dieser Prozesszeit nur wenige ernstgemeinte soziale Kontakte gepflegt – während des Prozesses gar keine, weil ich es nicht wollte – und nun sind da Ihre Briefe.

Sie passen nicht.

Sie passen überhaupt gar nicht!

Es passt nicht, daß ich zu irgendwem privaten Kontakt habe – denn irgendwie ist dies doch eine Art privater Kontakt, oder?

Und es passt schon gar nicht, daß es ausgerechnet Sie sind, zu der ich diesen privaten Kontakt habe.

Und doch stelle ich fest, daß Ihre Briefe eine Lücke in meinem Selbst füllen, von der ich nicht gewusst habe, daß sie existiert. Es tut gut, mich zu sorgen. Es erfüllt mich mit Freude, mit Ihnen über Tintenflohsterne zu schreiben. (behalten Sie den Stillen im Auge – ich glaube mit dem hat es eine ganz besondere Bewandnis!) Es ist so angenehm, Ihnen zu schreiben, daß die Zeit, die ich über den Briefen an Sie verbringe, vergeht wie im Fluge – während sich jede andere Stunde in den letzten Monaten und Jahren, gezogen hat, wie alter Sirup.

Sie haben in einem Ihrer Briefe geschrieben, daß Sie es für ungut halten, daß Sie Ihre Sorgen mit mir teilen. Miss Granger – ich danke Ihnen dafür, daß Sie es tun. Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie mir dieses große Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Offenheit und dafür, daß Sie mich an Ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen. Wenn ich Ihnen dadurch in Ihrer Situation tatsächlich obendrein beistehen und etwas Gutes bringen kann, so ist dies ein Zustand, der, wie ich oben schon schrieb, das unwahrscheinlichste aller Ereignisse ist.

Was bedeutet es neben dieser Erstaunlichkeit schon, daß das Ministerium es wieder einmal geschafft hat, mir neue Knüppel zwischen die Beine zu werfen?

Heute kann ich beinahe lachen über das, was mich gestern noch fast in die Raserei getrieben hat. Der Posten, den man mir angeboten hat, ist eine Art Hausmeisterstelle. Ich soll die Materialkontrolle über die magischen Zutaten für die Abteilung Zaubertränke/Zutatenbank übernehmen, weil der Mann der dies gemacht hat, vor drei Jahren im Alter von 172 Jahren an Altersschwäche gestorben ist. Man hat nicht unterlassen, mir in einem Nebensatz zu verraten, daß man ihn erst etwa vier Wochen später in seinem Büro gefunden hat – was wohl ein Hinweis auf die Frequentiertheit des Büros ist. Seit drei Jahren hat nun niemand mehr eine Übersicht und die Abteilung muß ein totales Desaster sein.

Wissen Sie was? Ich finde es heute, mit dem Abstand, den ich zum ersten Schock nun habe, in der Tat komisch.

Ich denke, ich werde den Posten annehmen und in Ruhe mit den Bewerbungen für das nächste Schuljahr beginnen. Die Bezahlung ist nicht fürstlich, aber zufriedenstellend – wenn man mehrere Jahre mit Kost und Logis auf Minsteriumskosten ohne privates Geld ausgekommen ist, klingt diese Variante nach purem Luxus - was will ich mehr?

Nun habe ich es also tatsächlich geschafft, einmal über endlos viele Zeilen über mich zu plaudern – nun bleibt abzuwarten, ob Sie auf diesen Brief tatsächlich noch antworten.

Aber nun wieder zu Ihnen.

Montgomery ist den amerikanischen Behörden bekannt? Tritt er eigentlich immer mit dem gleichen Aussehen in Aktion? Dann sollte es doch möglich sein, ihn zu finden? Ein Animagus ist er nicht, oder? Ich finde es allerdings auch seltsam, wie er vorgegangen ist. Er musste eigentlich davon ausgehen, daß sein Betrug schnell auffliegt, da ihm ja bekannt sein musste, daß Sie St. Mungos ebenfalls angeschrieben hatten. Haben Sie eigentlich bereits etwas von St. Mungos gehört? Nachdem dort die Verfügung eingegangen ist, kann man sich ja eigentlich denken, daß tatsächlich Sie die Betrogene waren, nicht wahr? Es bleibt nur zu hoffen – ein Teil meiner Paranoia ist mir offenbar geblieben – daß Montgomery nicht dort ebenfalls eine Dame becirct hat, damit sie ihm irgendwelche Möglichkeiten schafft, die er sonst nicht gehabt hätte?

Haben Sie Ihre Aussage schon gemacht? Und ich hoffe doch sehr, daß Potter in diesem ganz speziellen Fall für Sie da war!

Aber ich denke, alles in allem, sollte es nur eine Sache der Zeit sein, bis dieser Fall geklärt ist und IHR Trank in St. Mungos Einzug hält. Vor allem dann, wenn Montgomery seinen Betrug schon dadurch beweist, daß er dort nicht mehr in Erscheinung tritt.

Sie haben natürlich Recht, wenn Sie schreiben, daß es keinen Sinn macht, sich selbst zu beschimpfen, aber sich selbst zu beschimpfen ist allemal besser, als sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Wenn Sie es nun auch noch schaffen, die Wut irgendwann von sich selbst weg auf ihren Verflossenen zu richten, ist das Schlimmste vermutlich geschafft – emotional gesehen.

Sie sollten übrigens Ginevra Weasley einweihen, zumindest dann, wenn die jüngste Weasley sich charakterlich in den letzen Jahren nicht dramatisch verschlechtert hat. Sie kann zuhören und ist offen und ehrlich. Nicht immer sehr sanft oder diplomatisch – aber Ehrlichkeit ist in der Regel ein besserer Ratgeber, als vernebelnde „Alles wird wieder gut"-Beschwichtigungen, die einen nur ins Selbstmitleid treiben. Ginevra wird Sie, wenn ich sie richtig einschätze, nicht bemitleiden, sondern Ihnen eher die Leviten lesen, daß Sie nicht eher hinter seine Fassade geblickt haben – egal ob sie große Stücke auf ihn gehalten hat oder nicht. Sie wird sich den Fakten sicher nicht verschließen.

Falls Sie, gegen jede Vernunft, doch Mitleid brauchen – wenden Sie sich getrost an ihren Bruder Ronald...

Falls Sie jemanden losschicken wollen, der Montgomery umbringt bevor er festgenommen wird – wenden Sie sich an Potter...

Falls Sie den letzten Rat ernst genommen haben, schieben Sie das bitte auf Ihre durch Streß verwirrte Geisteshaltung...

Entschuldigen Sie übrigens, wenn ich an einer Stelle Ihres Briefes ebenfalls wieder lachen musste – lachen konnte! Ja, ich habe viele, viele Stunden in Hogwarts in meiner Wanne verbracht – aber nicht einmal (nun gut – einmal doch...) bin ich aus der Wanne gesprungen, um Notizen zu machen. Ich habe den Notizblock stets neben der Wanne liegen gehabt. Ihn und die dazugehörige Feder mit einem Zauber gegen eventuelle Wassereinwirkung geschützt.

So so... Sie hingegen bevorzugen den nassen, unbekleideten Sprung zum nächsten Schreibwerkzeug, wenn Sie in der Wanne eine Idee überkommt? Diesen Gedanken denke ich jetzt in Ruhe weiter und freue mich über das Gesicht, das Sie gerade sicherlich machen...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape

PS. Anbei finden Sie Wollgras und getüpfelte Flatterbinsen. Von beidem noch nicht sehr viel, da es vor dem Morgentau geerntet werden muß und ich leider ein wenig verschlafen hatte, so daß ich nur diese kleinen Mengen schneiden konnte. Was Zaubertrankzutaten betrifft, hatte es echte Vorteile, „berufsmäßig" dazu gezwungen zu sein, ein Nachtleben zu führen – ich habe in den Jahren seit Proziessbeginn soviel geschlafen, wie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren davor nicht. Aber ich weiß jetzt, wo diese beiden Ingredienzien wachsen (ganz hier in der Nähe) und kann davon zumindest in den nächsten Tagen mehr schicken. Nach den weiteren Dingen werde ich die Augen aufhalten.

Eine Frage habe ich noch, die Ihnen vermutlich den Tag bis in Ebenen versüßt, die Sie lange nicht erklommen haben: Wofür möchten Sie die fluoreszierenden Igelkolben nutzen? Ich kenne bisher nur ihre Einsatzmöglichkeit in Tinkturen, die bei der Veredelung von Schriftrollen-Papier eingesetzt werden. Lassen Sie einen alten Mann nicht dumm sterben. Ich zerbreche mir schon seit ich Ihre Liste gesehen habe, den Kopf darüber, wofür Sie die Kolben in der Heilkunde benötigen. Was wissen Sie, was ich nicht weiß?


	12. Chapter 12

18.Juli, Glen Urquhart

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Sie hätten mir einfach schreiben können, daß ich die Anzeige zurückziehen soll.  
Warum Sie, gemeinsam mit Ihrem aus der Versenkung wieder aufgetauchten Amerikaner, Ihr Veto zu meiner Anzeige eingelegt haben, ist mir nicht verständlich - ich kann nur Mutmaßungen anstellen, daß Ihr Herzblatt reuevoll zurückgekehrt ist und mit den ihm eigenen Methoden glaubhaft erklärt hat, daß es sich nur um ein Mißverständnis gehandelt hat?  
Sollte dies der Fall sein, muß ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß die Verfügungen die durch meine Anzeige erfolgt sind, ihre Gültigkeit, trotz ihres Vetos noch mindestens eine Woche behalten - ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihr Verlobter und Sie das nicht gewußt haben. Sollte ich damit das Hochzeitsglück trüben, kann ich dies leider nicht verhindern.  
Hätten Sie mich um Rückziehung gebeten, wären die Verfügungen sofort aus den Akten gewesen - da Sie aber diesen Weg gewählt haben, ist Ihnen die Verzögerung offenbar durchaus recht und so sehe ich keinen Grund, den Vorgang zu beschleunigen.  
Vermutlich haben Sie nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich darüber informiert werde - aber trotz meiner akutellen Position ist mir der eine oder andere kleine Kontakt geblieben, der es mir ermöglicht, Informationen über die Dinge, die mich betreffen, zu erhalten.  
Entschuldigen Sie meine, rückblickend gesehen in höchst unangemessenem Grade anbiedernden Zeilen des letzten Briefes und genießen Sie Ihre Zukunft.

Hochachtungsvoll  
S. Snape


	13. Chapter 13

_Snape hat seinen Brief gerade logeschickt, als ihm eine Eule Post von Hermine bringt..._

17. Juli, London

Lieber Herr Professor Snape,

die neue Anrede erscheint mir schon jetzt vertraut - ich halte dies für eine Bestätigung der Richtigkeit unseres Vorgehens und freue mich sehr, dass Sie mir nicht nur gestatten diese Worte zu verwenden, sondern ebenfalls Gebrauch davon machen. Und irgendwie macht es mich ein wenig stolz, der Auslöser für diese Premiere zu sein.

Ihr Brief hat mich kurz vor meiner Abreise nach London erreicht. Er war mir eine große Hilfe meinen Weg zum Ministerium auch wirklich anzutreten.

Harry traf ich in London vor dem Ministeriumseingang. Er wirkte ein wenig so, als wolle er erneut in den Kampf ziehen und ich war ihm sehr dankbar für seine Anwesenheit.

Meine Aussage wurde zu Protokoll genommen. Auch dass ich sie unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum machte, wurde protokolliert. Im Ministerium für Patentrecht machte man mir Hoffnungen, dass ich zu meinem Recht kommen werde - es benötige allerdings Zeit, wie man mir gleich mehrfach mitteilte.

Gleich darauf habe ich auch meine Anzeige wegen Betruges gemacht und die Beweismittel vorgelegt, die mir inzwischen zur Verfügung standen. In der Unterabteilung für die Verfolgung von Zauberern, die sich strafbar gemacht haben, und immer wieder den Wechsel zwischen den Welten zur ihrem Vorteil nutzen, konnte man mir nur mitteilen, dass Justin auf keiner Animagi-Liste steht. Was, wie wir natürlich wissen, nicht bedeuten muss, dass er nicht fähig sein könnte Tiergestalt anzunehmen. Nachdem man mir Akteneinsicht gewährte, muss ich jedoch zugeben, dass er dies vielleicht nicht einmal benötigt, um unterzutauchen. Ich habe ihn auf den Bildern kaum wiedererkannt. Er sah aus wie ein anderer Mensch. Einzig seine Augen schienen mir den gleichen Blick zu haben. Nachdem ich diesen Mann nun so völlig fremd erlebt habe, fällt es mir leichter ihn gedanklich dorthin zu schicken, wo er hingehört.

Er hatte übrigens mit dem Geld seiner Ex-Frau wirklich ein Labor in den Staaten eingerichtet. Man wird verfolgen, ob er dort wieder auftaucht. Ich hoffe er wird bald dingfest gemacht. Als ich ihn vor etwa einem Jahr kennen lernte, trafen wir uns in einem Laden, der Einrichtungsgegenstände für Laboratorien verkauft. Ich denke das Brauen ist tatsächlich seine Passion, wenn er nicht gerade Betrügereien betreibt. Als er erfuhr, dass ich ein eigenes Labor einrichten möchte, hat er mich kurzerhand gefragt, ob er nicht mein Kompagnon sein könne. Es dauerte noch einige Monate, bis wir unser Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnten und in dieser Zeit trafen wir uns häufig...ja, so gab das eine das andere und während ich dachte, dass eine wundervolle Beziehung gewachsen wäre, harrte er nur darauf, dass er mein Projekt zu seinem machen konnte. Aber ich schweife ab, ich sollte lieber bei den aktuellen Ereignissen bleiben.

Die Aussagen haben bis zum Mittag gedauert. Als ich zusammen mit Harry das Gebäude wieder verließ, wartete eine Überraschung auf mich. Ron und Ginny nahmen uns in Empfang und mir wurde regelrecht befohlen, dass der Rest des Tages nur mit angenehmen Dingen verbracht werden sollte. Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen, jedoch kann ich bestätigen, dass meine Freunde es geschafft haben, ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Gegen Abend habe ich dann die Entscheidung getroffen, für eine Nacht hier zu bleiben und mir ein Zimmer in einer Pension in der Winkelgasse genommen. Morgen früh sehe ich mich nach einem neuen Denkarium um.

Verdammt, jetzt kocht schon wieder die Wut in mir hoch! Dieses miese Schwein hat neben meinen handschriftlichen Notizen mein Denkarium gestohlen. Merlin sei dank (oder zu meinem großen Unglück) liegen dort fast nur berufliche Erinnerungen. Die Betonung liegt allerdings auf dem 'fast', denn ich habe die ein oder andere Erinnerung an Justin dort abgelegt, wenn sie mich zu sehr von der Arbeit abhielt. Jetzt sitzt er da, hat meine Aufzeichnungen über den Trank, und kann sich zudem noch an meinen Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Nächte aufgeilen.

Verzeihung, Sir!

Ich bin wütend - dies ist meine einzige Entschuldigung für diesen Ausrutscher.

Vermutlich wird dieser Brief Sie ohnehin nicht erreichen, denn ich nehme für die Zustellung eine der pensionseigenen Eulen. Die sahen mir allesamt nicht besonders zuverlässig aus, und so wird es wohl mein Glück sein, wenn Sie diese Zeilen gar nicht erst erhalten, und meine verbale Entgleisung nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Mir wird nur wirklich ganz schlecht, je mehr ich über die ganze Sache nachdenke...ich habe fast das Gefühl, der betäubende Schock ist vorbei.

Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass ein ausgiebiges Bad leider auch noch nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt hat. Vielleicht habe ich zuviel erwartet. Es braucht wohl noch etwas Zeit, bis ich alles wieder zusammen bekomme.

Was mich unendlich ärgert, ist, dass Justin diese Informationen hat und ich nicht weiß, was er jetzt damit anstellt, nachdem er im St. Mungos keine Chance mehr haben wird, seine Pläne umzusetzen.

Von der Klinik habe ich übrigens noch keine Nachricht bekommen. Ich denke, man will dort nicht offiziell Stellung beziehen, bevor nicht hundertprozentig feststeht, wem die Rechte an dem Trank gehören.

Im Moment bin ich sogar froh darüber - denn stellen Sie sich mal vor, die möchten eine Versuchsreihe starten und ich müsste erst in wochenlanger Kleinarbeit meinen eigenen Trank analysieren. Da hoffe ich doch eher darauf, dass mein Gehirn die Informationen wieder preis gibt. Und ich weiß, dass wird es! Es ist einfach nur noch alles zu frisch - ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit - Entspannung vielleicht...

...die habe ich im Moment. Ginny hatte mir angeboten bei mir zu bleiben und morgen gemeinsam mit mir einkaufen zu gehen, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Als ich ihr von Justins Betrug erzählte war sie sehr enttäuscht. Auch sie hätte dies nie von ihm gedacht - allerdings hatten Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung recht - sie hat mich tatsächlich gefragt, warum ich nie seine Vergangenheit hinterfragte habe. Aber wie sagt man so schön...hinterher ist man schlauer.

Jetzt sitze ich also hier in dieser Pension und muss daran denken, dass dies schon wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns ist - wenn mein Aufenthalt hier auch eher einem Urlaub gleicht. Bei Ihnen hört es sich fast wie ein Exil an. Die Landschaft ist sicher traumhaft schön. Und die Ruhe wird Ihnen gut getan haben. Doch auch wenn ich Sie immer als Einzelgänger sah, so war ich dennoch fest der Meinung, dass sie nicht wirklich ein Einsiedler sind.

Sie brauchen Menschen, mit denen Sie diskutieren können, die Ihnen gewachsen sind, und die einen Kontrapunkt einnehmen wollen.

Dies hielt ich bislang tatsächlich für Ihr vorrangiges Interesse an Ihren Mitmenschen.

Und nun schreibe ich folgend ein paar Zeilen, wieder fast schon in der Hoffnung, dass diese Eulen Norden von Süden nicht unterscheiden können.

Ich wäre vor Freude und Glück am liebsten zersprungen, als ich Ihren Brief las!

Auch ich habe mir einige Gedanken über unsere merkwürdige neue Verbindung gemacht. In dem Moment als ich Ihre Verwunderung (und Freude?) darüber las, dass Sie bereits Kenntnis von Dingen haben, die ich meinen Freunden erst noch mitteilen muss, durchfuhr mich der Gedanke, ob dies so richtig sein kann. Vielleicht war es ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie Sie es hatten, als sie sich still fragten, ob meine Briefe nur ein Scherz seien.

Unser Briefwechsel ist wohl etwas, das eigentlich nicht sein darf. Und dennoch - so merkwürdig er auch ist - er tut mir ebenso gut wie Ihnen! Ich weiß nicht wie es wäre - wie es sich entwickelt hätte, wenn ich nicht in dieses tiefe Loch gefallen wäre. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann muss ich mich wieder fragen, ob ich nicht zuviel von mir preisgebe - ob ich mich nicht wieder zu sehr verwundbar mache. Ihr Brief - Ihre Offenheit mir gegenüber, hat diese Zweifel ausgeräumt. Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass Sie mir ein wenig über sich erzählen - über Ihr Leben, Ihre Gedanken und über Ihre Gefühle. Dies empfinde ich weder als egozentrisch noch als eitel - es ist einfach nur wundervoll menschlich!

Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass Sie sich zur Zeit des Prozesses von jedem engen Kontakt ferngehalten haben. Es macht mich sehr glücklich, dass ich es bin, die diese Abwehr durchbrochen hat. Vielleicht gelang es mir, weil ich es gar nicht wollte.

Ich lese Ihre Briefe mit Freude und manches trifft mich direkt bis ins Mark.

Zum Beispiel, dass man Sie für eine solche Stelle vorsieht, hat mich wirklich erschüttert. Ich weiß ja, dass unsere Welt oftmals von Blinden und Tauben regiert wird, aber dass man Ihre Fähigkeiten in einem solchen Büro begraben möchte, ist einfach nur frevelhafte Dummheit.

Nachdem Sie diesen langen Weg zurückgelegt haben, sollte er keinesfalls so enden. Darum hat es mich sehr erleichtert, als Sie schrieben, dass Sie sich weiter um eine Stelle als Lehrer bemühen werden.

Dass man Ihre persönlichen Sachen behält, darf ich wohl als reine Schikane auslegen. Es ist ein Skandal, dass Sie trotz Freispruch derart behandelt werden. Mit Sicherheit wurden von Ihrer Seite aus schon alle juristischen Mittel ausgeschöpft - dies lässt mich umsomehr an unserer Rechtsprechung zweifeln!

Verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss das Thema wechseln, damit ich nicht wieder völlig in Rage gerate.

Die Tintenflohsterne habe ich vor meiner Abreise gut versorgt und sie verfügen sowohl über das nötige Futter, wie auch über einen kleinen Zauber in ihrem Käfig, der ihre natürliche Umgebung simuliert. Dem Bissigen und dem Stillen habe ich bereits Namen gegeben - ich werde sie Ihnen jedoch vorenthalten, da ich nicht Ihren Groll auf mich ziehen möchte.

Vermute ich übrigens richtig, dass es sich bei denen mit den filigraneren Blütenblättern um die Weibchen handelt?

Ich danke Ihnen sehr für die Zusendung des Wollgrases und der getüpfelten Flatterbinsen!

Auf Ihre Frage nach den fluoreszierenden Igelkolben antworte ich Ihnen natürlich gerne.

Tatsächlich bin ich auf die Verwendung in der Heilmedizin gekommen, als ich einen Bogen Schriftrollenpapier vor mir liegen hatte. Ich suchte damals schon fast verzweifelt nach einem Mittel, das große Wunde verschließen konnte, bei denen normalerweise große Narben bleiben, da der Körper nicht in der Lage ist, wieder normales Gewebe zu produzieren. Ich brauchte also etwas, das die körpereigene Heilung in großem Rahmen simulierte. Bei der Veredelung von Schriftrollenpapier werden die Fasern geglättet, die Pflanzenextrakte heften sich an Unebenheiten und gleichen diese aus, das Papier wird dadurch besonders stabil. Mit der richtigen Dosierung gelang es mir, den Igelkolben in dieser Form auf menschlicher Haut zu nutzen. Allerdings ist der gewöhnliche Igelkolben nicht haltbar genug. Der Fluoreszierende jedoch hat durch seine Verstärkte Absorption des Sonnenlichtes, und seiner relativ kurzen Abgabe dessen, eine erhöhte Widerstandskraft, die genau dort zum Tragen kommt, wo ich sie für meine Forschungen benötigte. Da fluoreszierende Igelkolben jedoch nur schwer zu finden sind, musste ich meine Forschungen diesbezüglich erst einmal auf Eis legen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich sie irgendwann fortsetzen könnte, denn wie Sie mir sicher zustimmen werden, müssen Ideen einfach so lange verfolgt werden, bis sie sich als Erfolg, oder eben als Niederlage herausstellen - eher gibt der Forscherdrang keine Ruhe.

Apropos Ruhe...ich werde uns beiden jetzt welche gönnen...der Eule allerdings nicht...falls sie Sie tatsächlich findet, stellt sich jetzt wohl eher mir die Frage, ob Sie mit einer Frau weiter Kontakt haben möchten, die - wenn sie von Wut gepackt ist - schon mal auf derbe Ausdrücke zurückgreift.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger


	14. Chapter 14

18. Juli, London

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

ich habe die nächstbeste Eileule genommen, die ich auftreiben konnte.

Bitte! Es handelt sich hier um ein Missverständnis!

Da ich noch nicht genau weiß, was wirklich geschehen ist, kann ich Ihnen nur versichern, dass ich heute morgen in der Winkelgasse unterwegs war - das Ministerium habe ich heute nicht einmal betreten und mit Sicherheit hatte ich keinerlei Kontakt zu Justin!

Ich bin völlig verwirrt und habe die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Gleich nachdem ich diesen Brief an Sie geschickte habe, werde ich zum Ministerium gehen. Ich muss mich beeilen, denn ich fürchte, dass Justin jemanden mit Vielsafttrank versorgt hat, der meine Rolle einnahm.

Aber es war mir wichtig, Ihnen zuerst diese Zeilen zu schicken!

Verzeihen Sie die Kürze und dass ich nicht mehr tun kann, als Ihnen mein Wort zu geben!

Ich bete, dass die Eileule dafür sorgen wird, dass Sie die Dringlichkeit meiner Antwort erkennen und sie nicht einfach wieder fortschicken, ohne diese Zeilen zu lesen!

Hermine Granger

O§O§O

O§O§O

O§O§O

_Eine Eule bringt eine kurze, offenbar in großer Eile hingekritzelte Notiz:_

"Ich war blind - Vielsafttrank! Er arbeitet nicht alleine! S. Snape"

_Er war offenbar zu der selben Erkenntnis gekommen... _


	15. Chapter 15

18. Juli, Norwich

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

wie Sie an meiner Absendeadresse sehen, bin ich nun wieder zu hause. Ich habe London mit einem Gefühl der Resignation verlassen.

Der zuständige Beamte hätte mich fast aus dem Ministerium geschmissen, als ich bei ihm auftauchte.

Er zeigte sich sehr ungehalten darüber, dass ich meine Meinung scheinbar schon wieder geändert hätte und sagte mir, dass er mit solchen Kindereien nicht belästigt werden möchte.

Es kostete mich einige Anstrengungen, ihn über die Sachlage aufzuklären und schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf und wies mich darauf hin, dass ich an einen höchst gerissenen Lover geraten sei - ja, er sagte Lover!

Offenbar hat meine Doppelgängerin Justin recht heftig umschwärmt, was bei dem Beamten wohl ein Bild von mir hinterlassen hat, über das ich jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken möchte.

Dass Justin es gewagt hat, noch einmal seine Dreistigkeit auf diese Art zur Schau zu stellen, ist ein neuer Tiefschlag.

Bei meiner Ankunft hier, empfingen mich schon beide Eulen, auf deren Rückkehr ich noch wartete. Die eine brachte mir keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Die zweite hatte ich an die Vermieterin von Justins früherer Wohnung geschickt. Auch dort hat sich mein Ex-Verlobter offensichtlich nochmal blicken lassen, denn er hat die Eule abgefangen und mir eine Botschaft mitgeschickt.

Sie lautet: Vielen Dank für alles! Justin

Ich möchte Sie nun nicht weiter belästigen und werde davon absehen, Sie weiterhin in meine Tragödie einzubeziehen.

Nochmals möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie so geistesgegenwärtig reagiert haben, als es um die einstweilige Verfügung ging.

Und es liegt mir am Herzen, Ihnen zu versichern, dass niemals jemand etwas über die privaten Dinge erfahren wird, die Sie mir offenbart haben.

Ich verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

P.S. Teilen Sie mir bitte mit, wann ich Ihnen die Tintenflohsterne zurückschicken soll. Ich werde sie, wie versprochen, solange versorgen.


	16. Chapter 16

18. Juli, Inverness

Liebe Miss Granger,

bitte nicht...

Was muß ich tun – was kann ich tun, damit Sie mir meinen von Wut und Enttäuschung gelenkten Brief verzeihen? Ich finde keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, ich hätte gewartet – nur wenige Minuten – so lange, bis ich Ihren Brief in Händen gehalten hätte, der bei mir ankam, als die Eule die mit meinem Brief davonflog, noch zu sehen war. Ich hätte, wie es dann zu spät geschehen ist, meinen Irrtum sofort erkannt.

Ich gebe zu, daß ich ihn auch so hätte erkennen müssen. Ich hätte sehen und wissen müssen, daß es nicht sein konnte, daß Sie selbst so agieren – nicht nach dem was Sie mir geschrieben hatten.

Aber, Miss Granger – ich vertraue nicht! Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht, ich vertraue mir nicht – ich vertraue diesem ganzen verfluchten Leben nicht! Es hat mich gelehrt, daß nichts Gutes von Dauer ist und daß immer dann, wenn man glaubt, dieser Grundsatz sei gerade eben aus den Angeln gehoben worden, der nächste Schlag besonders heftig ist. Der Flug mit Hilfe Ihrer Briefe war so hoch – daß ich bereit war, zu glauben, daß der Fall danach zwangsläufig umso tiefer sein mußte. Ich habe alles geglaubt, was ich plötzlich klar zu erkennen glaubte. Ich habe geglaubt, daß Sie jede wütende Zeile über ihren Verlobten über Bord geworfen haben, als er wieder vor Ihnen gestanden und Sie mit seinem, wie sie selbst schrieben, so schönen Lächeln bezaubert hat. Habe geglaubt, daß Sie, weil Sie doch selbst geschrieben hatten, daß Ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht fort sind, sofort verziehen haben. Habe geglaubt, daß Sie beide dann kopfschüttelnd und meine Einmischung belächelnd ins Ministerium gegangen sind. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, daß es offenbar nicht nötig ist, die verräterischen Untertöne die ich gesucht hatte, zwischen Ihren Zeilen zu suchen, wenn Sie durchaus in der Lage schienen, etwas zu tun, daß mir so offen zeigt, was Sie von mir, bzw. dem was ich getan habe, halten.

Ich war so dumm!

Und dann las ich ihren Brief – Ihren wunderschönen Brief!

Es ist sehr lange her, daß mir so übel war und daß meine Knie so sehr ihren Dienst versagen wollten. Ich schäme mich zutiefst, Miss Granger, Ihnen zugetraut zu haben, was die Information behauptete, die mir zugespielt worden war. Und ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung.

Wie Ihr kurzer Brief danach zeigte, waren Sie selbst ebenfalls darauf gekommen, daß Montgomery Vielsafttrank benutzt hat, um weiteres zu erreichen. Meine Notiz war deshalb so kurz, weil ich mich auf der Stelle nach St. Mungos aufgemacht habe und von dort auf der Stelle zu meinem alten Lehrer Raphael Montgomery gereist bin, weil ich mir von hier weitere Erkenntnisse erhofft habe.

In der Befürchtung, mit meinem Brief die zarten persönlichen Bande zwischen uns zerstört zu haben, halte ich mich von hier an wieder ausschließlich an Fakten.

Ich habe folgendes in Erfahrung bringen können. Ich glaube, daß Ihr Montgomery die Formel für die Rezeptur die Sie entwickelt haben, verändert hat. Anbei eine Kopie der Unterlagen, die er in St. Mungos eingereicht hat. Eigentlich sollte dort Ihre Formel stehen – aber nach der Durchsicht, die ich mir erlaubt habe, um sicher zu gehen – bin ich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, daß dieser Trank nicht das bewirken kann, was Sie mir geschrieben haben! Es sind Winzigkeiten, die mir dabei unmöglich erscheinen. Das Grundgerüst ist brilliant, phantastisch und ohne jeden Zweifel zur Bekämpfung einer Schizophrenie gedacht, aber es sind Faktoren darin, die nicht in Ihre Beschreibung passen! Allem voran die Verwendung von gelbem Brückenkraut! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Sie dieses Kraut verwenden, da ich sicher bin, daß Sie genauer als jeder andere Mensch aus meinem Umfeld – mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Raphael – wissen, daß das gelbe Brückenkraut jede Form von eigener Entscheidung unterdrückt! Sie schrieben aber, daß genau das, das Besondere sei, daß die behandelte Person sich selbständig entscheiden könne, in welcher Form sie verbleiben wolle. Dazu hätte es der Verwendung des purpurnen Brückenkrautes bedurft. Zumindest dann, wenn das Brückenkraut der Faktor für die Entscheidungsfähigkeit sein soll.

Als ich das gesehen hatte, habe ich mir erlaubt, Raphael aufzusuchen, und ihm die Aufzeichnungen zu zeigen. Bitte seien Sie versichert, daß Raphael zu den verschwiegensten Zauberern gehört, die ich kenne! Ihr Trank ist bei ihm zu keiner Sekunde in Gefahr gewesen – zumal ich die Kopie Ihrer Aufzeichnung keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen habe. Aber Raphael hat auch nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich ihm auch nur eine einzige Seite des Textes überlassen könnte. Er stimmt meiner Auffassung zu und fügte, nach sorgfältigem Studium noch hinzu, daß er es für gefährlich hält, den Trank nach der Hinzugabe des Monniumstaubes ganze vierundzwanzig mal rechtsherum umzurühren. Er befürchtet – und da stimme ich ihm zu – daß der Trank damit so intensiv wird, daß die Einnahme des Trankes sich nicht nur auf die Person auswirken würde, die ihn genommen hat, sondern auch auf alle Zauberer und Hexen, die sich in einem gewissen Umkreis um die behandelte Person herum aufhalten.

Miss Granger – Ihr Trank ist zu einer tickenden Bombe umfunktioniert worden. Im richtigen Moment an die richtige Person verabreicht, kann der der den Trank verabreicht hat offenbar bestimmen, zu welcher Seite die Schizophrenie des Patienten umschlägt, da dem Patienten mit dieser Formel diese Entscheidung nicht mehr selbst möglich ist, und erreicht damit das Selbe für die umstehenden Personen – ganz gleich ob diese krank waren oder nicht. Ob der Trank im Gegenteil auch in der Lage wäre, Muggel zu Magiern zu machen, konnte Raphael nicht sagen und auch ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube eher nicht – aber ich weiß es nicht.

Alle großen Erfindungen dieser Welt wurden auch für Schreckliches benutzt. Sehen Sie diesen Missbrauch als Kompliment an Ihre Arbeit. Aber nun stellen Sie sich auch vor, in der Testphase würde der Trank – wie es zu Promotionszwecken oftmals geschieht – in Anwesenheit irgendwelcher großer magischer Köpfe oder Regierungspersonen vorgeführt und alle Anwesenden würden zu magieunfähigen Muggeln werden! Selbst wenn keine großen Häupter der Öffentlichkeit anwesend wären, würden die Versuche doch mindestens in der Umgebung großer, wichtiger Medi-Zauberer und Medi-Hexen geschehen – die dadurch ebenfalls zu Muggeln würden.

Ich glaube, daß Montgomery durch sein Manöver mit dem Vielsaft-Trank versucht hat, daß St. Mungos den Trank doch probeweise herstellt und der Presse vorstellt. Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendwelche konkreten Personen zu diesen Testreihen eingeladen werden – aber ich bin sicher, daß Ihr Verlobter entweder aus eigenen Motiven, oder aber weil es ihm sehr viel Geld bringt, eine Art Anschlag mit dem Trank plant. Er wusste glücklicherweise allem Anschein nach nicht, daß die Verfügungen, die durch meine Anzeige ausgelöst worden waren, noch wirksam sind.

Ich überlasse es selbstverständlich Ihnen, in St. Mungos aufzuklären, was mit ihrer Formel geschehen ist – das alleine dürfte Ihnen dort Tür und Tor für Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit öffnen und ich bin sicher, daß man danach auch Ihren Trank dort mit Kusshand nehmen wird. Raphael hat sich, falls dies erforderlich sein sollte, bereiterklärt, eine Empfehlung für Ihre Arbeit auszustellen. Er zählt unter den Zaubertrankbrauern zu den alten Weisen und sein Wort hat großes Gewicht in St. Mungos. Ich soll Sie grüßen und Ihnen schreiben, daß er sie gerne einmal kennenlernen würde.

Die Unterlagen zu der veränderten Version Ihres Trankes liegen anbei und ich versichere Ihnen, daß es, zumindest durch meine Person, keine weiteren Kopien davon gibt.

Der fachliche Teil des Briefes ist geschrieben und die Übelkeit kehrt wieder.

Bitte, Miss Granger, schreiben Sie mir, daß ich den Briefkontakt zu Ihnen nicht durch verletzte Eitelkeit und mein aufbrausendes Wesen verloren habe.

Hochachtungsvoll

Severus Snape


	17. Chapter 17

19. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Herr Professor Snape,

Ihr Brief hat gerade einen langen Spaziergang mit mir hinter sich. Ich fand keine Ruhe ihn im Haus zu lesen. Begann ihn...musste innehalten, und konnte mich kaum genug unter Kontrolle halten, ihn zu ende zu lesen. Dies gelang mir nur, weil ich mich unter jenen Baum setzte, der mir auch schon in den letzten Tagen in meinem großen Kummer Gesellschaft leistete.

Dabei war der Grund für meine Unruhe nicht nur die neuen Erkenntnis, über die Sie mir berichten, und auf die ich gerne später eingehen möchte - sondern es war vor allem Ihr Wunsch, weiter mit mir Kontakt zu halten.

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...ein Zustand, der äußerst selten bei mir vorkommt, wie Sie bestimmt wissen.

Genau das ist es! Sie wissen so vieles von mir. Sie sahen mich aufwachsen. Kennen mich seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war.

Ich dagegen weiß so wenig von Ihnen. Und vielleicht war ich deshalb nicht in der Lage, Ihre Verletzung als eine solche zu erkennen. Ich ahnte es zwar, doch sagte die kindliche Stimme in mir: "Nein, nicht Professor Snape...ihn kann man auf diese Art nicht verletzen. Er ist wütend, dies ist das einzige was er empfindet." Eine dumme Stimme, wie mir jetzt klar ist!

Ja, es hat mich getroffen, dass Sie diese Dinge von mir glaubten. Es hat mich getroffen, weil ich glaubte, Sie hielten mich für kopflos...für eine Frau, die sich so leicht blenden lässt. Doch wie könnte ich Ihnen dies ernsthaft vorwerfen. Ich _bin_ eine Frau, die sich hat blenden lassen.

Aber eines möchte ich beteuern - niemals wieder werde ich jemandem so vertrauen.

Vielleicht haben Sie recht, wenn Sie niemandem trauen. Dennoch möchte ich es am liebsten mit meinem Herzblut in diesen Brief schreiben: Bitte vertrauen Sie mir!

Die zarten Bande des Vertrauens zwischen uns sind nicht zerstört - ich würde mir wünschen, dass sie weiterwachsen - dass sie ein Netz bilden, das Ihnen und mir Halt bieten kann, in einer Welt, die voller Betrug und Ungerechtigkeiten ist.

Mir wird gerade bewusst, wie paradox es klingt, was ich in den letzten Sätzen geschrieben habe. Ich sage Ihnen, dass ich nicht mehr vertrauen möchte und wünsche mir gleichzeitig, solch ein Verhältnis zu Ihnen weiter auszubauen. Doch vielleicht ist dies ähnlich wie mit der Liebe - ich kann mir einreden nicht mehr lieben zu wollen und fühle doch im gleichen Moment, dass ich es wieder möchte.

Als Sie mir schrieben, dass Sie für mich St. Mungos aufgesucht haben, war ich sprachlos vor Glück. Doch Ihre Kopie der Unterlagen, die Justin eingereicht hat, hat mich tatsächlich zum Weinen gebracht - vor Freude, wie ich wohl unbedingt hinzufügen sollte!

So schrecklich die Tatsache auch ist, dass Justin das Rezept verändert hat, um vielleicht einen Anschlag zu verüben, so habe ich nun doch die Formel wieder, die dem eigentlichen Trank entsprach, denn die Veränderungen stechen mir, als seien sie mit Rotstift verfasst worden, sofort ins Auge.

Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, was passiert wäre, wenn Justin an sein Ziel gelangt wäre. Allein Ihre Erwähnung, der Zugabe von gelbem Brückenkraut, hat schon schlimme Befürchtungen bei mir hervorgerufen, aber dass er den Trank weiterhin auf diese schreckliche Weise verändert hat, hat mich tief bestürzt. Nun rächt es sich, dass dieser Mann tatsächlich ein guter Zaubertrankbrauer ist. Dafür habe ich ihn bewundert - doch davon geblieben ist nur die Enttäuschung, dass er letztendlich ein mieser Schuft ist. Inzwischen ist er jedoch nicht nur ein kleiner Betrüger, sondern eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt. Dementsprechend hoffe ich, dass man nun intensiver nach ihm fahnden wird.

Ein paar Frauen um ihre Existenz zu bringen, weil sie dumm genug waren sich in ihn zu verlieben, hat das Ministerium sicher nur eine Suche auf Sparflamme einleiten lassen. Doch nun habe ich wirklich die Hoffnung, dass er nicht mehr weit kommen wird und eine baldige Festnahme erfolgen kann.

Ihm wird sein höhnisches 'Danke für alles' schon noch vergehen. Ich wünschte nur, ich würde ihn vor seiner Verhandlung noch einmal vor meinen Zauberstab bekommen...doch vielleicht ist es für mich letztendlich besser, wenn dies nicht geschieht.

Auch wenn ich schockiert bin, dass sich alles so dramatisch entwickelt, und mir bewusst ist, dass der Mann, mit dem ich mehrere Monate Tisch und Bett geteilt habe zu solchen Taten fähig ist, werde ich dies für heute völlig von mir schütteln, und mich in meinem Labor verschanzen. Ich muss brauen, Professor Snape.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch Reserven vom purpurnen Brückenkraut habe. Und ich danke Ihnen, sowie Professor Montgomery, für Ihre Hilfe. Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich darauf verlassen kann, wenn Sie mir Ihr Wort geben, dass Professor Raphael Montgomery vertrauenswürdig ist - denn ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor Snape.

Dies ist ein schönes Gefühl - erwähnte ich das schon?

Es würde mich freuen, Professor Montgomery kennen zu lernen. Ich denke er wird ein ganz besonderer Mensch sein, wenn Sie ihm noch freundschaftlich verbunden sind. Ein Empfehlungsschreiben wäre sicher sehr hilfreich, um meinen Leumund wieder herzustellen.

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich noch sagen soll um Ihnen zu danken!

Vor dem Abend werde ich sicher nicht zu erreichen sein, denn beim Brauen bin ich in einer anderen Welt - aber wem erzähle ich das?

Ich muss meinen eigenen Trank wieder herstellen. Der modifizierte Trank von Justin wird sicher ebenso in der Asservatenkammer des Ministeriums landen, wie Ihre persönlichen Gegenstände. Ich möchte gewappnet sein, sollte St. Mungos sich doch für meinen Trank interessieren.

Gleich morgen werde ich mit meinem Trank und meinen Aufzeichnungen dorthin reisen und die Dinge klären. Drücken Sie mir die Daumen!

Mit den besten Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

_Als Dankeschön fürs Lesen bekommt von uns jeder Leser und jede Leserin, die uns in der Review ihre Mail-Addy verraten, einen kleinen Tintenflohstern "zugeschickt" (das geht, weil es ja ein Bild ist, nicht über die normale Review-Antwort-Option...) Also - wer mal einen Tintenflohstern sehen möchte, der möge irgendeine Addy hinterlassen... Herzlichst, Eure Arikaitas-Mädels_


	18. Chapter 18

_Liebe Leser - unseres Wissens nach sind jetzt alle angeforderten Tintenflohsterne verschickt. Wir hoffen, daß sie unbehelligt und in gutem Zustand angekommen sind. Sollte irgendjemand seinen Stern nicht bekommen haben, bitten wir, dies zu entschuldigen und darum, daß ihr uns kurz darauf aufmerksam macht... Ansonsten - viel Vergnügen! PS. Wer inzwischen weiß wer wir sind - obwohl das nicht wichtig ist - der könnte in diesem Brief einen für eine der Autorinnen SEHR typischen Liedertext-Bezug finden... Aber das nur für die Knobelfreunde - denn wichtig... nein, wichtig ist es wirklich nicht. Wichtig ist nur, daß ihr Freude an diesem Briefwechsel habt. Und wir danken euch, fürs Mitlesen... Eure Arikaitas-Ladies_

_OoOoO_

_OoOoO_

_OoOoO_

_Nacht des 19. Juli auf den 20. Juli, an der Quelle des Strathfarrar _

Liebste Miss Granger,

ich habe Orkney-Primeln gefunden... und fühle mich wie ein Erstklässler, der seinem ersten Phönix gegenübersteht. Ich hatte mich mit Ihrem Brief in den Glen Strathfarrar zurückgezogen und bin so lange gegangen, den Brief wieder und wieder lesend, daß ich nicht gemerkt habe, wie die Stunden verstrichen sind. Und plötzlich stand ich an der Quelle des Flusses, inmitten des seelenstreichelnden Nichts der Highlands. Um mich herum meilenweit nur die weichen, grünen Hügel und stellte plötzlich fest, daß um die Quelle herum Sumpfkraut wächst, das den Primeln ja so überaus ähnlich sieht. Wenn die Primeln blühen, ist es kein Problem, sie dazwischen zu finden, aber so war es wie die Suche nach einem vierblättrigen Kleeblatt inmitten einer Blumenwiese. Kennen Sie dieses Gefühl, wenn Sie zum hundertsten Mal ein Kleeblatt aus den anderen herausgezogen haben in der Überzeugung, dieses sei vierblättrig, um dann doch wieder nur drei Blätter daran zu finden? Ich finde es so faszinierend, daß die Natur in der Lage ist, unseren Augen bei so einer, doch eigentlich unwichtigen Sache, einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen.

Aber wenn Sie dieses Spiel mit der Natur kennen, dann kennen Sie auch das Gefühl, wenn man dann tatsächlich ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt findet. Man strahlt, ganz gleich, wie alt man ist, wie ein Kind bis über beide Ohren und möchte es am liebsten der ganzen Welt zeigen. So ging es mir, als ich die erste Orkney-Primel in Händen hielt. Aber mein Strahlen galt nicht nur der Orkney-Primel und dem ganzen Arm voll, den ich danach dann gefunden habe - es war da, wenn auch, meinem Naturell entsprechend, nur innerlich, weil ich weiß, daß Sie sich über diese Primeln freuen werden.

Miss Granger, zum ersten Mal habe ich in vollem Ausmaß verstanden, wie großmütig ein Herz sein kann. Sie haben mir nicht nur verziehen, Sie haben sogar die Anrede benutzt, auf die ich – was ich vor meinem desaströsen Brief niemals zugegeben hätte – so stolz war, Sie sagen, daß die Bande des Vertrauens nicht zerstört sind und daß Sie ebenfalls wünschen, daß wir uns weiter schreiben. Näher kann man dem Glück wohl nicht kommen.

Himmel! Sind diese Zeilen wirklich von mir? Was stellen Sie mit mir an, Miss Granger?

Miss Granger sprachlos? Weil ich verletzlich bin? Für was für einen seltsamen Menschen man mich halten muß, daß man glaubt, ich brächte nur Wut zustande...

Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß ich mich so oft zu Unrecht angegriffen fand, so daß es heute scheint, als träfe mich nichts mehr. Ein Irrtum, dem selbst Albus hin und wieder verfiel. Dabei habe ich mich nur an Meinesgleichen glattgeschliffen, so wie das Wasser einen Stein am anderen schleift. Doch, so gerne ich es gehabt hätte – unverwundbar bin ich dadurch nicht geworden. Stattdessen wurde ich verschlossener und gab weniger von mir hin. Alles Gesagte und alles Getane machten mich zu dem, der ich heute bin.

Bestimmte Fehler habe ich wieder und wieder gemacht und werde es wohl auch immer wieder tun.

Ich will mich dafür nicht nach Rechtfertigungen umsehen. Ich stelle nur fest, wie es ist und beschönige nichts an dieser Tatsache. Ich verlange auch nicht von Ihnen, mich zu verstehen, wo ich mich selbst manchmal nicht verstehen kann.

So seltsam es klingen mag: eigentlich wollte ich immer nur das Beste – aber es ist ein schmaler, gewundener Pfad dorthin und so führten mich mancher Zweifel und manches Irrlicht dorthin, wo wir nun aufeinandergetroffen sind.

Ich bin, alles in allem, vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein glücklicher, so aber doch wenigstens ein zufriedener Mann, denn gemessen an dem, was mir auf Grund meiner Fehler hätte widerfahren können, habe ich es wohl sehr gut getroffen.

Einer Ihrer Fehler, die wohl immer da sein werden, wo ein so warmes Herz wie das Ihre zu finden ist, Miss Granger, ist es wohl in der Tat, immer wieder zu vertrauen. Und ich bitte die Mächte von Avalon um die Gnade, daß ich dieses Vertrauen niemals mehr missbrauche.

Der brennenden Hitze des Tages wegen, habe ich erstmals seit Jahren unter freiem Himmel auf meine Robe verzichtet, da mich hier sowieso niemand sehen kann und bin die letzten Stunden meiner Wanderung nur noch mit meiner Hose bekleidet durch die Natur gestriffen. Habe den Wind und die Sonne auf meiner Haut gefühlt, als sei mir dieses Gefühl völlig unbekannt und habe mich zum ersten Mal überhaupt, wirklich frei gefühlt, weil mir Ihr Brief weitaus mehr wie ein Freispruch von meiner Schuld vorkam, als jedes Gerichtsurteil dies hätte tun können. Ihr Brief hat mir gezeigt, daß es keiner jahrelangen Prozesse bedarf, um mir einen Fehler zu vergeben. Ihr Brief hat mir mehr Hoffnung für mein eigenes Leben gegeben, als die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords dies getan hat. Sie glauben, ich übertreibe? Nein, Miss Granger. Für die Welt war das Ende des Krieges mit Sicherheit das wichtigere Ereignis – für mich, Severus, war es Ihr Brief.

Nun sitze ich hier, vor dem kleinen Feuer, neben mir der Korb mit den Primeln und über mir der Sternenhimmel, der auf der ganzen Welt kein zweites mal so schön zu finden ist wie in den Highlands, schreibe Ihnen diesen Brief und stelle mir gerade vor, wie Sie völlig gedankenverloren und gleichzeitig in Konzentration versunken in Ihrem Labor vor dem Kessel stehen und eine Zutat nach der anderen Ihrem Heiltrank hinzugeben, weil Morgen Ihr großer Tag ist. Ihre Haare werden von der Hitze des Feuers und den aufsteigenden Dämpfen feucht sein und die unbezähmbaren Strähnen an den Seiten drehen sich zu kleinen Locken hoch. Sie beißen sich auf die Unterlippe, wenn es nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden sein kann, bevor der Trank sich erneut verändern muß und irgendwann – irgendwann ganz gewiss – aber nicht heute Nacht! – werden Sie versehentlich einen Zauberspruch bewirken, wenn Sie in diesem Stadium höchster Konzentration wieder und wieder mit der Spitze Ihres Zauberstabes auf die Seite Ihres linken Zeigefingers tippen.

Ich kann es mir so gut vorstellen... ich habe das Bild so genau vor mir, als stünde ich hinter Ihnen und sähe Ihnen dabei über die Schulter. Ich wäre so gerne dabei... aber in Gedanken bin ich es und damit bin ich heute Nacht ein glücklicher Mensch.

Nun habe ich über mich und sogar nur über mich geschrieben. Das habe ich nie getan. Aber bei Ihnen erscheint es auf einmal ganz leicht. Missbrauche ich Sie damit vielleicht schon wieder, nur auf eine „freundlichere" Art? Wenn dies so ist, dann schreiben Sie es mir bitte.

Ich will in meinem nächsten Brief wieder auf Ihre Sache eingehen, die für Sie sicherlich wichtiger ist, als die Ausschweifungen Ihres ehemaligen Professors für Zaubertränke, nur soviel sei jetzt schon gesagt: ich bin absolut sicher, daß das Ministerium jetzt, da gewisse Dinge klarer werden, fieberhaft nach Montgomery suchen wird!

Und ich bin auch sicher, daß Sie die Gelegenheit bekommen werden, Ihm noch einmal gegenüberzustehen und Ihm zu sagen, was Sie ihm sagen wollen – oder vielleicht auch einfach nur nichts zu sagen...

Sein „Danke für alles" ist der Gipfel der Grausamkeit. Es ist nicht nur grausam – es ist auch stillos und zeigt, wess' Geistes Kind er ist. Fast betrübt es mich, daß er Ahnung von Zaubertrankmagie hat und damit unsere Zunft beschmutzt. Aber ich kann gut verstehen, daß Sie die Änderungen, die er gemacht hat, so gut erkennen können. Ihre Rezeptur war wie ein Gedicht der Zaubertrankmagie – und an den Stellen, die er verändert hat, reimten sich die Verse plötzlich nicht mehr und der Rhythmus war gebrochen – dadurch bin selbst ich auf das eine oder andere aufmerksam geworden, obwohl ich ganz sicher nicht jede Stelle erkennen konnte, die anders war, da ich das Original ja nicht kenne. Ihr Trank ist eine Komposition, das Kunstwerke einer Meisterin, und er konnte nicht mehr tun, als darin herumzupfuschen, um es zu verändern. Er hat eine billige Kopie erschaffen, die dem Original nicht mehr gerecht werden konnte. Er ist nicht schlecht in dem, was er tut, aber er brauchte Sie, um zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Alleine hätte er es nie geschafft. Er ist auf der Stufe vor Ihnen stehengeblieben – zu Ihrer Klasse wird er es nie bringen. Ihre Rezeptur ist so schön, so vollständig und gleichzeitig von so komplexer Intensität, daß es einem auf der Stelle in den Fingern kribbelt, sie selbst zu brauen.

Miss Granger, Miss Granger...

Wer hätte gedacht, daß Sie einmal über Stunden hinweg auf diese Weise in meinen Gedanken kreisen? Wie soll ich Ihnen für das freie Atmen danken, den Sie mir heute Nacht schenken?

Ich werde diesen Brief nun beenden, mich ins Gras legen und hier bei der Quelle noch eine Weile den Sternenhimmel betrachten und wohl einfach hier übernachten, während ich Ihnen das Glück, das Entgegenkommen und das Verständnis wünsche, das Ihnen morgen in St. Mungos beschieden sein soll.

Nach all dem, um was ich Sie gebeten habe, möchte ich diesem Brief, gemeinsam mit den Primeln noch eine weitere Bitte anhängen. Darf ich Sie um die Ehre bitten, daß Sie mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen, wie Kollegen es manchmal tun oder... ich wage es zu schreiben... Freunde...?

Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht

Mit den allerbesten Wünschen

Severus


	19. Chapter 19

20. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

mit pochendem Herzen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand blicke ich auf diese Anrede. Das erste mal verwendete ich Ihren Vornamen in meinem Empfehlungsschreiben. Es geschah der Form halber, doch als ich ihn da zum ersten mal schrieb, wünschte ich mir insgeheim, Sie einmal direkt so ansprechen zu dürfen.

Vielleicht klingt es merkwürdig, aber Ihr Vorname gefiel mir schon, als ich noch Ihre Schülerin war. Er klingt warm, melodisch und weich. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich damals manchmal dachte, wie eigenartig es ist, dass ein so kalter Mensch einen solchen Namen hat. Heute weiß ich es besser! Sie sind kein kalter Mensch - und Sie waren es nie!

Aber noch ein Adjektiv würde ich Ihrem Namen zuordnen - geheimnisvoll. Und das sind Sie für mich nach wie vor.

Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Sie als 'unheimlich' bezeichnen würde - wie es zu meiner Schulzeit so viele meiner Mitschüler taten - sondern es ist Ihre ganz eigene Aura. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie einen zu großen Preis für diese besondere Ausstrahlung bezahlen müssen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie faszinierend ist.

Mein Trank ist fertig. Eben habe ich ihn fertiggestellt - bevor ich Ihren Brief las...

Verzeihung, aber jetzt muss ich über mich selbst lachen - und vermutlich wissen Sie schon warum.

Mein Themenwechsel war wohl etwas zu abrupt, um nicht ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Ihrem Gesicht zu hinterlassen.

Sie kennen mich, Severus - ich muss den Dingen auf den Grund gehen und daher möchte ich nicht so tun, als hätte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich Sie faszinierend finde.

Ich hoffe es schockiert Sie nicht, wenn ich dies sage. Für mich kommen viele Punkte zusammen, die dafür sorgen, dass Sie diese Wirkung auf mich haben. Zum einen Ihre absolut brillianten Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Zum anderen Ihre Eigenschaft, die Dinge mit absoluter Hingabe zu tun. Ihre Selbstdisziplin, die mir manchmal schon fast übermenschlich erscheint - ich denke diese Punkte erklären meine Faszination. Ich wollte Ihnen ja von meinem Trank erzählen.

Die Phiole steht hier gut versiegelt vor mir, während ich diese Zeilen an Sie richte. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin. Während des Brauens befiel mich auf einmal die Angst, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Mir war klar, dass ich dann einfach von vorne hätte anfangen können - doch es kam mir wie ein Omen vor. Hätte es nicht beim ersten Versuch geklappt, so war ich mir sicher, dass auch morgen in St. Mungos weitere Probleme auftauchen würden. So aber habe ich ein gutes Gefühl - ein wirklich gutes!

Die Vollendung des Trankes ließ die Zaubertrankbrauerin in mir glücklich und zufrieden sein - Ihr Brief aber schaffte es, den Menschen Hermine Granger glücklich zu machen! Ich fühle mich jetzt so komplett - ein Gefühl, das wie eine Energiequelle in mir glüht.

Ihr Lob hat mich, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich alleine war als ich es las, erröten lassen.

Diese Worte aus Ihrer Feder zu lesen ist viel mehr, als ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte.

Und so wage ich zu träumen, dass auch Sie mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen würden - lassen Sie auch diesen Traum wahr werden - ich bitte Sie herzlich darum!

Sie sind einfach unglaublich! Sie haben die Orkney-Primeln gefunden! Dafür kann ich Ihnen gar nicht genug Dank sagen! Ich wäre gerne bei Ihnen gewesen, als Sie sie erblickten. Die Beschreibung wie Sie sich in diesem Moment fühlten, hat mich ebenfalls mit großem Glück erfüllt.

Ihre Briefe sind ein unglaublich großer Bestandteil in meinem Leben geworden und Sie dürfen keinerlei Zweifel daran hegen, dass ich sie aus freien Stücken - und mehr noch - aus echter Freude und Interesse, lese und beantworte. Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich, und auch ein wenig stolz, dass Sie gerade mir einen Einblick in Ihre Gefühle geben. Und ich wage zu sagen, dass ich vieles davon so sehr nachempfinde, dass es fast so ist, als würde ich es mit Ihnen erleben. Ähnlich wie Sie mich in Gedanken beim Brauen sehen, so sah ich Sie gedanklich vor mir, als Sie die Primeln fanden.

Einen Teil der kostbaren Pflanzen werde ich vor dem Zubettgehen noch zum Trocknen aufhängen, um sie haltbar zu machen, während der andere Teil mit einem Spritzer Kobragift, einem halben Liter Löwenzahnsud und einigen Schuppen des Bindenwarans über Nacht sanft köcheln wird. Morgen früh sollte ich dann damit die Essenz für den Malocchio-Trank zur Verfügung haben. Diesen Trank des Bösen-Blickes möchte ich auf seine Fähigkeit testen, unheilbringende Zauber zu neutralisieren. Ich weiß, ich habe viel zu viele Projekte, die mich gedanklich beschäftigen. Auch wäre es wohl gut, wenn ich mir mehr Ruhe gönnen würde. Doch ich kann nicht. Eine Macht treibt mich an, der ich mich einfach beugen muss. Und so werde ich wohl diese Nacht in meinem Labor auf der Couch schlafen, um das Köcheln zu überwachen. Doch keine Sorge, Severus - meinen Termin in St. Mungos werde ich nicht vergessen! Und für ein wenig Entspannung wird mein Treffen am Nachmittag mit Ginny Weasley sorgen. Gleich nach meiner Heimkehr werde ich Ihnen berichten, wie es in St. Mungos gelaufen ist.

Nun merke ich, wie die Müdigkeit mich einholt und es ist wirklich spät...oder wohl doch eher früh geworden. Ich werde wohl nach meinen Vorbereitungen wie ein Stein auf die Couch sinken.

Da ich die Eule mit diesem Brief erst morgen früh, vor meinem Aufbruch nach St. Mungos abschicken werde, wünsche ich Ihnen einen wundervollen Tag.

Herzlichst,

Hermine


	20. Chapter 20

20. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebe Hermine,

ich bin sehr froh, mit Ihnen eine Person zu kennen, die den Gebrauch der Vornamen nicht als eine Selbstverständlichkeit ansieht, dir irgendwann, auch ungefragt, einfach geschieht, sondern die sich der besonderen Bedeutung dieser Veränderung bewußt ist.

In vielen Kulturen dieser Welt gelten die Namen als ein großes Geheimnis und ihr Gebrauch ist nur dem engsten Freundeskreis vorbehalten. Wer in diesen Regionen den Namen eines Menschen kennt, hat automatisch Macht über ihn. Nicht zuletzt versuchen daher vor allem die Wesen anderer Dimensionen, ihre Namen stets verborgen zu halten, da nur der ihr Erscheinen beschwören kann, der eben diesen kennt. Eigentlich wird auch in unserem Kulturkreis schon den Kindern, durch Märchen wie "Rumpelstilzchen³ die Bedeutsamkeit des eigenen Namens bewußt gemacht - aber wo die Generationen vor diesen Kindern nicht mehr wissen, worum es in derlei Volksgeschichten eigentlich geht, kann man auch von diesen Kindern nicht erwarten, daß sie Verständnis dafür aufbringen.

Ich habe meinen Namen nie als warm oder gar weich empfunden. Er bedeutet - wie überaus treffend - "der Ernsthafte", wahlweise auch "der Strenge" oder, im günstigsten Falle, "der Gewissenhafte". Wobei ich relativ sicher bin, daß Ihnen das bekannt ist. Meine Namensgebung betrachtend ist der Ausspruch "nomen est omen" wohl nicht unbegründet.

Aber was die von Ihnen genannte Ausstrahlung betrifft, möchte ich Ihnen vehement widersprechen! So wie Sie es beschreiben, klingt es, als sei ich der düstere Unbekannte, den es in jedem Abenteuerroman gibt und der am Ende selbstverständlich die gerettete Protagonistin nach Hause führt. Ich bin weit davon entfernt, eine "faszinierende" Ausstrahlung zu besitzen. Fragen Sie Ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler! Erzählen Sie davon, wie Sie meine Ausstrahlung bezeichnet haben. Ich bin mir sicher, daß diese Ihnen kurz besorgt den Puls fühlen werden, um zu testen, ob Sie noch ganz gesund sind! Es schockiert mich nicht, daß Sie mich so beschreiben, wie Sie es tun, aber ich bin erstaunt, mit welcher Leidenschaft Sie mir Fähigkeiten unterstellen, die in diesem Ausmaß in mir sicher nicht zu finden sind.

Nun gut - natürlich kenne ich mich auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke aus und darf immerhin den Titel "Meister" tragen, aber Sie selbst sind auf dem besten Wege, den selben Level zu erreichen und ich bin völlig sicher, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie ebenfalls diesen Titel tragen. Aus der Sicht einer Erstklässlerin muß mein Wissen wohl beeindruckend gewirkt haben - aber über dieses Stadium sind Sie ja nun doch schon ein paar Jahre hinüber.

Wenn tiefe Hingabe an das, was man macht, faszinierend ist - dann, Hermine, sind Sie eine sehr faszinierende Frau... hmmm... dies erkennend, will ich Ihnen in diesem einen Punkt, daß diese Hingabe faszinierend wirken kann, Recht geben... Aber was nun den letzten Punkt, die Selbstdisziplin betrifft... ja, ich betrachte mich als einen disziplinierten Mann, aber in einem nicht ausgeprägteren Maße, als ich es von den Menschen um mich herum erwarte. Zugegebenermaßen ist diese Erwartung an meine Mitmenschen mein Leben lang ein unerschöpflicher Quell für Frustration gewesen - speziell was Potter betrifft, der es zum Beispiel damals, obwohl er wußte, wie wichtig es war, kein einziges Mal für notwendig gehalten hat, Okklumantik zu üben, als ich versucht habe, es ihn zu lehren. Selbstverständlich hat das Schicksal ihn, in Form eines grandiosen Sieges über den dunklen Lord wieder einmal darin bestätigt, daß Selbstdisziplin maßlos überschätzt wird!

Ich muß mit diesem Thema aufhören, weil ich beabsichtigt hatte, diese Wut hinter mir zu lassen und ich nicht gedenke, mir in diesem Punkt untreu zu werden!

Ich bin erleichtert, daß zwischen uns eine Basis geschaffen wurde, die klar macht, daß keiner von uns sich (außer vielleicht neckend) über den anderen lustig macht. Wenn dies nicht der Fall wäre, hätte ich mit mehr als einer interessierten Befremdung auf Ihre Beschreibung meiner Person reagiert. So aber sollten Sie vielleicht einfach noch einmal überdenken, ob Sie mich tatsächlich so sehen, wie Sie es beschreiben. Aber, auch wenn es mich durchaus interessiert, ist es nicht so wichtig, daß ich darauf bestehen würde, daß Sie sich noch einmal zu diesem Thema äußern.

Die genauere Bedeutung des Namens Hermine ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich weiß nur, daß in der Mythologie Hermine als der Name der Tochter Helenas von Troja genannt wird. Demnach tragen Sie den Namen der Tochter einer Frau, deretwegen ein legendärer Krieg geführt wurde...

Dies habe ich immer als äußerst passend empfunden, weil Ihretwegen in meinem Inneren Krieg geherrscht hat, seit Ich sie kennenlernte.

Sie waren von Anfang an so ungeheuer von Widersprüchen durchzogen, daß ich nie wußte, was genau ich mit Ihnen anfangen soll. Es begann bereits damit, in welches Haus Sie einsortiert wurden. Was Ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten betrifft, hätten Sie ohne Zweifel nach Ravenclaw gehört. Natürlich ist inzwischen längst deutlich, daß der Hut mit seiner Wahl trotz allem Recht hatte - aber die Einsortierung hat mich lange Zeit verwirrt. Dann war da auf der einen Seite Ihr unbedingter Wille, nicht nur selbst die Regeln des Hauses zu beachten, sondern auch Ihre Mitschüler von Regelbrüchen abzuhalten und auf der anderen Seite haben Sie mit Ihren eigenen Regelverstößen, die ja bis ins illegale reichten, Grenzen gesprengt, die in Hogwarts die Messlatte für die Heftigkeit von Regelmißachtungen deutlich höher gelegt haben. Auf der einen Seite haben Sie sich durch Kleinigkeiten zum Weinen bringen lassen, auf der anderen Seite haben Sie mich in Brand gesetzt. Manchmal haben Sie mir das Gefühl gegeben, Sie würden in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn ich Ihre Tränke im Unterricht kritisiert habe und manchmal wiederum haben Sie sich mir auf eine so starke und selbstsichere Art mit Wut in den blitzenden Augen entgegengestellt und Ihre Arbeit verteidigt, daß ich nie wissen konnte, auf wen ich treffen würde, wenn ich mich mit Hermine Granger einließ. Speziell letzteres Szenario hat hin und wieder meine Grundfesten erschüttert, weil es - und nun benutze ich das Wort, daß ich für mich selbst gerade abgestritten habe nun für Sie - in höchstem Maße faszinierend war, von Ihnen an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, ich möge meine Kommentare besser für mich behalten, wenn sie so unangebracht wären, die absolute Korrektheit Ihres Trankes in Frage zu stellen.

Wie würde Ronald Weasley es ausdrücken? "Wow!" wäre wohl sein Wort der ersten Wahl. Aber während er damit Ihren Mut gemeint hätte, so wahnsinnig zu sein, sich mit mir auf einen Streit einzulassen, war es meinerseits die Tatsache, daß Sie völlig Recht hatten mit Ihrer Entrüstung und daß Ihre Sicherheit in Bezug auf ihre Braukünste damals bereits so ausgeprägt und begründet war, daß Sie gar nicht darüber nachzudenken brauchten, ob Sie es wagen sollten oder nicht - es ist einfach aus Ihnen herausgesprudelt und hat mir gezeigt, wie ganz und gar Ihnen das Brauen von Zaubertränken bereits ins Blut übergegangen war.

Von da an habe ich, wie ich in einem meiner allerersten Briefe bereits geschrieben hatte, gehofft, daß Sie beruflich diese Leidenschaft nutzen würden.

Generell ist dies wohl das Wort, mit dem ich Sie am ehesten beschreiben würde - "leidenschaftlich". Viele verwechseln Leidenschaft mit Lautstärke oder mit Aufdringlichkeit, mit Egozentrik oder Gier - aber für mich ist Leidenschaft eine ganz stille, zurückgezogene Angelegenheit - es sei denn, man befindet sich in einem Raum mit jemandem, der die gleichen Interessen teilt. Erheiternderweise wird Leidenschaft oftmals nur im Bereich der Erotik gesucht. Aber ich denke, Sie wissen, was ich meine, daß es sehr viel leidenschaftlicher zuginge, wenn wir beide uns eine Nacht lang über Zaubertränke streiten würden, als wenn Sie ein Gespräch über Sexualpraktiken mit Neville Longbottom hätten. (Ich bete nun, daß ich Recht habe!)

Wobei es natürlich so ist, daß eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion, auch über ein rein wissenschaftliches Thema, durchaus das hat, was man eine erotische Komponente nennt. Was mich nun vorsichtshalber gedanklichen Abstand von der Vorstellung nehmen läßt, mir eine solche Diskussion mit Ihnen tatsächlich zu wünschen. Nicht weil der Gedanke unangenehm wäre, sondern weil er schlicht außerordentlich unangebracht ist.

Warum fällt es mir dann ausgerechnet jetzt wieder ein, wie Sie die Ideen festzuhalten pflegen, die Sie in der Wanne haben?

Ich werde mich nun zusammenreißen und nicht weiter in Gefilde streifen, die weder mir noch Ihnen angebracht erscheinen können. Schlimm genug, daß ich derlei überhaupt geschrieben habe und noch schlimmer, daß ich diese Gedankengänge trotz meiner eigenen Einwände nun stehenlasse. Wie sagten Sie? Vielleicht habe ich Glück und die Eule kennt sich mit den Himmelsrichtungen nicht aus!

Mit unangebracht heiteren Grüßen

Severus

PS. Wie verliefen der Termin in St. Mungos und Ihr anschließendes Entspannungstreffen mit Mrs. Weasley?


	21. Chapter 21

20. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

zuerst einmal habe ich das Verlangen, mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie das ganze Ausmaß gar nicht nachvollziehen können, so möchte ich doch um Verzeihung für meine unangebrachten Worte bitten.

Mein Bekenntnis, Sie faszinierend zu finden, hatte wohl noch andere Gründe als die Eigenschaften, die ich Ihnen zuschrieb. Es ist wohl viel eher so, dass ich ein wenig verwirrt bin, welche Entwicklung wir bereits in dieser kurzen Zeit durchlaufen haben. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich Sie für durchaus attraktiv halte und mich nicht getraute, dies als einen meiner Gründe für meine Faszination anzugeben.

Ich denke, da dies nun ausgesprochen ist, können wir zu dem Punkt unserer Freundschaft zurückkehren, der angemessen ist.

Und bevor Sie falsche Schlüsse ziehen - ich mag immer an Büchern interessiert gewesen sein - an präzise gebrauten Tränken, aber ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sah auch ich Männer mit den Augen einer Frau, und wenn ein Mann einer Frau sagen kann, dass er sie attraktiv findet, ohne dass daraus gleich ein hintergründiger Gedanke entsteht, so möchte ich gerne, dass mir als Frau das gleiche Recht eingeräumt wird.

Was Ihren Namen betrifft, so haben Sie mit der Bedeutung natürlich absolut recht - doch es ist der Klang, der ihn weich und melodisch macht. Mein Name hingegen ist vielleicht mit einer Geschichte verbunden, die ihn leidlich bedeutsam macht, doch gefällt sein Klang mir nicht sonderlich.

Mein Besuch heute morgen in St. Mungos verlief recht vielversprechend. Justins Trank wurde inzwischen von einem Beamten des Ministeriums abgeholt und sichergestellt. Professor Shipton ist in St. Mungos mein Ansprechpartner. Er versicherte mir, dass er sogar außerordentlich interessiert an meinem Trank sei.

Die Versuchsreihe soll sobald als möglich gestartet werden. Erst einmal sind jedoch noch die Wege der Bürokratie zu beschreiten und so werden wohl noch ein paar Tage vergehen, bis ich endlich hundertprozentig weiß, ob ich den Auftrag wirklich in der Tasche habe.

Ein Empfehlungsschreiben Ihres Freundes Montgomery wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicher in der Lage, den Vorgang etwas zu beschleunigen, denn wie mir Professor Shipton mitteilte, hat der Wirbel um den Trank inzwischen einige Skeptiker auf den Plan gerufen, die vielleicht nichts an dem Trank selbst auszusetzen haben, sehr wohl aber an meiner Person.

Das ist wiederum ein Punkt der mich wütend auf die ganze Ungerechtigkeit in diesem Fall macht. Justin hat es geschafft, meinen Ruf zu schädigen, ehe dieser sich überhaupt in den nötigen Kreisen festigen konnte. Vielleicht verstehen Sie nun, warum ich noch nicht in Jubelgeschrei ausbreche, sondern mich lieber daran erinnere, dass es meistens anders kommt, als man denkt.

Ich habe auch im Ministerium vorbeigeschaut, da ich noch etwas Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, bis ich mich mit Ginny treffen wollte. Von dort gibt es leider noch nichts neues zu berichten. Man versicherte mir, dass es noch zu früh für Resultate sei, man aber gezielt nach Justin Montgomery suche. Der Beamte hat sich sogar entschuldigt, weil man im Ministerium nicht merkte, dass es sich bei der Begleitung des Verdächtigen um eine Person unter Vielsafteinfluss handelte.

Mein Treffen mit Ginny war wirklich äußerst erholsam. Ich bin jetzt Besitzerin eines neuen Abendkleides - nur der richtige Anlass es zu tragen, wird sich mir wohl so schnell nicht bieten.

Aber dies bereitet mir zur Zeit die wenigsten Sorgen.

Herzliche Grüße,

Hermine


	22. Chapter 22

21. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebe Hermine,

keine zwei Wochen ist es her, daß ich mich nach stundenlangem Überlegen entschieden habe, Ihnen meine Bitte um ein Empfehlungsschreiben zuzusenden.

Keine zwei Wochen und doch erscheint es, als lägen Monate zwischen diesem ersten Brief und dem, den ich gerade jetzt schreibe.

Keine zwei Wochen und doch vertraue ich Ihnen, wider meine Veranlagung, heute bereits mehr, als ich, bis auf eine Ausnahme, je vertraut habe. Albus Dumbledore mag der einzige Mensch gewesen sein, dem ich, was diesen Punkt betrifft, ähnlich zugetan war. Was immer der alte Mann von mir verlangt hat, habe ich getan, ohne zu fragen - bis zum bitteren Ende.

Ich war davon überzeugt – war sogar bis vor wenigen Tagen noch davon überzeugt - daß ich nie wieder jemandem so vertrauen könnte, wie ihm. Das Leben geht manchmal seltsame Wege und immer wenn es einen irgendwo hingeführt hat, fragt man sich selbst, warum man nicht früher erkannt hat, wohin es einen bringen würde. Rückblickend erscheint oftmals alles so klar und deutlich, während man sich vorher wie von Nebel umgeben vorkam.

Obwohl ich Ihnen nun endgültig vertraue, nachdem mein Misstrauen so eindeutig fehlgeleitet und ohne jeden Grund war, fällt mir das, was ich schreiben möchte, nicht leicht. Aber ich glaube, daß ich es schreiben muß, weil es nicht fair ist, daß Sie sich in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlen, in der Sie gar nicht stünden, wenn ich nicht ein unverbesserlicher Mann wäre, der mit zwischenmenschlichen Dingen so ungeschickt ist, wie man überhaupt nur sein kann.

Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht.

Nicht für das, was Sie mir geschrieben haben.

Sie haben nichts Falsches geschrieben und nichts, worüber ich das Recht hätte, ungehalten zu sein.

Ich möchte nicht – wirklich nicht! -, aber ich werde Ihnen ein paar Dinge von mir erzählen, die Ihnen sicherlich nicht besonders angenehm sein werden, die aber, meiner Meinung nach, im Vorlauf notwendig sind, damit Sie verstehen können, was ich Ihnen danach zu beichten gedenke.

Es gab in meinem Leben Frauen - natürlich war es so. Aber mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sahen meine Beziehungen anders aus, als Ihre. Sprechen war dabei nie eine Notwendigkeit. Umwerben schon gar nicht. Man hat sich kennen gelernt, wenige Blicke haben ausgereicht um sich klar zu machen, daß es mal wieder an der Zeit war, die Nähe eines anderen Menschen, relativ egal welches Menschen, zu spüren. Beide Seiten haben im stillen Einvernehmen abreagiert, was sich an naturgegebenen Empfindungen angesammelt hat. Dies war stets in meinem Sinne und im Sinne der Frauen, mit denen ich dann zusammen war. In der Regel handelte es sich um einzelne Ereignisse, in Ausnahmefällen ist man für ein paar Tage oder wenige Wochen ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam gegangen. Aber von beiden Seiten nie mit dem Ziel, daraus etwas werden zu lassen, das auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft abgezielt hätte. Ich hatte kein Interesse daran, eine Zukunft zu planen, die so überaus ungewiss war, und diese Frauen hatten kein Interesse an einem gemeinsamen Lebensweg, sondern an ein paar Nächten mit irgendwem, der ihnen die Gewissheit geben konnte, daß sie begehrenswert waren. Reine Zweckbekanntschaften. Für alle Beteiligten eine optimale Lösung. Nur von wenigen könnte ich noch den Namen nennen oder beschreiben, wie sie ausgesehen haben, und die wenigsten würde ich wiedererkennen, wenn sie jetzt vor mir stünden.

Das spricht nicht gerade für mich - aber darum geht es ja auch nicht. Vielmehr geht es darum, Ihnen deutlich zu machen, warum ich so seltsam reagiere, wenn Sie mir schreiben, daß Sie mich faszinierend finden.

Sie könnten für mich niemals eine dieser Frauen sein, auf die ich bisher in meinem Leben gestoßen bin. Allein der Gedanke ist so absurd, daß es beinahe weh tut, auch nur zu versuchen, es sich vorzustellen.

Sie sind, in meinen Augen, eine der wenigen Frauen, die nicht auf ein Fingerschnippen hin in die Arme eines Mannes sinken, sondern die auf ein solches Angebot wohl eher verwundert belustigt reagieren würden. Obwohl diese anderen Frauen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Seele besitzen, kann man sie bei ihnen nicht finden. Bei Ihnen jedoch, leuchtet sie geradezu und nur ein Mann der nicht Herr seiner Sinne ist, würde es wagen, zu versuchen, Sie nur für eine Nacht zu besitzen.

Sie waren immer etwas ganz Besonderes und Sie werden es immer sein. Sie gehören zu den wenigen Frauen, mit denen man sein ganzes Leben verbringen möchte. Wenn man an Sie denkt, selbst wenn es Gedanken erotischer Natur sein sollten, entsteht zwangsläufig immer ein großes Bild. Es ist unmöglich, eine Momentaufnahme von Ihnen zu machen. Wenn man Sie sieht, Sie kennt, dann hat man stets das Gefühl, auch in Ihre Vergangenheit blicken zu können, denn jemand der so ist, wie Sie sind, muß Liebe erfahren haben, muß in Geborgenheit aufgewachsen und gleichzeitig von intelligenter Aufmerksamkeit umgeben gewesen sein, die es Ihnen ermöglicht hat warm und wissbegierig zugleich zu werden. Und gleichzeitig macht man sich zwangsläufig ein Bild davon, wie Ihre Zukunft aussehen wird, sieht Sie ohne jeden Zweifel an der Seite eines Mannes der Sie liebt und ich bin sicher, daß Sie in der Lage sein werden, Kinder zu haben, ohne Ihre Profession in der Zaubertrankmagie aufzugeben. Sie werden das alles irgendwie unter einen Hut bekommen. Sie werden gestreßt sein, aber Sie sind der Prototyp der Frau, der alles gelingt, ohne daß ein Teil Ihres Lebens dabei zu kurz kommt. Sie werden Ihrem Mann die geliebte Ehefrau sein, Ihren Kindern eine großartige Mutter und gleichzeitig Großes in der Wissenschaft leisten. Sie sind die Frau, mit der ein Mann sein Leben verbringen möchte.

Die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne - und ich denke, da kann ich getrost mich selbst einschließen - sind "Einzelstücke". Wir gehören mit niemandem zusammen, wir funktionieren alleine, wir betrachten mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Verständnis, mal ohne, mal mit Sehnsucht, die anderen, die ein Teil einer Gruppe sind. Manchmal sind wir froh darüber, daß wir Einzelgänger sind, manches Mal versuchen wir, Teil einer Gruppe zu werden, obwohl wir Angst davor haben, weil wir es nicht gelernt haben. Und weil uns die Regeln der Gruppe nicht bekannt sind, ecken wir darin zwangsläufig an, bis wir wieder vor der verschlossenen Türe stehen.

Dann steht meist einer von "uns" hinter uns und sieht uns mit diesem "das wußtest du doch vorher..."-Blick an und für eine Nacht findet man sich wieder in einem Bett zusammen, um am nächsten Tag erneut getrennte Wege zu gehen.

Wenn Sie, Hermine, mir nun schreiben, daß Sie mich faszinierend finden, dann bringen Sie damit Saiten in mir zum klingen, die schweigen sollten. Ich will keinen erneuten Versuch, Teil eines Ganzen zu werden, weil ich schon vorher weiß, daß sich entweder gar nicht die Möglichkeit bietet und ich in meiner Betrachtung Ihrer Person, die Regeln dieses Spiels nicht kennend, etwas mißverstehe, oder ich zwangsläufig wieder daran scheitern muß, zu versuchen, ein anderer Mensch zu sein, als ich bin, nur um gewissen Normen zu entsprechen, die ich gar nicht verstehe.

Hermine, ich habe bereits in der Schule auf eine Art und Weise an Sie gedacht, für die mich Albus der Schule verwiesen hätte, hätte er davon gewusst..

Die unangebrachten, verwirrten Gedanken, eines älteren Mannes, dem man eine Frau vor die Nase gesetzt hat, die perfekter nicht sein kann.

Sie kamen als kleines Genie an die Schule und erregten damals bereits meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbstverständlich ausschließlich fachlich gesehen.

Das Maß in dem ich mich um Sie kümmern wollte, war proportional zu dem Ärger den ich Ihnen bereitet habe, weil ich stets das Gefühl hatte, daß man bemerken würde, wie gerne ich mich mit Ihnen beschäftigt hätte - schlimmer noch - daß SIE es bemerken könnten! Das allein war schon schlimm genug - aber dann kam dieser ganz spezielle Tag in ihrem sechsten Jahr, an dem ich Sie, was Sie bis heute nicht wissen, beobachtet habe, als Sie in Ihrer Freizeit im Labor alleine die Versuchsreihe des Unterrichts noch einmal durchgegangen sind und als Ihre so grenzenlos scheinende Geduld und Konzentration von Stunde zu Stunde mehr in Verzweiflung umschlug, weil der Trank im letzten Drittel stets misslang. Dieses Bild werde ich nie mehr vergessen, es hat sich in meinem Kopf eingebrannt. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als ich endlich ein Einsehen hatte und so tat, als habe ich gerade eben das Labor betreten, um Ihnen mit den harschen Worten die mir zueigen sind, die Lösung Ihres Problems zu nennen, bevor ich endlich, beinahe fluchtartig das Labor verlassen habe. Ich weiß, daß Sie den Trank danach noch einmal – und dann erfolgreich gebraut haben. Ich wusste es auch schon, bevor ich es am nächsten Morgen gesehen habe. Und das Bild, wie Sie in dem nun endlich gelingenden Trank in den frühen Morgenstunden im Labor endlich die Erlösung und die Ruhe für den dann viel zu kurzen Schlaf fanden, hat mich den Rest der Nacht verfolgt, ohne daß ich auch nur ein Auge zugetan hätte. Ich habe mich dafür verflucht! Ich habe nach magischen Wegen gesucht, Sie loszuwerden, Sie aus meinen Gedanken zu schneiden – aber wie Sie selbst schon sagten, gibt es einen solchen Zauber nicht und ich gab auf, mich dagegen zu wehren.

Sie schrieben, daß man jemanden attraktiv finden kann, ohne gleich hintergründige Gedanken zu haben. Ja, das geht - aber nicht bei Ihnen. Doch meine ich mit "hintergründig" hier nicht (nur) Gedanken erotischer Art, sondern vor allem die Wünsche und Sehnsüchte, die Sie, Hermine, zwangsläufig auslösen, wenn man Sie einmal zu genau betrachtet hat.

Sie sind intelligent, Hermine, Sie sind herzlich, Sie scheuen sich nicht, Gefühle zu zeigen, Sie lieben und werden geliebt, haben Freunde, Familie, Sie sind in allem was Sie tun so überaus intensiv und nicht zuletzt hat es wohl mehr Hintergrund als Sie selbst erkennen, daß Sie den selben Namen tragen, wie Helenas Tochter... die Tochter der schönsten Frau der Antike.

Aber, bei Merlin! Sie waren 16 Jahre alt! Von da an waren meine Bemühungen, meine Gefühle für Sie zu verbergen noch um ein vielfaches intensiver und ich habe Sie schrecklicher behandelt denn je, um aller Welt, Ihnen und vor allem mir selbst, zu beweisen, daß ich Sie nicht brauche, nicht will...

Sie wissen, was am Ende Ihres sechsten Schuljahres alles geschehen ist und so schrecklich die Ereignisse waren, gab es wenigstens die Hoffnung, daß ich meine, mich selbst schockierende Schwärmerei für die grandioseste Schülerin meiner Zeit als Professor, vergessen könnte. Eine Hoffnung, die leider vergebens war. Obwohl ich wußte, daß viele Zauberer meines Alters keinerlei Bedenken gehabt hätten, was Ihr Alter betraf, empfand ich selbst mich als widerlich, daß ich nicht aufhören konnte, an Sie zu denken, mich zu fragen, wie es Ihnen geht und doch gleichzeitig zu vermeiden, überhaupt Irgendetwas über Sie zu erfahren.

Obwohl Sie inzwischen älter sind, ist die Situation heute nicht weniger unangebracht. Sie lieben Justin Montgomery, ganz egal, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht und es wird lange dauern, bis dieses Gefühl vergeht. Und selbst wenn Sie diese Liebe abstellen könnten, wie ein man ein Feuer unter dem Kessel löscht, wäre trotz allem mit Sicherheit Ihr letzter Gedanke, sich emotional sofort wieder auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen.

Hermine, mit Ihnen diese Briefe schreiben zu können, ist mehr, als mir je zustand und ich stelle fest, daß ich Ihnen in schriftlicher Form näher sein kann, als ich es je in der "Realität" konnte oder können werde.

Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich unbeholfen in den Regeln der "Gruppe" und ich kann nur hoffen, daß ich mit diesem Brief, mit diesem wohl längst überfälligen Geständnis, nicht so sehr auf Ihren Unwillen stoße, daß Sie Ihre so neue und so wunderbare Unbefangenheit mir gegenüber verlieren. Wenn Sie mir schreiben, daß Sie mich faszinierend finden, dann wecken Sie Emotionen in mir, die ich wieder und wieder zu vergraben suche.

Seien Sie bitte versichert, daß ich nach diesem Brief nie wieder von dem Thema sprechen werde, damit ich Sie damit nicht belästige. Obendrein können Sie sicher sein, daß Sie nun ganz sicher nie wieder Gefahr laufen werden, mir in persona zu begegnen, da ich es nach diesem Geständnis nie wieder wagen würde, Ihnen Auge in Auge gegenüberzutreten.

Hermine, es ist selbstverständlich, daß sie völlig außerhalb meiner Reichweite liegen - aber vielleicht gefällt es Ihnen, daß Sie, sogar für einen Mann wie mich, die Frau sind, von der man träumt, wenn man versucht, seinen Wünschen an die Zukunft ein Bild zu geben.

Ich werde den Inhalt dieses Briefes, wie schon gesagt, nie wieder erwähnen. Ich war nur der Meinung, daß Sie es nicht verdient haben, nicht zu erfahren, warum ich mich Ihnen gegenüber manchmal so seltsam verhalte.

Nun werden Sie sicher auch verstehen, warum Sie die wirklich letzte Person waren, an die ich mich in meiner Bitte um das Empfehlungsschreiben gewandt habe.

Wie bezeichnend, daß ausgerechnet Sie mir dann geholfen haben...

Zu lesen, wie dieser dumme Mann es fertiggebracht hat, daß Sie ihn lieben und daß eben dieser Mann diese Liebe dann von sich stößt und Sie auf so unfassbare Weise betrügt, bestielt, belügt und obendrein verhöhnt, hat mich vor Wut schreien lassen.

Zu lesen, daß Sie sich ein Abendkleid kaufen, wenn es eigentlich ein Brautkleid sein sollte, macht mich so wahnsinnig zornig auf das ungerechte Schicksal und vor allem auf diesen Mann!

Es ist mir unbegreiflich - absolut unbegreiflich - wie er Ihnen dies antun konnte, obwohl er Sie kannte und ich bin froh, daß Sie von Freunden umgeben sind, die Ihnen durch diese schwere Zeit hindurchhelfen. Bitte richten Sie freundliche und hochachtungsvolle Grüße von mir an Mrs. Weasley aus.

Hermine, ich wäre unendlich dankbar, wenn Sie mir, trotz dieses Briefes, weiter die schriftliche Nähe zu Ihnen gestatten würden. Sie schrieben einmal, daß ich Ihnen mit meinen Briefen beistehen könne. Ich wünsche mir sehr, dies weiter tun zu dürfen. Sie mit geschriebenen Worten in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen, wenn Sie Trost brauchen, mit Ihnen gemeinsam jubeln zu dürfen, wenn es Fortschritte in Ihrer Arbeit gibt und weiterhin mit Ihnen über Fachliches und Alltägliches zu plaudern oder zu diskutieren.

Aber ich könnte auch verstehen, wenn Sie das unter den neuen Gegebenheiten nicht wollen.

Es ist allein Ihre Entscheidung.

Severus


	23. Chapter 23

22. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

Sie sagten, Sie werden nie wieder über die Dinge schreiben, die Sie mir im letzten Brief gestanden haben. Und ich werde Ihren Wunsch respektieren - doch ich bitte Sie...lassen Sie mir die Möglichkeit darauf zu antworten.

Ihr Brief stellt meine Gefühle völlig auf den Kopf.

Ja, ich weiß, dass Sie genau dies eigentlich nicht beabsichtigen wollen - und doch...das was Sie mir mitgeteilt haben, ist für mich von so großer Bedeutung, dass es mich ganz und gar gefangen nimmt.

Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass Sie diese Gefühle haben? Oder besser gefragt, wie blind bin ich, Severus? Das einzige, was meine absolute Blindheit mildert, ist Ihre große Kunst, Ihre Emotionen so gut zu verbergen, dass man sie einfach nicht erahnen kann.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so bin wie Sie mich sehen. Es gibt sicher einige Dinge, die Sie zum Tode nicht an mir ausstehen könnten. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich bereits am Morgen meine Umwelt mit einem endlosen Monolog 'beglücken' kann. Selbst Justin, der sich doch vermutlich in vielem zusammenreißen musste, um mir Liebe vorzugaukeln, hat sich darüber beschwert. Ich wage gar nicht mir vorzustellen, wie ein gemeinsamen Frühstück zwischen Ihnen und mir ablaufen würde.

Aber sehen Sie...was schreibe ich da nur schon wieder? Ein gemeinsames Frühstück ruft in mir die Gedanken an eine gemeinsame Nacht hervor - und dies ist nicht gut! Es ist gar nicht gut!

Es ist nicht gut, weil Sie vollkommen recht damit haben, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns völlig unangemessen wäre. Und dennoch überschlagen sich meine Gedanken fast bei der Vorstellung, Sie mit nacktem Oberkörper durch die Highlands wandern zu sehen.

Merlin steh mir bei! Ich rede mich um Kopf und Kragen!

Vielleicht wäre es besser, bei meinem nächsten Brief meine Feder mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der dafür sorgt, dass sie ihren Dienst versagt, wenn ich mich nicht an mein Versprechen halte, das ich Ihnen jetzt zu geben gedenke.

Auch ich werde diese Gefühle nach diesem Brief nie wieder erwähnen - aber in diesem...in diesem werden Sie damit leben müssen!

Ihre Beziehungen dienten bislang nur der sexuellen Befriedigung - dies ist ein Umstand, der mir eigentlich nicht so schockierend vorkommen sollte, wie er es tat.

Doch rührt diese Empfindung bei mir nicht daher, dass Sie ausschließlich aus Lust und nicht aus Liebe mit Frauen zusammen waren, sondern daher, dass Sie so viel mehr in mir sehen, als in diesen Frauen. Für mich ist es in der Tat wichtig, dem Mann, dem ich meinen Körper schenke, auch in Liebe verbunden zu sein - wohin mich das geführt hat, haben wir ja nun gesehen.

Sie sagen, dass ich keine Frau für nur eine Nacht bin - Severus, soll ich Ihnen sagen, wie oft ich mich in letzter Zeit dafür selbst verflucht habe!

Vielleicht will ich zuviel, wenn ich einen Mann suche, der mich liebt, und der sein Leben mit mir verbringen will.

Es mag Sie überraschen, aber es gibt nicht viele Männer, die eine Partnerschaft auf gleicher Ebene führen können.

Und nun, da ich um so vieles achtsamer geworden bin, wage ich gar nicht mehr damit zu rechnen, dass ich jemanden finde. Ein Mann, der nicht nur mir, sondern auch meinem Beruf Interesse entgegenbringt, wird für mich immer verdächtig sein. Andererseits, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, mein Leben mit jemandem zu teilen, der sich nicht für meine Arbeit interessiert.

Vielleicht ist es da nur zu verständlich, dass ich mich gerade in Dinge verrenne was Sie angeht.

Denn Ihr Interesse war immer da. Ihr Interesse an mir - und an meiner Arbeit.

Und was das vielleicht Tragischste an dieser Sache ist, ist die Tatsache, dass auch mein Interesse an Ihnen recht früh aufgetreten ist.

Als ich jünger war, war es die Begeisterung für Ihr Fach - der Sie immer wieder einen Dämpfer versetzten, was mich jedoch nur selten davon abhielt Ihnen imponieren zu wollen. Später, als ich ein Teenager war, flammte ein neues Interesse an Ihnen auf - es wurde mir besonders deutlich, als Sie mir einmal eine Stelle in einem Rezept zeigten, die ich scheinbar übersehen hatte. Sie standen hinter mir und ihr Arm streifte mich, als Sie sich vorbeugten, um mir die entsprechende Stelle zu zeigen. Ich spürte Sie dicht hinter mir und atmete Ihren Geruch tief ein, während ich folgsam nickte. Heute darf ich Ihnen gestehen, dass ich die Zeile damals durchaus mit Absicht überlesen habe. Ich wollte Ihnen nahe sein. Das hat mich damals selbst überrascht, denn es war nur einige Monate her gewesen, dass ich noch Angst vor Ihnen hatte. Ja - Sie lesen richtig - ich hatte Angst vor Ihnen.

Mir war schon immer klar, dass Sie ein mächtiger Zauberer sind. Die Tränke sind Ihre Leidenschaft, doch Sie beherrschen so vieles mehr! Und damals war mir bewusst, dass Sie auch über Schwarze Magie verfügten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte mir das Angst. Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen dies, denn diese Form von Magie hat damals nicht nur kleinen Schülerinnen wie ich es war, Angst eingejagt. Heute sind Sie zweifelsohne immer noch im Besitz dieser Fähigkeiten, jedoch haben Sie bewiesen, dass Sie sie niemals nutzen würden, nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist und Voldemort der Geschichte angehört. Dies ist auch einer der Gründe, die mich so unendlich wütend machen, dass Ihnen so übel mitgespielt wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so selbstgerechte Menschen gibt, die Ihnen glauben irgendetwas heimzahlen zu müssen - doch ich bin mir stets bewusst, dass Sie jeden Tag für die Dinge büßen, und Sie eine ECHTE Rehabilitation verdient hätten.

In den letzten Tagen haben mich so viele Gefühle durchflutet, wie lange nicht mehr.

Von unendlicher Enttäuschung, bis hin zum höchsten Höhenflug.

Sie sagen, dass ich Justin noch liebe - Sie sagen, dass ich mich so schnell in keine neue emotionale Abhängigkeit stürzen kann - und Sie haben recht, mit zweiterem auf jeden Fall. Das Gefühl der Liebe kann ich inzwischen nicht mehr empfinden - eher eine Taubheit die alles überlagert.

Dieser elende Kerl hat mich so gedemütigt, dass ich ihm jeden Cruciatus wünschen würde, den ich ohne nach Askaban zu kommen verwenden könnte - da dies leider immer noch kein einziger ist, werde ich mich wohl mit primitiveren Mitteln zufrieden geben müssen, wenn ich ihn jemals in die Finger bekomme. Der Gedanke, dass er mein Denkarium hat, macht mich von Tag zu Tag kränker.

Ich hoffe, dass er bald gefasst wird, damit ich diesen Teil meines Lebens abhaken kann.

Wäre Justin tatsächlich der Mann gewesen, den ich heirate - hätte ich womöglich niemals erfahren, was Sie wirklich mit mir verbindet. Wenn ich diesem widerlichen kleinen Betrüger also für irgendetwas dankbar sein kann, dann wohl dafür.

Ja, ich bin dankbar, dass ich davon weiß, auch wenn ich damit gleichzeitig die schlimmste Nachricht von Ihnen bekommen habe, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Nämlich die Tatsache, dass Sie mich aus genau diesem Grunde niemals mehr sehen möchten.

Sollten wir uns durch Zufall dennoch begegnen, so werden wir es als Freunde tun - und nur heute und in diesem Brief möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass da immer der Gedanke sein wird, wie es hätte sein können, wenn wir uns unter anderen Umständen begegnet wären - wenn ich nicht erst sechszehn gewesen wäre, als auch Ihr Interesse an mir so groß war...wie hätte es sein können?

Keine Antwort auf diese Frage...und Hermine Granger muss sich damit abfinden...keine Sorge...ich werde mich damit abfinden.

Als ich die letzte Fütterung der Tintenflohsterne vornahm, war ich wohl noch etwas in Gedanken. Ehe ich mich versah, saß mir der mit den vielen Blütenblättern am Finger. Ich wollte schon die Augen zukneifen, in Erwartung seines Bisses - aber dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Der Ruhige - der, von dem ich fast das Gefühl habe, dass er mich beobachtet, wurde plötzlich sehr agil. Er sprang auf den Bissigen und zusammen purzelten sie zu Boden, dann trennten sie sich wieder und nun sitzen sie in entgegengesetzten Richtungen im Käfig. Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll, aber ich werde die zwei im Auge behalten. Zudem habe ich die Entdeckung gemacht, dass sich wohl zwei Pärchen gebildet haben - zumindest wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass die mit den feineren Blättern Weibchen sind.

Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, was die weiteren Entwicklungen angeht.

Was mir ein bisschen Kummer macht - obwohl ich weiß, dass es in freier Natur auch vorkommt, ist die Tatsache, dass sich vier überhaupt nicht mehr rühren und wie Blüten eines Baumes an ein Stück Holz geklammert sind. Vielleicht ist es doch so, dass sie zwischen einem Leben als Tier und Pflanze wechseln. Dies könnte auch ihre lange Lebensdauer erklären, da sie zwei verschiedene Organismen haben, die jeweils abwechselnd belastet werden.

Aber dies ist nur blanke Theorie - jedoch mache ich mir Notizen über ihr Verhalten. Wenn St. Mungos meinen Trank doch nicht möchte, kann ich ja immer noch auf Verhaltensforscherin umsatteln.

Diesen Brief nun zu beenden fällt mir so schwer wie lange nicht mehr, denn es bedeutet, dass ich damit meine Chance aufgebe, Ihnen die ganze Wahrheit über meine Gefühle Ihnen gegenüber schreiben zu dürfen - doch ich habe mein Wort gegeben und ich werde es halten, denn eines möchte ich Ihnen versichern...auch ich möchte unseren Briefwechsel auf gar keinen Fall missen!

Ihre Hermine Granger


	24. Chapter 24

22. Juli, London

Liebe Hermine,

Ohne auf die Inhalte unserer letzten beiden Brief eingehen zu wollen, möchte ich noch kurz versichern, daß es sich nicht um einen Wunsch meinerseits handelt, die konkreten Themen nicht mehr anzusprechen, sondern daß ich einfach weiß, daß es mir nicht zusteht. Nicht damals, nicht heute und schon gar nicht in der Situation in der Sie sich befinden und in der Sie emotional verwundbarer sind, als dies üblicherweise der Fall wäre. Allein die Tatsache, daß Sie Situationen, die mich betreffen, in Ihrem Kopf nicht nur durchspielen, sondern sogar weiterdenken, ist in höchstem Maße beunruhigend, denn obwohl Sie selbst sagen, daß eine Beziehung zwischen uns völlig unangemessen wäre, stellen Sie sich quasi im gleichen Federstrich vor, wie es ablaufen würde, wenn wir zusammen Frühstücken und was es bedeuten würde, wenn wir gemeinsam frühstückten...

Ich will die Brisanz dieser Zeilen einmal herausnehmen, indem ich Ihnen verrate, daß es Ihnen nie und nimmer gelingen würde, mich mit Ihrem Redefluß ungehalten zu machen (jedenfalls nicht beim Frühstück). Aber daß Montgomey davon genervt war, zeigt überdeutlich, wieder einmal, was für ein überaus dummer Mann er ist, denn es gibt es für einen Mann ganz sicher weitaus bessere Möglichkeiten, die Frau, die er angeblich liebt, zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn er partout nicht möchte, daß sie redet, als ihr zu „sagen", sie solle aufhören... – aber Bemerkungen wie diese, sind wieder einmal völlig unangebracht und am Thema vorbei!

Zurück zu den Fakten: In der Schule habe ich stets versucht, eben diesen Redefluß bei Ihnen zu unterdrücken, aber nur, weil Sie den Unterricht sonst für sich alleine beansprucht hätten.

Ich kann selbst, auch wenn die wenigsten mich so kennen, stundenlang reden, wenn ich jemandem gegenübersitze, mit dem zu reden sich lohnt. Und entgegen der allgemeinen Behauptungen, bin ich kein „Morgenmuffel", sondern, ganz im Gegenteil, schon sehr früh und äußerst wach auf den Beinen.

Ich kann mich übrigens in der Tat an den Tag erinnern, an dem unfassbarerweise Miss Granger eine Zeile in einem Rezept überlesen hat. Rückblickend war ich wirklich sehr dumm, daß ich nicht erkannt habe, daß dies unter normalen Umständen niemals geschehen wäre.

Ich war in so vielen Dingen meines Lebens so blind... aber ich versuche stets, mich nicht in der Phrase „was wäre wenn" zu verlieren, denn dann würde ich wohl über die verpassten Gelegenheiten und die falschen Entscheidungen in meinem Leben den Verstand verlieren. Es nützt nichts, dem hinterherzutrauern, was hätte sein können. Selten fiel es mir allerdings so schwer, diesem Grundsatz treu zu bleiben, wie nach dem Lesen Ihres Briefes...

Es ist ein Gefühl, als bekäme ich keine Luft mehr.

Aber das ist wohl zu einem nicht unerheblichem Maße das schreckliche Wetter. Schieben wir es einfach auf das grauenhafte Wetter, Hermine! Ich bin sicher, daß Potter und Co. die heißen Temperaturen genießen, nicht wahr? Vermutlich wandern sie von einem See zum anderen und lassen sich in der Sonne braunbraten. Das war noch nie etwas für mich! Ich wäre froh, wenn dieser unerträgliche Sommer bereits vorbei wäre. Die Hitze nimmt einem die Luft zum Atmen. Ich sehne mich nach dem Winter, nach der klaren Luft, nach der Stille des Dezembers. Wenn der Schnee die Highlands zudeckt, ist es einfacher sich vorzustellen, daß alles gut ist. Für ein paar Wochen oder Monate, liegen alle Wünsche im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Eis. Mein Kopf ist dann befreiter von all den Sehnsüchten die einen in diesen glühenden, stickigen Sommernächten überfallen. Im Winter schlafe ich besser. Im Winter sind die Streifzüge durch die Natur intensiver.

Sind Sie schon einmal im Januar durch die Highlands gelaufen?

Es ist traumhaft.

Kennen Sie den alten Brauch, jemandem eine Kerze ins Fenster zu stellen?

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, daß ich vor vielen, vielen Jahren, ein kleines Haus – mehr eine Blockhütte – ungefähr in der Mitte des Glen Strathfarrar, allerdings weit, weit ab von der Straße, mein eigen nennen konnte. Die Hütte war meilenweit in die Tiefen der Hügel gebaut, dort, wo hinter einer großen Pinienschonung (ich wundere mich immer wieder, daß man diese Bäume in Schottland finden kann) sich das langgezogene Tal durch zwei besonders hohen Hügel hindurchzieht und ich hatte dort absolut meine Ruhe, wenn ich mich, auf was auch immer, vorbereiten wollte. Es war eigentlich nur ein relativ großer Raum, von der Größe der Haus-Aufenthaltsräume in Hogwarts, mit einem winzigen, angeschlossenen Bad. Der Wohnbereich war für alles völlig ausreichend. Kochen, Schlafen, Essen, Brauen, Lesen vor dem Kamin sitzen und sich die vom Spaziergang verfrorenen Glieder aufwärmen... es war urgemütlich. Ich habe dort über viele Jahre hinweg allein jeden Winter verbracht. Meist noch vor Weihnachten habe ich mich vor dem Trubel dorthin geflüchtet, wurde über meinen Geburtstag dort in Ruhe gelassen und konnte am Ende der Weihnachtsferien erholt wieder in die Schule zurückkehren. Eine Insel des Friedens, inmitten der Schneelandschaft.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Haus noch nutzen, aber Albus Dumbledore hatte es mir damals geschenkt und als er gestorben ist, habe ich es danach verschlossen gefunden und nie einen Zauber entdeckt, der es wieder geöffnet hätte, was besonders traurig ist, weil sich noch viele private Dinge in dem Haus befinden, die ich schmerzlicher vermisse, als das, was man in meiner eigentlichen Wohnung beschlagnahmt hat. Angefangen bei einigen besonderen Büchern, über Bilder von Freunden und Menschen, die mir wichtig waren, bis hin zu Skizzen, die ich von Kräutern, Gräsern und Pilzen in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung angefertigt hatte, um sie irgendwann einmal in einem Buch über die Flora und Fauna des Strathfarrar zusammenzufassen.

Bei meinen Streifzügen durch den nächtlichen Schnee habe ich mir stets selbst, aus rein praktischen Gründen, um einen optischen Anhaltspunkt für die Rückkehr zu behalten, eine Kerze ins Fenster gestellt.

Und in jeder Nacht habe ich mir, sehr unlogisch, vorgestellt, dieses Haus, wäre ein echtes zu Hause und es würde mir jemand die Türe öffnen, wenn ich zurückkäme. Daß dieser Jemand die Kerze angezündet und ins Fenster gestellt hätte.

Obwohl mir gerade noch ganz anders zumute war, muß ich nun doch lachen. Wenn ich irgendetwas stets als Schwäche verurteilt und verachtet habe, dann war es Träumerei – doch inzwischen sehe ich mehr und mehr, daß ich ganz offensichtlich von allen Träumern der schlimmste bin. Und ich sehe Sie darüber schmunzeln, daß ich dies nicht wütend, sondern amüsiert zur Kenntnis nehme.

Ich glaube, daß Sie Unrecht haben, wenn Sie behaupten, daß es nicht viele Männer gebe, die eine Partnerschaft auf gleicher Ebene führen können. Und wenn Sie in der Forschung bleiben, werden Sie dort immer wieder auf Männer stoßen, die Ihrem Beruf Interesse entgegenbringen. Es kann doch, für jemanden wie Sie, nicht so schwer sein, einen Partner fürs Leben zu finden, oder?

Ich bin froh, daß Sie es selbst so sehen, daß ein Interesse an mir nur einem Mangel an erkennbaren anderen Möglichkeiten entspringt. Das war in der Schule nur zu verständlich, wenn ich bedenke, von wem Sie da umgeben waren. Aber jetzt, im Berufsleben, dürften sich deutlich mehr Kandidaten finden, die Ihnen intellektuell etwas entgegenzubringen haben..

Es schockiert mich ein ganz klein wenig, daß Sie damals, im Unterricht, die Zeile absichtlich überlesen haben. Es schockiert mich nicht unbedingt, daß Sie es getan haben, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, daß ich über meine Verwirrtheit angesichts der plötzlichen, unvermeidlichen Nähe zu Ihnen, ich die Offensichtlichkeit der Situation nicht erkannt habe. Ich habe gespürt, daß die Atmosphäre zwischen uns verändert war – aber ich konnte es nicht einordnen – wohl weil ich niemals etwas in der Art vermutet hätte.

Daß Sie Angst vor mir hatten tut mir, obwohl es ganz sicher gut so war, heute sehr leid. Ich hätte gedacht, daß Sie sich von meinen Kenntnissen über Schwarze Magie nicht unbedingt verschrecken lassen. Ich war, im Gegenteil, sogar sicher, daß Sie sich, heimlich natürlich, auch darüber Kenntnisse verschaffen würden. Obwohl Sie damals in der Heulenden Hütte bewiesen haben, daß es nicht unbedingt der Schwarzen Magie bedarf, um einen Schwarzmagier außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ich denke übrigens, daß das Ministerium mich in seinen eigenen Wänden beschäftigen möchte, gerade weil man weiß, daß ich noch immer im Besitz dieser Fähigkeiten bin und man mir, im Gegenteil zu Ihnen, durchaus zutraut, sie auch heute noch zu benutzen.

Solange Angst im Spiel ist, Hermine, wird es für mich keine echte Rehabilitation geben und ich hab auch aufgehört, darauf zu warten. Es ist in Ordnung, so, wie es jetzt ist.

Ich habe mich übrigens endgültig entschlossen, die Arbeit anzunehmen und habe deshalb heute, obwohl Samstag ist, das Ministerium aufgesucht und habe mir den Arbeitsplatz angesehen. Ich bin auch jetzt immer noch hier und schreibe diesen Brief in meinem gar nicht so ungemütlichen, neuen Büro. Es gibt ein magisches Fenster, dessen Aussicht ich selbst verändern kann, wenn ich das möchte, und ich kann mir generell vorstellen, hier zu arbeiten.

Es ist durchaus eine große, echte Herausforderung!

Das erstaunlich große – aber völlig unbenutzte! – Lager für Zaubertrankzutaten des Ministeriums ist ein Desaster! Es liegt alles einfach so, unbeschriftet, undatiert und zum Teil völlig falsch verpackt, in endlosen Regalreihen. Aber bereits der erste Blick hat gezeigt, daß unter diesen Massen von teilweise undefinierbarem „Zeug" echte Kostbarkeiten verborgen sind!

Man will die Laboratorien in der Etage über dem Lager wieder nutzen und es wurde ein Team von Zaubertrankbrauern zusammengestellt, die im kommenden Jahr diverse Versuchsreihen ausführen sollen. Zu meinen Aufgaben als Verwalter des Lagers gehört es dann, unter anderem, diese Laboratorien in arbeitsfähigem Zustand zu erhalten – oder anders gesagt: ich soll dort saubermachen und auffüllen, was aufgefüllt werden muß,

Das klingt doch nach etwas, daß ich auch ohne Einarbeitungszeit hinbekommen sollte, oder nicht?

Insofern bin ich, wenn auch sinnbildlich auf einem anderen Besen, ebenso wie Sie, emotional rauf und runter geflogen. Aber so wie es mir hilft, diesen etwas skurrilen Job als erste Stufe der Treppe nach oben zu sehen, so hilft es Ihnen sicherlich, daß ihre Liebe zu Justin offenbar schneller verschwunden ist, als zu hoffen war.

Weiß das Ministerium, daß er Ihr Denkarium gestohlen hat? Damit man es Ihnen auch zurückgibt, für den Fall, daß er gefasst wird. Mir ist ebenfalls jedes Mal ein wenig übel, wenn ich daran denke, daß er privateste Szenen darin zur Verfügung hat. Aber gemessen an seinen Intentionen ist er vielleicht gar nicht an diesen Szenen interssiert? Obwohl auch das vermutlich kein tröstlicher Gedanke ist.

Es ist sehr zweischneidig, daß auch ich ihm für die Tatsache dankbar bin, daß unser Briefkontakt sicherlich durch ihn diesen Level erreicht hat, auf dem wir uns nun schreiben.

Aber warum ist es für Sie die schlimmste Nachricht, daß ich vermeiden möchte, Sie zu sehen? Es kann doch, gerade zur Zeit, auch absolut nicht in Ihrem Sinne sein! Was, bei Merlin, sollten wir uns sagen, wenn wir uns gegenüberstünden? Sie kennen mich doch! Glauben Sie nicht auch, daß ich mich in sarkastische Plattitüden retten würde, um nur nicht zu zeigen, was ich Ihnen – mit der Sicherheit von endlosen Meilen zwischen uns – kaum schreiben konnte?

Es ist unangebracht! Da stimmten Sie mir doch zu – es ist also auch Ihre Meinung – und wo es eine Sache ist, in Briefen nicht mehr auf das Thema einzugehen, ist es eine ganz andere Sache, Ihnen gegenüberzustehen und wieder so zu tun, als wären Sie mir gleichgültig... Ich brächte es sicherlich fertig, aber wenn ich es vermeiden kann, werde ich es vermeiden. Ich habe noch nie jemandem gesagt, geschrieben oder gezeigt, was ich Ihnen gestanden habe, Hermine. Ich bewege mich damit auf völligem Neuland und komme mir vor, als sei ich als emotionaler Nichtschwimmer gerade von einer Klippe in ein Meer aus Gefühlen gesprungen. Ich bezweifel stark, daß ich nun automatisch schwimmen könnte... Doch wenn wir uns wirklich zufällig begegnen sollten, werde ich mich bemühen, Ihnen als Freund gegenüberzutreten und Sie nicht mit dummen Kommentaren in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Und als Ihr Freund bedauere ich, daß der bissige Tintenflohstern Sie beinahe erwischt hat. Mich hat er einmal ganz gehörig in den Zeigefinger gebissen. Die kleinen Einkerbungen sind leicht entzündet, so daß man sie immer noch sieht. Es ist außerordentlich erstaunlich, daß der Stille den Biß verhindert hat! Das ist ganz und gar erstaunlich! So wie Sie es schreiben, scheint er ja tatsächlich bewusst verhindert zu haben, daß er Sie beißt! Beobachtet er Sie immer noch? Hatten Sie diesen beiden nicht Namen gegeben? Sie wollten Sie mir nicht verraten, weil Sie glaubten, daß es mich verärgern könnte, aber ich bin sehr neugierig, wie Sie sie nennen. Verraten Sie es mir vielleicht doch? Ich vermute ja, daß Sie sie „Ron" und „Harry" nennen und nun glauben, daß mich das verärgert, weil ich sie eingefangen habe – aber selbst damit wäre ich einverstanden. Ich weiß, daß Sie gut für die Knirpse sorgen und da soll es mir egal sein, wie Sie sie nennen. Aber neugierig bin ich trotzdem!

Die mit den feineren Blättern sind tatsächlich die Weibchen. In einem der Bücher die ich in der verschlossenen Hütte im Glen habe, ist eine genaue Beschreibung der Tintenflohsterne und ihrer Paarungsrituale. Leider hatte ich mich mit den Winzlingen bisher nie eingehender beschäftigt. Ich wollte es, wie schon einmal geschrieben, längst getan haben, bin aber nie dazu gekommen. Und als ich Zeit gehabt hätte, bin ich nicht mehr an die Unterlagen herangekommen und hätte bei Null anfangen müssen. Ich kann mich aber an soviel erinnern, daß das Anklammern an Holz einer Art Auffüllen von Lebenskraft gleichkommt. Das machen sie übrigens nur bei herumliegenden, also eigentlich sterbenden Holzstücken. Sie saugen dem Holz regelrecht die verbliebene Lebensenergie aus. Deshalb würden sie sich wohl nie an einen noch lebenden Baum hängen. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, daß regelmäßig ein frisches Stück Holz gereicht wird. Wahrscheinlich werden die angeklammerten Sterne das Holzstück dann von Zeit zu Zeit wechseln. Sie müssten nach einer Weile eine leichte farbliche Veränderung erkennen können. Die Idee, daß sie während dieses Zeitraums auf eine Art zweiten Organismus umstellen ist sehr interessant.

Haben Sie schon versucht, einem von Ihnen ein Blütenblatt zum Trocknen auszuzupfen? Oder verlieren sie hin und wieder eines, das man aufsammeln könnte?

Wissen Sie eigentlich, daß Sie, so weit ich das weiß, die einzige Hexe sind, die je Tintenflohsterne gehalten hätte? Üblicherweise werden sie eingefangen, man entnimmt ihnen die Blätter und „entsorgt" den Rest. Wer hätte gedacht, daß die Kleinen so interessant sind. Mit ihren verschiedenen Verhaltensmustern, könnte man meinen, sie spielen das Leben der „Großen" nach.

Raphael Montgomery hat mir heute mitgeteilt, daß er sein Empfehlungsschreiben abgeschickt hat. Damit das Schreiben über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist, hat er es nicht erst an Sie, sondern direkt an die entsprechende Stelle geschickt. Das sollte wieder ein Stück weiterhelfen.

Eine letzte Sache noch: Nichts was Sie schreiben – außer dem Satz: „Schreiben Sie mir nicht mehr" – könnte bewirken, daß dieser Briefwechsel von meiner Seite aus beendet wird. Absolut gar nichts...

In Freundschaft

Severus


	25. Chapter 25

22. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

ein heftiges Gewitter taucht meinen Wohnraum gerade in gespenstisches Licht. Der Donner grollt so heftig, dass ich mir Mühe geben muss, dass die Feder durch mein Aufschrecken keine hässlichen Flecken auf diesem Pergament hinterlässt.

Der Marktplatz, auf den ich von meinem Fenster aus blicken kann, ist von Regen gepeitscht. Die Luft in meiner Wohnung ist jedoch immer noch drückend.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass einer der Blitze sein Ziel in einer Stormleitung gefunden hat, denn in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung scheint niemand mehr über elektrisches Licht zu verfügen.

Ich selbst bevorzuge nach wie vor Kerzenschein, doch meine Kerze flackerte durch den Sturm so stark, dass ich gezwungen, war mein Fenster zu schließen.

Vor mir auf dem Tisch liegt Ihr letzter Brief. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass Sie dieses Papier noch vor kurzem in den Händen hielten.

Ich lese Ihre Worte und bin in Gedanken bei Ihnen. Sie lassen mich teilhaben an dem was Sie empfanden und jetzt empfinden.

Es gibt kein Wort um dies wirklich zu beschreiben.

Dies alles könnte ein Traum sein - doch wenn es einer ist...vielleicht ein Traum, um meinem Alptraum zu entfliehen, dann möchte ich, dass er niemals wieder endet.

Und dennoch - ich sehe Ihren Brief - ich kann ihn anfassen und Ihnen ein Stück weit nahe sein...nein, dies ist kein Traum und das ist gut so, denn in Träumereien möchte ich mich nicht so schnell wieder verlieren.

Doch wie ich Ihnen ja schon schrieb, fällt es mir manchmal schwer, meine guten Vorsätze einzuhalten und die Tatsache, dass Sie ebenfalls träumen - von einem Zuhause mit jemandem, der ein Licht für Sie entzündet, damit es Ihnen den Weg heimleuchtet - hinterlässt in mir das Gefühl, das Träumen unmöglich etwas Schlechtes sein kann.

Ich stelle es mir wunderschön vor, im Winter durch die Highlands zu wandern.

Die Landschaft muss umwerfend schön sein. Wenn die grünen Hügel von ebenmäßigem Weiß bedeckt sind und mit dem Himmel verschmelzen, muss der Horizont unendlich aussehen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann stelle ich mir die Heimkehr nach einer Wanderung in dieser Schneelandschaft auch sehr gemütlich vor, indem man sich am Kamin niederlässt und die Wärme der Flammen den Körper langsam wieder zum Leben erwecken lässt.

Dieses Gefühl mag dadurch entstehen, weil ich sehr schnell friere. Ich kann dieses Frieren eine Zeit lang genießen, doch brauche ich danach eine gehörige Portion Wärme. Im Moment allerdings habe ich davon mehr als genug und der Gedanke an eine eisige Landschaft scheint mir noch weit verlockender als in den Wintermonaten.

Einige meiner schönsten Erinnerungen an Hogwarts sind übrigens die Schneeballschlachten. Ich glaube, ich verbinde damit bis heute das Gefühl von ausgelassenem Spaß und der Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten.

Da ich von Ihnen zu wissen glaube, dass Sie diesen Feiern wirklich nichts abgewinnen konnten, werden Sie es vermutlich nicht verstehen können, was mich daran so begeisterte. Ich denke es war das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, des Friedens und der Leichtigkeit.

Die Leichtigkeit der Kindheit ist überhaupt etwas, das ich heute vermisse. Meine Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron hat eine große Rolle gespielt, dass ich mich verstanden und akzeptiert fühlte. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, suchte ich nicht nach Freunden; doch die Beiden brachen förmlich in mein Leben herein und ich bin bis heute dankbar dafür, so treue Freunde gefunden zu haben. Dennoch hätte mir immer klar sein müssen, dass eine Liebesbeziehung zu einem der Beiden im vorhinein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Dass Ron und ich dennoch wieder zu einer freundschaftlichen Ebene gefunden haben, verdanken wir zum Großteil Ginny, die unermüdlich vermittelte und uns an die Dinge erinnerte, die uns wichtig waren.

Wenn ich es einmal richtig betrachte, dann scheine ich in der Liebe nicht sonderlich viel Glück zu haben.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie recht haben, was die Toleranz der Männer angeht, mit einer Frau eine Beziehung einzugehen, die die halbe Nacht über einem Topf mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit verbringt. Das kann eigentlich nur jemand sein, der mein Interesse an Zaubertränken teilt.

Bislang habe ich mich in diesem Brief so sehr zurückgehalten, wie ich es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, darum hoffe ich, Sie gestatten mir eine Bitte, die Sie vermutlich reichlich privat finden werden.

Würden Sie mir etwas von Ihrer Kindheit erzählen?

Wie ich bereits in einem meiner früheren Briefe berichtete, finde ich es eigenartig und irgendwie ungerecht, dass Sie mich schon seit meiner Kindheit kennen, ich Sie hingegen nur als erwachsenen Mann.

Dies bringt mich auf einen weiteren, recht unrühmlichen Punkt, den ich bislang auffällig ignoriert habe.

Es stimmt, ich habe Sie einst in Flammen gesetzt - doch dies geschah nur aus Sorge um Harry. Wie ich bereits sagte, hatte ich damals wirklich Angst vor Ihnen und dennoch musste ich eingreifen...ich glaubte, dass Sie Harry mit einem Fluch vom Besen stürzen wollten. Noch heute treibt mir mein Irrtum die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, und ich muss zugeben, dass ich hoffte, Sie würden niemals erfahren, dass ich es war, die Ihren Umhang entzündete.

Über den Irrtum in der Heulenden Hütte und den daraus resultierenden Angriff wage ich schon gar nicht zu schreiben.

Doch wo wir schon bei unangenehmen Geständnissen sind...Sie fragten mich, welche Namen ich den Tintenflohsternen gab. Sie können mir glauben, dass ich mich mehr als einmal verflucht habe, dass ich Ihnen überhaupt davon schrieb...doch nun, da ich diesen Fehler beging, lege ich gleich den nächsten nach, indem ich Ihnen gestehe, wie ich die beiden nannte.

Ich muss Sie vorwarnen - es ist mehr als albern und ich fürchte, Sie werden nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein! Es waren nicht die Namen Ron und Harry, die ich ihnen gab.

Dem Bissigen gab ich den Namen Snape, während ich den Ruhigen - von dem ich das Gefühl habe er beobachte mich still - den Namen Severus gab.

Ich kann Ihr Grollen bis hierher hören, Professor.

Zur kurzen Erklärung sei gesagt, dass ich Ihnen damit nicht weh tun wollte. Sehen Sie es als eine meiner hysterisch angehauchten Ideen. Als Snape lernte ich Sie mehr als einmal von Ihrer durchaus als bissig zu bezeichnenden Seite kennen, wobei mir Severus heute als stiller und gefühlvoller Mensch begegnet.

Ich möchte Ihnen damit kein Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde Verhalten unterstellen...es war nur eine dumme Idee aus dem Bauch heraus. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dem Stillen Ihren Vornamen bereits gab, bevor ich Sie mit Severus ansprechen durfte. Sie sehen also, dass ich tatsächlich mit dem Klang Ihres Vornamens experimentierte.

Wenn Sie nun böse auf mich sind, oder das Verlangen haben mich auszulachen, so habe ich es wohl mehr als verdient!

Bislang hat noch keiner der Tintenflohsterne Blätter verloren. Jedoch werde ich darauf achten und sie gegebenenfalls einsammeln.

Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass man sie normalerweise nur 'erntet'. Je mehr ich mich mit ihnen beschäftige, desto mehr bin ich der Meinung, dass sie Empfindungen haben.

Vielleicht bin ich zur Zeit auch einfach zu sensibel.

Es gibt Momente, da kann ich mich selbst kaum ertragen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen - ein Zeitumkehrer wäre jetzt nicht das Schlechteste...oder aber ersatzweise wäre ich auch damit zufrieden, wenn ich die Zeit schneller voranschreiten lassen könnte, damit ich wüsste, wie die Sache in St. Mungos ausgeht und vor allem, damit ich Justin hinter Schloss und Riegel sähe.

Allerdings hätte ich Angst, damit Ihre Briefe einbüßen zu müssen und allein daher bin ich froh, dass ich die Zeit nicht mehr manipulieren kann.

Bei meiner Aussage im Ministerium gab ich auch den Diebstahl an meinem Denkarium zu Protokoll - ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass es nicht als Beweismittel gesichtet wird. Was für eine verflucht unangenehme Geschichte! Da sind noch genügend Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, dass ich mir denken kann, dass eine Sichtung des Materials äußerst peinlich wäre. Die werden doch wohl Rücksicht auf so etwas nehmen, oder?

Nun ja, wenn ich mir ansehe, was die mit Ihnen angestellt haben - und immer noch anstellen, dann sollte ich wohl lieber nicht auf die Feinfühligkeit unserer Justiz vertrauen.

Man will Sie also im Ministerium im Auge behalten. Ich bin immer noch wütend über die Art, wie man Sie behandelt, aber nun verstehe ich zumindest, warum man Sie nicht dort einsetzt, wo Sie so dringend gebraucht werden - nämlich in einer Position, wo Lernende von Ihrem Wissen profitieren können.

Scheinbar hat man Angst, dass Sie dies nutzen könnten um nichtlehrplanmäßiges Wissen weiterzugeben.

Ich bewundere Sie dafür, dass Sie aus dieser Situation das Beste machen und Ihre Pläne mit Bedacht weiter verfolgen. Wenn Sie das Lager neu sortiert haben, dann werden Sie sicher Zeit und Gelegenheit für eigene Forschungen im Labor haben, oder glauben Sie, dass man Ihnen auch dies verwehren wird? Ich könnte schreien, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass man Sie dort wie einen Handlanger behandeln will.

Kann Ihr Freund Montgomery nicht vielleicht Einfluss ausüben?

Würden Sie ihm auch bitte meinen herzlichen Dank ausrichten, für das Empfehlungsschreiben.

Ich hoffe, dass sich Professor Shipton bald bei mir melden wird.

Ja - ich bin einfach zu ungeduldig, eine Eigenschaft die wohl nicht gerade zu meinen besten gehört.

Inzwischen ist es schon weit nach Mitternacht und wir schreiben bereits den 23. Juli.

Das Gewitter ist endlich abgezogen und der Regen lässt langsam nach. Ich denke die Eule kann jetzt gefahrlos den Weg zu Ihnen antreten.

Severus - ich...nein...ich wollte nur noch bis bald sagen.

Herzlichst,

Ihre Hermine


	26. Chapter 26

23. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebe Hermine

Ich wünschte, auch hier würde es regnen und gewittern. Aber stattdessen wird der Druck in der Luft immer stärker, immer bedrückender. Man merkt, daß die Menschen agressiver werden, ohne daß sie es verhindern könnten. Da ich, aus nebensächlichen Gründen, mehr als früher auf meinen Wasserhaushalt achten muß, habe ich heute bereits mehrere Krüge Wasser geleert. Man kann gar nicht so schnell trinken, wie das Wetter dem Körper das Wasser wieder entzieht. Ich hasse den Sommer...

An das elektrische Licht der Pension habe ich mich recht schnell gewöhnt. Auch ich bevorzuge nach wie vor Kerzenlicht, vor allem, wenn es magisch verstärkt ist, aber da ich in den letzten Jahren auf die Verstärkung verzichten musste, habe ich zwangsweise häufig das elektrische Licht dem Kerzenschein vorgezogen.

Seit ich Ihnen geschrieben habe, daß ich wohl der schlimmste Träumer von allen bin, und das ich Träumerei als solche nicht gutheiße, habe ich viel über meine eigenen Träume nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, ich kann meine Träume – und möglicherweise sogar Ihre? – damit rechtfertigen, daß wir bei aller Träumerei trotzdem realistisch bleiben.

Meine Träume sind eher wie ein Buch, das ich mir selbst vorlese. Sie sind ausschweifend, komplex und dem, was man für die Realität halten könnte, nachempfunden. Aber es kommt immer der Punkt, an dem ich das Buch zuschlage und wieder genau weiß, wo ich bin, wer ich bin, wo ich hingehöre, was meine Aufgabe und mein Platz in dieser Welt ist.

Ich frage mich nur manchmal, ob meine eigene, reale Geschichte auch nur eine Art Buch ist, und ob irgendjemand nach dem Ende des Krieges mein Buch zugeklappt und in ein Regal gestellt hat, damit es dort vergessen wird.

Wenn das der Fall war, dann habe ich den Hauch der Hoffnung, daß die neuerlichen Ereignisse – Freispruch, Rückkehr in ein irgendwie geartetes Arbeitsleben, Wiederbenutzung von Magie – und ganz besonders der Briefkontakt mit Ihnen – eine Art zweiter Band sind, der gerade erst geöffnet wurde...

Was die Nähe zu Ihnen durch die Briefe betrifft, empfinde ich ebenso wie Sie. Ihre Briefe liegen, feinsäuberlich, in einer Mappe auf meinem Schreibtisch und gelegentlich hole ich sie hervor und lese sie mir noch einmal durch. Den neuesten trage ich üblicherweise so lange mit mir herum, bis ein neuer Brief angekommen ist.

Sie schreiben, daß dies alles ein Traum sein könnte, der Ihnen hilft, aus dem Alptraum zu entfliehen, der Sie umgibt. Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann will ich all meine Bedenken gegen Träume – wie unrealistisch sie auch sein mögen – beiseite legen und gerne gemeinsam mit Ihnen träumen...

Was meine Träume in den Highlands betrifft, muß ich sagen, daß die Highlands es einem, vor allem im Winter, sehr schwer machen, nicht zu träumen. Der Horizont verschwindet nur an den nebeligen Tagen in der Unendlichkeit, denn selbst wenn der Schnee hoch liegt, bricht doch immer wieder schwarzes hervor, in Form von Bäumen, Sträuchern oder gar zu spitzen Felsen. Aber genau das lässt die Landschaft so surreal wirken, daß man sich zwangsläufig von jedem realen Gedanken entfernt.

Sie frieren schnell? Dann wären Ihre Wanderungen durch die Januar-Highlands kurz, Hermine. Aber sie wären nicht weniger schön. Ich glaube, daß die Stille der winterlichen Hügel selbst sie, zumindest für eine Weile, verstummen lassen würde. Die Stille, die ja durch den Schnee so unendlich intensiviert wird, weil die Akustik sich so stark verändert, jeden Hall verschluckt und aus jedem Klang ein leises, kurzes, verschlucktes Geräusch macht. Intensiver kann man sich selbst kaum empfinden.

Ich habe oft stundenlang auf der Treppe vor der Tür gesessen und einfach nur die Landschaft angesehen. Einen großen Becher Tee in der Hand, in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt, die Wolken des Tees und meines Atems beobachtend. Wie ich schon schrieb, macht einem diese Atmosphäre die Gedanken frei. Ich bekomme nirgendwo soviel Luft wie in den Highlands.

Ich bin allerdings auch mit der Tatsache gesegnet, daß ich praktisch nie friere. Meine Schwester nannte mich in unserer Kindheit oft ihre „Wärmflasche", wenn wir nebeneinander gelegen haben. Lucius Malfoy, mit dem ich aus bekannten Gründen privaten Kontakt hatte, behauptete immer, ich fröre nicht, weil ich selbst aus Eis sei...

Nun, wie auch immer... Fakt ist, daß ich weder eine Wärmflasche noch aus Eis bin und daß auch ich irgendwann einen Punkt erreiche, an dem mir kalt wird. Interessanterweise passiert das immer erst dann, wenn ich jeden vernünftigen Punkt bereits so weit überschritten habe, daß es mir dann sehr schwer fällt, wieder warm zu werden. Als funktioniere das normale Warnsystem des Körpers bei mir nicht. Vermutlich wird mir genauso schnell kalt wie jedem anderen Menschen auch – ich bemerke es nur immer erst zu spät. Was allerdings der Wärmflaschentheorie meiner Schwester widersprechen würde...

Unter den wenigen Dingen, die mir privat geblieben sind, weil ich sie stets bei mir hatte, war eines der ganz wenigen Bilder, die ich damals mit einem Muggelgerät, das ich für Albus ausprobieren sollte, von der Treppe herunter, von meinem Stammplatz aus, gemacht habe. Ich habe Ihnen ein magisches Duplikat des Bildes beigelegt und bin sehr neugierig, ob das Bild den Zauber der Landschaft auch für Sie einfängt, oder ob man da gewesen sein muß, um es sehen zu können. Ich habe gerade in den letzten Tagen oft überlegt, ob ich im Winter noch einmal versuchen soll, das Haus zu öffnen – aber ich habe Angst vor der Enttäuschung, wenn es wieder nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht in den Windungen denken, die unser alter Schulleiter genutzt hat. Er war halt ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mann. Ich glaube nicht, daß er das Haus vor mir verschließen wollte, sondern daß ein anderer Schutzmechanismus eingetreten ist, der es nur vor fremdem Zugriff schützen sollte. Ich bin sicher, daß er davon ausgegangen ist, daß ich seinen Schutzzauber löse. Aber da hat mich mein alter Freund leider überschätzt.

Ich vermisse ihn jeden Tag...

Er hat bis zuletzt versucht, mir seine Begeisterung für die hohen Feiertage zu vermitteln, aber er konnte wohl nicht flicken, was lange zuvor zerstört worden war.

Für mich haben Feiertage nichts von Verbundenheit, Frieden und Leichtigkeit, wie auch meine ganze Kindheit viele beschreibende Vokabeln auftauchen lässt – sicher aber nicht die Vokabel „Leichtigkeit".

Sie baten mich, über meine Kindheit zu schreiben. Dies ist dann wohl eine Gelegenheit dazu.

Feiertage waren für meine Familie die Umschreibung der nicht wünschenswerten Tatsache, daß mein Vater Urlaub hatte, wie sich dies ja für einen Familienvater gehört, und dementsprechend zu Hause war. An den Wochenenden konnte man ihm meistens aus dem Wege gehen – nicht aber, wenn er auch wochentags zu Hause war. Er war ein sehr aggressiver und gewaltbereiter Mann und seine Gewaltbereitschaft stieg während der „Feiertage" proportional zu seinem Alkoholpegel. Er war kein Alkoholiker, was er stets durch die Tatsache bewies, daß er wenige Tage vor Ende seines Urlaubs den Alkoholkonsum stoppte, um dann wieder völlig nüchtern seinen Dienst antreten zu können. Er hat nie zu Nüchterungstränken oder ähnlichem gegriffen. Er hat einfach wieder aufgehört zu trinken.

Wäre er alkoholkrank gewesen, hätte ich ihm eventuell verzeihen können...

Er hat seinen Frust über schlechte Bezahlung, ungenügenden gesellschaftlichen Rang und andere Dinge, an seiner Familie ausgelassen und dabei im Jahr bevor ich selbst nach Hogwarts kam im Alkoholrausch in seinem Weihnachtsurlaub meine Schwester Alba erschlagen. Sie war zwei Jahre älter als ich und hatte versucht, sich zwischen ihn und mich zu stellen. Es ist als Unfall tituliert und zu den Akten gelegt worden. Ich habe in der Befragung, die in Gegenwart meines Vaters durchgeführt wurde, nicht gewagt, mich vor den Beamten gegen ihn zu äußern. Die Beamten haben mich als „wohlgeratenen" Sohn gelobt und mit meinen Eltern wieder nach Hause geschickt. Damals habe ich mich dafür verachtet, aber im Laufe der Jahre ist mein Urteil über mich selbst diesbezüglich milder geworden und ich würde heute keinem Kind in der gleichen Situation einen Vorwurf aus seiner Angst machen.

Wo ich gerade bei dieser Stelle angelangt bin, habe ich eine Bitte an Sie, Hermine. Sie leben derzeit in Norwich. Dort befindet sich die Millenium-Library, richtig? Ich kann dort, als Zauberer, ohne Muggel-Ausweis und ähnliches, keine Bücher ausleihen. Aber in der magischen Welt gibt es zu dem Thema das ich suche, keine Informationen. Ich habe im letzten Jahr für ein paar Tage die Eignerin dieser Pension versorgt, eine sehr liebenswerte Dame, die sich, speziell in der Anfangszeit, überaus freundlich um mich bemüht hat, ohne dabei je aufdringlich gewesen zu sein. Sie war letztes Jahr krank und da haben wir für einige Tage einmal die Rollen getauscht und ich habe ihr während der Pflegezeit die Freude gemacht, ihr beim Fernseh-Schauen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie liebt dieses Gerät mit seinen bunten Ergüssen. An einem Abend kam spät eine Dokumentation aus dem Real-Bereich der Muggel (also kein Film, sondern angeblich echte Fakten) und dort habe ich erfahren, daß es in der Muggel-Gesetzgebung ein Gesetz gegen den Strafbefund der „Kindesmisshandlung" gibt. Stimmt das? Etwas Vergleichbares existiert in der magischen Welt nicht. Es mag Ihnen jetzt ein wenig abstrus vorkommen, daß ausgerechnet Ex-Professor Snape sich für dieses Thema interessiert, aber ich würde mich gerne darüber informieren, ob man in unserer Welt einen Weg finden kann, ein ähnliches Gesetz auf den Weg zu bringen.

Der „Unfall" meiner Schwester war im Ministerium detailiert als „Unfall bei der Züchtigung im Rahmen der Kindeserziehung" festgehalten worden – was den Magie-Gesetzen vollkommen als Erklärung ausreichte und absolut legal ist. Wäre es Ihnen möglich, mir eventuell Kopien der entsprechenden Gesetzespassagen der Muggel zukommen zu lassen, und vielleicht sogar den einen oder anderen Präzedenzfall?

Aber bevor falsche Eindrücke entstehen: meine Kindheit war kein durchgehender Alptraum, wie es jetzt klingen mag. Mein Vater war üblicherweise nur an den Wochenenden zu Hause und in den Ferienzeiten. In den Freiräumen dazwischen war es recht angenehm, im Hause meiner Eltern Kind zu sein. Mein Vater wurde obendrein nach diesem Vorfall übrigens deutlich „milder". Die seltenen Fälle von häuslicher Gewalt die es danach noch gab, waren nie mehr gegen mich gerichtet. Es hatte ihn offenbar sehr geschockt, was er getan hatte. Meine Schwester wurde nach ihrem Tod in unserem Haus praktisch nicht mehr erwähnt. Man hatte relativ schnell alles entfernt, das an sie erinnert hätte, als habe es sie nie gegeben. Allerdings habe ich Jahre später bei den Unterlagen meines Vaters ein Bild von ihr gefunden, das er wohl heimlich aufbewahrt hatte. Es steht heute in der Hütte im Glen.

Hmmm... was mag für Sie wohl von Interesse sein, was die Kindheit des Severus Snape betrifft? Ich bin in der Umgebung von Liverpool aufgewachsen und war stets sehr stolz darauf, nie den dort vorherrschenden Dialekt gesprochen zu haben – was mir in der Schule allerdings bereits den Ruf des Wichtigtuers einbrachte. Mich hat das in meiner Überzeugung allerdings nur noch bestärkt. Da ich in den ersten vier Jahren – wie es üblich ist – eine ganz normale Schule besucht habe, gemeinsam mit Muggeln, war es fatal, den „modischen" Notwendigkeiten nicht zu folgen. Wir hatten aber weder die finanziellen Möglichkeiten, noch das stilistische Verständnis für die aktuellen Trends. Das war dann wohl der Schlussstrich unter meinen Status als Sonderling. Das machte mir in dieser Schule aber absolut nichts aus. Ich hatte, heimlich natürlich, bei den entsprechenden Gang-Anführern schnell klar gemacht, daß es sicherer war, mich nicht in irgendeiner Form zu bedrohen. Ganz im Gegenteil war es so, daß ich sehr bald die Gangs auch der älteren Klassen hinter den Fassaden sehr gut im Griff hatte. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß sie nie ihr Gesicht in Bezug auf mich verloren haben und sie haben mir besorgt, was ich haben wollte.

Nun... vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen so was lieber nicht schreiben sollen? Severus Snape im zarten Alter von sieben Jahren bereits im Hintergrund der Boss über die gefürchtetste Grundschul-Gang Liverpools... Ich bin sicher, daß Ihnen gerade vor Lachen die Tränen die Wangen herablaufen, liebste Hermine.

Ich jedenfalls muß heute noch lachen, wenn ich daran denke, was für Forderungen ich an die armen Kerle gestellt habe! Aber ich habe stets bekommen, was ich wollte.

Diese „schöne" Zeit war natürlich vorbei, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Dort konnten alle zaubern und jede Form von unerlaubter Magie wurde sofort geahndet. Hier nützte es nicht einmal mehr etwas, daß ich schon zu Beginn meines ersten Jahres weit mehr wusste und konnte, als meine Klassenkameraden. Ich war, zum Teil aus den gleichen Gründen wie anfangs in der Grundschule, der Sonderling – nur daß ich hier kein Mittel mehr in der Hand hatte, das das hätte ändern können.

Lilly Potter war die einzige Schülerin, die ein gewisses Interesse an mir zeigte, weil sie eine leidenschaftliche Zaubertrankbrauerin war und wir schnell begriffen, daß wir in diesem Spiel auf dem gleichen Level spielten. Der Spitzname „Halbblutprinz" stammte übrigens von ihr und hatte sich aus einer Reihe von scherzhaften Anekdoten ergeben, die wir während der gemeinsamen Laborstunden ausgetauscht hatten. Bis ich an diesem schrecklichen Abend von Albus Tod Potter verraten habe, daß es sich um mein Buch handelte, wussten nur Lilly und ich von dem Namen. Er hatte also keinesfalls etwas mit Größenwahn zu tun und zeigte nicht, daß ich mich in irgendeiner Form als „Prinz" bezeichnen wollte – es war nur ein freundlich gemeinter Neck-Name von Lilly Potter...

Auch von ihr steht ein Bild in meinen verschlossenen vier Wänden im Strathfarrar.

Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, stammen viele der Dinge, die ich heute aus der Hütte vermisse, aus meiner Kindheit und Jugend. Erstaunlich... ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht... aber es ist tatsächlich so...

Nur wenige Gegenstände und Bilder habe ich in den späteren Jahren hinzugefügt. Ein Bild von Albus... ein Strauß mit getrockneten Kräutern, die mir Remus einmal als Dank für den Wolfsbann-Trank von einer nächtlichen Tour mitgebracht hat. Sie waren gleichzeitig unglaublich schwer zu finden gewesen UND völlig falsch... aber ich fand die Mühe, die er sich gegeben hatte so freundlich, daß ich den Strauß getrocknet und aufbewahrt habe – außerdem riecht er noch immer sehr gut...

Aber ich denke, daß ich nun bereits wieder ausschweifend genug über mich selbst geschrieben habe und mein Blick war gerade wieder auf Ihren Brief gefallen, so daß ich nicht umhin konnte, zum wiederholten Male Ihre Zeilen darüber zu lesen, daß Sie glauben, kein sonderliches Glück in der Liebe zu haben. Sie sind noch so jung, Hermine, Sie haben unglaublich viel Potential, Sie haben keine Vergangenheit, die Ihnen die Zukunft verbauen könnte und Sie haben noch so unendlich viel Zeit!

Aber falls sie partout Sorge haben, Sie könnten Ihren Lebensabend alleine verbringen...Hey! Machen wir es doch, wie die verrückten Amerikaner, die sich einen „Notfallkandidaten" zulegen – wenn wir beide also, sagen wir in... 70 Jahren noch niemanden gefunden haben, dann heiraten wir – wenn wir uns das versprechen, dann brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, daß wir „leer" ausgehen. Bis dahin sind wir beide unansehlich und stellen diesbezüglich keine Ansprüche mehr. Sex spielt dann ohnehin keine Rolle mehr und wir können uns gemeinsam der Versorgung unserer Zipperlein widmen. Und wenn Sie dann immer noch soviel reden, höre ich vermutlich schlecht genug, daß es mich nicht mehr stört. Ich mochte noch nie tanzen – Sie können es dann nicht mehr – also das klingt doch nach einer perfekten Lösung, oder?

Sprechen Sie über diese Möglichkeit doch einmal mit Ginny – aber seien Sie vorsichtig, daß Sie beide an dem Abend nicht soviel trinken, daß Sie dem Vorschlag zustimmen! Ach, Hermine... es ist so angenehm, Ihnen diesen Unfug zu schreiben. Diese Dinge, Gefühle, Vermutungen, Erinnerungen mit Ihnen teilen zu können. Ja, natürlich, wir haben inzwischen beide begriffen, daß zwischen den Zeilen ein paar Dinge stehen, die dort nicht stehen sollten – aber mir ist das, speziell in diesem Augenblick, wieder einmal völlig egal, denn ich genieße es so sehr, mit Ihnen zu „reden"... Ich denke, daß es Ihnen mit ihrer Freundin Ginny ähnlich ergeht? Über alles reden zu können?

Weiß Ginny von unserem Briefwechsel? Ich halte Mrs. Weasley für eine vertrauenswürdige Person und wäre Ihnen nicht böse, wenn Sie das Bedürfnis gehabt hätten, über die Grenzwertigkeit unseres Briefkontaktes mit ihr zu sprechen. Was jeden anderen Ihrer Freunde betrifft, bitte ich Sie, unsere Briefe vertraulich zu behandeln. Bedenkend, wie privat Ihre Briefe an mich im Gegenzug sind, glaube ich eigentlich nicht, daß ich das überhaupt erwähnen muß, aber ich möchte es trotzdem getan haben. Auf meiner Seite gibt es niemanden, bei dem es Grund gäbe, ihm oder ihr Ihre Briefe zu zeigen oder davon zu erzählen – wodurch meine Verschwiegenheit schon aus rein faktischen Gründen, also aus Mangel an Gelegenheit, gewährleistet ist.

Ich muß übrigens jedes Mal auf eine ganz und gar ungewollte Weise schmunzeln, wenn ich lese, daß der Mann für Sie ein Mann wäre, der es mögen würde, wenn seine Frau die ganze Nacht über einem qualmenden Kessel mit Zaubertränken verbringt... einer der sich selbst für dieses Thema interessiert...

Sie erwähnen das immer wieder...

Was Sie allerdings auch immer wieder erwähnen, ist die Tatsache, daß Ihnen Ihre wiederholten Angriffe auf meine Person leid tun. Hören Sie bitte auf damit. Wenn ich erwähne, daß Sie mich angezündet oder in der Heulenden Hütte ausgeschaltet haben, dann stets in dem Zusammenhang, daß ich Sie dafür bewundert habe! Sie haben ohne Ausnahme aus absolut freundschaftlichen Gründen gehandelt. Daß Ihnen hin und wieder Fakten nicht bekannt waren, dafür konnten Sie nichts. Aber Sie haben NIE einen Angriff auf mich ausgeübt, der allein dem Zweck gedient hätte, mich zu verletzen – körperlich oder emotional.

Und auch Ihr „Geständnis" über die Namensgebung der Tintenflohsterne ist einfach nur wieder... Hermine pur... Hermine – als ich gelesen habe, wie sie die beiden genannt haben, habe ich hier mit offenem Mund gesessen. Ich habe versucht – ich haben WIRKLICH versucht, zu grollen... aber es kommt immer nur dieses etwas misslungene Geräusch dabei heraus, das mir böse Geister als ein leises Lachen interpretieren würden.

So, so... Snape ist also der Bissige, und Severus ist der, der Sie still beobachtet – und Severus passt also auf, daß Snape Sie nicht beißt... Hermine – Sie sollten Theaterstücke schreiben! Und – DOCH – ich unterstelle Ihnen daß es eine Ihrer hysterisch angehauchten Ideen war! Eine ihrer unvergleichlichen, eindeutig überaus weiblich hysterischen Ideen! Diese Namensgebung läuft auf dem gleichen, rein intuitiven Level wie die eine oder andere Bemerkung in Ihren Briefen, die mir direkt unter die Haut gingen, und die Sie im nächsten Satz stets sofort wieder revidiert haben. Zwei Tintenflohsterne mit meinem Namen zu beehren, ist ganz offensichtlich genauso „Bauch"-Sache, wie Ihre Erwähnung über Frühstücke und meine Bekleidung bei meiner letzten Highland-Wanderung.

Hermine, Hermine... Sie sind so sehr ein Bauch-Mensch. Und nichts von dem, was Ihr Bauch Ihnen sagt, schafft es, mich zu verärgern. Zu meinem großen Ärgernis – weil es mangelnde Selbstkontrolle verrät – sogar genau im Gegenteil! Ich bin verwundert – ja. Grenzenlos erstaunt – ja. Ich bin... egal... Aber ich bin nicht verärgert... Ich glaubte während unseres Briefwechsels ein einziges Mal Grund zu haben, verärgert zu sein – aber dieser Irrglaube hat mein Vertrauen in die Hermine die ich nun kennenlernen durfte, so sehr gefestigt, daß sich das Schicksal nun schon wirklich etwas einfallen lassen müsste, um mich davon zu überzeugen, daß Sie keine liebenswerte Frau sind. Und mit diesem „liebenswert" meine ich nicht „nett", sondern liebenswert...

Kommen wir am Ende zu einem unangenehmeren Punkt als über Sie persönlich zu sprechen: Das Denkarium... wenn das Ministerium das Denkarium findet – wovon auszugehen ist – wird das, was sich darin befindet, mit Sicherheit komplett für die Beweisführung verwendet werden.

Aber ich habe eventuell eine Idee, was das Denkarium betrifft. Ich werde in jedem Fall meine Augen und Ohren offen halten, was die Untersuchungen betrifft. Vielleicht habe ich ja jetzt, wo ich ab morgen offiziell im Ministerium arbeite, die eine oder andere Möglichkeit. Und ich hoffe, daß Shipton sich bald bei Ihnen meldet. Vergessen Sie nicht, daß Sie für ihn vermutlich nur ein weiterer Fall von vielen sind. Von seiner Seite gibt es vielleicht keinen Grund für Eile – üben Sie sich also in Geduld.

herzlichst

Ihr Severus

PS.

Anbei die Kopie des Fotos.

... und was, Hermine, wollten Sie mir schreiben, bevor Sie stattdessen nur noch „bis bald" geschrieben haben...?

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

_Wer das Bild haben möchte, also das "Foto", daß Snape Hermine in dem Brief beigelegt hat - der Blick von der Verandatreppe des Hauses im Glen Strathfarrar auf die Umgebung... der möge uns einfach nur seine Mail-Adresse in der Review hinterlassen und wir schicke es zu._


	27. Chapter 27

_Da Mail-Adressen aus Reviews hin und wieder verschwinden, ist es sinnvoll, nochmal nachzugucken, ob sie auftauchen oder nicht - oder die Addy bei nicht registrierten Lesern auch im Review-Kopf angeben - dann taucht sie 100ig auf. Wer also noch kein Bild bekommen hat, aber doch eins haben möchte, möge sich bei uns per Review oder auch ganz normal per Mail melden._

_OoOoO_

_Und hier nochmal für alle, bei denen es vielleicht nicht klar geworden ist, oder für die, die es bisher überlesen hatten. Wir sind zu zweit - eine von uns schrieb Hermine, eine schrieb Snape. Wir haben kein einziges Wort abgesprochen, sondern immer nur abewechselnd geschrieben. Die Briefe sind, was das jeweilige Datum betrifft - Echtzeit - d. h. der hier gleich folgende Brief wurde tatsächlich am 24. Juli geschrieben... wir haben an so manchem Tag mehr als einen Brief hin und hergeschickt, was ihr daran gut erkennen könnt. Und wir haben manmal regelrecht fingernägelkauenderweise vor dem Bildschirm gesessen und auf den nächsten Brief und seine Überraschungen gewartet! Was immer euch in den Briefen überrascht - hat garantiert auch uns überrascht! Und daß die Tintenflohsterne sich so selbständig machen, war nie geplant... aber man kann den Viechern einfach nicht widerstehen - oder? Liebe Grüße von den Damen Arikaitas._

* * *

OoOoO 

24. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, als ich las, dass Sie keinen Groll gegen mich hegen, wegen der Namensgebung meiner Tintenflohsterne...Ihrer Tintenflohsterne meine ich natürlich!

Oje, gleich der erste Satz ist ein Fiasko...normalerweise würde ich diesen Brief zerreißen und neu beginnen, doch habe ich mir selbst versprochen, dies niemals zu tun, denn so vieles bliebe ungesagt, wenn ich mir immer wieder kritisch selbst verbieten würde, was ich Ihnen so gerne anvertrauen würde.

Und so schreibe ich meine Briefe als gäbe es nur dieses eine Blatt Pergament, und als wäre nur dieses fähig, die Wahrheit zu Ihnen zu tragen.

So kam es auch zu Stande, dass ich den letzten Brief mit einem kurzen Gruß beendete und Ihnen dabei so offensichtlich sein musste, dass ich Ihnen die Zeilen verschwieg, die sich in meinem Kopf formten.

Wenn ich Ihnen diese Zeilen nun schreiben würde, wäre alles über den Haufen geschmissen, was ich mir selbst auferlegt habe.

Und Ihnen wäre damit nicht gedient, darum möchte ich nur soviel sagen...

Die Bilder in meinem Kopf nehmen Wege, die sie nicht nehmen sollten. Ich träumte von Ihnen und es war ein Traum, der intensiver nicht hätte sein können. Ihre Rolle darin hat mich den ganzen Tag verfolgt und ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken - als ich mich gestern Nacht zur Ruhe legte - dass ich mir erneut einen solchen Traum wünschte.

Sie sehen also, dass man mir das Schlafen lieber verbieten sollte - jedoch wären Träume selbst kein Grund mich schuldig zu fühlen, da ich sie nicht bestimmen kann...die Tatsache jedoch, dass ich mir wachen Geistes einen solchen Traum erneut wünsche, macht mich gewissermaßen schuldig.

Das ich Ihnen dies nun auch noch gestehe, macht mich wiederum zu einer Närrin.

Ich sollte mit meiner Regel brechen und diesen Brief nun in tausend kleine Stücke reißen!

Ich tue es dennoch nicht, und dies aus zwei Gründen: Erstens, weil ich eine unverbesserliche Prinzipienreiterin bin. Und zweitens, weil ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen werde!

Ich möchte es nicht!

Und ich glaube Sie sagten es mir im letzten Brief, dass ich aufhören soll mich zu entschuldigen. Ich hoffe dies betraf nicht nur alte Sünden, sondern es bezieht neue mit ein - denn ich begehe solche Dummheiten jeden Tag aufs neue - damals hatte ich nur die edleren Gründe, fürchte ich.

Über Ihr Angebot mein 'Notfallkandidat zu sein, musste ich wirklich schmunzeln - ich werde es mir überlegen, wenn Sie gestatten...Ihre Argumente waren sehr überzeugend.

Können Sie mich lachen hören?

Aber ich frage mich, wie enttäuschend eine solche Abmachung wohl wäre, wenn der Notfallkandidat kurz vor der Zweckhochzeit wiederum seine große Liebe findet und man letztendlich doch alleine dasteht.

Sie fragten mich, ob ich Ginny von unserem Briefwechsel erzählt habe.

Nein, ich tat es nicht. Es hat nichts mit Ginny zu tun. Ich vertraue ihr vollkommen.

Es ist nur so, dass ich mich seit Beginn unseres Briefwechsels, und seit Ihrer ersten Erwähnung von Ginnys Namen, frage, ob Sie wohl auch einen Brief mit Ihrer Bitte an sie verfasst haben.

Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, und Ginny hat mit Sicherheit nie so etwas erwähnt, aber ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Sie sie sehr mögen und ich will nicht zwischen Ihnen stehen, falls sie Ihnen noch verspätet antwortet.

Heute ist also Ihr erster Arbeitstag. Ich bin fast genauso aufgeregt, wie Sie es sicher sind. Gerne würde ich jede Einzelheit hören. Ich hoffe es entwickelt sich alles zum Besten und Sie können der Arbeit Befriedigung abgewinnen. Wenn Sie dort Ihre Finger am Werke haben, wird das Lager bald sicher die am bestorganisierte Abteilung im ganzen Ministerium sein.

Was mein Denkarium angeht, so machen Sie mir Mut, den ich im Moment ganz dringend brauche. Natürlich haben Sie recht - man wird dieses Material sichten...ich werde Justin allein dafür wohl töten müssen!

Als Sie mich nach der Millennium-Library fragten, musste ich wirklich grinsen. Wissen Sie, dass mir Ron und Harry schon seit ich hierher zog unterstellen, dass ich mir die Stadt nur wegen dieser wundervollen Bibliothek ausgesucht hätte? Ich habe die Bibliothek tatsächlich direkt in meinem Blickfeld.

Die beiden haben also recht, aber nicht hundertprozentig - denn auch das Sainsbury Laboratory .und das John Innes Center sind nicht ganz unschuldig an meiner Wahl. Da beide Institute sich mit der molekularen Pflanzenforschung beschäftigen, fühle ich mich hier wirklich gut aufgehoben und darf Ihnen anvertrauen, dass ich zu beiden schon Zugang hatte.

Was Ihre Bitte wegen der Gesetzestexte angeht, so komme ich eben aus besagter Bibliothek und habe Ihnen vorerst zwei Zeitungsartikel beigelegt, die aufzeigen, dass die Gesetzgebung der britischen Muggel bislang leider auch nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellend ist. Bei meiner Recherche fand ich auch einen Bericht über die deutsche Rechtsprechung - diesen habe ich ebenfalls angefügt. In den kommenden Tagen werden Sie auch ein Buch per Muggelpost bekommen, das die Gesetzestexte beinhaltet - es ist so schwer, dass ich es der Eule unmöglich zumuten kann.

Damit wäre ich nun also bei einer Stelle Ihres Briefes angelangt, der mir den Atem stocken ließ. Natürlich habe ich mit großem Interesse auch die anderen Passagen Ihrer Kindheit gelesen, doch ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass ich über den Tod Ihrer Schwester äußerst schockiert bin.

Ich kann Ihnen mit Worten gar nicht sagen, was in mir vorging, als ich die schreckliche Tat Ihres Vaters las.

Sein eigenes Kind zu erschlagen ist mit Sicherheit die schlimmste Tat, die ein Elternteil verüben kann, und Sie haben mir erneut die Augen geöffnet, über unsere mangelhafte Rechtsprechung, die leider noch katastrophaler als die der Muggel ist. Es wäre nicht nur wünschenswert, sondern dringend notwendig, dass ein Gesetz zum Schutze der Kinder vor körperlicher Gewalt verabschiedet würde!

Ich möchte mich jetzt jedoch nicht in gerechte Wut über die Missstände verlieren, sondern gerne auf Ihren persönlichen Fall eingehen.

Was mir nämlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, ist der Umstand, dass Sie sich wohl für den Tod Ihrer Schwester teilweise verantwortlich gefühlt haben müssen, da sie Sie in diesem Moment beschützen wollte. Dieser Verlust hat sicher Narben hinterlassen, die so tief sein müssen, dass ich es nur erahnen kann.

Dass Ihr Vater scheinbar den Tod Ihrer Schwester nie verwinden konnte und ein Bild von ihr behalten hat, lässt mich hoffen, dass er seine Tat wenigstens ansatzweise gesühnt hat.

Ich selbst habe, bis auf einige Spöttereien meiner Mitschüler eigentlich eine erfüllte Kindheit verbracht. Mein einziger wunder Punkt war meine Muggelabstämmigkeit - doch die Sorgen, die ich mir darum machte, sind im Vergleich zu Ihrer Kindheit einfach lächerlich gewesen.

Ich ahnte nicht, dass ich solch schreckliche Erinnerungen in Ihnen wach rufen würde. Doch auch wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte, so wären diese Bilder dennoch immer in Ihnen lebendig und ich hoffe, Sie konnten sich mit der Beschreibung dessen ein wenig von den schrecklichen Geheimnissen befreien.

Einen Vater zu haben, der dem Alkohol übermäßig verfallen ist, und der seine Wut und Unzufriedenheit an seiner Familie auslässt, ist eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich mir vorstellen kann.

Es ist kein Wunder, dass Sie einem Fest wie Weihnachten - das man eigentlich als Kind richtig lieben lernt und an dem man sich all die Jahre danach aus Sentimentalität erneut erfreut - nichts Friedvolles oder gar ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit abgewinnen können.

Ich kenne Familiengeschichten, die ähnlich tragisch sind und gerade in der Weihnachtszeit scheinen sich die meisten Tragödien zu ereignen.

Sie sprechen heute noch so liebevoll von Ihrer Schwester, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass sie Sie vermissen. Es ist eigenartig, ich glaubte stets, Sie seien ein Einzelkind.

Ich selbst habe mir meine Brüder in Hogwarts gesucht und nur kurzzeitig vergessen, dass Ron diesen Platz in meinem Leben einnimmt.

Wenn ich nun näher über diesen furchtbaren Schlag in Ihrem Leben nachdenke, dann frage ich mich unweigerlich, ob Sie Angst davor hatten, jemals selbst Vater zu werden. Statt dessen wurden Sie Lehrer. Vielleicht war es Ihnen ein Anliegen junge Menschen zu formen, doch sich selbst, neben der Mutter, in der Rolle des Hauptverantwortlichen für ein Kind zu sehen, muss Ihnen schwer gefallen sein.

Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass mich dies wirklich nicht das Geringste angeht, so möchte ich Ihnen dennoch sagen, dass Sie ein sehr viel mutigerer Mensch als Ihr Vater sind und ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass Sie ein eigenes Kind mit Disziplin, aber auch mit Liebe großgezogen hätten.

Allein wie Sie mir beschrieben, wie Sie glauben, dass ich meine Mutterrolle neben meiner Arbeit erfüllen könnte, zeigt mir, dass Sie genau wissen, was für ein Kind gut ist und was nicht.

Ein Vater, der trinkt um zu vergessen, ist es nicht; denn er ist abwesend wann immer man ihn braucht. Dass Ihr Vater dies zudem mit Berechnung tat, ist um so verachtenswerter.

Er hat sich seiner Verantwortung Ihnen und Ihrer Familie gegenüber systematisch entzogen und zudem ein Bild in der Öffentlichkeit gegeben, das ihn wie einen treusorgenden Familienvater dastehen ließ.

Ich weiß, Sie mögen die Frage was-wäre-wenn nicht, doch hier drängt sie sich mir wieder geradezu auf. Wenn Ihre Kindheit glücklicher verlaufen wäre, hätte es Sie womöglich vor einem Dasein als Todesser bewahrt?

Manchmal sehe ich noch das Dunkle Mal vor mir, das ich bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zum erstem mal erblickte. Es war hässlich, brutal und angsteinflößend. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Sie oftmals zu jenen gehört haben sollen, die es heraufbeschworen. Es gibt Dinge, von denen ich weiß, dass sie geschehen sind und die ich als Teil der Erinnerung in mir trage, doch ich weiß genauso, dass vieles nur Schein war.

Es gibt heute andere Dinge, die ich lieber vor mir sehe und die mir fast realer scheinen, als die dunkle Vergangenheit.

Da wäre zum Beispiel das Bild, das Sie mir mit Ihrem Brief geschickt haben.

Es ist so voller Klarheit und Stärke, dass ich nachempfinden kann, warum Sie diese Landschaft so lieben. Die Vegetation ist abwechslungsreich und lässt doch Raum für Weite, so dass es eine Freude ist sie anzusehen und allein das Bild zu einer Wanderung einlädt. Der Schnee tut sein übriges um die Welt in einen unvergleichlichen Teppich aus Reinheit zu hüllen. In meinen Gedanken gehe ich mit Ihnen Seite an Seite durch diese kalte und bezaubernde Landschaft. Unsere Worte sind verstummt, während wir dem eigenen Atem lauschen.

Und wenn wir heimkehren nach einer langen Tour, dann kann ich mich am Kamin an Sie kuscheln, ohne dass ich mich dafür schuldig fühlen müsste - ein Traum Severus...nur ein Traum!

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eingeschränkter Kinderschutz in Großbritannien **

Seit Samstag, 15.Januar 2005, steht Kindesmisshandlung in England und Wales per Gesetz unter Strafe. Bis zu fünf Jahre Gefängnis drohen Eltern, die ihre Kinder prügeln. Das gilt allerdings nur, wenn die Misshandlung so schwer ist, dass dabei sichtbare Folgen wie Schrammen oder Schwellungen zurückbleiben. Weiterhin erlaubt ist die so genannte vernünftige Züchtigung – wie etwa eine kräftige Ohrfeige – die als erzieherische Maßnahme gilt. Das Gesetz ist umstritten. Konservative Stimmen werfen dem Erziehungsministerium vor, sich zu sehr in Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen. Laut britischem Kinderschutzbund bestehe nun das Risiko, dass Eltern ihre Kinder auf Körperteile schlagen, wo die Verletzung weniger gut sichtbar sei. Die Kinderschützer fordern, Gewalt gegen Kinder ganz zu verbieten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

taz vom 24.4.2006

Züchtigung, züchtig, Zucht, ziehen und Erziehung sind engstens verwandt in der Wortbedeutung. Das Recht auf die Ausübung des väterlichen Züchtigungsrechtes (das bis etwa 1929 auch die Züchtigung der Ehefrau ganz selbstverständlich mit einschloss), galt lange Zeit als unantastbar. Es wurde zwar 1958 aus unserem Bürgerlichen Gesetzbuch gestrichen, aber nicht zugunsten einer gewaltfreien Kindererziehung, sondern weil es - da es dem Vater vorbehalten war - gegen den Gleichheitsgrundsatz verstieß. Ein Züchtigungsverbot wurde nicht ins Gesetz aufgenommen, das kam erst 42 Jahre später. Bis dahin schlugen beide Elternteile straflos und nach Gutdünken.

...Was die körperliche Bestrafung durch die Eltern betrifft, so wurde 1980 im Gesetz die "elterliche Gewalt" in "elterliche Sorge" umformuliert, das war alles, und zwar zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo andere Länder in Europa bereits ein Züchtigungsverbot hatten. Erst im Jahr 2000 war dann auch Deutschland soweit. Körperliche Bestrafung ist seitdem unzulässig, ebenso seelische Verletzung und andere entwürdigende Maßnahmen. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird gewaltfreie Erziehung ein einklagbares Recht unserer Kinder. Der Verstoß dagegen entspricht der Kindesmisshandlung.


	28. Chapter 28

_War das ernst gemeint? Sollen wir wirklich langsamer updaten? -ggg-_

_und therealjarath - vielen Dank für deine Reviews, auf die wir ja leider per Mail nicht antworten können, weil du nicht registriert bist - trotzdem ganz herzlichen Dank._

_Arikaitas_

* * *

24.07., London, Ministerium

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

es tut uns außerordentlich leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß ein wichtiges Beweisstück in der Angelegenheit „Das Ministerium gegen Justin Montgomery" verändert wurde.  
Wir haben in der Angelegenheit „Montgomery" die ersten Fahndungsergebnisse vorzuweisen. So wurde unter anderem in einem Muggelpostfach das wir ihm zuordnen konnten, neben diversen Dingen auch Ihr Denkarium gefunden, das zur genaueren Untersuchung ins Ministerium gebracht wurde.  
Noch bevor wir jedoch das darin enthaltene Material in aller geplanten Ausführlichkeit sichten und für spätere Gelegenheiten konservieren und in den öffentlichen Akten zur allgemeinen Einsicht ablegen konnten, hat sich jemand Zugang zu dem Denkarium verschafft und Erinnerungen daraus entnommen. Bedauerlicherweise handelt es sich sogar um einen Mitarbeiter unseres Hauses.  
Er wurde selbstverständlich verhaftet und zur Herausgabe der entwendeten Erinnerungen aufgefordert. Er hat sich jedoch geweigert, eben diese in das Denkarium zurückzuführen.  
Da ein Unglück selten allein kommt, handelt es sich bei dem Mitarbeiter um einen herausragenden Okklumantiker und es war uns unmöglich, die Erinnerungen gegen seinen Willen aus seinem Geist zu entnehmen, obwohl wir es mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln versucht haben.  
Wie auch immer sich der gesamte Vorfall entwickeln wird, wird dieser Mitarbeiter auf jeden Fall für sein leider überaus erfolgreiches Vorgehen gegen die ministerialen Beamten, die ihm die Erinnerungen entnehmen wollten, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Seien Sie dessen versichert!  
Er bestand darauf, Ihre Erinnerungen in einem anderen Denkarium abzulegen und zu versiegeln.  
Da der Vorgang der Entnahme von dem Sicherheitsraum, in dem das Denkarium stand, magisch aufgezeichnet wurde, leider ohne daß man die konkreten Informationen erfassen konnte, ist gesichert, daß der Täter ebenso viele Erinnerungen in das neue Denkarium gelegt hat, wie er aus dem ursprünglichen entnommen hatte. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, ob es die selben Erinnerungen sind, wie die entwendeten.  
Der Mitarbeiter behauptet, in Ihrem Interesse gehandelt zu haben, was natürlich schwerlich glaubhaft ist. Merkwürdig ist allerdings, daß er selbst, sogar noch vor Ihnen, bereits Anzeige gegen Montgomery erstattet hatte. Lassen Sie uns also, wider alle Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Beste hoffen, nämlich daß er die Wahrheit gesagt hat.  
Er hat sich danach, auf sein eigenes Bitten hin, von einem Auroren die Erinnerungsfäden, die bekanntermaßen bei dem Vorgang der Ablage ins Denkarium zurückbleiben, mittels Obliviate-Zauber entfernen lassen. Er ist also noch darüber in Kenntnis, was er getan, nicht aber über das, was er an Erinnerungen gesehen hat.  
Nur Sie können jetzt noch sagen, ob die Erinnerungen echt sind, oder ob falsche hinzugefügt wurden.  
Der Auror hat in seinem Bericht vermerkt, daß der Zauber erfolgreich war, daß der damit Behandelte aber eindeutig von dem vorher Gesehenen sehr aufgewühlt war - was mich, angeischts seiner eigenen Anzeige gegen Montgomery, selbstverständlich annehmen läßt, daß es sich um ganz entscheidende Beweisszenen handelt.  
Der Mitarbeiter hat das neue Denkarium unglücklicherweise, bevor wir es verhindern konnten, mit einem Siegel versehen, das nur Sie wieder aufheben können.  
Ich sende Ihnen hiermit das Ministeriums-Denkarium mit der Bitte, das Siegel zu brechen und uns darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, ob die darin enthaltenen Erinnerungen allesamt Ihre sind und ob sie eventuell beweisrelevant in der Sache gegen Justin Montgomery sind.  
Der Vorgang wir in jedem Fall in der Akte des Mitarbeiters vermerkt, obwohl er darauf beharrt, in Ihrem Sinne gehandelt zu haben. Falls er das wirklich getan hat, bitte ich Sie um eine kurze Mitteilung, daß diese konkreten Erinnerungen nicht relevant für den Fall sind.  
Sollten allerdings Beweise entfernt worden sein, die für das Vorgehen gegen Montgomery entscheidend sind, wird der Mitarbeiter aufs Schärfste für sein Vorgehen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden!

Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, daß es zu diesen Unannehmlichkeiten kommen konnte.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Reuben Clifford  
Direktionsleiter

Anlage: 1 Ministeriums-Denkarium, versiegelt, für den Transport geschrumpft.


	29. Chapter 29

24. Juli, Norwich

Severus!

Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Sie soviel für mich auf's Spiel gesetzt haben!

Ihren Job! Alles wofür Sie so hart gekämpft haben, haben Sie mit dieser Aktion in Gefahr gebracht - und ich bin Ihnen unendlich dankbar!

Sie wussten, wie sehr mich der Gedanke belastet hat, dass man diese Erinnerungen ans Licht zerren würde - doch dass Sie soweit gehen würden, um mir die Schmach zu ersparen, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten.

Als ich das Schreiben des Ministeriums erhielt, konnte ich es kaum fassen.

Severus, ich bat Sie mir zu vertrauen - und so paradox es klingen mag, einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis von Ihnen kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.

Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr Sie sich in meine Hand begeben haben? Sie sagen, Sie trauen niemandem - ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mich Ihr Vertrauen in mich ehrt - und wie sehr ich gleichzeitig doch in Ihrer Hand war.

Natürlich habe ich sofort einen Brief an das Ministerium verfasst. Ich habe dort versichert, dass Sie absolut in meinem Interesse gehandelt haben und dass die entsprechenden Erinnerungen keinerlei Relevanz für die Überführung von Justin Montgomery haben.

Ich hoffe und bete, dass Ihnen keine Probleme mehr aus dieser Sache entstehen werden, und habe darum gebeten, dass man den Eintrag in Ihrer Akte umgehend entfernen sollte. Man hat Sie behandelt wie einen Verbrecher - wie kann ich Ihnen jemals für Ihren Einsatz danken?

Da Mr. Clifford vom Ministerium mich gebeten hat, die Erinnerungen zu überprüfen, öffnete ich das Denkarium und versuchte mit Gleichgültigkeit die Szenen anzusehen.

Aber es gelang mir nicht! Ein Gefühl ergriff von mir Besitz, das ich nicht zu beschreiben vermag und das nichts mit dem Scheusal Justin zu tun hat.

Bei Merlin - Sie haben diese Dinge gesehen!

Man schrieb mir, dass Sie verwirrt gewesen seien, nachdem sie den Inhalt gesehen hätten.

Severus, nie, niemals wieder kann ich Ihnen in die Augen blicken.

Ich weiß, dass Sie die Erinnerungen in dieses Denkarium umgeleitet haben und dass Sie extra einen Auroren angefordert haben, der Ihnen die letzten Erinnerungsfäden wieder entnahm - ich bin mir also sicher, ganz, ganz sicher, dass Ihr Geist wieder frei ist von diesen Bildern...dennoch...allein die Tatsache, dass diese Dinge in Ihrem Kopf waren, stürzt mich in so verwirrende Gefühle, dass ich etwas Zeit brauche.

Ihre zutiefst dankbare Hermine


	30. Chapter 30

24. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebste Hermine,

was für ein Tag! Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell alte Automatismen greifen, wenn man in altbekannte Situationen gerät... Im Gegensatz zu offenbar sämtlichen anderen magischen Fähigkeiten meiner selbst, bin ich noch im Vollbesitz meiner okklumantischen Möglichkeiten. Niemand, außer mir, hat die Erinnerungen gesehen, die in dem zweiten Denkarium versiegelt sind.

Dank Ihres Schreibens, hat man mich unerwartet schnell gehen lassen. Ich bin wieder zu Hause, habe gerade ausgiebig geduscht und eine halbe Stunde geschlafen. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich heute abend nicht mehr viel schreibe, aber, trotz des Schlafes, fühle ich mich immer noch völlig... ich kann eigentlich gar nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber irgendein Teil der gesamten Prozedur hat mich so erledigt, daß ich immer noch das Gefühl habe, daß irgendetwas auf mich einprallt.

Ich weiß nicht, was Sie Clifford geschrieben haben, aber es war höchst effektiv! So wie es aussieht, ist die einzige Einschränkung die sich für mich ergibt, daß ich im Ministerium in der nächsten Zeit keinen Zugang zu der Etage haben werde, in der die Asservatenkammer untergebracht ist. Was, in Merlins Namen, haben Sie Clifford angedroht? Er war ja regelrecht eingeschüchtert! Es scheint so, daß sogar darauf verzichtet wird, einen Eintrag in meine Akte zu bringen...

Sie fragen, wie ich soviel riskieren konnte... Ich fürchte es hat mit Riskieren kaum etwas zu tun. Als ich das Ministerium verlassen wollte, brachten gleichzeitig Beamte in der Haupthalle Ihr Denkarium herbei und ich bekam mit, daß es als das Ihre für die Asservatenkammer angekündigt wurde. Von da an ist der Rest irgendwie einfach passiert. Ich hatte vorher einen Plan für den Fall, daß ich an das Denkarium herankommen könnte. Aber dieser Plan wurde leider schon im Ansatz durch die völlig andere Ausgangssituation erstickt. Ich muß Ihnen gestehen, daß ich zum einen von da an eindeutig zu wenig nachgedacht habe, um es als bewusstes Riskieren einstufen zu können und zum anderen habe ich mich so ungeschickt angestellt, wie noch nie zuvor. Es hätte gar nicht passieren dürfen, daß man mich findet! Ich wollte Ihnen keinen Schrecken einjagen! Aber die Erinnerungen in einem anderen Denkarium abzulegen, war das Beste, was mir eingefallen ist. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was es war, ich weiß nur noch, daß der Wunsch sie wieder loszuwerden, so groß war, daß ich kurz davor war, sie tatsächlich wieder in Ihr Denkarium zu geben, oder zuzulassen, daß die Legillimens-Zauberer ihr Werk vollenden und mir die Erinnerungen entziehen. Ich bin anscheinend, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, das zuzugeben... magisch wie emotional aus der Übung... Es macht sich doch bemerkbar, daß ich mehrere Jahre lang keine Magie ausgeübt habe, und da ich obendrein mit den neueren Gegebenheiten und Sicherheitseinrichtungen des Ministeriums nicht vertraut bin... nun ja... der Rest ist Geschichte...

Aber entscheidend ist nur und ausschließlich, daß diese Erinnerungen nun wieder da sind, wo sie hingehören! Ich versichere Ihnen, obwohl Sie schreiben, daß Sie dessen sowieso sicher sind, nochmals, daß ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Ich weiß nur, daß ich jetzt schlafen möchte, um dieses überaus unwohle und nicht deutbare Gefühl loszuwerden.

Ich habe jetzt, in diesem Moment, eine so starke Sehnsucht nach Ihrer Nähe, daß ich diese nur mit der Erschöpfung rechtfertigen kann. Ich sollte das nicht schreiben, aber ich bin im Moment in mehrerlei Hinsicht nicht Herr meiner Sinne und sollte deshalb unbedingt aufhören, diesen Brief zu schreiben!

Aber ich ahne, was passieren wird, wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege und schlafe und deshalb bleibe ich lieber sitzen und schreibe. Legen Sie daher bitte nicht jedes meiner Worte aus diesen Zeilen auf die Goldwaage.

Ich bin begeistert von Ihrer Idee, einmal geschriebene Worte nicht mehr zu löschen, so daß vielleicht hin und wieder ein Satz mal keinen rechten Sinn ergibt, sich insgesamt aber ein echteres Bild der Situation ergibt. Ich werde es genauso halten. Eine wirklich gute Idee... oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Ich fühle mich, als sei ich betrunken, Hermine. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...

Ich war, als Sie von mir als Todesser schrieben, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ja, ich habe all diese Dinge getan, habe meine Knie vor einem Monster gebeugt und viel zu spät erkannt, was ich da tat. Der jugendliche Severus Snape war mit Begeisterung bei der Sache. Ich habe das dunkle Mal in seiner hellsten Form an den Himmel geworfen und am lautesten Bravo gerufen, wenn der dunkle Lord die Szenerie betreten hat. Nichts wird mich je wieder von dieser Schuld reinwaschen – gar nichts... nicht die Liebe eines Albus Dumbledore, nicht die kläglichen Versuche, soviel Gutes zu tun, daß das Schlechte damit irgendwann aufgerechnet wird. Es kann nicht aufgerechnet werden.

Mein Vater hätte noch hundert Kinder bekommen und liebevoll großziehen können. Es hätte nie etwas daran geändert, daß er Alba erschlagen hat...

Ich selbst habe mir übrigens schon lange keine Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, Vater zu sein. Es kommt für mich nicht in Frage. Der dunkle Lord wollte die Schaar seiner Anhänger in Blutlinie vergrößern. Das hieß für die weiblichen Anhänger Kinder zu empfangen und das hieß für die männlichen Todesser, Kinder zu zeugen – in der Regel gegen den Willen der Frauen... als ich dies das erste Mal tun sollte, habe ich – sehr zum Vergnügen einiger anderer Todesser – versagt und danach habe ich, mit den Mitteln die einem als Zaubertrankmeister gegeben sind, dafür gesorgt, daß ich für diese „Aufgaben" nicht mehr in Frage kam... Ich kann seit jener Zeit keine Kinder mehr zeugen. Damit war diese Sache ein für allemal erledigt.

Es war auch der Wendepunkt in meinen Erkenntnissen über das Dasein als Todesser und es war das, was Albus erfuhr, was ihn beginnen ließ, mir zu vertrauen.

Nur noch ein paar Zeilen, Hermine, dann werde ich mich wieder schlafen legen.

Ich habe Ginny in der Tat ebenfalls um ein Empfehlungsschreiben gebeten. Sie hat mir abgesagt, aber es war wohl die freundlichste und nachvollziehbarste aller Absagen. Sie hat mir in einem sehr liebenswerten Brief geschrieben, daß ihr Bruder meinen Brief entgegengenommen und gelesen hatte und daß er ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hat, meinem Wunsch nicht Folge zu leisten. Sie hat sich auf glaubhafte Weise bei mir dafür entschuldigt, daß sie seiner Bitte im Rahmein eines ausschweifenden Streites nachgegeben hat und versichert, daß es ihr überaus leid täte. Ich sei ein – wie hatte sie es ausgedrückt, ach ja – übellauniger, selbstgerechter und unfairer, aber nichts desto Trotz überaus fähiger Lehrer, dem sie diese Eigenschaft gerne bestätigt hätte. Sie sei allerdings sicher, daß Sie, liebe Hermine, mir das Schreiben sofort ausstellen würden...

Offenbar reden Sie beide tatsächlich nicht über alles miteinander...

Ich habe ihr ihre Absage zu keiner Zeit übel genommen und meinem Respekt ihr gegenüber hat es keinen Abbruch getan.

Noch ein paar Sätze, dann lege ich mich hin... endgültig! Mir fallen die Augen zu...

Hermine... meine Gedanken werden unvernünftiger! Ich fühle mich in die letzten Zeilen Ihres Briefes hinein und stelle mir vor, wir würden tatsächlich einen Abend in der Hütte im Glen verbringen... und tun, was Sie beschreiben... Der Gedanke, daß Sie sich zum Aufwärmen an mich herandrücken könnten... Ich habe ein wenig Angst davor, mich schlafen zu legen, weil ich ahne, was ich träumen werde...

Ich kann nicht mehr – ich muß mich nun schlafen legen...

Übrigens hat man bei dem Denkarium auch eine Liste wichtiger Personen in St. Mungos gefunden und einen Grundriss des Krankenhauses, samt der magischen Sub-Ebenen...

Ich wünsche dir aus ganzer Seele, daß du ein wenig Frieden findest in dem Gedanken, daß deine Erinnerungen sicher sind.

Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre, schlafe ich über dem Brief ein... verzeih...

Was ich wohl träumen werde...?

Ich habe das Gefühl, ich könne das Feuer aus dem winterlichen Kamin riechen und als würde die Luft um mich herum klarer...

Von ganzem Herzen wünsche ich dir angenehme Träume...

Severus


	31. Chapter 31

25. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

tausendmal habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Tausendmal habe ich meine Gedanken wieder verworfen - denn es gibt nur eines, was mich derzeit überaus beschäftigt, und was ich doch um keinen Preis schreiben wollte.

Es ist das 'du' in Ihrem letzten Brief.

Sie waren erschöpft - nicht Herr Ihrer Sinne, wie Sie selbst schrieben und ich wage nicht, Ihre Anrede mir gegenüber als Absicht anzusehen.

Dennoch sollen Sie wissen, welches Glücksgefühl es in mir hervorrief.

Doch würde ich es niemals wagen, Sie ebenfalls auf diese Weise anzusprechen - auch wenn ich es in meinen Träumen ständig tue.

Ich war Ihre Schülerin und höre noch heute das furchtsame "Sir" meiner Mitschüler - und auch mein eigenes - in den Ohren, wann auch immer Sie mit einem von uns sprachen.

Es ist so ein wundervolles Gefühl, Sie heute mit Ihrem Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen, doch kann ich wirklich den Schritt zum gleichgestellten du wagen?

Die Erleichterung, die ich empfand, als ich das Denkarium in den Händen hielt, ist ungebrochen - sie stieg sogar noch an und ich fühle mich so befreit, wie lange nicht mehr!

Sie sollen wissen, dass ich die Erinnerungen in diesem Behältnis belassen werde, denn in meinem Kopf möchte ich sie nicht wieder haben. Für das Ministerium werde ich ein neues, ungebrauchtes Denkarium besorgen, bevor man noch auf die Idee kommt, Ihnen einen Diebstahl anzuhängen. Meine Gefühle für diese Institution sind inzwischen sehr zweischneidig und ich habe die Sorge, dass man Sie nun noch mehr im Auge behalten wird, als man es ohnehin vorhatte.

Als ich mein Schreiben an Mr. Clifford verfasste, war ich mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, dass man Sie dort wie einen Kriminellen behandelte und dies nur, weil Sie meine Ehre retteten. Ich denke, es klang in meinem Brief vielleicht ein bisschen so, als wolle eine Amazone ihrem Ritter zu Hilfe eilen...völlig übertriebene Theatralik, gepaart mit echtem Kampfeswillen.

Hauptsache das Schreiben hat seinen Zweck erfüllt und es kann wohl nicht schaden, wenn ich an Ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz ein wenig bissiger in Erscheinung getreten bin.

Apropos bissig.

Es gibt Neues von Snape zu berichten.

Er hat eine Freundin gefunden! Nein, ich treibe keine Scherze mit Ihnen! Es ist wahr! Er hat seine sympathische Seite rausgekehrt und selbst wenn ich jetzt die Fütterung vornehme, bleibt er ganz gelassen und lässt seiner Auserwählten den Vortritt. Ich werde mir nun jeglichen Kommentar über Männer verkneifen.

Inzwischen habe ich einige Blätter einsammeln können. Die Männchen scheinen nach der Paarung fast die Hälfte davon zu verlieren, was mich annehmen lässt, dass dies wohl ein rechter Kraftakt für sie ist. Auch konnte ich beobachten, dass die Weibchen sich jetzt wieder für sich halten. Von ewiger Treue scheinen die possierlichen Tier-Pflanzen noch nicht viel gehört zu haben.

Der einzige, der mir nach wie vor Sorgen macht, ist Severus - ich sollte die Tintenflohsterne wohl doch lieber umbenennen, denn mir erscheint es gerade etwas peinlich, Ihnen zu berichten, dass der Stille immer noch keinen Anschluss gefunden hat.

Wissen Sie, worüber ich mir schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken mache?

Ich grüble darüber nach, auf welche Weise Professor Dumbledore wohl Ihre Hütte verschlossen hat.

Er muss in der Tat davon überzeugt gewesen sein, dass Sie einen Weg finden würden, diesen Zauber aufzuheben.

Mir schwirren Dinge im Kopf herum...Passwörter, die Ihnen vermutlich längst eingefallen sind und die Sie sicher schon ausprobiert haben.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Ansicht, dass der Professor nur die Namen von Süßigkeiten für die Versiegelung von Räumen benutzt hat, bin ich der Ansicht, dass er sehr viel tiefgründiger gedacht hat - jedenfalls bei Dingen, die von großer Bedeutung waren.

Und ihm war bestimmt überaus bewusst, wie bedeutend dieser Ort für Sie ist. Daher hege ich die Vermutung, dass er ein Passwort wählte, von dem er glaubte, dass es auch Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Ich habe da eine Theorie, die vielleicht lächerlich ist, jedoch lässt sie mich nicht los - haben Sie bereits den Namen Lily Potter ausprobiert?

Sie berichten mir von Ihrer Todesserzeit und es klingt für mich wie die Erzählung aus einem anderen Leben. Die Dinge, die Sie tun mussten waren wirklich grausam. Nicht nur grausam für die Muggel oder die weiblichen Todesser, sondern auch grausam für Sie selbst - denn letztendlich ist es auch eine Vergewaltigung, wenn ein Mann dazu gezwungen wird, den Akt der Zeugung auszuüben. Dies ist sicher ein heikles Thema, das ich mit Ihnen besser nicht erörtern sollte, denn es gibt genug Meinungen die besagen, dass man einen Mann nicht vergewaltigen kann, da er grundsätzlich sexuell bereit sein muss, um den Geschlechtsakt mit einer Frau zu vollziehen.

Das Einnehmen eines Trankes, um Voldemort auf diese Weise einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, war ein Schritt aus diesem Sumpf heraus, in dem Sie doch schon so tief steckten.

Dass Professor Dumbledore Ihnen vertraute, beweist seine ganz besondere Fähigkeit, die Menschen so zu sehen, wie sie wirklich sind.

Auch ich vermisse diesen weisen Mann und mehr als einmal hätte ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte ihn um Rat fragen. Wie ich heute weiß, hätte ich ihn aber vermutlich bei den wirklich wichtigen Dingen letztendlich doch außen vor gelassen...ich hätte wohl auch jedem anderen, der mich vor Justin gewarnt hätte, damals ins Gesicht gelacht, da ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er mich so täuschen könnte.

Und noch ein Mensch, von dem ich schwer enttäuscht bin...mein Bruder/Liebhaber/Freund Ronald Weasley!

Wie konnte er Ginny nur so unter Druck setzen?

Ron war schon immer sehr impulsiv - aber seine Unnachgiebigkeit in Ihrem Fall finde ich wirklich schreiend ungerecht! Er wusste doch um Ihre Rolle beim Orden. Hat er denn wirklich nie begriffen, dass Sie Ihr Leben lang ein Gefangener zwischen Gut und Böse waren - dass Sie Ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen mussten, um die Zeit durchzustehen und letztendlich klar zeigten, auf welcher Seite Sie wirklich standen? Glaubt er, er müsse Ginny vor Ihnen beschützen? Ich frage mich gerade, was er sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mit Ihnen in Kontakt stehe. Allein nur diese Tatsache, ohne von der Intensität unseres Briefwechsels zu wissen, würde ihn wohl schon vor Zorn die Haare raufen lassen.

Nein, ich werde ihm nichts davon erzählen, denn Sie baten mich ja darum es nicht zu tun - doch es würde mich wirklich reizen sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Sie müssen ja ein merkwürdiges Bild von Ginnys und meiner Freundschaft erhalten haben. Es ist mir ein Anliegen, etwas deutlicher darauf einzugehen.

Für mich war - und ist - Ginny immer die Anziehendere von uns beiden gewesen. Sie hat eine Ausstrahlung, die jeden Mann umzuwerfen scheint. Ich gebe zu, dass ich manches mal nur staunend dabei gestanden habe, wenn sie wieder ein Herz im Sturm eroberte. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie wissen wovon ich spreche, denn ich weiß, dass sie auch an Ihnen nicht spurlos vorbeigeht. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch - ich bin nicht neidisch auf Ginny, sondern bewundere ihre Eigenschaft. Insbesondere weil ich weiß, dass Ginny niemals mit diesem, ihr angeborenen Charme, jemanden verletzen würde. Im Gegenteil - dadurch, dass sie diese Wirkung hat, gehen die Leute auf sie zu und sie geht ihnen mit offenen Armen entgegen. Sie erinnern sich sicher, dass ich sagte, dass Ginny enttäuscht sein würde, dass Justin sich als Widerling herausstellte. Sie hat einen gewissen Hang, attraktive Männer auch für unbedingt nette Kerle zu halten - und egal was ich Justin auch alles vorwerfen kann - Unattraktivität mit Sicherheit nicht.

Dass ich Ginny nichts von unserem Briefwechsel erzählt habe, liegt - wenn ich ehrlich bin - wohl nicht zuletzt daran, dass ich Sie noch ein wenig für mich allein haben wollte, und ich schäme mich zu sagen, dass ich erleichtert bin, dass Ginny so teilweise harsche Worte für Sie fand. Doch halte ich es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass sie auch diese nur schrieb, um Ron einen Gefallen zu tun. Denn ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß es ganz genau, dass Ginny Sie ebenso attraktiv findet, wie es es tue.

Und ich weiß es so genau, weil wir es uns gegenseitig einmal gebeichtet haben. Nun werden Sie sicher verstehen, warum ich sagte, ich möchte nicht im Wege stehen wenn Ginny sich bei Ihnen melden würde. Und ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, weil sie mir nicht erzählte, dass Sie ihr geschrieben haben - doch ich tat es ja auch nicht...

Bei unserem nächsten Treffen werde ich wohl mit Ginny über diese Dinge reden müssen, denn sie lassen mir keine Ruhe.

Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Sie in diese komplizierten Geflechte einer Frauenfreundschaft hineinziehe und bitte haben Sie Verständnis, dass ich die förmlichere Anrede für diesen Brief wählte, da ich mir unsicher bin, ob es bei Ihnen nur ein Versehen war.

Ihre Hermine


	32. Chapter 32

25. Juli, Glen Urquhart

Liebe Hermine,

Oh weh... was habe ich mit meinem letzten Brief nur wieder angerichtet? Erst halte ich seitenlange Vorträge darüber, wie wichtig ich die Form bei der Benutzung von Namen nehme – und dann wahre ausgerechnet ich eben diese Form nicht.

Es lag wohl daran, daß es mir mit Ihnen genauso geht, wie Ihnen mit mir – in Gedanken bin ich längst beim vertrauten „du". Ich hatte angenommen, daß es Ihnen unangenehm wäre, diese Form in Bezug auf mich zu benutzen und hätte deshalb nie von alleine danach gefragt.

Wenn ich aber nun darüber nachdenke, wie persönlich unsere Briefe längst sind und was wir uns bereits alles gegenseitig anvertraut haben, war das wohl eine sehr dumme Annahme.

Entschuldigen Sie bitte trotzdem, daß ich ungefragt, ungebeten diese Form benutzt habe.

In der nicht ganz sicheren Annahme, daß in Ihrem Brief zwischen den Zeilen steht, daß Sie gerne das „du" benutzen würden, erlaube ich mir nun, Ihnen das „du" anzutragen und hoffe, daß ich es richtig verstanden habe und es Ihnen nicht doch unangenehm ist. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn wir zu der vertrauten Anrede wechseln würden.

Mein letzter Satz ist gute zehn Minuten her und ich sitze hier und überlege angestrengt, ob ich den Rest des Briefes nun schon die neue Anrede benutzen, oder ob ich erst Ihr Einverständnis abwarten soll. Gestern ist es einfach passiert. Gestern wußte ich kaum noch, was ich schreibe – aber heute...

Aber warum noch warten? Ja, es gibt eine winzige Möglichkeit, daß ich die Zeilen falsch verstanden habe, aber mein Bauch sagt mir, daß ich Recht habe, wenn ich ab jetzt nicht mehr an Sie, Hermine schreibe, sondern an dich.

Es ist seltsam. Es fühlt sich seltsam an. Es schreibt sich sogar seltsam. Aber es fühlt sich auch sehr sehr gut an. Es fühlt sich auf die Weise gut an, die das Herz schneller schlagen läßt.

Nun, dann kann ich wohl mit dem Brief fortfahren.

Liebe Hermine, auch wenn mein Grund zur Freude ein etwas anderer ist als deiner, bin ich froh, daß du die Erinnerungen an die speziellen Szene mit Justin in dem Denkarium belassen willst. Nicht, daß ich noch wüsste, worum es in den Szenen ging – obwohl du natürlich Andeutungen gemacht hattest – aber es zeigt generell, daß du dich einen weiteren Schritt von ihm entfernt hast.

Mach dir keine Gedanken, wegen des Ministeriums. Sie sind so, wie sie immer waren und immer sein werden. Eine gewisse Paranoia ist letztendlich ja auch immer eine gesunde Angelegenheit und ich habe in der Vergangenheit viel Grund für Misstrauen geliefert.

Du bist also die Amazone, die „ihrem" Ritter mit echtem Kampfeswillen zu Hilfe geeilt ist? Ich verrate dir lieber nicht, was in mir vorgegangen ist, als ich diese Zeile gelesen habe.

„Severus" hat noch keinen Anschluß gefunden? Hm... er kam mir von Anfang an seltsam vor. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als sei mit ihm irgendetwas anders als mit den anderen. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, was genau die Andersartigkeit ausmacht.

Ich habe übrigens nach wie vor kein Problem mit der Namensgebung. Ich finde sie, im Gegenteil, weiterhin sehr amüsant und bin gespannt, ob „Snape" sich jetzt wieder zu dem gleichen bissigen Mistkerl zurückentwickelt, der er vor der Brautschau war.

Und ich bin froh, daß man die Blätter aufsammeln kann! Haben Sie... entschuldige... hast du schon die Möglichkeit gehabt, auszutesten, ob die magische Kraft in den abgefallenen Blättern noch enthalten ist? Das wäre eine kleine Sensation! Deine Bemerkung, daß du vermutest, daß sie die Blätter verlieren, weil die Paarung ein solcher Kraftakt ist, hat mich laut auflachen lassen. Ich hatte unweigerlich konkrete männliche Zauberer vor Augen, die du ebenfalls kennst!

Du machst dir Gedanken darüber, wie Albus die Hütte verschlossen hat? Darüber mache ich mir schon Gedanken, seit ich nach seinem Tod verschlossen gefunden habe. Leider hat er obendrein verhindert, daß man einfach dutzende von geratenen Passworten sagt, weil man erst nach einem Tag ein weiteres Passwort sagen kann. Es war stets so, daß man die Handfläche der rechten Hand gegen die Tür legen und dann das Passwort sprechen musste. Jetzt ist die Tür, nachdem man ein Passwort versucht hat, für einen Tag mit einem Schild versiegelt, so, daß man sie nicht anfassen kann. Ich habe dutzende von Möglichkeiten ausprobiert. Da Albus für mich vorher als Passwort „Alba" gewählt hatte, bin ich ebenfalls davon ausgegangen, daß er den Namen einer Person gewählt hat, die mir wichtig ist – aber er konnte dementsprechend nur Namen wählen, von Personen, von denen er auch wußte, daß sie mir wichtig waren. Ja, an Lilly habe ich gedacht, obwohl sie nur in meiner Jugend eine Rolle gespielt hat. Ich habe alle Kombinationen ausprobiert, Lilly, Lilly Potter, Lilly Evans - ich habe es einmal sogar nur mit „Potter" versucht, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. In der Annahme, er wolle mich Harry näher bringen, habe ich sogar mit Harrys Namen Versuche gemacht – aber auch diese waren umsonst.

Aber kommen wir zu einem Punkt deines Briefes, an dem du ganz und gar falsch denkst. Die Dinge, die ich als Todesser tun musste und getan habe, waren nicht grausam gegen mich – sie waren immer nur grausam gegen die, die sie erlitten haben! Und bitte, versuche nicht, auch nur den Hauch von Mitleid gegenüber jemandem zu empfinden, der getan hat, was ich getan habe. Und ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, daß es keine Vergewaltigung des Mannes darstellen kann, wenn er in der Lage ist, den Akt durchzuführen! Ich war es nicht – was damals für die Frau das Todesurteil war, da man sie dafür verantwortlich machte! Als man mir dann verkündete, daß ich für das „nächste" Mal einen unterstützenden Trank einnehmen solle, habe ich mich für das entschieden, was ich stattdessen getrunken habe. Da der Prozess, die Wirkung dieses Trankes rückgängig zu machen, extrem zeitaufwändig wäre, hat man darauf verzichtet, mich in diesem bereich weiter einzusetzen – zumal andere Todesser mit Begeisterung dafür zur Verfügung standen. Daß ich in diesem einen Moment einen Funken gesunden Menschenverstandes bewiesen habe, macht mich noch zu keinem guten Menschen, Hermine. Es zeigte nur, daß in mir noch nicht jedes Verständnis von Moral und Anstand ausgelöscht war und ich, entgegen meinen eigenen Erwartungen, doch nur ein gewisses Maß an selbst ausgeübter Grausamkeit ertragen habe. Aber glaube mir, Hermine – es ist für eine kurze Weile jedem schlecht ergangen, der in meine Finger geraten war... Versuche nicht, irgendwelche Rechtfertigungen für mich zu finden – es gibt sie nicht! Lebe damit, daß es meiner Vergangenheit diese Widerwärtigkeiten gab, oder lass es bleiben – aber rede sie nicht irgendwie gut.

Aber lassen wir diese unrühmliche Vergangenheit jetzt beiseite und wenden wir uns den, vielleicht nicht gerade erfreulichen, so aber doch eindeutig angenehmeren Themen zu: Ronald Weasley.

Akzeptiere doch einfach, daß er mich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann. Willst du ihm das wirklich verübeln? Also ich tue es nicht! Und wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bieten sollte, ihn gedanklich in die Schulzeit zu versetzen, sollte ich ihm irgendwann noch einmal begegnen, dann werde ich sie genussvoll nutzen. Er wird in der folgenden Nacht davon Träumen Pokale zu putzen und Karteikarten zu sortieren. Es ging ihm in diesem Streit ganz sicher nicht darum, Ginevra zu schützen, sondern nur darum, zu verhindern, daß mir irgendjemand einen Gefallen tut. Es mag sein, daß er dir stets ein guter Freund war, und zeitweise sogar mehr, aber allein an ihn zu denken, bringt, ohne, daß ich es verhindern könnte, den Snape in mir hoch, der ich in Hogwarts stets war. Wenn ich an Ronald Weasley denke, trägt der bissige Tintenflohstern meinen Namen zu Recht!

Weißt du was? Du willst sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er erfährt, daß wir uns schreiben? Sag es ihm... und dann beschreibe mir das Gesicht bitte in allen Farben, die dir geschrieben zur Verfügung stehen!

Nein... auch wenn der Gedanke SEHR verführerisch ist, hättet ihr beide doch zwangsläufig nur Streit miteinander und das soll unser Briefkontakt nun wirklich nicht bewirken.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie in diesem durch und durch seltsamen Haus, Ginevra zu einer so besonderen Frau werden konnte. Ja, sie hat eine Ausstrahlung, die jeden Mann umzuwerfen scheint, aber kennst du die Geschichte, in der ein Mann dem anderen erzählt, daß es ganz einfach sei, mit dem Trinken aufzuhören – er schaffe es mindestens zehn mal im Monat...? Allein die Tatsache, daß Ginevra ein Herz nach dem anderen erobert, zeigt, daß sie damit offenbar nicht das erreicht, was sie will, denn sonst hätte sie sich längst entschieden.

Aber um eine Sache ganz klar zu machen: Natürlich kann ich nicht für alle Männer sprechen – aber ich kann für mich sprechen, wenn ich sage, daß Ginevra anziehend ist, aber daß sie nicht die Faszination verströmt, die von dir ausgeht.

Und, liebste Hermine... habe ich in allem was ich geschrieben habe, mich immer noch so undeutlich ausgedrückt, daß du glaubst, es könne eine Situation geben, in der du gebeten würdest, zur Seite zu treten, um Ginevra, oder irgendeiner anderen Frau, Platz zu machen?

Allein die Umstände verbieten mir, dir in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Aber mir fällt gerade etwas ein... mir fällt gerade etwas absolut Unglaubliches ein... Ich habe in der Gegenwart von Albus niemals von dir gesprochen, außer im Zusammenhang mit Potter – ich musste immer davon ausgehen, daß er nichts ahnt.

Bei Merlin, Hermine! Ich bin so ein riesengroßer Trottel! Albus kennt die Hütte natürlich auch von innen und er muß, um das Passwort zu ändern, noch ein letztes Mal dort gewesen sein!

Bei den Bildern in der Hütte...

... es ist eines von dir dabei!

Ich bekomme gerade mehr Sauerstoff als gut ist, weil mein Atem sich nur langsam wieder beruhigt.

Könntest du der Schlüssel zu der Hütte im Glen Strathfarrar sein?

Aber was, wenn ich wieder falsch liege? Ich glaube, wenn ich noch einmal falsch liege, brenne ich vor Frustration das Haus nieder... nein... ich werde es nicht versuchen. Wahrscheinlich liege ich völlig falsch und mache mir nur wieder vergebliche Hoffnungen...

Vergiss, daß ich das Thema angesprochen habe...

Zurück zu Ginevra und dir. Ihr solltet wirklich miteinander sprechen. Ich bin sicher, daß Ginevra es nicht ernst gemeint hat, wenn sie behauptet hat, sie halte mich für attraktiv...

... aber was soll das eigentlich heißen, daß ihr beide euch einmal über mich in dieser Weise unterhalten habt? Wann, bei Merlin, war das?

Ah! ... ich musste den Satz, auf den ich mich damit bezogen habe, gerade noch einmal lesen. DU hältst mich für attraktiv? Bist du sicher, daß du weißt, zu WEM du Briefkontakt hast? Entschuldige bitte, aber das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen! Ich kann darauf verzichten, beschimpft zu werden – aber ich verzichte genauso gerne darauf, mit netten Floskeln beschenkt zu werden. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du auf derlei unglaubwürdige „Freundlichkeiten" verzichten könntest. Unsere Briefe bewegen sich eindeutig nicht auf Small-Talk-Ebene, oder?

Entschuldige, daß ich das Thema so ernst nehme, aber die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, daß ich bei „merkwürdigen" Komplimenten, die mich hellhörig werden lassen, auf Abstand gehen sollte, weil irgendetwas nicht stimmt.

Das unterstelle ich dir keinesfalls – ich bitte dich nur, keine Höflichkeiten zu schreiben, die du vielleicht nicht so meinst, wie sie dann geschrieben stehen.

Wieder neigt sich ein Tag endgültig seinem Ende zu. Im Lager im Ministerium habe ich erste winzige Schritte gemacht. Es wird Monate dauern, bis in diesem Chaos wieder Ordnung herrscht und ich werde unendlich viel entsorgen müssen, weil viele Zutaten längst umgekippt sind und absolute Desaster anrichten würden, wenn man sie noch in Zaubertränken verwenden würde. Aber ich werde darauf achten, ob einige Zutaten nicht sogar bereits SO umgekippt sind, daß sie vielleicht schon wieder für anderes taugen?

Wie auch immer. Der Tag war heute, bis zu seiner letzten Minute, anstrengend und sehr, sehr verwirrend – aber er hatte, speziell während dieses Briefes, auch seine wunderschönen Momente und ich bin sehr gespannt, was du davon hältst, daß ich zum „du" übergegangen bin.

In unruhiger Erwartung deiner Antwort

Severus


	33. Chapter 33

_Liebe Leser, normalerweise antworten wir ja auf fast alle Reviews - aber ich bin, auf gut deutsch, total im Arsch. Mich hat eine gemeine -schniiief- Erkältung niedergerafft und da ich nicht weiß, ob ich morgen überhaupt -schniiief- an den Rechner gehe, stelle ich den nächsten Brief jetzt schon mal ein. Trotzdem vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Wir freuen uns über jede -schniiief- einzelne! Ganz liebe Grüße - der verschniefte Teil von Arikaitas. -hatschi...-_

* * *

26. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

wie es scheint, habe ich ein neues, sehr zweifelhaftes Talent an mir entdeckt - ich habe seit neuestem einen Hang, mich völlig unklar auszudrücken.

Noch nie habe ich die Dinge so sehr umkreist, wie ich es in letzter Zeit in meinen Briefen getan habe.

Darum möchte ich jetzt einige ganz klare Worte schreiben.

Ich möchte gerne zum du übergehen.

Ich habe, trotz anderweitiger Beteuerungen doch einen eifersüchtigen Stich bei deinen Worten über Ginny verspürt.

Ich finde dich sogar sehr attraktiv.

Ich bin verstört wegen der Dinge, die du als Todesser getan hast und ich kann sie nicht mit dir - mit dem Menschen der du jetzt bist - in Einklang bringen

Dies wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um den Brief zu beenden, bevor ich mich wieder selbst in Lügen verstricke, die nur den einen Zweck haben - dir nicht zu offenbaren, was ich wirklich empfinde.

Ich kann diese Aussagen nun so stehen lassen, ohne sie näher zu erläutern - dann könntest du sie zur Kenntnis nehmen und ich würde die tieferen Gründe, die hinter diesen Worten stehen für mich behalten können.

Wir könnten an einem Punkt weitermachen, an dem die Ehrlichkeit der Grundstein für alles Kommende ist, ohne die wirkliche Tiefe dieser Ehrlichkeit zu ergründen.

Doch dies will ich nicht!

Ich will dir die Dinge erklären.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dir gefallen werden, und ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich lange nicht mehr solch widersprüchliche Gefühle in mir trug.

Das 'du' ist für mich so intim, dass ich deine Stimme dabei zu hören glaube, obwohl du mich in Wahrheit niemals so angesprochen hast. Wenn ich dagegen diese Anrede benutze, beschwört es ein Bild von meinem Mund ganz nah an deinem Ohr herauf, was, in Anbetracht dass unsere Kontakte sich nur auf das Schriftliche beschränken, nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar erscheint.

Ginny ist meine beste Freundin - doch es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, wenn sie jetzt statt mir diesen Briefwechsel mit dir führen würde...also danke ich Ron - diesem Schuft!

Du glaubst, dass ich nur nett sein möchte, wenn ich sage, du seist attraktiv? Du glaubst, ich schenke dir damit nette Floskeln? Severus, glaubst du dies wirklich immer noch? Du hast recht! Das Wort 'attraktiv' trifft es nicht einmal annähernd.

Wenn ich einschlafe, sehe ich deine Augen vor mir. Meine Hand streicht über das Kissen und ich wünschte, es wäre deine Haut. Nur einmal möchte ich dein Haar zwischen meinen Fingern spüren - ich finde dich nicht nur attraktiv - ich bin völlig erotisiert.

Waren diese Worte deutlich genug? Gibt es noch einen Zweifel in dir, der dich glauben lässt, ich wolle lediglich 'nett' sein?

Ich bin nicht nett - ich verschlinge dich in Gedanken mit Haut und Haaren - und doch weiß ich, dass es niemals geschehen wird...doch nicht weil ich es nicht wollte - sondern weil wir es nicht dürfen! Wir dürfen es nicht! Niemals! Dies weißt du genauso gut wie ich!

Du sagst, ich solle deine Rolle bei den Todessern nicht schönreden. Auch damit hast du recht. Es gibt sicher so schreckliche Taten, die du dir selbst niemals verzeihen kannst - dies zeigt mir nur, wie gerechtfertigt dein Freispruch ist, denn du könntest sie unmöglich mehr sühnen, wenn man dich eingesperrt hätte, oder gar deine verwundete Seele von einem Dementor geraubt worden wäre.

Ich will nicht beschwichtigen was du getan hast - doch dass du dich gegen die Anweisungen des Lords gestellt hast, zeigt mir, dass du ihm willentlich die Stirn geboten hast.

Es trifft mich schwer, von dem Schicksal jener Frauen zu hören, die verblendet waren und letztendlich einen zu hohen Preis dafür zahlen mussten. Es schockiert mich, dass du zu jenen gehörtest, die sich diesem Wahnsinn freiwillig angeschlossen und dem Lord zugejubelt haben.

Ich sollte dich hassen Severus! Wirklich, das sollte ich - hassen für die Dinge, die du mitangesehen hast, ohne auf der Stelle lieber selbst sterben zu wollen.

Doch ich weiß, dass du jeden Tag ein Stück gestorben bist. Ich kenne den Menschen, der du in dieser Zeit warst - vergiss das nicht!

Ich sehe den Menschen, der du heute bist und weiß, dass ein Teil von dir tot war - gestorben durch eine Folter, die heute noch immer in deinem Inneren wütet.

Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass man dich freigesprochen hat. Ich weiß, dass du selbst dir nie wirst verzeihen können, und ich verstehe deine verzweifelte Wut, wenn ich versuche es zu tun. Ich werde dir versprechen, nie wieder vorzugeben, die Dinge würden mich weniger schockieren als sie es tun. Und doch sage ich dir, dass du den Freispruch verdient hast und die Zeit der Sühne irgendwann vorbei sein muss!

Severus, ich weiß nicht, wohin uns diese Briefe führen werden - vermutlich werden sie sich irgendwann selbst zerstören, da so viel Feuer in ihnen lodert, dass sie irgendwann lichterloh brennen werden.

Ich selbst stehe bereits in Flammen und werde mich fortan bemühen, meinen Kopf wieder die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Hat Professor Dumbledore vielleicht wirklich meinen Namen gewählt, um deine Hütte zu versiegeln? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen.

Tausend Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch, als du mir schriebst, dass du damals ein Bild von mir bei deinen privaten Schätzen hattest - doch die Schmetterlinge fange ich schnell wieder ein und verscheuche sie, denn alles was du mir sagst, dringt einfach zu tief - zu ungebremst in meinen Geist, als dass ich damit einen kühlen Kopf bewahren könnte.

Du wolltest wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass Ginny und ich über dich sprachen - nun, wir sprechen häufiger über Männer, was dich nun vermutlich kaum verwundern wird.

Es ist jetzt ungefähr ein halbes Jahr her, dass wir auf Männer zu sprechen kamen, die eigentlich nicht gut für einen sind, die man aber dennoch für verdammt verführerisch hält.

Angefangen hat es mit einem Mann, der in der Literatur einen großen Platz eingenommen hat. Die Rede ist von Bram Stokers Dracula. Diese Gestalt ist gleichsam schaurig, wie erotisch.

Wir redeten darüber, dass es kaum greifbare Dinge sind, die einen Mann diese verhängnisvolle Erotik ausstrahlen lässt.

Und vermutlich wirst du mir jetzt nicht glauben, aber Ginny sagte daraufhin: "Professor Snape hat auch so was...ist dir das mal aufgefallen?"  
Mir stand der Mund offen. Ginny wurde knallrot, weil sie wohl glaubte, ich halte sie für verrückt. Doch das tat ich gar nicht. Ich war nur so völlig erstaunt, dass sie es genauso empfand wie ich.

Wir wechselten daraufhin schnell das Thema - doch es war gesagt. Wir haben seit diesem Gespräch nie wieder über dich gesprochen - jedenfalls nicht in einem solchen Zusammenhang. Doch nun wirst du verstehen, warum ich mir so überaus sicher bin, dass Ginny dich für attraktiv hält. Ich finde es bis heute ehrlich gesagt sehr feige von mir, dass ich sie in dem Glauben gelassen habe, sie stünde mit ihrer Meinung alleine da.

Wenn ich jetzt höre, welche Worte sie in ihrem Brief für dich verwendet hat, so wird mir ganz klar deutlich, dass sie noch immer diese zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Seiten an dir sieht - und dies war vermutlich mein Glück.

Als ich heute morgen erwachte, sah ich wie immer zuerst nach den Tintenflohsternen.

Der Bissige hat etwa die Hälfte seiner Blätter eingebüßt. Ich habe sie vorsichtig eingesammelt, obwohl ich bislang bei den ausgefallenen Blättern noch keine Magie feststellen konnte.

Snape sitzt jetzt so weit von seiner Partnerin entfernt, dass es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass ihre Verbindung nun wieder aufgelöst ist.

Obwohl es nur Tintenflohsterne sind, macht es mich irgendwie traurig, dies zu sehen. Aber noch viel trauriger macht mich der Gedanke, dass ich, um magiefähige Blätter zu erhalten, diese einem der kleinen Wesen gewaltsam entfernen müsste.

Die Weibchen möchte ich auf keinen Fall anrühren, jetzt, da sie trächtig sind - ich nenne es mangels besseren Wissens einfach mal so.

Von den männliche Tintenflohsternen ist nur noch Severus im Besitz seiner vollen Anzahl Blütenblätter. Aber ich KANN ihn nicht anrühren. Ich werde das nicht tun - auch wenn es von der wissenschaftlichen Seite her die einzige Möglichkeit wäre. Aber selbst wenn die anderen Männchen ihre Blätter wieder aufgefüllt haben und die Tintenflohsterne sich tatsächlich vermehren, so bin ich wohl nicht mehr in der Lage sie abzuernten.

Du musst mich für sehr albern und sentimental halten. Für die Wissenschaft sind schon sehr viel größere Opfer gebracht worden als dieses - dennoch ich kann keinen von ihnen willentlich verletzen.

Eigenartige Haustiere habe ich mir da gewählt, nicht wahr? Die Hälfte von ihnen hockt an Holz, das ich regelmäßig erneuere - den Wechsel von einem Holzstück zum anderen bekomme ich nie mit. Sie müssen sich in dieser Zeit ja bewegen, wenn sie dazu fähig sind ihren Standort zu ändern - aber sehen kann ich es nie.

Die andere Hälfte sitzt apathisch in den Ecken und scheint damit beschäftigt neue Kräfte aufzubauen. Nur der Stille sitzt mitten im Käfig und verfolgt mein Tun, wenn ich füttere, das Tuch wechsle, oder die Blätter vom Käfigboden sammle.

Gerade eben ist eine Eule von St. Mungos gekommen. Man erwartet mich dort morgen früh um zehn Uhr. Sonst stand nichts in dem Brief. Professor Shipton hat ihn unterzeichnet und es ist sein Büro, das ich aufsuchen soll.

Ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt, Severus.

Vielleicht will er nur einige Formsachen mit mir besprechen. Vielleicht gibt es noch Unklarheiten. Vielleicht will er mir sagen, dass es noch Probleme wegen der Rechtslage gibt, oder mit dem Trank selbst...vielleicht wird er mir mitteilen, dass mein Trank seiner Ansicht nach keine Chance hat zu wirken und dass es keine Testreihe geben wird...aber ein kleiner Teil von mir klammert sich an der Vorstellung fest, dass er mir ein Angebot im Namen der Klinik unterbreitet. Doch ist es dafür nicht noch zu früh? Kann es sein, dass das Schreiben von Raphael Montgomery einen derart positiven Einfluss hatte, dass die Dinge beschleunigt werden konnten?

Du siehst, ich habe Tausende von Fragen, die bis morgen werden warten müssen. Du kennst mich gut, Severus - vielleicht sogar viel zu gut - du weißt, dass ich es kaum aushalte und jede Stunde zähle, bis ich endlich Antwort auf meine Fragen erhalte.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich dir morgen Positives zu vermelden habe.

Deine Hermine


	34. Chapter 34

26. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Liebste Hermine,

Ich bin hier...

Ich bin in meinem Haus...

Genauer gesagt, sitze ich vor der offenen Tür auf der Kante der kleinen Veranda, die Füße auf der Treppe und habe den Block auf den Knien, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe. Dein Brief liegt neben mir auf dem Holzboden und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was in den letzten Stunden alles geschehen ist.

Er hat es gewusst, Hermine. Albus hat von dir gewusst und es mit keiner Silbe je erwähnt. Aber warum hätte er auch mehr sagen sollen als ich? Ich hätte es ja doch nur abgestritten...

Wie konnte das alles geschehen? Wann ist es passiert? Heute ist der 26te Juli. Nur siebzehn Tage sind vergangen, seit ich dir geschrieben habe. Siebzehn Tage... Meine gesamte Welt hat sich in diesen siebzehn Tagen gewandelt.

Ich habe die Handfläche gegen die Tür gehalten, vorsichtig, als könne sie zurückweichen und dann habe ich einmal tief Luft geholt, bevor ich gewagt habe, es zu versuchen.

Als ich „Hermine" gesagt hatte, wurde mir bewusst, daß ich deinen Namen das erste Mal überhaupt laut ausgesprochen habe. In der Schule warst du im gesprochenen Wort für mich „Miss Granger", nie habe ich deinen Vornamen ausgesprochen!

Aber nach deinem Namen öffnete sich das Haus nicht. Aber es bildete sich auch nicht der Schutzschild, der bei einem falschen Passwort stets aufgetaucht war und mir wurde klar, daß das Passwort noch nicht komplett war. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich versucht, einfach noch deinen Nachnamen zu nennen, aber dann habe ich innegehalten und mich dafür entschieden, deinen Namen komplett zu versuchen. Also sprach ich vorsichtig weiter. „Jane..." und wieder öffnete sich die Türe nicht, aber auch der Schutzschild erschien nichtund so schloß ich mit deinem Nachnamen „... Granger" und in diesem Moment sprang die Türe auf.

Ich glaube, ich habe eine Weile vergessen zu atmen, Hermine. Und dann tat ich etwas ganz und gar dummes. Ich war mir für einen kurzen Moment so sicher, daß ich es mir nur einbilde, daß ich den Gedanken nicht ertrug, zu erkennen, daß das Haus noch verschlossen war und ich habe mir die Hände vor meine Gesicht gelegt, damit ich es nicht sehen muß. Als mir klar wurde, wie kindisch das war und daß ich gesehen hatte, wie die Türe aufgesprungen war, habe ich die Hände langsam wieder gesenkt und das Haus war (natürlich) noch immer offen.

Jetzt sitze ich hier und es ist genauso unerträglich heiß, wie in Glen Urquhart oder in London – aber hier bin ich wieder alleine inmitten der Highlands und daher gibt es hier keine Kleider-Etikette die beachtet werden müsste. Also sitze ich hier barfuß und genieße den Wind, der um meinen Oberkörper und meine Arme strömen kann und ein klein wenig Erleichterung in die Hitze bringt.

Ich habe mir im Haus den Dreck des Ministeriums vom Körper und aus den Haaren gewaschen. Letztere tropfen noch, sei daher nicht böse, wenn der eine oder andere Buchstabe verschwimmt.

Deinen Brief habe ich mittlerweile sicher dreißig oder vierzig Mal gelesen. Ich bin damit durch die Gegend gewandert, ich habe damit auf der Treppe gesessen, ich habe damit mitten im Raum gestanden, ich habe damit auf dem Bett gelegen ich habe damit auf dem Sofa gesessen und nun sitze ich damit auf der Veranda und habe ich noch einmal gelesen, bevor ich meinen Brief an dich angefangen habe.

Deine Worte sind unglaublich mutig, Hermine und ich danke dir für deine Offenheit. Und ich will dieses Geschenk nun mit ebensolcher Offenheit beantworten.

Du bist die begehrenswerteste Frau, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Vergiss Ginny, vergiss jede andere, die du selbst vielleicht für attraktiver hältst als dich selbst – oder soll ich im Gegenzug eifersüchtig sein auf Justin?

Fairerweise sollte ich zugeben: ich BIN eifersüchtig auf ihn! Ich war es von Anfang an. Zu hören, daß er sehr gut aussieht, hat diesbezüglich nicht gerade geholfen und ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, welche Bilder ich in dem Denkarium zu sehen bekommen habe, ich weiß aber – was ich dir nicht gesagt hatte – noch sehr genau, wie es sich angefühlt hat, die Szenen zu sehen! Ich hoffe sehr, daß ich ihm niemals von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen werde.

Aber es geht hier gerade um dich, Hermine.

Du warst, wie ich bereits geschrieben hatte, in deinem sechsten Jahr und es war kurz bevor die Ereignisse eskalierten, als du in dieser Nacht in den Laboratorien einen Misserfolg nach dem anderen gebraut hast. Ich hatte den Raum betreten, dich bemerkt und wollte eigentlich wieder ungesehen gehen, aber dann hörte ich dich murmelnd fluchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, was du alles vor dich hingemurmelt hast. Zum Teil waren es Severus-Snape-Beleidigungen auf höchstem Niveau! Aber ich glaubte, Untertöne darin zu hören, die eine andere Sprache, sprachen.

Ich war hin und hergerissen zwischen Amüsiertheit, Betroffenheit – und purer Erregung...

Du hast eine so wütende und gleichzeitig entschlossene Energie verbreitet, daß der ganze Raum davon vibriert hat und ich konnte nicht mehr gehen. Also blieb ich im Hintergrund und beobachtete dich. Es war heiß im Labor und der Schweiß lief dir in Strömen durchs Gesicht, der Dampf aus dem Kessel war überaus mächtig und hatte die Luftfeuchtigkeit im Raum auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß ansteigen lassen. Du hattest deine Haare wütend und vollkommen unkontrolliert nach hinten weggesteckt, aber etliche Strähnen fanden ihren Weg aus dem improvisierten Zopf und kräuselten sich um dein schönes Gesicht, das abwechselnd Wut und Verzweiflung zeigte. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich bewusst daran dachte, dich zu berühren. Ich wollte zu dir gehen, hinter dich treten und dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, sie zu einem Zopf zusammenfassen und bändigen. Und während meine Fingerspitzen mir vorgaukelten, sie würden tatsächlich deine Wangen, deinen Hals und deinen Nacken berühren und in deine Haare tauchen, hobst du selbst erneut die Arme, um deine Haare ein weiteres Mal auf deinem Kopf festzustecken und deine feuchte Kleidung legte sich wie eine zweite Haut auf deinen Oberkörper, deine Hüften... es wundert mich bis heute, daß du mein regelrecht erschrockenes Aufkeuchen nicht gehört hast.

Das war der Moment in dem ich entschied, daß es jetzt nur noch die Flucht nach vorne gab und ich trat vor, um dir die Lösung deines Problems zu nennen und bin verschwunden, um den Rest der Nacht zwischen ungewollter Aufregung und Selbstverachtung hin und herzupendeln. Der Gedanke, eine Schülerin mit derart begehrlichen Gedanken betrachtet zu haben, machte mich völlig verrückt. Aber sobald die Selbstvorwürfe auch nur eine Sekunde lang ruhten, kamen diese „anderen" Gedanken wieder.

Ich kann übrigens sehr gut nachvollziehen, was du meinst, wenn du schreibst, daß die Benutzung des „du" den Klang der Stimme hervorruft. Das Bild das in meinem Kopf entsteht ist das Bild von dir, wie du neben mir sitzt, so daß unsere Seiten sich berühren, ich halte dich umfasst, dein Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter, du hältst deinen eigenen Brief in der Hand und liest ihn mir vor... und wenn ich das „du" für dich in diesem Brief benutze, dann habe ich das Gefühl, sehen zu können, wie du mir zuhörst...

„Erotisiert"... ein sehr faszinierendes Wort hast du da gefunden. Ja, das stimmt wohl. Es passt zu hundert Prozent auf das, was mir damals im Labor geschehen ist. Und ich bin sicher, daß ich heute Nacht das Gefühl haben werde, du lägest neben mir – allein weil du es dir vorstellst.

Du nimmst mir die Zweifel... ich fange an, zu glauben...

Nein – ich fange nicht damit an – ich stelle fest, daß ich es bereits tue. Keine Zweifel zu haben, hieß bisher stets, sich der schrecklichen Dinge sicher zu sein. Aber heute kann ich einmal sicher sein, bei etwas das so ganz und gar unglaubwürdig scheint, daß ich all diese Beteuerungen von dir brauchte, um endlich sicher zu sein.

„Mit Haut und Haar verschlingen" – Hermine! Was tust du! Es wird niemals geschehen, nicht weil wir nicht wollen, sondern weil wir nicht dürfen. Niemals! Du schreibst, daß ich das genauso gut weiß, wie du...

... in diesem Moment habe ich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst... was war doch gleich der Grund, warum wir es nicht dürfen?

Oh Hermine... diesen letzten Satz habe ich nicht so gemeint – aber es fällt so unendlich schwer, vernünftig zu bleiben. Allerdings gibt es eine relativ einfache Hilfe in diesem Unterfangen, denn so sehr ich in diesen Briefen nun auch lebe und alles Gefühle zulasse, die auf mich einströmen, weiß ich doch, daß ich in persona ganz der Alte wäre. Niemals würde ich es mir gestatten, dich offen so anzusehen, wie ich es hier mit Worten geschehen lasse. Niemals würde ich dir solche Worte sagen, wie ich sie hier mit der Feder spreche.

Laß mich ein wenig vom Thema abweichen, um zu verhindern, daß die ersten Briefe sich auf die Weise selbst vernichten, die du prophezeist hast.

Zwei Dinge will ich noch zu meiner Zeit als Anhänger des dunklen Lords sagen. Zuerst muß ich dir noch, weil ich es offenbar nicht deutlich genug getan habe, schreiben, daß die Frauen aus den Kreisen des Lords ihre Aufgabe mit Begeisterung wahrgenommen haben. Die anderen Frauen, die für die Armee des Lords Kinder bekommen sollten, waren nicht aus seiner Anhängerschaft... die Frau, die meinetwegen gestorben ist, war ebenfalls nicht...wäre sie eine Todesserin gewesen, wären meine Schuldgefühle wohl kaum existent – aber so...

Und das andere, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich das Recht habe, es zu schreiben – aber es ist das Gefühl, das ich jetzt habe und du hast es heraufbeschworen – ist ein Hauch von Stolz, wenn ich lese, daß du es so siehst, daß ich mich mit meiner Entscheidung willentlich gegen ihn gestellt habe. So habe ich es nie gesehen... mit deinen Worten, bedeutet mir der Freispruch plötzlich etwas.

Wie „amüsant" ist angesichts meiner Vergangenheit der Vergleich den Ginevra zu meiner Person gezogen hat. Mich ausgerechnet mit Vlad zu vergleichen ist... ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich kann, da ihr euch auf Bram Stokers Dracula bezieht nur hoffen, daß ihr nicht den verwitterten, greisen Vlad für den attraktiven Mann haltet, sondern sein jüngeres Selbst und daß nicht seine Brutalität im Pfählen seiner Gegner, sondern die Liebe zu seiner Frau die Faszination ausübt. Was ist es nur, was in euren verrückten Frauenherzen genau die Männer attraktiv zu machen scheint, von denen ihr glaubt, daß ihr sie entweder niemals haben könnt, oder die euch wirklich gefährlich werden könnten? Ich verstehe das Prinzip nicht. So, so... ich verfüge also über die gleiche Attraktivität, wie Vlad Dracula? Schaurig und erotisch? Nun ja, ich sollte wohl froh sein, für die Beförderung von der „Fledermaus" zum „Vampir"...

Nein! Glaube nicht gleich wieder, ich hätte dich missverstanden. Ich trage gerade ein für meine Verhältnisse geradezu ausgelassenes Lachen auf den Lippen, die dich so gerne berühren würden.

Verhängnisvolle Erotik? Meine liebe Mina Harker – wenn Ihr selbst sie ausstrahlt, dürft Ihr euch nicht über die Resonanz wundern. Ihr verströmt Eure Erotik wie andere Frauen ihr Parfum und nur ein im Herzen und mit dem Körper blinder Mann kann diesen Duft unbemerkt an sich vorüberstreichen lassen...

Ich hoffe, daß es keinen Unfrieden zwischen dir und Ginny gibt, aber ich fürchte, daß es, aufgrund der Tatsache, daß ihr Freundinnen seid, wirklich an der Zeit ist, daß ihr miteinander redet. Es ist zwar überaus merkwürdig, daß es unter anderem um mich gehen soll, aber notwendig ist dieses Gespräch wohl längst.

Ich bin gespannt, was es in den nächsten Tagen zu berichten geben wird. Vor allem auf den Ausgang deines Termins in St. Mungos bin ich sehr gespannt und darauf, was die Tintenflohsterne noch so alles veranstalten. Hat der Stille noch irgendetwas neues getan? Ich habe eine ganz verrückte Idee, was ihn betrifft... hast du schon einmal versucht, dich mit ihm in irgendeiner Form zu verständigen? Mit Zeichen, Bildern, Worten, Geräuschen? Was macht er eigentlich, wenn du dich vor ihn setzt und ihn im Gegenzug lange beobachtest?

Liebste Hermine, ich habe es, trotz meines festen Vorsatzes und obwohl ich in der Tat im ganzen Brief ebenso ehrlich und offen gewesen bin wie du, doch geschafft, von dem abzuweichen, was ich dir eigentlich schreiben wollte:

Ich habe mich vor vielen Jahren, obwohl ich mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt und obwohl ich mich lange dafür verachtet habe, in meine sechzehnjährige Schülerin verliebt.

Und dieses Gefühl ist in all den Jahren fast unverändert geblieben. Es ist nur mit den Jahren reifer geworden, ruhiger und bewusster. Und ich danke dem Schicksal, das in der Tat ausgerechnet in Form von Ronald Weasley über mich gekommen zu sein scheint, daß es mich wieder zu dir geführt hat.

Ich weiß nicht, wo das hier alles hinführen wird, aber wisse, daß ich es genieße wie nichts sonst in der Welt und daß alles, was für mich wichtig ist, nur die Gewissheit ist, daß es dir gut geht.

In Liebe

Severus


	35. Chapter 35

Zaubereiministerium

Zu Händen Herrn Severus Snape

* * *

St. Mungos Hospital

Schwester Rebecca

* * *

27. Juli

Guten Tag Herr Snape,

mein Name ist Rebecca Gardner. Ich bin Schwester im St. Mungos Hospital.

Eine meiner Patientinnen hat mich inständig gebeten, diesen Brief an Sie zu schreiben.

Es geht um Miss Hermine Granger.

Aber zuerst mal möchte ich Sie beruhigen.

Es geht ihr schon besser und das soll ich Ihnen unbedingt sagen.

Aber vielleicht erkläre ich mal lieber erst was passiert ist.

Miss Granger hatte heute morgen wohl einen Termin bei Professor Shipton. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es passieren konnte, aber Professor Shipton ist Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden.

Oje, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Ihnen das schreiben soll, denn ich schreibe so selten Briefe, höchstens mal meinem Bruder in Iowa, aber eigentlich auch nur zu seinem Geburtstag oder an Weihnachten.

Also gut, ich schreibe jetzt einfach mal was ich weiß.

Professor Shipton wurde überfallen und in einem kleinen Raum im Keller des Gebäudes eingeschlossen. Miss Granger ist auf einen Mann getroffen, der sich wohl als Professor Shipton ausgegeben hat, und der, dank Vielsafttrank, auch genau so aussah.

Was gesprochen wurde, und wie es genau dazu kam, kann ich Ihnen beim besten Willen nicht erklären, aber soviel...der Mann hat wohl versucht, Miss Granger mit einem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen. Als ihm das aber nicht gelang, hat er sie gewürgt - mit bloßen Händen. Seinen Zauberstab fand man zerbrochen vor.

Glücklicherweise konnte der echte Professor Shipton sich zwischenzeitlich befreien und schnell Hilfe holen.

Man kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Miss Granger zu retten und der Mann wurde festgenommen.

Da Miss Granger mich gebeten hat, Ihnen diesen Brief zu schreiben, und mir sagte, ich solle ihn einfach dem Ministerium zuschicken - aber groß draufschreiben, dass er zu Ihren Händen sei - gebe ich ihn den Beamten mit, die den Täter zum Verhör ins Ministerium mitnehmen und hoffe, dass Sie den Brief so bekommen werden.

Herrje, ich bin selbst noch ganz durcheinander von der Aufregung! Sowas passiert hier normalerweise nicht. Jede Menge Kranke, manche davon in bemitleidenswertem geistigen Zustand, aber ein echter Verbrecher, der hier sein Unwesen treibt...ich hab so etwas wirklich noch nicht erlebt.

Miss Granger geht es, wie gesagt, inzwischen wieder ganz gut. Zur Zeit schläft sie, da die Ärzte ihr ein Mittel verabreicht haben, das sowohl die Quetschungen an ihrem Hals heilen lassen wird, als auch dafür sorgen soll, dass sie erst einmal ein wenig zu Ruhe kommt.

Es war nicht viel, was sie mir vor dem Einschlafen noch auftragen konnte Ihnen zu schreiben, aber ich versuche mal, das zusammen zu kriegen.

Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Hab ich schon geschrieben, oder? Aber sie hat es gleich mehrmals gesagt, darum kann ich es wohl auch ruhig mehrmals schreiben, nicht wahr?

Und dann hat sie noch was gesagt, das ihr wohl unheimlich wichtig war.

Sie sagte, Sie sollen nichts Unüberlegtes tun.

Auch das hat sie mehrfach gesagt und noch gemurmelt, als der Trank sie einschlafen ließ.

Ich kenne Sie ja natürlich gar nicht, aber trotzdem möchte ich Ihnen das Gleiche raten.

Nach der Art, wie mir Miss Granger das Versprechen abgenommen hat Ihnen zu schreiben, denke ich mal, dass Sie ihr Freund sind.

Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass junge Männer schon mal zu heftigen Reaktionen neigen, wenn sie ihre Freundin in einer Gefahr sehen - ich weiß wovon ich rede, schließlich arbeite ich in einem Krankenhaus und sehe oft genug junge Männer, die sich wegen einer Frau die Köpfe gegenseitig eingeschlagen haben, oder sich schlimme Flüche entgegengeschleudert haben.

Ich weiß wie gesagt nicht, was zu all dem geführt hat, was da in Professor Shiptons Büro passiert ist, aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass die Justiz sich um diesen Mann kümmern wird - und da Sie im Ministerium arbeiten, wissen Sie sicher, dass alles seinen gerechten Weg gehen wird.

Miss Granger lässt Ihnen außerdem ausrichten, dass sie Ihnen sobald wie möglich selbst schreiben wird. Sie hat sich übrigens den Schlaftrank nur mit dem Versprechen geben lassen, dass sie noch heute Abend wieder entlassen wird.

Sie brauchen sich also wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen - sagte ich das schon?

Ich hoffe, Sie konnten aus meinem Brief schlau werden - mein Bruder kann es manchmal nicht...es ist wirklich nicht meine liebste Beschäftigung Briefe zu schreiben...ich mache lieber Kreuzworträtsel...nicht so viele Wörter, verstehen Sie?

Dies war mit Sicherheit der längste Brief, den ich je geschrieben habe, noch dazu an jemanden den ich gar nicht kenne.

Es wird schon alles gut werden.

Schwester Rebecca


	36. Chapter 36

27. Juli, London

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Gardner,

gemessen an der Tatsache, daß Sie es nicht gewohnt sind, so viele Worte in geschriebener Form zu benutzen, sind Sie der an Sie gerichteten Bitte in angemessener Weise nachgekommen. Ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen für die Information über den Zustand von Miss Granger und richte nun meinerseits die Bitte an Sie, dafür zu sorgen, daß Miss Granger in intensiver Weise versorgt wird.

Sollten Sie mit Miss Granger über den Brief an mich sprechen, richten Sie ihr bitte aus, daß ich mich der Situation angemessen verhalten werde und daß jede etwaige Aktion meinerseits höchst überlegt sein wird.

Hochachtungsvoll

S. Snape

* * *

_Wenn Hermine wach wird, findet sie eine schuhkartongroße schlichte Holzkiste neben sich auf dem Nachttisch. Die Schwestern verraten ihr, daß ein ziemlich großer, sehr düster dreinblickender Mann dagewesen sei, während sie schlief. Er sei kurz bei ihr geblieben habe nur ziemlich steif neben dem Bett gestanden, irgendwann die Kiste abgestellt und habe Anstalten gemacht, wieder zu gehen. Dann habe er sich aber doch umentschieden, sei zu ihr gegangen, habe ihr sehr sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, sei mit den Fingerspitzen einmal die noch schwach sichtbaren Male auf ihrem Hals entlanggegangen, bevor er sich wieder sehr steif aufgerichtet habe und dann endgültig gegangen sei._

_In der Kiste ist ein Brief und ein kleiner Blumenstrauß, bei dem eine fast schwarze Rose in einen Strauß duftender Hochland-Blumen gebunden ist. Der Wasserbedarf der Blumen war selbstverständlich auf magischem Wege gesichert..._

* * *

27. Juli, London

Liebste Hermine,

ist es das, was geschieht, wenn ich dir Briefe schreibe, wie meinen letzten? Es ist schon in höchstem Maße verwunderlich, daß diese beiden Ereignisse so präzise aufeinanderfolgen, nicht wahr? Offenbar darf man sein Glück nicht ungestraft herausfordern.

.Schwester Gardner hat mich über die Ereignisse informiert, soweit sie dies konnte. Auf der einen Seite beruhigt es mich, zu wissen, daß man ihn gefasst hat – auf der anderen Seite beunruhigt es mich in höchstem Maße, daß er so ohne Weiteres Einlass ins Hospital gefunden hat und dort bis zu Professor Shipton hindurchgelangen konnte. Ich muß immer wieder an die Person denken, die mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in deine Rolle geschlüpft ist – wer ist diese zweite Person? Ist der Verhaftete überhaupt Justin? Oder ist es der/die Partner/in? Sind es mehr als zwei?

Du hast den Zauberstab deines Angreifers zerbrochen, obwohl er dich mit einem Imperius gefügig machen wollte? Ich bin beeindruckt... Aber ich hätte ihm verraten können, daß man dich im Duell nicht unterschätzen darf. Doch WER ist dieser Mensch, daß er so sorglos einen Unverzeihlichen spricht? Oder ist er darin gescheitert, weil er es eben nicht gewohnt ist?

Hermine, ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich hier weiter untätig herumsitze! Und so fürchte ich, daß ich mich gleich aufmachen werde, um mich davon zu überzeugen, daß es dir, wenigstens den Umständen entsprechend, gut geht. Du wirst es nicht mitbekommen, da du dich gesund schläfst. Nimm es mir nicht übel, daß ich diese Gelegenheit nutze.

Ich würde dir gerne Fragen über Fragen stellen, aber ich denke, daß du selbst noch keine Antworten auf diese Fragen hast und so werde ich versuchen, Informationen zu bekommen, die vielleicht ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel dieses Falles bringen. Mach dir keine Gedanken – ich beabsichtige weder unvorsichtig noch unüberlegt zu handeln. Ich arbeite im Ministerium – da sollte es den einen oder anderen offiziellen Weg geben. Nicht wahr?

Und so bitte ich dich in grenzenlosem Egoismus: Paß auf dich auf!

In Sorge um dich

Severus


	37. Chapter 37

27. Juli, London

Hallo Mine,

Ich hoffe, es geht dir inzwischen wieder gut. Du hast geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier, als ich im Krankenhaus war. Ich komme nachher wieder vorbei, wollte dir aber eine kurze Nachricht schicken, daß ich mich in die Untersuchungen , zusammen mit einigen anderen Auroren, eingeklinkt habe. Die Angelegenheit Justin Montgomery hat hier jetzt absolute Priorität, weil es immer mehr so aussieht, als gehöre er einer terroristischen Gruppe an.

Du glaubst nicht, wer mir geschrieben hat! Snape, die olle Fledermaus, meinte, mich per Brief gleichzeitig zusammenscheißen und um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. Benehmen hat der Mann in all den Jahren echt immer noch nicht gelernt. Recht hatte er allerdings – das muß ich ja zugeben. Ich wußte nämlich nichts von dem Angriff auf dich und ich fand es, genau wie er, total unvernünftig, dich ohne Schutz einfach nach Hause zu schicken. Aber da ich dich kenne, weiß ich, daß ich gar nicht erst versuchen brauche, es dir auszureden nach Hause zu gehen, aber wenn du heute abend entlassen wirst, hole ich dich ab und bleibe bei dir. Da waren Snape und ich ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung. Und Widerrede geht nicht, da ich mit dem Oberarzt ausgemacht habe, daß du nur gehen darfst, wenn du dich auf den Schutz einlässt. Ich habe eine Verfügung des Ministeriums in der Tasche, die besagt, daß ich dich im Krankenhaus einsperren lassen darf, wenn du nicht kooperierst. Diese Verfügung nennt sich: „Auroren-Ausweis" – wir verstehen uns?

Wir reden dann heute abend, ja?

Bis nachher,

Harry


	38. Chapter 38

28. Juli, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

endlich komme ich dazu, dir zu schreiben!

Harry hat mich aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt und seine Rolle als Beschützer mit einer Gewissenhaftigkeit ausgeübt, die mir, ehrlich gesagt, äußerst unangenehm ist.

Vielleicht liegt es aber auch zum großen Teil daran, dass ich mich durch ihn nicht nur bewacht, sondern auch überwacht fühle.

Er bestand darauf, dass er nicht nur in meiner Wohnung bleibt, sondern auch im gleichen Zimmer schläft.

Nun liegt er auf der Couch neben meinem Bett, während ich mich ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen habe, um diesen Brief zu schreiben.

Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft böse auf mich sein, Severus, wenn ich mich nur in einen anderen Raum begebe, um meinen Aufpasser nicht dadurch zu wecken, dass ich einen Brief an die Person schreibe, die er eben noch aufs hässlichste beschimpft hat.

Zudem brauche ich jetzt Zeit für mich.

Ich muss meine Gedanken sortieren - es gibt so vieles, das ich in eine vernünftige Reihe bekommen muss.

In dieser Nacht werde ich mit Sicherheit ohnehin nicht schlafen können, denn schließlich habe ich den ganzen Tag bereits im Land der Träume verbracht.

Es war schrecklich als ich erkannte, wer mir da wirklich in Professor Shiptons Büro gegenüber stand.

Justin hat mich so in Sicherheit gewiegt, dass ich völlig arglos war, als er den Imperius sprach. Dabei ist es mein Glück, dass er sich nicht sonderlich auf die Schwarze Magie zu verstehen scheint. Vielleicht war auch mein Wille so stark, dass ich den Fluch brechen konnte - ich weiß es nicht!

Er schien nicht zu begreifen, warum der Imperius versagte, und ich konnte den Moment nutzen, um ihm den Zauberstab zu entwinden und entzwei zu brechen.

Doch dann wurde er unglaublich wütend. Ehe ich auch nur um Hilfe rufen konnte, legte er seine Hände um meinen Hals und begann zuzudrücken.

Die Welt um mich herum entschwand immer mehr. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch ich konnte seine Hände nicht lösen - es war ein so furchtbares Gefühl, Severus.

Und plötzlich wurde mir alles egal. Ich wusste, dass es vorbei war...das mein Leben dort enden würde...und ich dachte nur eines - warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Es war ein so eigenartiges Gefühl, dass ich es jetzt kaum noch nachvollziehen kann. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz mehr - hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod - sondern bedauerte lediglich, dass mir Chancen genommen würden, die sich gerade erst aufgetan haben.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der wahre Professor Shipton Justin mit einigen anderen Leuten überwältigen konnte, war ich bewusstlos; doch man erzählte mir später, dass Justin wohl völlig außer sich herumgeschrien habe.

Ich weiß nicht was er mit dem Imperius bewirken wollte, und der Gedanke, was er mit mir angestellt hätte, wenn er mir seinen Willen hätte aufzwingen können, erschreckt mich zutiefst.

Ging es ihm immer noch um den Trank? Wollte er seinen irrsinnigen Plan immer noch in die Tat umsetzen? Oder ging es ihm um Rache an mir? Und ich frage mich ebenfalls, was aus der zweiten Person geworden ist, die scheinbar mit ihm zusammen arbeitet.

Schriebst du mir nicht, dass Pläne von St. Mungos in seinem Schließfach gefunden wurden? Auch eine Namensliste von wichtigen Personen des Krankenhauses war dabei. Ich hatte es ehrlich gesagt fast vergessen, denn du erwähntest es in deinem Brief, kurz bevor du mich zum ersten mal mit 'du' ansprachst und ich muss zugeben, dass mich dies weit mehr in den Bann zog, als die wichtigen Informationen. Doch jetzt frage ich mich, was zum Teufel hatte Justin geplant?

Wir müssen wohl leider erst abwarten, was seine Aussage ergibt.

Doch jetzt ist dieses Schwein endlich hinter Gittern. Er hat sich sozusagen selbst auf einem goldenen Tablett serviert. Ich frage mich wirklich, welche Pläne er verfolgte, die ihn dazu brachten, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Aber nachdem ich den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen blitzen sah, als er mir langsam die Luft abdrückte, glaube ich, dass Justin Montgomery zu absolut allem fähig ist und keinerlei Skrupel kennt.

Der Gedanke, dass du im Unklaren über meinen Zustand sein könntest, war mir unerträglich, deshalb bat ich Schwester Rebecca um den Gefallen, dir einen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Ich bin unendlich froh, dass er dich offensichtlich erreicht hat.

Severus, du warst bei mir im Krankenhaus - ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...außer, dass ich es zutiefst bedaure, die Einnahme des Schlaftrankes nicht nur vorgetäuscht zu haben. Du warst da...bei mir...und ich habe dich nicht gesehen! Ich habe nicht gefühlt wie du mich berührt hast...dies schmerzt fast mehr, als es meine Verletzungen taten. Doch ich verstehe dich und ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass du so gehandelt hast. Nur dieses Bedauern, dass ich dir nicht ebenfalls nahe sein konnte, bleibt.

Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es gibt auch noch etwas Erfreuliches zu berichten.

Severus...ich habe den Vertrag!

St. Mungos will meinen Trank!

Professor Shipton teilte es mir an meinem Krankenbett mit. Das war nicht ganz der Anlass, zu dem ich eine solche Nachricht erwartet hätte, aber das Ergebnis bleibt dasselbe.

Ich habe es geschafft - wir haben es geschafft!

Weißt du, was das bedeutet?

So viele Pläne kann ich nun in die Tat umsetzen. Geräte anschaffen, die ich schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit haben möchte. Und wenn die Testreihe erfolgreich abgeschlossen ist, dann wird mein Name endlich eine Bedeutung auf dem Gebiet der Heiltränke erlangt haben.

Ich bin so glücklich - ich bin aber gleichzeitig auch schwach und fühle mich hilflos. Professor Shipton sagt, dass dieser Zustand noch länger andauern wird - ihm selbst ginge es auch nicht anders. Wir sprachen nicht nur über den Vertrag, sondern er erzählte mir, dass auch er sich furchtbar fühlen würde nach diesem Angriff auf ihn. Solch eine Tat ließe einen immer mit dem Gefühl der eigenen Ohnmacht zurück, aus der man sich nur langsam befreien könne.

Ja, es ist ein furchteinflößendes Gefühl, die eigene Sterblichkeit so sehr vor Augen geführt zu bekommen.

Aber ich werde dem Mistkerl Justin Montgomery nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich besiegt zu sehen.

Ich beginne gerade erst zu leben, Severus.

Mit jedem Brief von dir wird mir dies ein Stückchen mehr bewusst.

Diese Intensität habe ich nie zuvor gespürt.

Du weißt, dass ich meine Ziele immer mit viel Ehrgeiz verfolgt habe, und es hat mich immer mit Befriedigung erfüllt, wenn ich sie schließlich erreicht hatte.

In deinem letzten Brief fragtest du mich, was der Grund dafür sei, warum wir nicht das ausleben dürfen, wonach wir uns beide sehnen...und ich bin an einem Punkt, Severus, wo auch ich mir diese Frage stelle.

Aber dann weiß ich es wieder...ich erinnere mich, warum wir einander nicht wirklich näher kommen dürfen, als durch Bögen beschriebenen Papieres, oder dem heimlichen Betrachten des anderen, wenn er es nicht wahrnehmen, und nicht reagieren kann.

Die Antwort ist so simpel wie wahr.

Weil wir nicht glücklich würden.

Severus, ich weiß dass du Recht hast, wenn du sagst, dass du mich verspotten würdest - dass du mich nicht ansehen würdest - dass die Worte, die du mir schriftlich zukommen lässt, niemals über deine Lippen kämen, wenn du mir gegenüber stündest und wir wahrhaft eine Unterhaltung führen würden.

Diese Lippen, die ich in meiner Phantasie küsse und die mich wiederum küssen, würden mir in Wahrheit und wachem Zustand Dinge sagen, die mich verletzen würden.

Es ist schwer das zu begreifen, aber ich weiß, dass es wahr ist.

Und auch ich, Severus...ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich die Frau wäre, die du in mir zu sehen scheinst.

Liebster Severus, ich muss es dir gestehen...du bist ein Ziel, das ich nicht weiter mit Ehrgeiz verfolgen werde. Ich werde es mir selbst verbieten, denn es gibt Ziele, die sollte man besser nie erreichen.

Doch sei dir versichert, dass du in meinen Gedanken kein alter Graf bist, der auf grausame Art mordet...sei dir versichert, dass du der dunkle Mann bist, der sich nachts in mein Zimmer schleicht, mich in seinen Umhang hüllt und mit mir einen Pakt für die Ewigkeit schließt, indem er sich nimmt, was ich ihm willig gebe.

Oh, mir scheint, dass ich meine eigenen Verbote breche, kaum dass ich sie niedergeschrieben habe. Ich werde mich diesbezüglich bessern, Severus!

Du hast deine Hütte öffnen können! Und es war tatsächlich mein Name, der dies ermöglichte. Meiner? Wie gerne würde ich jetzt mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen! Ich würde ihm Tausend Fragen stellen...oder auch nur die eine - die, die uns Aufschluss darüber geben würde, was er damals schon in uns gesehen hat. Es kann doch unmöglich sein...unmöglich, dass er eine Verbindung zwischen uns sah, die wir uns erst nach all den Jahren eingestanden haben; und gegen die wir nun kämpfen müssen, weil sie einfach nicht richtig ist.

Dies lässt erneut die Frage in meinem Kopf kreisen, die wir uns nun beide schon gestellt haben - warum dürfen wir nicht?

Ich habe es doch gerade noch erklärt und habe das Gefühl, dass ich es erneut lesen muss, damit ich mich wieder erinnere.

Sicherlich wird Ginny mich morgen besuchen kommen, nachdem sich die Nachricht vom Angriff auf mich herumgesprochen hat.

Ich werde mich mit ihr aussprechen was dich betrifft, Severus.

Vielleicht schafft Ginny, was uns beiden zur Zeit so schwer fällt. Und ich brauche nur noch dein Einverständnis, dass du die wenig schmeichelhaften Dinge - sowohl dich, als auch mich betreffend - hören möchtest, warum wir beide niemals zusammenpassen würden.

Ich umarme dich,

Hermine


	39. Chapter 39

28. Juli, London

Liebste Hermine,

es ist großartig, daß man deinen Trank in St. Mungos haben möchte und dies auch direkt in einem Vertrag festgehalten hat. Ich kenne Shipton nicht persönlich, aber ich habe bisher nur Positives über ihn gehört. Raphael kennt ihn wohl auch privat und hat ebenfalls eine gute Meinung von ihm. Daher freut es mich sehr, daß ihr arbeitsmäßig zusammengefunden habt. Auch wenn das Erlebnis das euch nun verbindet das denkbar unwünschenswerteste war, wurde wohl trotzdem eine Vertrauensbasis geschaffen, die von nun an schwer zu erschüttern sein dürfte. Selbst für den Fall, daß Shipton durch die vorausgegangenen Ereignisse auch nur noch den Hauch eines Zweifels an deiner Integrität gehabt haben sollte, dürfte sich das mit dem Überfall erledigt haben.  
Wenn Harry Potter neben dir gelegen und geschlafen hat und du in der Lage warst, aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen, ist er kein guter Wächter.  
Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf - aber ihm. Du weißt, wie er und ich, daß irgendwo da draußen noch mindestens eine zweite Person existiert, die dir vermutlich ebensoviel Schlechtes will, wie Justin und wenn die Nachrichten über Justins Festnahme erst einmal an der Öffentlichkeit sind, ist es auch kein Geheimnis mehr, daß du in der Lage bist, dich zu wehren. Dann wird man - wenn sie es darauf anlegen - andere Mittel ergreifen.  
Ich will dir keine Angst machen, aber ich muß es tun, denn ich will dein Verständnis für die Situation schärfen.  
Du bist nicht außer Gefahr.  
Daß dich jemand auf diese Weise verletzt hat, daß du in das Gesicht des Mannes sehen mußtest, den du noch vor zwei Wochen heiraten wolltest, und darin die Mordlust gesehen hast, muß ein furchtbares Erlebnis gewesen sein. Es macht mir erneut klar, was die Opfer solcher Brutalitäten erdulden müssen und ruft Erinnerungen hervor, an die Zeiten, zu denen ich gestellte Aufgaben nicht zur vollen Zufriedenheit erledigt habe... Ich werde diese Erinnerungen nun ganz bewußt zurückdrängen, weil... weil es nicht anders geht.  
Entschuldige, wenn ich etwas unzusammenhängend schreibe, aber in meinem Kopf schwirren die Gedanken wie ein Bienenvolk umher und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, sie zu greifen und festzuhalten.  
Ich habe seit der Nachricht, daß du im Krankenhaus bist, ein paar Dinge getan die mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln lassen und versuche nun, wieder zu ordnen, was eigentlich nicht mehr zu ordnen ist.  
Mache dir keine Gedanken, nichts davon bedeutet reale Probleme für mich, da ich mich ausnahmsweise nicht mit der Obrigkeit, sondern nur mit mir selbst angelegt habe.  
Trotzdem habe ich, obwohl es fast unmöglich erschien, heute morgen meine Arbeit im Ministerium verrichtet.  
Allerdings konnte ich mich vorher vergewissern, daß Justin eine Hölle von Nacht erlebt haben muß. Seltsamerweise ist man mir in der Abteilung in der er nun befragt wird, irgendwie wohler gesonnen, als ich es in den anderen Abteilungen erlebt habe. Dort arbeitet unter anderem ein gewisser Jack Dohorty, der mir, zu meinem großen Erstaunen, dafür auf die Schulter geklopft hat, daß ich die privaten Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium entfernt habe. Er meinte, daß er sich denken könne, was darin gewesen sei, da er meine Reaktion gesehen habe (er war anwesend, als sie versucht haben, mir die Erinnerungen wieder abzunehmen). Er meinte, er habe sofort gesehen, daß ich diese Erinnerungen lieber sofort als später wieder losgeworden wäre, wodurch für ihn klar gewesen sei, daß ich in der Tat in deinem Interesse handelte. Er war auch derjenige, der das zweite Denkarium gebracht hat. Und wenn er nicht für eine entsprechende Ablenkung der Kollegen gesorgt hätte, wäre es mir wohl nicht möglich gewesen, das Denkarium zu versiegeln.  
Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Dohorty hat mir teilweise gesagt, was bei Justins Vernehmung herausgekommen ist.  
Die zweite Person, mit der er vorgegangen ist, ist eine Frau - Jessica Montgomery - seine Frau...  
Er bestreitet, daß es weitere Beteiligte gibt, aber das glaubt Dohorty ihm nicht unbedingt. Die Befragungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen.  
Justin hat noch nicht viel gestanden und natürlich kann Dohorty mir nicht alles einfach so erzählen. Aber soviel hat er dann doch gesagt: Justin wollte mit dem Trank in St. Mungos das tun, was man unter Muggeln wohl mit dem Zünden einer kleineren schmutzigen Bombe vergleichen könnte. Er hatte sich davon erhofft, daß in einem größeren Umfeld Zauberer und Hexen davon betroffen sein würden und daß ihre magischen Fähigkeiten unmerklich langsam, aber stetig schwinden würden. Die unmittelbar Umstehenden wären, wie schon vermutet, sehr wahrscheinlich sofort ihrer Magie beraubt gewesen.  
Den Grund für diesen Anschlag hat er nicht genannt, aber ich habe die Vermutung, die ich auch Doherty mitgeteilt habe, daß die Tatsache, daß der Imperius nicht funktioniert hat, eventuell darauf zurückzuführen ist, daß mit Justins eigener Magie etwas nicht stimmt. Das würde auch erklären, warum er, als du ihm durch das Brechen des Zauberstabes komplett seine Magie genommen hast, so völlig ausgerastet ist.  
Du solltest Shipton fragen, was genau Justin alles geschrieen hat, als man ihn festgenommen hat. Vermutlich finden sich auch darin Hinweise.  
Aus den Ermittlungen gegen Jessica Montgomery muß ich mich komplett heraushalten - was mir zwar schwer fällt, aber ich erkenne, daß die Auroren den Fall tatsächlich zum momentan wichtigsten Fall erklärt haben, weil man annimmt, daß Jessica eventuell eine Probe des Trankes besitzt und dementsprechend überall zuschlagen könnte.  
Mach mit den wichtigsten Menschen um dich herum unbedingt Kennwörter aus und wechsel diese häufig.  
Durch den Fall habe ich, mit Dohertys Hilfe, plötzlich im Eiltempo meine Braugenehmigung zurückerhalten. Man bat mich zwar, pro forma, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt trotzdem eine Überprüfung zu dulden, aber ich kann zurück an den Kessel.  
Geschehen ist dies dadurch, daß ich Doherty davon berichten konnte, daß ich in den letzten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts, nachdem der Zwischenfall mit Alastor Moody geschehen war, an einem Trank gearbeitet habe, der es möglich macht, Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel in ihrer wahren Gestalt zu erkennen. Ich war praktisch fertig damit, als Tag X kam und ich Hogwarts, ohne meiner Arbeitsunterlagen, Hals über Kopf, verlassen mußte.  
Ich habe diese Unterlagen heute, mit Hilfe des Ministeriums, aus Hogwarts holen können und sitze nun, während ich diesen Brief schreibe, neben dem brodelnden Kessel, in dem seit etwa zwei Stunden der Trank braut. Für eine weitere Stunde muß er nun unangetastet weiterkochen und in fünf bis sechs weiteren Stunden weiß ich, ob er funktioniert.  
Die Assistentin die man mir hier zwangsweise aufgedrückt hat (das war die Bedingung für die sofortige Wiederausstellung meiner Zulassung) hat sich bereiterklärt, unter Aufsicht eines Auroren und einer Medihexe, den Trank zu testen. Das dumme Ding ist aus Gründen die mir unklar sind, vollkommen davon überzeugt, daß meine Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankmeister eine Garantie für das Gelingen des Trankes sind. Ich hoffe für Sie, daß sie Recht behält.  
Es ist sehr unvernünftig, den Trank zu testen, ohne daß ich weitere Versuche vorher damit durchführe, aber die Zeit drängt. Ich habe mir allerdings, trotz Zeitmangel, erlaubt, zu testen, ob sie eventuell Vielsaft getrunken hat, um auszuschließen, daß es Jessica Montgomery ist, die mir da gerade ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ausspricht um mich unvorsichtig zu machen.  
Soviel ist sicher - sie ist die Person, als die sie mir ins Labor geschickt wurde.  
Wenn der Trank funktioniert, können Wachen an den entscheidenden Stellen im Ministerium, in St. Mungos und anderen größeren öffentlichen Einrichtungen postiert werden, die in der Lage wären, jeden, der versucht, sich mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank oder anderen Maskeraden einzuschleichen, sofort zu erkennen.

Und da gerade das Stichwort „erkennen" gefallen ist, möchte ich, sehr kurz nur, auf einen sehr entscheidenden Satz deines Briefes eingehen.  
Es ist gut, daß du aufhörst, Ehrgeiz in das „Projekt Snape" zu stecken, da ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin.  
Es ist zwar nicht ganz so, wie du vermutest, denn ich könnte dir niemals wieder verspottende oder anders herabsetzende Dinge entgegenbringen, wie ich es in deiner Schulzeit getan habe, aber ich würde wohl schlicht vollkommen verstummen. Und selbst für jemanden wie dich, wäre es unerträglich, sich ausschließlich über Wissenschaft zu unterhalten...  
Auch habe ich im Krankenhaus festgestellt, daß es wohl nicht so wäre, daß ich dich nicht ansehen würde, aber du würdest paranoid werden, weil ich festgestellt habe, daß ich nun, nach all unseren Briefen, den Blick nicht mehr von dir nehmen kann, wenn ich dich sehe. Ich mußte die Augen fast gewaltsam schließen, um das Krankenzimmer verlassen zu können. Es war, als wäre ich an dir festgebunden. Eine grausam-süße Fessel...  
Aber, den alten Grund, warum wir nicht zueinandergehören langsam aus dem Gedächtnis verlierend, begreife ich nun den neuen. Ich würde dich einsperren. Ich wäre ein eifersüchtiger, besitzergreifender, überbeschützender Mann an deiner Seite und du würdest anfangen, dich dagegen zu wehren, bis einer von uns zerbricht.  
Ich habe seit gestern viele, viele dumme Dinge getan und, wie ich schon schrieb, bin ich noch immer daran, wenigstens das eine oder andere davon wieder ins Lot zu bringen, aber in meinem Kopf herrscht ein Desaster aus Empfindungen, die so unendlich intensiv sind, daß sie einem die Gedanken vernebeln und einen dazu bringen, seltsam zu agieren.  
Es war ein Fehler, ins Krankenhaus zu kommen und es war ein noch viel größerer Fehler, dich zu berühren!  
Als ich danach kurz in den Strathfarrar appariert bin, hatte ich mich dort entschlossen, die alten Zeiten endgültig hinter mir zu lassen - und dich mit ihnen. Ich habe das Haus, mit unseren Briefen darin, in Brand gesteckt und die Highlands verlassen, um mit Dohorty zu sprechen.  
Aber weißt du, was geschehen ist, Hermine? Ich war nach dem Gespräch im Ministerium noch einmal im Glen. Ich fühlte mich dorthin getrieben, um zu sehen, was ich für eine Verwüstung angerichtet habe - und das Haus steht noch...  
... es hat geregnet...  
Nach all diesen Wochen unerträglicher Hitze und Trockenheit, hat es wider jede Erwartung in Strömen geregnet!  
Das ganze kleine Tal stand regelrecht unter Wasser! Die Gegend drumherum ist pulvertrocken, wie ich sie verlassen hatte - nur das Tal in dem das Haus steht, war einem unglaublichen Wolkenbruch ausgesetzt. An den Stellen an denen ich das Feuer gelegt hatte, war das Holz ein wenig angekokelt - aber mehr ist nicht geschehen.  
Ich hatte den Überfall auf dich als Zeichen genommen, daß ich mich von dir fern halten soll.  
Was will mir das Schicksal denn mit diesem Zeichen nun wieder sagen? Soll ich mich nicht von dir fernhalten? Soll ich mehr auf dich zugehen? WAS soll ich tun?  
Was ich will steht außer Frage - aber was ist gut? Was ist gut für dich?  
Hermine, auch wenn du mich ganz offensichtlich magst, anscheinend sogar mehr, sind deine Gefühle für mich sicher nicht die gleichen wie die, die ich für dich empfinde. Die Frage ist nun, was du willst. Du hast einmal geschrieben, daß du möchtest, daß unser Briefkontakt bestehen bleibt - aber da waren die Voraussetzungen noch andere als jetzt. Wir hatten uns noch nicht geschrieben, was wir inzwischen voneinander wissen. Deshalb frage ich dich erneut: Möchtest du den Kontakt aufrecht erhalten, oder soll ich ihn, für dich, beenden, um dir den Kopf freizumachen für den neuen Start? Ein Wort von dir, daß du diesen Kontakt abbrechen möchtest und du hörst nie wieder von mir.  
Ich könnte dich so gut verstehen...

Dein Severus


	40. Chapter 40

28. Juli, London

Liebe Hermine

Der selbe Tag, der selbe Mann, die selbe Welt und doch erscheint es mir, daß sich alles ganz langsam, ohne, daß ich es verhindern könnte, vor meinen Augen auf den Kopf stellt!  
Ich sitze hier neben diesem Kessel, kann nichts tun, als in den erforderlichen Abständen etwas hineinzugeben und umzurühren. Und während ich dies tue, steigt alles in mir hoch, was sich seit Tagen immer dominanter in mir aufbaut und gegen das ich nicht ankämpfen kann.  
Ich drehe durch, Hermine! Ich werde wahnsinnig mit all den Dingen die geschehen, ohne daß ich einen Einfluß darauf habe! Ich fühle so unendlich viel Wut in mir! Ich will diesen verfluchten Kerl nicht nur zur Rede stellen - ICH will derjenige sein, der ihn befragt! Ich will jedes Quentchen Wahrheit aus ihm herauspressen und ihn danach zerschlagen wegwerfen. Er hat es gewagt, dich anzufassen mit dem einzigen Ziel, dich zu mißbrauchen. Er hat dich besessen, deinen Körper, deine Seele, deine Liebe und all dies einfach nur für seine Mittel benutzt und jetzt, da dies alles offenbar war, da er dich schon so unendlich verletzt hatte, wagt er es erneut, dich anzufassen und dir Gewalt anzutun! DIR! Jedes Mal an deinem Hals erschien mir ein Schrei in mein Gesicht: „Du kannst es nicht verhindern!" Wenn er in diesem Moment im Raum gewesen wäre, Hermine, ich hätte ihn umgebracht...  
Hermine, ich brenne. Mein Geist schreit nach Gerechtigkeit und meine Seele bettelt um Frieden. Jedes noch so offene Wort an dich scheint doch nur wieder ein Schleier zu sein, durch den ich hindurchspreche. Dünner von mal zu mal - aber dennoch verhüllend. In all den Briefen habe ich es nicht fertiggebracht, dir in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen, was zu sagen ist. Immer wieder habe ich neue schöne oder weniger schöne Umschreibungen gefunden. Aber angesichts dessen, was ich vorhabe, ist es mehr als an der Zeit, daß ich es ohne Umschweife, ohne Umschreibungen endlich sage: Ich liebe dich, Hermine! Ich habe es schon getan, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, ich tue es immer noch und ich kann und WILL es gar nicht ändern!  
Ich erwarte nicht, daß du diese Liebe erwiderst. Du gibst mir bereits soviel mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hätte, aber es reicht nicht aus - es reicht nie aus...  
Ich wollte dich loswerden, weil ich Angst vor dir habe. Ich wollte die Erinnerung an dich mitsamt dem Haus verbrennen, aber du hältst mich, ohne daß du es weißt, fest und ich komme nicht los von dir.  
Es ist so lächerlich, daß alle Welt Angst vor mir hatte oder sogar noch hat. Ausgerechnet vor mir... dem größten aller Feiglinge! Ich habe Angst vor der Frau, die ich liebe, weil ich sie liebe! Ich scheue jeden Vergleich, mir wird übel, wenn ich daran denke, was du alles über mich erfahren könntest, die Erkenntnis daß ich bereits erbebe, wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, du könntest mich berühren, läßt mich ahnen, wie laut du darüber lachen würdest, wenn du feststellen könntest, wie ich reagiere, wenn du wirklich deine Hände auf mich legst.  
Als mir in London ganz langsam bewußt wurde, was ich im Glen getan hatte, bin ich vor Verzweiflung beinahe durchgedreht. Und weißt du, was ich getan habe, als ich gesehen habe, daß das Haus noch steht? Daß das Bild noch da ist? Daß es die Briefe noch gibt? Ich habe geheult wie ein Schloßhund! Das erste Mal in meinem Leben! Habe da allein inmitten der Highlands vor dem Haus gestanden, vor dem einzigen Fleck der einem zu Hause für mich nahekommt, und geheult, bis mich meine eigenen Beine nicht mehr getragen haben und ich auf die noch regennasse Erde niedergesunken bin.  
Hermine, jeder Grund den ich von meiner Seite aus dafür heranziehe, daß eine Beziehung zwischen mir und dir unmöglich, verboten, verwerflich, nicht denkbar ist, ist ausgedacht! Jeder einzelne Grund ist ein Anker, an dem ich meinen Verstand festgemacht habe, weil ich beziehungsunfähig bin! Ich kann lieben, sehr sogar - aber meine Liebe hat Alba getötet, meine Liebe hat Albus getötet und ich würde Dinge tun, um zu verhindern, daß dir meinetwegen ähnliches geschieht, die dich von mir wegtreiben würden.  
Ich habe unendliche Angst, daß ich dich dadurch verliere, daß ich versuche, dir näher zu kommen. Und dich zu verlieren, könnte ich nicht ertragen.  
Ich kann ertragen, von dir, auf diese „spezielle" Weise gemocht, aber nicht geliebt zu werden - aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn du wieder ganz aus meinem Leben verschwindest.  
Deshalb ziehe ich meine Frage aus meinem letzten Brief zurück, die ich ohnehin nur gestellt habe, in der Hoffnung, daß du den Kontakt behalten möchtest und es dann noch einmal konkret schreibst. Stattdessen bitte ich dich von ganzem Herzen, meine Liebe anzunehmen, für die ich nichts im Gegenzug fordere, und mich über unsere Briefe an deinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen.

In Liebe  
Severus


	41. Chapter 41

28.Juli, Norwich

Mein Severus,

wie glücklich bin ich, dass ich diese Worte noch zu dir sagen darf!

Mein Herz blieb stehen, als ich deine Zeilen las. Die Zeilen, in denen du mir schriebst, dass du deine Hütte in Brand gesteckt hast.

Ich war nicht fähig weiter zu lesen - immer wieder blieben meine Augen an dieser schrecklichen Botschaft hängen und ich fühlte einen ungeheuerlichen Schmerz.

Als du sagtest, dass die Entscheidung bei mir liegen würde, fühlte ich, dass du sie längst für uns beide getroffen hattest und ich verharrte in einer schrecklichen Starre.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich damit zubrachte, nicht in heilloses Weinen auszubrechen. Harry beobachtet jeden meiner Schritte, denn er hegt mir gegenüber Misstrauen - zu recht, wie ich dir gestehen muss.

Harry trägt keine Schuld daran, dass er geschlafen hat. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, Severus.

Daran kannst du sehen, wie dumm ich bin. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste Zeit haben, um meinen Brief an dich zu schreiben - und Harry sieht mir bei jeder Gelegenheit über die Schulter.

Gerade jetzt habe ich ebenfalls nur wenig Zeit, aber wenigstens hat er den Anstand wegzuschauen, wenn ich ihm versichere, dass ich ein streng geheimes Trankrezept notieren muss.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch lügen kann - wie lange ich es überhaupt noch möchte!

Ich wollte dich anflehen, Severus - dich anflehen mich nicht von dir zu stoßen!

Wenn ich jetzt stumme Tränen auf dieses Pergament vergieße, dann ist es aus Freude. Auch diese darf ich nicht zeigen, denn Harry wird denken, dass ich nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch bin.

Aber es ist mir egal!

Soll er denken was er will!

Sollen doch alle denken was sie wollen!

Als ich in deinem Brief las, dass du glaubst, deine Gefühle für mich seien anders, als die meinen für dich, bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ich habe dir Dinge geschrieben, die man einem Mann keinesfalls schreiben sollte, wenn es nur Freundschaft ist, die einen mit ihm verbindet.

Gleichzeitig habe ich dir immer wieder versichert, dass es nur Träume wären, die ich in meinen Gedanken auslebe und ich in Wahrheit Abstand zu dir wahren muss.

Es ist aber nicht nur Freundschaft die ich für dich empfinde!

Auch ich empfinde Liebe für dich. Ja, Severus - ich liebe dich!

Aber glaubst du dies einer Frau, die dir noch vor gut zwei Wochen schrieb, dass sie zu heiraten gedenkt? Die so blind sein konnte einem Mann Liebe zu schenken, der dies mit einem solchen Verrat belohnte.

Wenn ich dir nun sage, dass ich dich liebe, so klingt es zu leichtfertig...zu schnell...zu sehr nach einer Frau, die sich selbst ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher ist.

Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich begehre, so klingt es dagegen nach einer Frau, die getröstet sein möchte - die bestätigt haben möchte, dass ihr Körper nicht mehr einem Mann gehört, der ihn nie verdient hatte.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Wirst du mir dennoch glauben?

Verzeih, wenn ich diesen Brief jetzt beenden muss.

Harry kann mein Schluchzen nicht länger tatenlos hinnehmen.

Er vermag mich nicht zu trösten, es gibt nur einen der das könnte - und der bist du!

In Liebe,

Hermine


	42. Chapter 42

_Als Hinweis für alle die, die sich inzwischen (zu Recht -g-) fragen, wie lange die es denn nun noch aushalten: Diese Geschichte wird insgesamt 56 Kapitel haben... Liebe Grüße!_

* * *

28. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Meine liebste Hermine,

ein Tag der Rekorde in jeder Beziehung. Ich habe nicht gewusst, wie weit die Bandbreite meiner Gefühle innerhalb weniger Stunden reichen kann. Von völliger Verzweiflung bis hin zu einem Glücksgefühl, das alles bisher Dagewesene sprengt.

Ich glaube dir, Hermine, deinen Brief, jeden Absatz, jede Zeile, jedes Wort. Denn jetzt gibt es nur noch ganz oder gar nicht.

Meine Liebe wird erwidert... ich formuliere es absichtlich nicht, wie ich es gestern vermutlich noch getan hätte, als Frage, sondern als grenzenlos erstaunte Feststellung, die mir die ersehnte Ruhe bringt, die mir einen Frieden ins Herz trägt, wie ich ihn mir immer erhofft habe.

Ist es so, daß Tränen leichter fließen, wenn man das Gefühl einmal kennengelernt hat? Zumindest musste ich, als ich deinen Brief las, sehr viel häufiger als üblich blinzeln, um dieses seltsame Gefühl in den Augen im Zaume zu halten. Himmel – die Folgen dieses Vorgangs vor der Hütte nach dem Regen sind nicht die angenehmsten. Meine Augen brennen noch immer ein wenig und fühlen sich heiß an... aber das ist wohl normal...

Ich bin so dankbar für deinen Brief.

Und ich bin so dankbar, daß es mir misslungen ist, das Haus zu zerstören, auf dessen Veranda ich nun wieder auf dem Treppenabsatz sitze. Es ist so überaus seltsam, daß es dich so sehr getroffen hat, daß ich versucht habe, es zu verbrennen. Aber als ich es tat, erschien es mir als die einzige Lösung. Es trug durch das Passwort – das ich übrigens nicht geändert habe – plötzlich deinen Namen und mir war klar, wie richtig das war. Albus hat sehr genau gewusst, was er tat. Er wußte sicher nicht, was sich heute zwischen uns ergeben würde (obwohl ich ihm selbst das zutraue), aber er hatte die Gabe, den Menschen direkt ins Herz zu sehen. Ich hatte ja damals nie irgendwelche Absichten in deine Richtung – nur Gefühle... Wenn ich recht überlege, muß gerade das Albus wie ein Leuchtfeuer in die freundlichen Augen gesprungen sein. Er kannte mich ja, wie niemand sonst. Und ich hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, daß ein Haus, das Albus Dumbledore magisch für mich errichtet, nicht durch ein simples Feuer zu vernichten ist... da der komplette Glen nach wie vor völlig ausgetrocknet ist von der Hitze dieses Sommers, geht die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen Null, daß sich, exakt im richtigen Moment, auf nicht magischem Weg, eine einzige Monsun-Woke über mein Haus verirrt und dort abgeregnet hat...

Ich habe vorhin bei den Bildern eines gefunden, das von der Veranda gemacht wurde. Sie sieht heute ein klein wenig anders aus, es stehen zum Teil andere Pflanzen darauf, aber ansonsten ist sie unverändert. Nichts Besonderes, wie du siehst, aber für mich eine Art Heim...

Du hast Harry hintergangen, was seinen Schlaf betrifft? Hermine, Hermine... alles was ich dazu schreiben könnte, hast du dir in deinem schlechten Gewissen hoffentlich selbst bereits gedacht.

Gut, daß Harry nun misstrauisch ist!

Aber wenn er dich so sieht, wie du dich mir selbst beschreibst und dir trotzdem glaubt, daß du Trankrezepturen aufschreibst, dann ist er entweder doch so dumm wie ich immer befürchtet habe, oder er hat dich sehr gern, so daß er dir einfach glauben möchte...

Ich hätte ihn dir nicht auf den Hals gehetzt, wenn ich von ersterem ausgehen würde – aber erwarte nicht von mir, daß ich je positiveres zu ihm von mir geben als dies!

Soll er über mich herziehen, soll er mich beleidigen – solange er nur gut auf dich Acht gibt.

Wenn du nicht lügen möchtest, Hermine, dann tu es nicht. Bedenke nur im voraus, welche Reaktion du hervorrufen wirst. Aber von mir hast du jede Zustimmung, die du haben möchtest.

Die Heimlichkeit belastet dich, das liest man in jeder Zeile. Nicht einmal nur dazwischen – sondern darin...

Es tut mir weh, daß das so ist. Ich zwänge dich in eine Situation, die für dich sehr schwer sein muß. Hattest du schon Gelegenheit, mit Ginevra zu sprechen? Wenn nicht, dann finde eine. Morgen und übermorgen ist doch sicherlich irgendwann Zeit dazu.

Nach deinem letzten Brief werde ich nun jede notwendige Geduld haben, wenn es darum geht, auf weitere Nachricht von dir zu warten. Laß dir also die Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich werde das Wochenende hier verbringen und versuchen, alles noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, um es zu verarbeiten.

Und was die Gefühle betrifft, die du nicht genau ausgedrückt hast – ich sitze diesbezüglich viel zu sehr im Glashaus, als daß ich es mir leisten könnte, mit Steinen nach dir zu werfen...

Ja, du hast Recht. Wenn du jetzt sagst, daß du mich liebst, dann klingt das leichtfertig, zu schnell... aber du bist Hermine Granger – und deshalb weiß ich, daß du es nicht schreiben würdest, wenn es nicht so wäre. Du würdest mich sicherlich in vielen Dingen belügen, wenn du es für richtig hältst – aber nicht in dieser Sache – nicht, wenn es um Liebe geht, die du verschenkst.

Bei Merlin... da war sie wieder, die Erkenntnis, daß du mir deine Liebe schenkst...

Unfassbar...

Unglaublich...

Wahnsinn...

Ich möchte dir allerdings eine einzige Frage dazu stellen, von der ich nicht weiß, ob du sie überhaupt beantworten kannst. Wenn du jetzt diese Gefühle für mich empfindest, dann müssen sie irgendwann begonnen haben... kannst du mir sagen wann? Wann es dir das erste mal bewusst wurde?

Wann ich dich das erste Mal mit anderen Augen und mit Begehren betrachtet habe, habe ich dir bereits geschrieben. Aber es gibt auch einen Moment, den ich benennen kann, an dem ich wußte, daß ich dich liebe (Albus scheint es vorher gewusst zu haben). Als Albus durch meine Hand gestorben war, bin ich auf der Flucht noch auf Harry gestoßen, der mich stellen wollte. Sicher weißt du davon. Während dieses Duells hat er mir entgegengeschrieen, ich sei ein Feigling und ich bin völlig ausgerastet, habe ihn angebrüllt, er solle es nicht wagen, mich einen Feigling zu nennen... ich weiß nicht, was er damals gedacht hat, aber so schrecklich das, was ich damals tun musste, auch war – der schrecklichste Gedanke, gleich nach der Tatsache, daß Albus tot war, war der Gedanke, daß du mich hassen würdest – unzweifelhaft! Als ich meinen Stab auf Albus gerichtet habe, hat er erkannt, was in mir vorging. Und er wußte, daß ich mich lange Zeit darauf vorbereitet hatte, ihm das Leben zu nehmen, aber die Erkenntnis, daß ich damit jeden Weg zu dir abschneide, war neu für mich. Und so hat Albus mich gebeten, mein Versprechen einzuhalten, wissend, daß ich damit mehr opfere, als meinen vertrautesten Freund.. Und ich habe allen Mut zusammengenommen, den ich besaß und meine Aufgabe in Hogwarts vollendet. In diesem Moment und als Harry mich einen Feigling nannte und ich mich so vehement dagegen wehrte, so genannt zu werden, war mir klar, daß meine Gefühle für dich keine Schwärmerei oder hübsche Verliebtheit waren, sondern Liebe.

Ich schäme mich dafür, daß ich nicht zu dir komme, um dich zu trösten, dich zu halten. Aber ich wage es nicht. So weit bin ich noch lange nicht. Ich war ein Todesser, habe Voldemort getrotzt, Askaban und den Krieg überstanden, aber die Frau, die ich liebe, zu berühren, geschweige denn, sie in meine Arme zu nehmen, das wage ich noch nicht. Bitte, Hermine, gibt mir Zeit. Jede Sekunde, die ich jetzt nicht bei dir bin, werde ich später bereuen, aber ich kann noch nicht.

Vielleicht solltest du dich nicht von Harry trösten lassen – jedenfalls nicht, wenn du dich aussprechen möchtest! – aber du hast eine liebe Freundin... nimm das in Anspruch...

In Liebe, dein Severus

PS. Zusätzlich zu dem Bild der Veranda lege ich dir noch eines meiner Lieblingsbilder des Glen Strathfarrar bei. Wenn man ihn so aus der Ferne betrachtet, glaubt man kaum, wie grün er trotzdem ist.

PPS. Der Trank funktioniert! Auch wenn er seltsame Nebeneffekte hat, die ich noch eliminieren muß. Alexandra hat aus den anwesenden Auroren sofort den herauserkennen können, der den Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte. Sie sah ihn praktisch doppelt – in seiner eigentlichen Form und in der magischen. Ein dummer Nebeneffekt ist eine Art Verzerren der betrachteten Personen, das wohl etwas irritierend ist. Einer der Auroren hatte in ihren Augen etwas kränkliches – erstaunlicherweise sagte der Mann später, daß er an einer Nierenerkrankung leide, die derzeit behandelt wird. Aber es ist wohl kein „besseres" erkennen, denn die anwesende Medihexe hatte für sie etwas „laszives", wie sie es nannte, was die Medihexe empört zurückgewiesen hat. Mich hat Alexandra mit offenstehendem Mund sehr seltsam angesehen und meinte, ich sähe völlig anders aus. Sie konnte mich zwar als mich selbst erkennen, aber irgendetwas muß anders ausgesehen haben... allerdings hat sie sich bei mir geweigert, es genauer zu beschreiben. Unglücklicherweise ist sie mir danach überhaupt nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen und hat mich ständig so seltsam angesehen. Merlin allein weiß, was sie gesehen hat. Dieser Effekt muß auf jeden Fall beseitigt werden, er verfälscht den eigentlichen Zweck und sorgt nur für falsche Informationen.

PPPS. Was machen die Tintenflohsterne? Vor allem Severus? Beobachtet er dich noch?

* * *

_Wer die beiden Bilder haben möchte, hinterlasse, wie immer, in der Review oder in einer Mail seine addy, dann schicken wir sie zu._


	43. Chapter 43

_"anna", du wolltest die Bilder haben, hast aber keine Adresse hinterlassen, die ist wohl von verschluckt worden, das passiert schonmal... bitte schicke mir eine Mail, damit ich die Bilder nachschicken kann - Gruß, Arikaitas_

* * *

_Es sind in der Tat nur noch 12 Kapitel bis zum Finale - aber was NACH dem Finale kommt, ist das, worauf wir beide uns jetzt seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit freuen, wie die Hogwartserstklässler auf ihrem ersten Weihnachtsball!_

_

* * *

_

29. Juli, Norwich

Geliebter Severus,

gerade eben erst hat der 29. Juli begonnen. Ich sehe auf das Datum und ich sehe auf das Datum deines ersten Briefes an mich. Zwanzig Tage sind vergangen - und ich frage mich, gab es je schon zwanzig Tage in meinem Leben, die so ereignisreich waren wie die vergangenen?

Zwanzig Tage, in denen wir uns offenbart haben, was all die Jahr verborgen lag.

Du glaubst an meine Liebe zu dir - dies macht mich unendlich glücklich, denn wenn du sie angezweifelt hättest, so hätte ich keinen Weg gewusst, um sie dir zu beweisen.

Hättest du mein Begehren angezweifelt, so wäre mir der ein oder andere Weg eingefallen, doch wie beweist man Liebe? Doch wohl nur, indem man mit dem anderen sein Leben teilt - seine Ängste - Nöte, aber auch Freuden.

Dies haben wir getan - in Schwindel erregender Zeit!

Du fragst mich, ab wann ich erkannte, dass ich Liebe für dich empfinde.

Ich glaube, Herr Professor, eine schwierigere Frage haben Sie mir noch nie gestellt.

Aber wie es sich für eine folgsame Schülerin gehört, werde ich versuchen, sie dir zu beantworten.

Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich hier die Rolle des kleinen Mädchens wieder einnehme.

Weil es die Antwort auf deine Frage ist!

Severus, was soll ich dir sagen?

Erinnerst du dich an die Situation, wie du in unserem ersten Schuljahr Harry, Ron und mich überrascht hast, als wir gerade darüber diskutierten, dass du derjenige bist, der den Stein der Weisen stehlen möchte.

Ohne heute auf die unverschämte und gänzlich falsche Verdächtigung einzugehen, möchte ich dir beschreiben, was ich damals empfand, als du uns plötzlich ansprachst.

Dir ist natürlich nicht entgangen, dass ich zu keinem vernünftigen Wort mehr fähig war.

Vielleicht hast du dich damals darüber gefreut, weil ich mich ertappt fühlte und schuldig für die schreckliche Verdächtigung.

Aber es hatte noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich schon als Kind nicht mehr zu klaren Worten in der Lage war, wenn du mich so angesehen hast.

Nein, Severus, ich werde dir jetzt nicht gestehen, dass ich bereits in diesem zarten Alter in dich verliebt gewesen sei - eher das Gegenteil war der Fall!

Du weißt, dass ich Angst vor dir hatte.

Und es gab damals nicht vieles, vor dem ich Angst hatte. Aber vielleicht spürte ich schon damals, dass du mir gefährlicher werden könntest, als es ein dreiköpfiger Hund es jemals sein könnte.

Zugleich war da das Gefühl der Bewunderung für dein Wissen und der Wunsch, dass du mich anerkennen solltest.

Ich war ein Kind - es war hart, was du mir antatest. Es gab Zeiten, da glaubte ich dich zu hassen. Keine Demütigung schien dir zu grausam zu sein. Ich habe geweint und bin fortgelaufen, als du mich verhöhnt hast...kannst du dich erinnern?

Du sagtest, du sähest keinen Unterschied, als meine Schneidezähne so lang wie die eines Kaninchens wurden.

Es tat unendlich weh damals und ich gebe zu, ich habe dich in Gedanken verflucht und mit Titeln versehen, die weit über die Frechheit der üblichen 'Fledermaus' hinaus gingen.

Sagt dir der Begriff 'Hurensohn' etwas?

Ja, du hast mich dazu gebracht, im zarten Alter bereits solch derbe Ausdrücke leise auszusprechen.

Und dann wurde ich älter...und der Hurensohn von gestern wurde ein verdammt interessanter Mann.

Das war nicht leicht für mich - nein, es war sogar alles andere als leicht!

Man fühlt sich verraten - vom eigenen Anstand im Stich gelassen.

Wenn das Herz schneller schlägt, kann man sich viele Gründe einreden, warum es das tut.

Auch Wut lässt das Herz schneller schlagen. Also sagte ich mir genau dies.

Doch es erklärte nicht die Gänsehaut an meinem Körper, wenn du mir nahe kamst.

Aber Gänsehaut bekommt man auch wenn man sich fürchtet, oder wenn man friert - also schob ich es auf deine kalte Präsenz.

Und dann kamen die Träume. Damit meine ich nicht die Welt, die uns Nachts verschlingt und auf die wir keinerlei Einfluss haben, sondern ich spreche von den Träumen, die unsere Phantasie sich zusammenreimt, wenn wir wachen Auges in eine Welt entfliehen, die es in Wahrheit nicht gibt.

Zuerst erkanntest du in dieser Traumwelt meine Leistungen an - doch schon bald war mir dies nicht mehr genug...du berührtest mich.

Ich will dir die pubertären Gedanken eines verliebten Mädchens ersparen, denn ich bin sicher, dass du mit den Phantasien einer erwachsenen Frau nachts allein in deinem Bett genug zu kämpfen hast.

Wenn du heute Bilder von mir in deinem Kopf hast, so ist dies wohl nur gerecht, denn es gab eine gewisse Zeit in meinem Leben kaum etwas anderes, als deine Hände auf meinem Körper, von denen ich träumte.

Aber Begehren ist nicht Liebe - und du fragtest mich nach zweiterem...ich hoffe du bedauerst die Frage inzwischen nicht schon, weil ich sie so ausführlich beantworte...aber ich bitte dich...lass mir die Möglichkeit dich teilhaben zu lassen an der komplizierten Entwicklung die ich durchgemacht habe, und bedenke, dass ich noch ein Kind war, als ich dich das erste mal sah.

Irgendwann begriff also sogar ich, dass es wohl Verliebtheit war, was ich für dich empfand.

Und ich habe sie mir streng untersagt!

Harry stand mir damals um so viel näher als du es tatest, dass ich mir wie eine Verräterin vorkam, wenn ich in Gedanken eine romantische Begegnung mir dir erfand.

Solltest du dich wider meines Erwartens für Details dieser Vorstellungen interessieren, so kann ich sie dir gerne beschreiben, doch ich will mich damit jetzt nicht aufhalten, da ich weiß, dass du im Prinzip schnelle, präzise Antworten bevorzugst.

In meiner Schulzeit war ich mehr als einmal verliebt. So wie jedes junge Mädchen, schwärmte ich für Jungen in meinem Alter. Doch es irritierte mich mehr als einmal, dass du stets in meinem Hinterkopf warst.

Ich habe mich dafür geschämt, denn man sollte nicht in jemanden verliebt sein, der einen stets spüren lässt, dass man nichts wert ist.

Harte Worte, Severus, ich weiß - aber das ist es, was du damals getan hast - zumindest fühlte es sich für mich so an!

Also zweifelte ich an mir selbst.

Ich kann es heute nicht Liebe nennen - dafür war es ein zu zwiespältiges Gefühl.

Es tat weh...und Liebe sollte nicht weh tun - das dachte ich zumindest damals.

Als ich Hogwarts schließlich verließ, war ich froh, dass ein neuer Lebensabschnitt begann. Ich war froh dich zu verlassen, denn nur so konnte ich mich von dir befreien.

Aber ich war ruhelos. Ich hatte ein Gefühl, das ich fast als Heimweh beschreiben würde.

Ron sollte mir über dieses 'Heimweh' hinweghelfen. Aber er konnte es nicht!

Wie hätte er auch, war es doch in Wahrheit Liebeskummer, den er nicht heilen konnte, auch wenn er mich noch so sehr geliebt hätte.

Im Laufe der Zeit fand ich Frieden.

Meine Arbeit erinnerte mich mit jedem einzelnen Handgriff an dich.

In Gedanken hörte ich deine Stimme. Sie war sanft und voller Anerkennung.

Eine eingebildete Stimme, die mir Kraft und Mut gab, neue Herausforderungen anzunehmen.

Und doch wird mir heute klar, dass es tatsächlich deine Stimme war, die mich immer begleitete. Sie klang wie damals, als ich sechzehn war und du mir ruhig und bestimmt die Lösung für mein Problem erläutert hast.

Damals habe ich einen gehörigen Schreck bekommen, denn mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich dich noch kurz zuvor mit Ausdrücken betitelt hatte, die jeden bösen Kommentar von Harry und Ron in nichts nachstanden.

Jetzt weiß ich, dass du sie gehört hast, und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, wie du dennoch etwas Liebenswertes in mir sehen konntest - ich denke, es war nicht besagtes Wort, das du damals aus meinem Munde gehört hast.

Aber zurück zu der Zeit, die nach der Schule folgte.

Weißt du, was einer meiner Lieblingstagträume war? Mir dein Gesicht vorzustellen, wie es eine emotionale Wandlung zeigt, wenn du morgens im Tagespropheten mein Bild siehst, mit dem dazugehörigen Artikel, dass ich eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei gemacht hätte.

Ich habe so lange mir selbst vorgegaukelt, dass es mir immer nur um deine Anerkennung ging.

Selbst in den ersten Briefen, die ich an dich schrieb, wollte ich hören, dass du mich anerkennst - dabei schrie mein Herz schon längst nach sehr viel mehr!

Aber ich hatte Justin.

Er war der Zaubertrankmeister, der mich liebte und der mich anerkannte - er war eine billige Kopie - und heute weiß ich, dass ich mich selbst belügen wollte.

Ich wollte nichts wissen von seiner Vergangenheit, damit ich ihn mir so formen konnte, wie ich ihn haben wollte.

In all der Zeit hat er mich ebenfalls geformt...nach seinen Wünschen...und nebenbei wird er sich über mich totgelacht haben, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Jessica.

Ich denke, ich habe den Preis für meine Dummheit inzwischen beglichen.

Aber meine Unehrlichkeit mir selbst gegenüber hätte fast dazu geführt, dass ich dir nach meinem Empfehlungsschreiben nicht mehr privat geschrieben hätte.

Ich war kein Schulmädchen mehr - dennoch hatte ich Angst vor dir.

Diese Angst verlor sich mehr und mehr - und schließlich konnte ich mir eingestehen, dass ich tiefe Gefühle für dich schon so lange hege, wie ich denken kann.

Wenn du mich nun also nach einem präzisen Zeitpunkt fragst, so muss ich mit dem Kopf schütteln und hilflos gestehen, dass ich die Wahrheit auf diese Frage selbst nicht kenne.

Ich höre dich gerade seufzen - ich bin eine Frau, Severus...stell mir eine Frage und ich erzähle dir endlose Geschichten, nur um am Ende zu sagen: Ich weiß die Antwort nicht!

Wenn du dir dies nun noch beim Frühstück vorstellst, dann werde ich dich wohl tatsächlich niemals wieder zu sehen bekommen.

Aber verzeih, dass ich deinen Wunsch, dir noch Zeit einzuräumen bis wir uns wahrhaft sehen, so schnell abhandle.

Ich mache dies nur aus einem einzigen Grunde - ich versuche tapfer zu sein!

Nein, vergiss diesen letzten Satz...Muggel haben ein wundervolles Hilfsmittel für solche Fälle...es nennt sich Tippex.

Stell dir einfach vor, ich hätte dir nicht so deutlich gemacht, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne.

Ich verstehe deine Angst, denn ich selbst empfinde nicht anders...eigenartig, wie der Kreis sich dadurch schließt.

Und auch die Vorahnungen von Dumbledore scheinen sich zu erfüllen. Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass er die Hütte verzaubert hat!

Allein die Veranda zeigt mir schon, dass sie ein Ort zum echten Wohlfühlen sein muss.

Von der Landschaft will ich schon gar nicht sprechen. Wie oft habe ich das Bild vor Augen, welches du mir geschickt hast, wenn ich auf den Marktplatz von Norwich hinabsehe.

Vor mir breitet sich dann die wundervoll markante Landschaft der Highlands aus und ich bin für einen Moment in einer anderen Welt...in deiner Welt.

Harry hat mich gerade gefragt, ob ich bald fertig mit diesem Brief sei.

Ich habe einen Schritt nach vorne gewagt, jedoch ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er weiß, dass ich einen Brief an einen Menschen richte, den ich liebe - er weiß nur nicht, dass du dieser Mensch bist.

Er wird es erfahren...bald...aber nicht solange er für meinen Schutz verantwortlich ist.

Ich weiß, er würde vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag meine Entscheidung anzweifeln.

Ich könnte sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag vor ihm verteidigen...aber ich will mich lieber damit beschäftigen, meine Gedanken ungestört zu dir schweifen zu lassen.

Ron und Ginny haben sich für morgen angekündigt.

Ich hoffe, ich finde Gelegenheit, mit Ginny allein zu sprechen.

Du fragst nach den Tintenflohsternen. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas neues zu vermelden.

Snape hat Harry heute Nachmittag gebissen.

Ich hatte ihn gebeten, den Deckel kurz hoch zu halten um einen neuen Ast hinein zu legen.

Snape scheint wieder zu Kräften gekommen zu sein, denn er sprang Harry direkt an den Daumen und biss zu, ehe ich etwas unternehmen konnte.

Ich habe ihn dann mit Vorsicht abgelöst, was Harry nicht gerade erfreute.

Severus hat all dies betrachtet, sich diesmal jedoch nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

Er bewegt sich überhaupt nicht mehr.

Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Vielleicht erträgt er die Gefangenschaft nicht.

Er ist der einzige, der sich nicht fortgepflanzt hat - meinst du, ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass noch ein Weibchen hinzukommt?

Bei Elf Tintenflohsternen und der Abneigung der Weibchen, sich mit zwei Männchen hintereinander zu paaren, ist es leider logisch, dass einer übrig bleibt.

Es wundert mich, dass ausgerechnet Severus dieses Männchen war - bei Snape hätte ich es für wahrscheinlicher gehalten.

Es ist so wundervoll, dass dein Trank geglückt ist - aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Zuversicht deiner Assistentin teile - auch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Trank dir misslingen könnte - die Schülerin in mir lässt grüßen!

Deine Assistentin...du solltest herausfinden, was sie in dir gesehen hat... auch wenn es dich vielleicht inzwischen gar nicht mehr so brennend interessiert, so tu es bitte für mich, Severus!

Es ist gut, dass sie die ist, für die sie sich ausgibt - aber mir wäre lieber, wenn sie woanders die wäre, für die sie sich ausgibt.

Bevor ich nun noch Dinge schreibe, von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass ich kein Recht dazu habe, möchte ich dir für heute eine gute Nacht wünschen.

Du schläfst sicher schon und auch ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben, nachdem ich meinen Leibwächter davon überzeugt habe, dass es mir gut geht.

Ich habe Harry gestanden, dass ich wohl statt Zucker eines meiner Schlafpulver in seinen Tee gestern Abend gegeben habe. Er war den ganzen Tag mit Selbstvorwürfen beschäftigt, und so musste ich dieses 'Versehen' einfach einräumen.

Er hat innerlich geschäumt, aber er hat meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert und mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt.

Und ich verspreche auch dir hiermit, dass ich solch einen Leichtsinn nie wieder begehen werde.

Im Moment gehe ich nicht aus dem Haus - aber bald muss dieses Verstecken auch wieder ein Ende haben.

Ich kann mich nicht ewig her verbarrikadieren.

Justin sitzt vielleicht inzwischen in Askaban - aber ich sitze hier fest...das ist wirklich nicht fair!

Genug gejammert...dieser Brief ist ohnehin schon lang genug.

Habe ich dir eigentlich schon das Wichtigste gesagt?

Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape!

Deine Hermine


	44. Chapter 44

29. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Liebste Hermine,

niemals könnte ein Brief von dir „lang genug" sein. Und ein so langer Brief, verdient mindestens eine ebenso lange Antwort. Ich fürchte nur, daß ich dazu heute Nacht nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde. Ich habe meine Habseeligkeiten aus der Pension ins Haus gebracht und den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, hier, nach all den Jahren des Stillstandes, der für die Natur keineswegs Stillstand war – ganz im Gegenteil – Ordnung zu schaffen. Die Highlands haben mit aller Macht versucht, sich das Stück Land auf dem das Haus steht, zurückzuerobern und es war ein heftiges Stück Arbeit, das Haus wieder in seinen alten Zustand zu versetzen. Ich habe Lebensmittel besorgt und einen kleinen Vorratsraum geschaffen, die Kerzenvorräte aufgefüllt, den Brunnen hinter dem Haus wieder in Gang gesetzt und erste Versuche gemacht, die Grenzen des Kräutergartens wieder sichtbar zu machen.

Ich bin völlig erledigt und fühle mich so gut dabei.

Und dann erhielt ich an diesem Tag auch noch deinen Brief...

Hermine, ich möchte dir so viel schreiben, aber es muß bis morgen warten, denn mir fallen die Augen zu. Aber deine Zeilen sollen in wachem Zustand beantwortet werden und ich werde dir morgen ausführlich schreiben – versprochen!

Jetzt aber nehme ich deinen Brief, stelle ihn an meinem Bett neben dein Bild auf den Nachttisch und werde mich frisch in dem Wasser meines eigenen Brunnens gebadet, schlafenlegen und von dir träumen.

Sei nicht böse mit mir, aber ich verschreibe mich bereits dauernd.

Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht. Daß Harry dich nicht ärgert und du ihn nicht und vielleicht sind Ginny und Ron ja bereits da und ihr habt einen schönen Abend?

Wenn ich noch einmal so gähne, wie gerade eben, zerreißt es mich...

Du machst mich glücklich!

In Liebe

Dein Severus


	45. Chapter 45

30. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Meine liebste Hermine,

es ist beinahe wieder Abend und ich habe noch nicht zu Papier und Feder gegriffen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was mit mir los ist, ich weiß nur, daß es nicht nur von der Hitze kommen kann. Ich war gestern abend so müde wie ewig nicht mehr und fühlte mich, gelinde gesagt, seltsam. Ich habe es auf den gestrigen Tag geschoben, aber als ich heute wach wurde, ging es bereits auf den Mittag zu und ich bin den ganzen Tag über irgendwie nicht richtig wach geworden. Und wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, waren die ersten Anzeichen für diese seltsame Müdigkeit bereits am Abend meines ersten Labortages vorhanden.

Außerdem ist mir kalt und das allein lässt mich verwundert sein.

Nun ja, vielleicht ist es einfach nur eine Sommergrippe.

Du fragst dich, ob es je schon zwanzig Tag in deinem Leben gab, die so ereignisreich waren – wenn ich für mich und mein Leben sprechen soll, wäre die Antwort ein klares „nein".

Ich fand es sehr aufrüttelnd, was du darüber geschrieben hast, daß es keinen Weg gibt, Liebe zu beweisen. Es hat mich deshalb aufgerüttelt, weil ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht habe, daß du zu meinen Beteuerungen auch einfach hättest sagen können „so ein Unfug".

Du freust dich, daß ich deine Liebe nicht anzweifel – aber warum hast du eigentlich nie meine in Frage gestellt? Es verwundert mich sehr, daß ich überhaupt nie daran gedacht habe, daß du es tun könntest. Meine Angst war, daß du sie für verachtenswert hältst, daß du mich dafür auslachst – aber daß du glauben könntest, ich erzähle dir Unwahrheiten... nein, daran habe ich nie gedacht.

Was mir gerade beim nochmaligen Lesen deines Briefes erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hat, war eine deiner zahllosen, hirnverdrehend zweideutigen Anspielungen. Dir wäre also der eine oder andere Weg eingefallen, mir dein Begehren zu beweisen? Ich habe gerade, während ich diesen Satz schrieb wieder einen hörbaren Atemzug getan. Deine Andeutungen bergen mehr Erotik in sich, als die meisten Frauen in sich tragen, selbst wenn sie sich einem nackt präsentieren. Ich glaube, einer der wichtigsten Gründe dafür, mich noch von dir fernzuhalten, ist die Tatsache, daß ich nur schwer davon abgebracht werden könnte, dies oder das in die Tat umzusetzen, was ich im Sinn habe, wenn ich an dich denke.

Ich danke dir, daß du mich die Irrfahrt deiner Gefühle für mich, hast miterleben lassen. Dadurch, daß du all die Positionen, all die Eckpunkte aufgezählt hast, habe ich ein ungefähres Bild davon bekommen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, daß wir heute da sind, wo wir sind.

Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dich im ersten Jahr mit Harry und Ron bei euren Mutmaßungen überrascht zu haben. Ich erinnere mich deshalb sogar noch sehr gut daran, weil mich dein Blick ein klein wenig verstört hatte. Die Angst darin war zwar deutlich zu erkennen, aber auch etwas anderes. Ich hatte das Gefühl, daß du einen anderen Grund als die Jungs dafür hattest, daß du um keinen Preis wolltest, daß ich davon weiß, wessen ihr mich verdächtigt. Ich habe keine Sekunde an Schwärmerei gedacht – ich hatte das Gefühl, daß du, trotz deiner jungen Jahre, glaubtest, mir gleichgestellt zu sein. Und zwar nicht in dem Sinne, daß du dich für ebenso fähig oder wissend gehalten hättest – sondern so, als könntest du erkennen, daß deine Intelligenz meiner ebenbürtig war – unerfahrener noch – aber ebenbürtig.

Ich hatte dir ja schon einmal geschrieben, daß Albus wollte, daß ich mich vor allem von dir, Ginevra, Ron und Harry fernhalte und daß ich ihm in Bezug auf Ginevra und dich Recht gegeben habe... Ginevra hat allerdings nie Anstalten gemacht, in meiner Richtung zu forschen – was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann.

Übrigens... die Verdächtigungen die ihr hattet, waren zwar falsch... aber nicht dumm.

Als ich dir lange später die Beleidigung über dein Aussehen an den Kopf geworfen habe, konnte ich im gleichen Moment spüren, daß ich zu weit gegangen war... wieder einmal... aber ich habe mir stets verboten, daß es mir leid tut, weil Mitleid meiner Aufgabe nur im Wege gestanden hätte. Außerdem muß ich zugeben, daß Harry und Ron, sowie diverse andere Schüler stets soviel Grund für ernst gemeinte Verachtung gegeben haben, daß ich oftmals auch dort nur mit einem Maß gemessen habe, wo zweierlei Maß angebracht gewesen wäre.

Die Verachtung für die Schüler, die irgendwann in der Tat so etwas wie ein Wesenszug meiner Person wurde, sorgte gleichzeitig für eine völlige Gleichgültigkeit den Beleidigungen gegenüber, die man mir entgegenbrachte. So war die Situation beiden Seiten dienlich.

Hurensohn... ja, doch... ich kann mich auch an dieses Wort erinnern. Allerdings wußte ich nicht, daß du es so früh schon für mich benutzt hast. Eines meiner geläufigsten Worte für dich war wohl das gedankliche „Miststück", aber härter getroffen habe ich dich sicherlich mit dem so oft ausgesprochenen „dummen Mädchen" – vor allem, als du längst keins mehr warst...

Es war so leicht, dich zu verletzen. Du hast immer versucht, es zu verbergen und es ist dir nie gelungen...

Und es ist sehr gut zu verstehen, daß du dir Gründe an den Haaren herbeigezogen hast, als andere Gefühle aufkamen... die Faszination, die du offenbar für mich empfunden hast, weil ich über vieles von dem verfügte, was du dir erträumt hast, hatte ich auch für dich – auch damals schon – weil du deine Klassenkameraden so meilenweit überragtest – nicht nur in anerlerntem Wissen, sondern auch in einer Weisheit, die für dein Alter völlig unüblich war. Ich habe die eine oder andere „Anekdote" am Rande mitbekommen, als Harry und Ron plötzlich das andere Geschlecht zu entdecken begannen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie mit dieser Entdeckung anstellen sollten. Ich habe innerlich vor Lachen gebebt, wenn ich gesehen habe, wie du die Augen verdreht hast, angesichts der völligen sozialen Inkompetenz der beiden.

Ich habe immer mal wieder mitbekommen, wie du über mich geschimpft hast, mich beleidigt hast – aber ich habe, seltener zwar, aber trotzdem, auch mitbekommen, wie du mich, zu meiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung, vor den anderen verteidigt hast...

Und dann kamen deine Träume? Ich weiß nicht, wie alt du warst, als sie kamen (und auch wenn es dir absolut uncharakteristisch vorkommen sollte, interessiert es mich durchaus, welcher Natur diese Träume genau waren...) aber ich begann von dir erst nach jener Nacht zu träumen in der ich dich im Labor angetroffen hatte. Aber dann dafür umso „schlimmer"... diese Träume sollte ich dir in der Tat ersparen... sie haben jedenfalls während der Tage ganz schön Nerven gekostet.

Was deine Träume betrifft, vergiss bitte meine Vorliebe für präzise und kurze Antworten... da wäre mir gefühlsbetont und ausschweifend lieber...

Was ich ganz erstaunlich finde, ist deine rückblickende Analyse, betreffend deine Wahl von Justin Montgomery. Das hat mich – wie sagt man es so schön – regelrecht umgehauen. Und daß auch deine Arbeit selbst dich an mich erinnerte, ist... absolut erstaunlich. Es ehrt mich und macht mich gleichzeitig betroffen.

Du erinnerst dich an den ruhigen und bestimmten Klang meiner Stimme, als ich dir damals die Lösung genannt habe? Bei Merlin! Meine Schauspielerischen Leistungen waren besser, als ich gedacht habe. Ich war davon überzeugt, daß du ein Zittern in meiner Stimme hören musstest und daß es dir völlig unnormal vorkommen mußte, daß der scharfe Klang, der meine Stimme üblicherweise ins Labor und ins Klassenzimmer begleitet hat, völlig fehlte.

Du hast mir, auch wenn dir das vielleicht nicht bewusst war, den präzisen Zeitpunkt benannt – die letzten Jahre deines Lebens...

Und die Vorstellung daß du mir derlei Dinge beim Frühstück erzählst, ist vielmehr ein Grund dafür und nicht dagegen, dich aufzusuchen...

Mein Lieblingstagtraum im Moment ist es, dich zu wecken, wenn die Sonne bereits in sichtbaren Bahnen durchs Zimmer streift, dir Kaffee zu bringen, mich neben dir auf das Bett zu setzen und zuzusehen, wie du langsam wach wirst. Und der allerschönste Teil dieses Traumes ist der Augenblick in dem du deine braunen Augen aufmachst, mich ansiehst und lächelst...

Ich verspreche dir, daß ich nur Zeit brauche – keine Ewigkeit – nur Zeit...

Du hast Harry gesagt, daß du jemanden liebst? War er nicht erschüttert von dieser Nachricht, ganz egal wen es betrifft? Wir wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte – aber für jeden anderen muß es in diesem kurzen Zeitraum sehr seltsam aussehen...

Ich hoffe sehr, daß du Gelegenheit hattest, mit Ginny zu sprechen...

Richte bitte Snape ein dickes Dankeschön aus – ohne wirklichen Grund – einfach nur so...

Und was Severus betrifft, werde ich mich noch einmal auf die Lauer legen – vielleicht können wir die ungerade Anzahl ja ausgleichen... ich werde auch noch über Gründe für Severus seltsames Verhalten nachdenken. Hattest du einmal versucht, in irgendeiner Form mit ihm zu kommunizieren? Ihn ebenfalls einmal lange zu beobachten, oder ähnliches?

Auch wenn dir deine „Gefangenschaft" im Moment sehr auf die Nerven geht – bitte halte sie noch ein wenig durch, bis der Fall entgültig geklärt ist! Ich werde wahninnig bei dem Gedanken, daß dir noch etwas passieren könnte!

Ich möchte noch so viel schreiben, aber die Müdigkeit ist wieder übermächtig. Außerdem werde ich jetzt den Kamin anmachen, damit mir endlich wieder warm wird. Entschuldige die krakelige Schrift in den letzten Zeilen, aber es fühlt sich an, als hielte ich einen Eiswürfel. Albern, nicht wahr? Die Kälte ist, angesichts der heißen Temperaturen draußen, sehr entnervend. Vermutlich wirklich eine Grippe...

Aber ich werde jetzt einen wunderschönen Traum von dir träumen – ich bin sicher, daß mir dann wieder warm wird!

Ich liebe dich!

Dein Severus


	46. Chapter 46

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser - vielen, vielen Dank für eure nach wie vor zahlreichen Reviews! Wir freuen uns über jede einzelne riesig! Ich werde nachher - oder morgen früh, noch die Bilder verschicken, die noch ausstehen - aber jetzt stelle ich erst einmal das nächste Stück online. Ab heute ziehen wir das Tempo ein wenig an - denn wir beide platzen sonst, wenn wir noch so lange mit dem warten müssen, was wir euch unbedingt präsentieren wollen!_

* * *

30.Juli, Norwich

Geliebter Severus,

dein Brief hat mich ganz unruhig gemacht. Die Vorstellung, dass du krank allein in deiner Hütte im Glen bist, lässt mich eine Sorge empfinden, die ich nicht einfach überspielen kann.

Bitte teile mir mit wie es dir geht, sobald du Gelegenheit dazu hast. Eine kurze Botschaft reicht aus, nur lass mich nicht den ganzen Tag in Ungewissheit verharren.

Nein, ich habe nicht ein einzigesmal an der Aufrichtigkeit deiner Worte gezweifelt, als du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast.

Dies liegt wohl vor allem an zwei Gründen.

Zum einen hat es sich im Laufe der Zeit - die vielleicht für einen außenstehenden Betrachter kurz erscheinen mag, für uns beide jedoch einen langen Weg vom Herzen zum Kopf darstellt - entwickelt und war für mich daher so nachvollziehbar, dass ich keinen Grund zu Zweifeln hatte.

Zum anderen bin ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du niemals von Liebe sprechen würdest, wenn es sich irgendwie umgehen ließe - bist du jetzt über diese Worte verwirrt? Verzeih, aber ich muss lachen - ja, Severus, in dem Moment, in dem du von deiner Liebe zu mir sprachst, war mir klar, dass du einen inneren Kampf verloren hattest. Und wenn Severus Snape einen Kampf ausficht, so geschieht dies nie leichtfertig, oder gar zum Spaß! Also konnten deine Worte nur wahr sein! Und ich bin so glücklich, dass du diesen Kampf verloren hast...so glücklich, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Ich könnte ein Synonymwörterbuch aufschlagen und alle Begriffe für Freude und Glück abschreiben und dennoch würden sie meinem Gefühl nicht gerecht werden können.

Ich glaube, ich werde neue Worte erfinden müssen, um dem Gefühl gerecht zu werden...um DIR gerecht zu werden!

Dieses Wochenende hat sich viel ereignet.

Wie ich dir schrieb, hatten Ginny und Ron ihren Besuch angekündigt und ich war in Gedanken damit beschäftigt, wie ich meiner besten Freundin mitteilen könnte, welch wundervolle Wendung mein Leben genommen hat.

Dann kam gestern, gegen späten Vormittag eine Eule und brachte mir eine Nachricht von Professor Shipton. Er bat um ein Treffen, damit noch einige Papiere unterschrieben werden könnten.

Natürlich machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg - und natürlich wich Harry mir nicht von der Seite und beobachtete alles mit Argusaugen.

In St. Mungos trafen wir dann auf eine alte Bekannte.

Schwester Rebecca strahlte mich an und sie ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, mich zu umarmen. Harry war in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft und es war mir fast peinlich, dass er so offen zur Schau stellte, dass er mich bewachte.

Schwester Rebecca nahm dies allerdings mit einigem Wohlwollen auf. Dann sagte sie mir, dass sie eine Antwort von dir auf ihren Brief bekommen hätte. Sie war wohl mächtig stolz darauf - was hast du ihr denn nur geschrieben?

Und dann...ja dann...

...Sie sagte, dass mein väterlicher Freund wohl sehr besorgt um mich gewesen sei, vor allem, da er mich ja sogar im Krankenhaus umgehend besucht hätte. Und dass sie es wirklich rührend gefunden hätte, dass sie aber froh sei, mich nun in Begleitung zu sehen, die ihr angemessener erscheinen würde.

Und dann lächelte sie mich auf diese Art an...ich hätte schreien können!

Schon auf dem Weg zu Professor Shiptons Büro merkte ich, wie Harry mir immer wieder misstrauische Blick zuwarf. Es muss ihn unendlich viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet haben, dass er sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückhielt, als wir wieder in meiner Wohnung angelangt waren.

Du solltest wissen, dass ich ihm zwar sagte, dass ich einen Brief an einen Menschen schreibe den ich liebe, ich ihn aber so sehr im Ungewissen ließ, dass er wohl glauben musste, es sei lediglich eine erfundene Person, der ich mein Leid anvertrauen wollte und diese Worte nur wählte, damit er seine neugierige Nase aus meinem Brief hält - letzteres zumindest stimmte ja auch!

Aber wie du schon sagtest, ist Harry nicht dumm. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen. Schwester Rebeccas Bemerkung vom 'väterlicher Freund' - 'meine Anstrengungen ihn mit Schlafmittel außer Gefecht zu setzen' - 'meine Briefe an einen Menschen, den ich liebe' - und natürlich dein Brief an ihn...dieser Brief hat ihn ohnehin stutzig gemacht...er war jedoch so damit beschäftigt, dass du ihn...wie nannte er es?...zusammengeschissen hast, dass er wohl vor lauter Wut nicht näher über deine Beweggründe dafür nachgedacht hatte.

Aber jetzt...jetzt war er plötzlich überzeugt davon, dass es nur eine Lösung für all diese Ungereimtheiten geben konnte...einen Namen, den er mir entgegenspie...deiner!

Ehe er jedoch richtig in Fahrt kam, trafen Ginny und Ron ein - das Chaos war perfekt!

Mein Plan, mit Ginny allein zu sprechen, wurde völlig über den Haufen geworfen. Statt dessen stand ich einer Inquisition gegenüber.

Es wäre wirklich zum Lachen gewesen, wenn es nicht gleichzeitig so traurig wäre.

Ron war äußerst theatralisch, als er mich anflehte ihm zu sagen, dass dies nicht wahr sei. Er wollte lieber glauben, ich treibe üble Scherze mit ihm, als es endlich zu begreifen.

Ginny war auffällig still. Erst nachdem Ron die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss geknallt hatte, sagte sie ganz ruhig zu mir, dass sie auf meiner Seite stünde, dann folgte sie Ron, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Jetzt ist es soweit, Severus...ich stehe auf einer anderen Seite als meine langjährigen Freunde.

Harry hat die Nacht noch in meiner Wohnung verbracht - wir haben nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Eben hat er mir angekündigt, dass er sich morgen ablösen lässt. Im Moment ist er damit beschäftigt, kleine Papierschnipsel noch kleiner zu reißen.

Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sage, dass mich diese Situation nicht belastet...und du kennst mich ohnehin viel zu gut, als dass du mir dies abnehmen würdest.

Daher habe ich auch gar nicht erst den Versuch unternommen, die ganze Angelegenheit zu beschönigen.

Aber eines sollst du wissen, denn ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du dir diese Frage stellst...ich bereue nicht, dass meine Freunde nun im Bilde sind. Wenn sie nicht zur Vernunft kommen, dann werden sich unsere Wege nach langen Jahren hier trennen. Doch ich hoffe und bete, dass sie es akzeptieren werden - auch wenn mir klar ist, dass dies lange dauern könnte.

Dein Lieblingstraum gefällt mir außerordentlich gut und ich finde ihn zur Zeit sehr tröstlich, so dass auch ich ihn jetzt öfter vor mir sehe. Ich hoffe, eines Morgens genau so neben dir erwachen zu dürfen.

Meine eigenen Träume werde ich dir gerne erzählen, wenn du sie wirklich hören möchtest; doch heute ist mein Gefühlsleben so durcheinander, dass ich es mir für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben möchte.

Snape hat heute von mir ein stilles Lob für seine Aktion von neulich bekommen - allerdings musste ich es ihm sofort wieder entziehen, weil mir einfiel, dass er dich ebenfalls gebissen hat und bei mir zumindest den Versuch unternommen hat.

Dies bringt mich auf meinen Retter Severus. Ich habe ihn lange Zeit beobachtet - immer und immer wieder. Aber außer einer stoischen Begutachtung seinerseits konnte ich nicht feststellen.

Vielleicht braucht er wirklich nur weibliche Gesellschaft...andererseits denke ich mir, dass, wenn es nur dies gewesen wäre, er mit Sicherheit einer der ersten Kandidaten bei den Damen für die Fortpflanzung hätte sein müssen.

Ich werde morgen versuchen ihm etwas vorzusingen. Entweder er bleibt weiterhin bewegungslos auf seinem Fleck hocken, oder ich erlebe das erste mal, wie sich ein Tintenflohstern die Ohren zuhält...ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Sollten dem armen Kerl allerdings vor Schreck alle Blätter gleichzeitig ausfallen, so kann ich wenigstens mit den magischen Blättern einen Versuch für einen neuen Hörsturztrank wagen.

Du siehst, ich werde albern...das ist besser als wütend - glaub mir!

Wenn ich wütend werde, dann wird mein Leibwächter wohl am Ende noch einen seiner Aurorentricks anwenden, um mich zur Räson zu bringen. Diesen Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun!

Ich bin froh, wenn er morgen meine Wohnung verlässt. Wir brauchen jetzt dringend Abstand.

Beim nochmaligen Durchlesen deines Briefes muss ich schmunzeln...wir haben uns wirklich teilweise äußerst wenig nette Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, oder übereinander gedacht. Wir haben uns nichts geschenkt, Severus - um so mehr bin ich erfüllt von dem Gedanken, dass wir es jetzt tun.

Du schenkst mir soviel Liebe und Glück, dass ich nichts anders möchte, als hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Wer nicht akzeptieren kann, dass du diese Zukunft für mich bist, der braucht sie nicht mit mir zu teilen.

Ich hoffe, dass du wirklich nur eine Grippe hast. Eigenartig, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du einmal krank gewesen wärst, als ich noch zur Schule ging - hast du etwa die Symptome stets mit einem Trank unterdrückt, nur um im Anschluss darauf noch heftiger davon heimgesucht zu werden?

Severus, ich weiß, dass du deine Stelle gerade erst angetreten hast, doch wenn du eine Grippe bekommst, dann unterdrücke sie nicht künstlich. Melde dich krank - alles andere würde sich rächen!

Ich liebe dich, mehr als ich sagen kann,

Deine Hermine


	47. Chapter 47

31. Juli, Glen Strathfarrar

Meine geliebte Hermine,

entschuldige, daß ich mich, trotz deiner Bitte, nicht früher gemeldet habe, aber die Ereignisse des Tages waren... gelinde gesagt – aufregend und nachdem ich hier wieder angekommen war, bin ich fast augenblicklich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Nachdem ich mich, nach einer fürchterlichen Nacht, heute morgen noch vor der Arbeit zu einem Medizauberer begeben habe, haben sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Nun ja... eigentlich hat sich nur ein einziges Ereignis überschlagen – dies aber richtig.

Kurz vorab, weil dir danach sowiso nicht mehr der Sinn danach stehen wird, zu fragen, wie es mir geht: der Besuch des Medizauberers hat ergeben, daß ich, medizinisch gesehen, paradox auf ein Mittel reagiert habe, das üblicherweise an Patienten verabreicht wird, um psychologische Zauber einfacher bei ihnen anwenden zu können – oder anders gesagt: das, was ich da, wann und wo auch immer, eingenommen habe, hätte normalerweise bewirken sollen, daß meine Körpertemperatur ansteigt und mein Geist in einem so überzogenen Maße wacher wird, daß er dadurch auch „offener" wird. Stattdessen ist meine Temperatur drastisch gesunken, ich bin dauermüde gewesen und vermutlich hat mein Geist sich gegen jedes Eindringen von außen verstärkt. Oder noch anders formuliert: es hat mir irgendwer, irgendwie ein Mittel verabreicht, das ganz offenbar dazu dienen sollte, meine geistigen Barrieren zu schwächen, so daß es leichter ist, in meine Gedanken einzudringen! Wer das war und warum, werde ich herausbekommen – aber das ist nicht das, was es heute zu schreiben gibt.

Das, was heute geschrieben werden muß, ist um ein Vielfaches – unangenehmer... Sollte Harry bereits bei dir gewesen sein, weißt du es unzweifelhaft schon – ich hoffe allerdings, daß er sich noch nicht hat blicken lassen, so daß ich es dir in schriftlicher Form erzählen kann, was sicherlich angenehmer ist, als einem von uns gegenüberzustehen, wenn die Geschichte ans Licht kommt.

Es ist so überaus peinlich...

Harry hat mich heute in meinem Büro aufgesucht, um mich zur Rede zu stellen. Er ist wohl direkt von dir ins Ministerium gegangen.

Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet, daß er zu mir kommt!

Es steht jetzt auf jeden Fall fest, daß es ein paar beleidigende Worte für mich gibt, die du bisher noch nicht gefunden hattest. Allerdings waren meine Ausdrücke, soviel muß ich fairerweise sagen, auch recht... farbenfroh...

Er hat mich beschuldigt, deine derzeitige emotionale Verfassung auszunutzen und ich solle meine Finger von dir lassen. Meine Erklärungen, daß es bisher kein Treffen zwischen uns gegeben habe, das ein „Hand anlegen" überhaupt möglich gemacht hatte, stutzte er eindeutig. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es ihm nicht gesagt hattest, oder ob er es dir schlicht nicht geglaubt hatte, aber er war davon ausgegangen, daß wir uns regelmäßig sehen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand sich noch der Schreibtisch zwischen ihm und mir...

Als seine Mutmaßungen über die Gründe meiner Annäherung an dich immer wilder und abstruser wurden und er immer wieder betonte, daß es sich auf meiner Seite nicht um Liebe, sondern lediglich um frisch aufgekeimte perverse Geilheit auf eine jungen Hexe handele, habe ich ihm irgendwann entgegengeschrieen, wie lange ich bereits diese Gefühle für dich habe – was wenig hilfreich war, weil ich damit in seiner Wortwahl sofort vom dreckigen Bastard zum pädophilen Bastard mutierte.

Es gibt Grenzen, die auch Harry Potter nicht überschreiten sollte – und so war der Schutzwall Schreibtisch plötzlich nicht mehr zwischen uns, weil wir irgendwie, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, an der Seite vorbei, aufeinander zugegangen waren.

Ein Wort gab das andere. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Ich fauchte ihm entgegen, ob er meine, daß er inzwischen in der Lage sei, mich in einem magischen Duell fertigzumachen, woraufhin er seinen Zauberstab in die Ecke warf und mit den Worten „Dafür brauche ich keine Magie" ausholte und zuschlug...

Der Schlag hatte mich so unvorbereitet getroffen, daß ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab verlor... und anstatt ihn mir mir einem „accio" wiederzuholen... ebenfalls ausholte und zurückschlug.

Es ist so peinlich... so absolut entwürdigend... aber es ist nun einmal passiert.

Wir haben uns geprügelt wie die Kesselflicker und es ist etliches in meinem Büro zu Bruch gegangen.

Ich habe mich, meine Verfassung bedenkend und die Tatsache, daß ich zwanzig Jahre älter bin als er, zwar relativ lange gehalten, aber letztendlich war ich dem durchtrainierten Quiddich-Spieler und Aurorer in dieser Prügelei natürlich unterlegen.

Wir sahen beide nicht mehr besonders gut aus, als der Kampf endete. Blutige Nasen und aufgeschlagene Lippen – beide. Ich auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegend, Harry auf mir draufsitzend, beide nach Luft ringend und uns anfunkelnd.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was dann passiert ist, aber ich habe für einen Moment zu meiner Ruhe zurückgefunden, trotz der völlig entwürdigenden Lage – vielleicht weil sie so skurril war, daß sie irgendwie unwirklich erschien – oder ich hatte das Gefühl, daß es nun auch nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte – was auch immer es war, ich konnte auf jeden Fall ruhig erklären, daß ich mir die Gefühle für dich sehr lange verboten habe und daß ich mich nie in der Absicht bei dir gemeldet hatte, das zu bewirken, was geschehen ist.

Und da hat er mich plötzlich anders angesehen als vorher. Irgendwie bestürzt, als erkenne er etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Und er fragte mich „Sie lieben Sie wirklich, oder?"

Ich habe als Antwort seine Hand gegriffen und sie mir an die Schläfe gelegt. Er hat es sofort verstanden und gehandelt. Ich habe ihn nur einige wenige, schnelle Bilder sehen lassen, aber die schienen ihm ausgereicht zu haben und als ich ihm leise sagte, daß ich dich mehr liebe, als mein Leben, und das nicht erst seit zwei Wochen, ließ er von mir ab und half mir hoch.

Er war offenbar sehr verwirrt und sah mich immer wieder sehr merkwürdig an, bevor er mir sagte, daß er nicht gedacht hätte, daß ich so empfinden könne und daß er noch eine Weile brauchen würde, um das ganz und gar zu verstehen, daß er es aber versuchen wolle.

Es war natürlich alles andere als ein Kompliment – aber ich habe verstanden, was er meinte.

Und wir waren uns einig, daß wir miteinander klarkommen müssen, weil keiner von uns auf dich verzichten möchte und kann.

Ich glaube nicht, daß du Harry als Freund verlieren wirst.

Die Frage ist nur, ob du uns nach diesem unfassbar kindischen Auftritt überhaupt noch haben willst.

Ich liebe dich – auch mit blauem Auge und blutiger Nase... und, wie ich verschämt zugeben muß, in der schmunzelnden Gewissheit, daß Harry genauso aussieht...

Ich liebe dich so sehr, daß ich mich für dich sogar zum Trottel mache – was ist nur aus mir geworden...

Und wie seltsam ist es, daß ich trotzdem so glücklich bin!

Ich hoffe sehr, daß du mir verzeihen kannst, daß ich mich so benommen habe.

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus


	48. Chapter 48

1. August, Norwich

Oh, Severus...mein geliebter...dummer Severus!

Kein Auge habe ich zugemacht, nachdem mir die Eule so spät noch deinen Brief brachte.

Den ganzen Tag hatte ich mich gesorgt - hielt Ausschau am Himmel, in der Hoffnung die Botschaft zu erhalten, dass du wohlauf bist.

Ich war kurz davor, einfach vor deiner Tür zu apparieren - aber ich habe mich zusammengerissen, denn ich gab dir mein Wort nichts zu überstürzen und auch meine neue Beschützerin hätte dies wohl kaum zugelassen.

Als ich zu Bett gehen wollte und immer noch keine Nachricht von dir eingetroffen war, da schwor ich mir, dich trotz dieser Hindernisse gleich morgen früh aufzusuchen.

Und dann...endlich...hörte ich das Klopfen eines Eulenschnabels an meinem Fenster.

Miss Carpenter - Harrys Ablösung - bestand darauf, den Vogel samt Botschaft erst genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bevor sie mir schließlich deinen Brief aushändigte. Sie hat ihn mit verschiedenen Zaubern untersucht - dein Siegel hat sie jedoch nicht angerührt.

Als ich den Brief las, konnte ich erkennen, dass sie es wohl bedauerte, nicht indiskreter vorgegangen zu sein.

Ich habe den Brief jedoch sofort in eine verzauberte Schatulle gelegt, die sie nicht zu öffnen wagen wird, und sei ihre Neugier - wegen meiner Reaktion auf deine Zeilen - auch noch so groß.

Niemals in meinem Leben habe ich mich so ambivalent gefühlt. Wie ein Tiger bin ich rastlos durch meine Wohnung gelaufen und habe abwechselnd vor mich hingeflucht, Beschwörungen ausgestoßen und gleichzeitig versucht, meine Tränen im Zaum zu halten.

Harry hätte dich nicht aufsuchen dürfen! Wie oft habe ich ihm seit Samstag gesagt, dass es ihn nichts angeht - dass er sich aus meinem Leben raushalten soll! Was bildet er sich ein, dass er glaubt, er dürfe derart hinter meinem Rücken handeln?

Und du, Severus - du hast dich hinreißen lassen zu einer so primitiven Auseinandersetzung! Mit Fäusten habt ihr aufeinander eingeschlagen! Habt euch gegenseitig Verletzungen zugefügt! Ich wollte es erst nicht glauben und es fällt mir immer noch schwer es zu begreifen.

Ich wäre so gerne wütend auf euch beide! Wütend, weil ihr es eigentlich besser wissen müsstet!

Aber ich kann nicht wütend sein! Weder auf Harry, noch auf dich!

Harry hat sich verhalten, wie man es einem großen Bruder nachsagt. Seine Sorge um mich muss ich wohl als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft annerkennen...aber ich denke, dass ihm ganz recht war, dass er seinen jahrelangen Hass auf dich, auf diese Weise und unter diesem Vorwand zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

Und du warst nur allzu bereit, ihm kämpferisch entgegenzutreten.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie ein Wort das andere gab.

Ebenso kann ich verstehen, dass es dich unendlich wütend gemacht haben muss, als Harry dir niedere Motive für dein Interesse an mir unterstellte.

Aber du hättest darüber stehen müssen!

Bei Merlin - ich schreibe dies, weil ich weiß, dass es tatsächlich so hätte sein müssen...aber ich bin auch stolz...stolz, weil...weil du für mich gekämpft hast - für_ uns_ gekämpft hast!

Ich muss verrückt sein, dir dies zu schreiben...untersteh dich so etwas je wieder zu tun!

Aber vielleicht musste es so weit kommen, damit Harry begreifen konnte, dass es wirklich ernst zwischen uns ist.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie verwirrt er gewesen sein muss, als du ihm sagtest, dass wir beide uns nicht einmal getroffen haben.

Er hatte sich mir so angewidert darüber geäußert, dass wir...das Bett teilen könnten, dass ich ihm nicht gestehen wollte, dass sich Derartiges noch nicht ereignet hat - und es geht ihn auch nicht das Mindeste an, verdammt nochmal!

Aber bei all der Aufregung um eure Kurzschlussreaktion, dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass es einen Grund zu wirklicher Besorgnis gibt!

Jemand hat versucht dich zu manipulieren!

Wer könnte daran Interesse haben? Und wer hatte die Gelegenheit dazu?

Nenn mich übermäßig misstrauisch, aber es kommt mir merkwürdig vor, dass dies gerade jetzt passiert, nachdem du eine neue Assistentin hast.

Bitte, Severus, sei vorsichtig!

Diesmal hat das Mittel sein Ziel nicht erreicht - und ich danke still deinen scheinbar eingebauten Abwehrmechanismen - aber ich mag gar nicht darüber nachdenken, in welcher Gefahr du schwebst.

Bitte versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist!

Um mich selbst abzulenken, während ich auf deinen Brief wartete, ging ich ins Labor und beschäftigte mich mit drei neuen Tränken gleichzeitig.

Genaugenommen _ging _ich nicht ins Labor, wie ich es sonst zu tun pflege, weil es nur fünf Gehminuten von meiner Wohnung entfernt liegt, sondern mein neuer Schatten bestand darauf, dass wir apparierten. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann weiß ich bald nicht einmal mehr, wie sich die Sonne auf der Haut anfühlt.

Ich spiele ja mit dem Gedanken, dir die gute Miss Carpenter zu deinem Schutz zu überlassen...obwohl...nein, lieber doch nicht!

Zur Zeit wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als bei dir zu sein und deine Wunden zu verpflegen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Tausend Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf und ich sehe immer wieder die Bilder eures Kampfes vor mir, so wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast - einerseits bin ich davon abgestoßen, andererseits irgendwie geschmeichelt...dieses Gefühl kann unmöglich richtig sein! Ich muss an etwas anderes denken!

Ich hatte dir ja versprochen, dir ein paar meiner Träume zu erzählen, die ich damals bereits von dir hatte.

Nun, es waren Träume eines jungen Mädchens...aber sie waren so intensiv, dass ich mich durchaus noch genau erinnere.

Da war zum Beispiel dieser Traum, dass wir beide ganz allein im Klassenzimmer waren. Keine Ahnung warum dies so war...vielleicht eine Strafarbeit, aber dafür war ich eindeutig zu entspannt.

Egal, jedenfalls kamst du auf mich zu und schlugst langsam, aber sehr bestimmt, das Buch zu, das vor mir auf dem Pult lag.

Ich rührte mich nicht, sondern beobachtete dich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie du um mich herum gingst und dann fühlte ich deine Hände in meinem Nacken. Langsam und warm strichen sie an den Seiten meines Halses entlang. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Dann spürte ich, wie du mein Haar zu einem Zopf bandest und schließlich einen Hauch deines Atems auf meiner freigelegten Schulter.

Das klingt nicht nach geballter Lust - aber für mich hatte dies damals so etwas eindeutig Unwirkliches und irgendwie auch Verbotenes an sich, dass ich lange Zeit nicht von dieser Vorstellung loskam.

Einmal, als du im Unterricht durch die Klasse gingst und du gerade hinter mir standest, da band ich wie in Trance meine Haare zu einem Zopf und glaubte fast, den Hauch deiner Lippen spüren zu können.

Ich hatte auch noch andere Träume und manche waren eindeutig körperbetonter, aber dieser hatte für mich wirklich eine so fesselnde Erotik, dass ich heute selbst ein wenig darüber schmunzeln muss.

Ich musste diesen Brief unterbrechen, denn Ginny kam heute morgen überraschend vorbei.

Sie sagte, sie wolle so schnell wie möglich mit mir reden und hat daher eine Kollegin gebeten, ihren Dienst im Flugüberwachungszentrum zu übernehmen.

Wir wollten eigentlich ins Café gehen, aber mein Wachhund hatte etwas dagegen...die Frau macht mich wahnsinnig - sie ist noch strenger als Harry!...und so sind wir in meiner Wohnung geblieben und ich habe uns einen Kaffee gekocht, der Tote wecken könnte.

Vielleicht hätten wir lieber einen Kamillentee trinken sollen, denn wir waren ohnehin beide schon sehr aufgekratzt.

Von Ron konnte sie mir kaum etwas berichten, denn er hat sie gar nicht groß mit ihm reden lassen, sondern ist ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes vor ihren Augen disappariert.

Wir sind uns jedoch einig, dass er sich erst einmal beruhigen muss; dann kann man auch wieder mit ihm sprechen...aber wenn er in diesem Zustand ist, dann ist jedes Wort eines zuviel.

Ich habe Ginny deinen Brief gegeben, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Miss Ich-seh-alles so direkt mitbekommt, was geschehen ist. Sie wird es wahrscheinlich ohnehin erfahren, denn ich vermute, dass Harry engen Kontakt zu ihr hat. Ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber ich denke, er hat nicht umsonst sie ausgewählt und sie könnte genau sein Typ sein.

Ginny ist die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann!

Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie unsere Verbindung in Ordnung findet. Gut, das war nicht gerade sonderlich überschwenglich, aber man muss auch bedenken, dass sie Ärger mit Ron und Harry wegen uns hat.

Zudem sagte sie, dass ich ja wüsste, dass sie dich nicht abstoßend findet, wie Ron es gestern durchs ganze Haus geschrien hat.

Dann fragte sie mich, warum ich damals nicht schon gesagt hätte, dass ich dich anziehend finde, als sie mir gestanden hat, dass du sie faszinierst.

Und dann haben wir lange gesprochen - über Gefühle, die vorhanden sind, die man sich aber nicht eingestehen will. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich damals schon merkte, dass ich mehr für dich empfand, als nur ein erotisches Interesse und das ich eben aus diesem Grunde nicht selbst so ohne weiteres dazu stehen konnte.

Einen Mann attraktiv zu finden, ist die eine Sache, aber wenn man merkt, dass er einen bis ins Innerste berührt, dass es Liebe ist, die man für ihn empfindet, dann ist Schluss mit leichtfertigen Reden.

All dies haben wir besprochen und es würde zu lange dauern, auf alles einzugehen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie beeindruckt war, wie liebevoll dein Brief klang - es hat ihr einen Einblick gegeben, der mir wichtig war und ihre Reaktion hat mich davon überzeugt, dass sie uns wirklich alles Gute wünscht.

Ich hoffe es ist dir recht, dass sie deinen Brief gelesen hat. Ich würde nur ungern einen Vergessenszauber bei ihr einsetzen müssen, denn es ist wirklich eine Erleichterung für mich, dass ich meine beste Freundin nicht mehr anlügen muss.

Ich bin glücklich, dass jetzt endlich kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen uns herrscht.

Ja, trotz all dieser Dinge, die uns nun schon passiert sind, seit wir uns Schreiben, kann ich doch sagen, dass ich ein unglaublich glücklicher Mensch bin...eine glückliche Frau, die einen Mann liebt, der um sie kämpft...

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	49. Chapter 49

1. August, Glen Strathfarrar

Meine geliebte Hermine,

das kannst wirklich nur du... aus der peinlichsten Angelegenheit, aus der dümmsten Dummheit noch etwas Positives ziehen. Du bist absolut unglaublich.

Du warst kurz davor, vor meiner Türe zu apparieren! Bei dem Gedanken daran, schwanke ich zwischen Panik daß es hätte passieren können und Enttäuschung, daß es nicht geschehen ist.

Ich kann nur nochmals betonen, daß es mir sehr, sehr leid tut, daß es so weit gekommen ist. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht, wenn du sagst, daß sich da auf primitivster Ebene etwas entladen hat, was wohl schon seit Jahren unterschwellig vorhanden war.

Aber wie oft hast du in den letzten Tagen schon meinetwegen geweint... Jede dieser Tränen lastet auf meinem Gemüt, weil ich sie verursacht habe. Bin der Grund dafür und halte dich nun nicht einmal im Arm.

Hermine... in einem deiner allerersten Briefe schriebst du mir, daß ich nicht gerade für meine Fairness bekannt sei. Und es stimmt. Wie unglaublich unfair ist es, daß ich dich meide? Daß ich es nicht wage, zu dir zu kommen? Daß ich mich in Briefe flüchte, dir mein Herz ausschütte und gleichzeitig schenke, und doch von dir erwarte, daß du duldest, was ich mit dir tue. Es stimmt, was Harry sagte. Ich nutze dich aus. Vielleicht nicht gerade deine emotionale Lage, aber doch dich, deine Güte, deinen unbedingten Willen, Gutes in mir zu sehen.

Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt, wie in diesen Tagen, Hermine. Manchmal glaube ich, es zerreißt mich, wenn ich nur eine Sekunde länger ohne deine Berührung bin und dann ertappe ich mich dabei, daß ich mich – obwohl ich in den Highlands und alleine bin – in einen Schatten drücke, aus Sorge, man könne mich zu deutlich sehen.

Ich habe zurückgeschlagen, als Harry den ersten Hieb getan hatte. Zum Teil war es sicher eigene Raserei, die mich so hat handeln lassen, aber ein Teil von mir wußte auch, daß er nur dann weitermachen würde, wenn ich meinen Teil zu der Prügelei beitrage. Und ich glaube, verzeih es mir, daß ich wollte, daß er weitermacht. Manchmal fühlt man sich so unsichtbar, daß man sein eigenes Blut sehen muß, um Gewissheit darüber zu haben, daß man lebt. Kennst du dieses Gefühl?

Vermutlich nicht...

Hoffentlich nicht...

Ich habe Angst davor, dich zu berühren, weil ich nicht weiß, wie es sein wird – wie du sein wirst. Ich berühre die Menschen um mich herum nur sehr, sehr selten, Hermine, genau wie sie mich. Die wenigen Gelegenheiten waren stets Mittel zum Zweck. Man kann keinen Sex mit einer fremden Frau haben, ohne sie zwangläufig zu berühren. Viele Arten der Folter der Todesser bedurften zwangsläufig der Berührung anderer Menschen. Das eine oder andere Händeschütteln konnte nicht umgangen werden... aber ansonsten...

Ich wollte es nie, weil ich es nicht kenne. Ich bin ohne Berührung aufgewachsen. Zumindest ohne Berührungen an die man sich freiwillig erinnern möchte. Und was uns unbekannt ist, ist uns meist auch unheimlich oder unangenehm.

Doch mein Bauch, mein Kopf, mein Körper, meine Seele flüstern mir zu, daß es anders sein wird, dich zu berühren und von dir berührt zu werden. Diese Berührung wäre nicht Mittel zum Zweck, sondern es wäre die Berührung selbst, um die es geht.

Berühren, um zu liebkosen, berühren, um den anderen zu fühlen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll, Hermine. In meinem Geist, in meinen Träumen scheint es völlig einfach zu sein, aber sobald der Gedanke aufkommt, zu dir zu gehen und es einfach zu tun, werde ich unruhig und meine Beine weigern sich, auch nur einen einzigen Schritt zu tun.

Ich sehne mich nach dir, Hermine. Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten – ich möchte, ich wage kaum, es zu schreiben, in deinen Armen liegen und alle Anspannung von mir abfallen lassen.

Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf einen Menschen wie dich gewartet, Hermine. Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Erst jetzt, da ich dich gefunden habe, da ich dich wiedergefunden habe, erkenne ich es. Ich habe mich schon nach dir gesehnt, als ich dich noch gar nicht kannte, als hätte ich schon immer gespürt, daß etwas von mir fehlt – ein Stück meiner Seele.

Dein Traum ist so wunderschön und ich kann sehr gut verstehen, daß du ihn immer wieder geträumt hast. Was mich sehr verwundert, ist die Tatsache, daß ich mich sehr genau daran erinnern kann, daß du einmal im Unterricht vor mir gesessen hast, als ich durch die Reihen ging, und dir die Haare zusammengebunden hast. Und es ist gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, daß du tatsächlich etwas gefühlt hast – zumindest bewegte Luft – denn als sich deine Locken bei diesem Vorgang einmal kurz zu lösen drohten, was du mit einem einzigen weiteren Griff zu verhindern wusstest, hatte ich automatisch meine Hand nach deinem Haar ausgestreckt und hätte es beinahe berührt. Natürlich habe ich diesen Impuls sofort unterbrochen und bin, mit beinahe hörbar schlagendem Herzen, erschrocken weitergegangen – aber die Szene ist mir in Erinnerung geblieben. Ich war damals heilfroh, daß es niemand gesehen zu haben schien.

Hermine, mit dir erleben zu dürfen, was ich erlebe, ist Segen und Fluch zugleich.

Ich bin heute nicht anders als vor einem Jahr, aber ich weiß heute, sehr viel besser als vor einem Jahr, daß ich ein emotionaler Krüppel bin. Ich kann dir Zaubertränke brauen, deren Rezepturen mancher in seinem ganzen Leben nicht begreifen wird, ich bin in der Lage, jeden einzelnen der Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen, ich bin in der schwarzen wie in der weißen Magie bewandert wie wenige andere – aber wenn es darum geht, die Frau zu küssen, die ich liebe, dann versage ich schändlich, flüchte vor ihr, verstecke mich regelrecht vor ihr und fühle mich wie ein alter Kater, der sich unter dem Schrank versteckt und Wunden leckt, die er sich selbst geschlagen hat.

Warum bin ich so? Warum kann ich nicht annehmen, was du mir vielleicht ohne Zögern schenken würdest? Warum möchte ich dir soviel mehr geben als ich es tue – und kann es einfach nicht? WARUM?

Warum finde ich Ausflüchte, um dir nicht zu schreiben, wenn ich weiß, daß du dir Sorgen machtest, wenn ich dir schriebe, daß es mir nicht gut geht? Warum schreibe ich dir nicht, daß ich regelrecht in Panik bin, bei dem Gedanken, daß mir irgendjemand dieses Zeug eingeflößt hat, ohne daß es mir bewusst war? Warum spiele ich es in einem Nebensatz herunter? Warum schreibe ich dir nicht dann, wenn es angebracht wäre – nämlich sofort – daß ich heute morgen stocksteif war, als ich mein Büro, das Lager und das Labor betreten habe, weil ich hinter jeder Ecke den- oder diejenie vermute, der oder die in meine Gedanken eindringen will. Warum schreibe ich dir nicht ohne zu zögern, daß ich heute abend höllische Schwierigkeiten habe, mich zu konzentrieren, weil ich aus meiner Paranoia heraus den ganzen Tag im Ministerium nichts zu mir genommen habe, weder gegessen noch getrunken habe, aus Sorge, daß man mir etwas in die Nahrung getan haben könnte, was mir im Moment der einzige erklärbare Weg zu sein scheint wie das Mittel in mich hineingelangen konnte.

Selbst vor dir spiele ich den kühlen, berechnenden Zaubertrankmeister, der mit jeder Situation klar kommt. Mein Problem war immer schon, daß es in der Regel tatsächlich so war – ich bin mit so ziemlich jeder Situation klar gekommen – das hieß aber in den seltensten Fällen, daß ich sie auch verarbeitet habe. Doch ich habe stets funktioniert.

Und ich will, daß das so bleibt, denn – was bleibt von mir übrig, wenn nicht einmal mehr das da ist? Wer wäre ich noch?

Ich habe dir geschrieben, daß Harry mich, mehr feststellend, gefragt hat, ob ich dich wirklich liebe. Aber auch hier habe ich dir unterschlagen, was ihn wirklich hat begreifen lassen, was ich empfinde, denn unmittelbar davor hat er mir entgegengespien „Sie sind nicht gut genug für Sie" und ich habe zurückgefaucht „Glauben Sie, daß wüsste ich nicht?" und er setzte nach „Sie verdient etwas besseres als Sie!" und ich stimmte ihm, während er mir auf eine beinahe suchende Weise in die Augen sah, mit „Ich weiß..." zu.

Erst danach hielt er wirklich inne und sagte dann den Satz, den ich dir bereits geschrieben hatte: „Sie lieben Sie wirklich..."

Ich denke, dass ich diesen Dialog nie wieder vergessen werde.

Du bist so voll von Leben, Hermine und ich komme mir vor, als verdunkle ich dein Licht, als sei ich die Nacht, die sich über deinen Sonnenschein legt.

In guten Momenten sage ich mir, daß wir uns dadurch phantastisch ergänzen – in schlechten frage ich mich, ob ich dich nicht mit meiner Dunkelheit verschlinge.

Im Moment ist es so, dass ich glaube, daß ich dich beschädigen, beschmutzen, unheilig machen könnte, indem ich dich berühre und gleichzeitig kann ich dich fühlen, auf eine Weise, die mich ganz automatisch die Augen schließen lässt, um auch dein Bild vor meinen Augen erscheinen zu lassen.

Und nun sage mir nicht, daß ich dich nicht beschmutzen könnte – ich weiß, daß das nicht der Fall ist, Hermine – aber leider ändert diese Kopferkenntnis nichts an der Gewissheit meines Herzens.

Seit deinem letzten Brief und der Beschreibung deines Traumes ist es dann wieder der Gedanke, hinter dir zu stehen, deine Haare mit den Fingern zu durchkämmen und zu ordnen und dabei mit den Fingerspitzen deinen Hals zu berühren. Hermine... mein Bauch spielt verrückt bei diesem Gedanken und ich kann es beinahe real fühlen, wie ich deine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammenflechte, um danach meine Hände auf deine Schultern zu legen, sie leicht zu massieren und dabei so dicht hinter dir zu stehen, daß du deinen Kopf nur einen Hauch zurücklegen brauchst, um gegen mich gelehnt zu sein. In meiner Vorstellung ziehe ich dich dann hoch zu mir und erkunde deine warme, samtige Nackenbeuge mit meinen Lippen, während ich fortfahre, deine Schultern zu massieren...

Doch, Hermine – es klingt in der Tat nach geballter Lust. Es klingt nicht nach Sex – aber es klingt nach purer Lust.

Doch bevor mir nun vor Erregung die Feder aus den Fingern fällt, will ich diesen Teil des Briefes endgültig beenden.

Du konntest also mit Ginevra sprechen? Das ist gut. Ich denke, daß Ron sich beruhigen wird. Ich gebe zu, daß es mich ein paar sehr unruhige Momente gekostet hat, zu erfahren, daß sie einen meiner Briefe gelesen hat (zumal ich nicht weiß, welchen...) aber ich habe dann entschieden, daß es völlig gleichgültig ist und schließlich hatte ich dir jede Erlaubnis gegeben, mit ihr über alles zu sprechen. Und es war sicherlich eine gute Möglichkeit an der Aurorin vorbeizuagieren. Bitte richte Ginevra, wenn ihr euch wiederseht, Grüße von mir aus und bitte sie in meinem Namen um Verzeichung für den Streit den sie nun mit Ron und Harry hat (wobei ich die Hoffnung hege, daß sich der Streit mit Harry kürzer halten könnte, als befürchtet und daß das eventuell auch Einfluß auf Ron haben könnte.)

Auch wenn es jetzt überhaupt nicht zu passen scheint – aber ich habe etwas über die Tintenflohsterne herausgefunden, das, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, absolut neu ist. Im Lager habe ich einige getrocknete Sterne gefunden (war mir, angesichts unserer Beobachtungen, nun ebenfalls beinahe so etwas wie Schuldgefühle beschert hat – vor allem angesichts meiner neuesten Erkenntnis!) und genauer untersucht. Als ich einen von ihnen in einer Tinktur eingelegt hatte, um ihn danach unter dem Vergrößerungsglas anzusehen, ist mir etwas Unglaubliches aufgefallen: Die Musterung ihrer Haut, die Streifen, die Punkte und Wellen, ließ sich ablösen... Hermine – das, was man bei den Winzlingen immer für unterschiedlich gemusterte Hautfärbungen hielt – ist Kleidung! Ein immens dünnes Material, das, wenn man es dann ganz genau betrachtet, wie gestrickt aussieht. Und die spitz zulaufenden Füße – sind nicht ihre Füße, sondern eine Art Schuhwerk, das sie über Füßen tragen, die genauso ausgebildet sind wie ihre kleinen Hände...

Tintenflohsterne tragen Kleidung! Was eindeutig bezeugt, daß sie über eine weitaus komplexere Gesellschaft verfügen müssen, als wir je angenommen haben!

Hermine – ich hoffe, daß dich dieser Brief nun nicht noch ungehaltener macht, als du es ohnehin schon sein musst. Ich versuche gerade, innerhalb weniger Tage eine Entwicklung zu durchlaufen, für die man üblicherweise wohl eine Kindheit, eine Jugend und einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seines erwachsenen Lebens benötigt.

Ich sehe, daß ich in diesem Versuch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt bin. Aber all die Liebe in deinen Briefen hat mich verstehen lassen, daß du gar nicht von mir erwartest, daß ich perfekt bin. Warum das so ist, verstehe ich nicht, aber es gehört wohl zum Entwicklungsprozess, daß ich mir klar mache, daß ich nicht alles verstehen muß.

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen

Näher als mit deiner Liebe, kann man dem Himmel nicht sein.

Dein Severus


	50. Chapter 50

2. August, Norwich

Geliebter Severus,

sicher bist du verwundert, dass ich dir mit diesem Brief gleich zwei Dinge mitschicke.

Der Tintenflohstern, ist - wie du sicher schon vermutet hast - dein Namensvetter Severus.

Nach den neuen Erkenntnissen, die du mir geschrieben hast, habe ich eine vielleicht völlig abstruse Theorie entwickelt, warum er so teilnahmslos ist und warum er mich stets beobachtet hat.

Vielleicht empfindest du sie als zu sentimental, aber nach allem was du selbst entdeckt hast und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass auch du es jetzt als Unrecht empfindest, wie wir bislang mit diesen Wesen umgegangen sind, möchte ich dir gerne sagen, was ich denke.

Severus hat Kummer.

Vielleicht fühlt er sich seiner alten Heimat viel mehr entrissen, als die anderen Tintenflohsterne. Vielleicht ist er zu einer anderen Art von Bindung fähig, als seine Artgenossen.

Vielleicht ist es so, dass er eine Partnerin hat, die er schmerzlich vermisst.

Viele 'Vielleicht', und nach dem, wie die anderen sich verhalten auch recht unwahrscheinlich - doch Severus war schon von Anfang an anders und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es war, der bei der Partnerwahl auf Distanz gegangen ist.

Schon allein der Umstand, dass er mich stets angesehen hat - es war so, als wüsste er ganz genau, dass ich in der Lage wäre ihn zu befreien - dafür zu sorgen, dass er zurückkehren kann an den Ort wo er hingehört.

Ich sagte dir ja, dass es wohl reichlich sentimental ist...aber ich bitte dich dennoch...bring ihn dorthin, wo du ihn aufgelesen hast.

Es wäre mir wirklich eine große Erleichterung.

Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass ich damit das einzige Exemplar aus der Hand gebe, das uns wirklich Aufschluss über diese Wesen geben könnte - aber ich fürchte er wird sterben, wenn ich ihn noch länger hier in diesem Käfig halte...also habe ich die Wahl, zwischen der Befriedigung meiner Neugier auf Kosten eines vielleicht empfindungsfähigen Wesens, und dem Verzicht auf meine Forschungen in dem Gefühl, dass ich das richtige getan habe.

Da die Tintenflohsterne jedoch dir gehören, möchte ich dir die letzte Entscheidung natürlich überlassen.

Die zweite Beigabe zu diesem Brief ist ein Buch, das dich hoffentlich interessiert und das ich in Begleitung meiner Aufpasserin heute morgen extra von Florish&Blotts abgeholt habe. Miss Carpenter war nicht gerade begeistert, dass ich sie genötigt habe, mich in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten - sie hielt das Risiko für zu groß - doch als ich die Nachricht bekam, dass meine Bestellung eingetroffen ist, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als es sofort abzuholen.

Nun ja, dies ist der Grund, warum du so lange auf diesen Brief warten musstest, aber ich hoffe das Buch ist eine gute Entschädigung dafür.

Ich habe es von einem Teil des Geldes gekauft, das ich von St. Mungos nach Unterzeichnung meines Auftrages erhalten habe und es ist nicht nur ein Geschenk für dich, sondern auch ein großes Dankeschön, dass du es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hast, dass ich diesen Auftrag erhalten habe.

Der Brief, den ich Ginny zeigte, war übrigens der letzte den du mir geschrieben hattest - ich wollte, dass sie von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen dir und Harry erfährt, ohne dass die Aurorin es direkt mitbekam - aber, wie gesagt, denke ich, dass sie es von Harry ohnehin erfahren wird.

Ginny ist zwar meine beste Freundin, und ich bin froh, dass sie einen kleinen Einblick in unseren Umgang miteinander bekommen hat, doch würde ich ihr niemals die Briefe zeigen, in denen du mir intime Dinge geschrieben hast, die zum Beispiel deine Kindheit betreffen.

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny auch nicht nach solchen Dingen fragen würde. Sie weiß, dass du mich wahrhaftig liebst, nur dies zählt.

Es hat mich sehr beschäftigt, was du mir in deinem letzten Brief geschrieben hast.

Von deiner Angst mich zu berühren.

Auch deine Angst mich mit deiner Dunkelheit zu verschlingen.

Wenn du sagst, ich sei das Sonnenlicht und du die Nacht, dann trifft es unsere momentane Situation erschreckend gut.

Die Sonne sehnt sich nach der Nacht, die sie ablöst und ihr Frieden und Zeit zum Durchatmen verschafft. So wie die Nacht von der Sonne abgelöst wird, um ihrerseits Kraft für ihre neue Herrschaft zu finden - ich weiß natürlich, dass der Rhythmus von Tag und Nacht auf ganz anderen Gesetzen beruht - aber ich mag dieses Bild, dass das eine die Kraftschöpfung des anderen gewährleistet.

Die beiden ergänzen sich tatsächlich - doch sie berühren einander nur kaum - flüchtig...im Vorrübergehen - dies ist es, was _wir_ tun.

Aber ich wünschte mir, wir wären mehr als dies.

Ich habe keine Angst mein Licht zu verlieren, wenn ich mich in dein Dunkel begebe - ich habe den Wunsch dieses Dunkel ein wenig heller zu machen...wenn du es zulässt.

Ich habe den Wunsch, die Schatten kennenzulernen, von denen du sprichst.

Sie mit dir zu erkunden und sie gemeinsam mit dir gestärkt wieder zu verlassen.

Ich möchte dir helfen, dein Leben bewusst wahrzunehmen, ohne dass du dafür an Grenzen gehen musst - und wenn schon, so möchte ich diese Grenze sein, die dich behutsam in Empfang nimmt und dir den Halt gibt, den du brauchst.

In meiner Phantasie - in meinen Träumen scheint es nichts Einfacheres zu geben, als dich zu berühren und dich wissen zu lassen, wie sehr ich dir gehöre.

Doch auch ich muss gestehen, dass ich mehr als nervös bin, wenn ich daran denke, dir gegenüberzustehen.

Darf ich dich überhaupt berühren, oder würde ein Blick von dir mich in die kleine Schülerin verwandeln, die ich nun einmal unter deinen Augen war?

Ich weiß es nicht, Severus.

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass deine Hand mich berührt, dann erbebe ich bereits wie unter einem Stromschlag.

Wieviel Strom kann man ertragen ohne dabei die Besinnung zu verlieren?

Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du mir von deinen Ängsten geschrieben hast - ich kann sie verstehen und ich kann deinen Wunsch so besser akzeptieren, auch wenn alles in mir danach drängt, meine eigenen Fragen beantwortet zu sehen.

Doch ich möchte dich nicht vor neue Probleme stellen. Ich werde warten Severus - ich werde warten, solange es eben nötig sein wird!

Es gibt jedoch etwas, bei dem mir das Warten zur Zeit unglaublich schwer fällt - es geht um die Gefahr, in der du dich befindest.

Wir müssen herausbekommen, wer hinter diesem Anschlag auf dich steckt!

Du brauchtest mir nicht zu sagen, wie hilflos du dich fühlst - ich konnte es gerade deshalb herauslesen, eben weil du nicht näher darauf eingegangen bist.

Dennoch freue ich mich, dass du es dir und mir eingestanden hast - und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich fallen lässt...ich bin da für dich...ich werde dich auffangen, wann auch immer du es zulässt.

Es geht nicht, dass du nicht isst, nichts trinkst - ich verstehe deine Angst, dass es eben diese notwendigen Dinge sind, die gegen dich benutzt wurden...aber du brauchst Kraft, Severus - wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, den Täter zu überführen. Und dies muss möglichst schnell geschehen!

Ich würde gerne Harry um Hilfe bitten. Er wird sicher spätestens morgen hier auftauchen und nach mir sehen - und nach Miss Carpenter vermutlich.

Lass mich mit ihm reden, damit er uns helfen kann.

Ich werde jedoch auf dein Einverständnis warten - aber ich hoffe, du stimmst dem zu.

Das Gespräch zwischen Harry und dir hat mich sehr betroffen gemacht.

Ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf kommt, solche Dinge zu dir zu sagen - ich weiß auch nicht, wie du zu dieser irrigen Ansicht gelangt bist, du seist nicht gut genug für mich.

Ich liebe dich, Severus, nur dich! Wenn du mir dies aus dem Grunde heraus verwehrst, dass du glaubst, du seist nicht der Richtige für mich, so handelst du wahrhaft grausam - bitte, sei nicht grausam zu mir...gestatte mir, dich zu lieben!

Deine Hermine


	51. Chapter 51

_Die Eule, die diesen Brief Hermine am 2. August bringt, ist völlig verstrubbelt und wirkt ziemlich verwirrt... und stürzt sich, ohne daß Hermine etwas anreichen muss, auf die bereitstehende Keksdose! _

* * *

2. August, Glen Strathfarrar

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Der Tintenflohstern ist, als er hier bei mir ankam, in der Luft der Highlands sofort überaus munter geworden. Nicht daß er herumgehüpft wäre, aber in seinen Augen tauchte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Lebendigkeit auf. Er wußte offenbar, wo er war und daß er seinem zu Hause nicht mehr fern war. Ich habe ihn gerade zu dem Platz zurückgebracht, wo ich ihn her hatte. Ich denke, es ist meine emotional eingefärbte Einbildung, daß ich das Gefühl habe, daß er in Norwich tatsächlich etwas blasser geworden ist. Es war recht erstaunlich, was dann an der Stelle geschehen ist, an die ich ihn zurückgebracht habe. Er hat eine ganze Weile einfach nur dort gestanden und dann begann er, sich auf eine Weise zu schütteln, daß seine Blätter raschelten, als bestünden sie aus trockenem Laub. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das gemacht hat, aber genau so klang es. Kurz danach kamen die ersten vor... Hermine, es waren bestimmt zwei Dutzend von ihnen! Es waren ein paar dabei, die rote Blätter hatten, was ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Kann es sein, daß die Weibchen bei dir, die Farbe ihrer Blüte ebenfalls verändern? Dann läge die Vermutung nahe, daß sie Nachwuchs erwarten. Und du hattest natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Eines der Weibchen mit den roten Blütenblättern war nicht mehr von seiner Seite wegzubringen. Das ist allerdings insofern sehr erstaunlich, als du doch schriebst, daß sich deine Sterne nach der Paarung sofort wieder getrennt haben, oder? Bei diesen Beiden ist das jedenfalls ganz offensichtlich nicht so. Sie haben sich in der kompletten Zeit die ich sie noch beobachtet habe, nicht mehr losgelassen.

Es war eine gute Idee, ihn mir zurückzuschicken. Wenn man einmal davon absieht, daß mich zwei der roten Weibchen gebissen haben, als ich mich bewegte, um endlich wieder nach Hause zu gehen. So klein diese Bisse auch sind, so höllisch brennen sie. Und es ist irgendetwas, ich vermute in ihrem Speichel, daß mich tatsächlich für einen Moment weggeblendet hat. Als ich, scheinbar nach wenigen Sekunden, neben den Sternen liegend wieder wach wurde, war ich froh, daß ich nicht gestanden hatte. Sie standen mit etwa einem halben Dutzend vor meinem Gesicht und schauten mich geradezu unverschämt zufrieden an. Nun ja – ich habe es aus ihrer Sicht wohl eindeutig nicht besser verdient. Aber außer einem leichten Brennen und der obligatorischen Entzündung, ist von den beiden Bissen nichts geblieben.

Das Buch! Hermine! Wie hast du Florish&Blotts dazu bewegt, dieses Buch zu besorgen? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es davon überhaupt noch Exemplare zu kaufen gibt. Du bist verrückt, dieses Vermögen auszugeben! Ich kann es unmöglich annehmen und werde es daher so halten, wie du mit den Tintenflohsternen – es gehört dir, aber ich bin sehr dankbar, wenn ich mich für eine unbestimmte Zeit damit beschäftigen darf. Es ist in höchstem Maße erstaunlich, was ich bereits beim ersten Durchblättern alles finden konnte. Ich habe als Jugendlicher einmal in einer Privatsammlung einen Blick hineinwerfen dürfen – aber seitdem habe ich es nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal Raphael besitzt es. Vielen Dank dafür.

Als ich den Vergleich zog, du seist das Sonnenlicht und ich die Nacht, war mir gar nicht bewusst, wie treffend er auch in Bezug auf unsere Unberührtheit ist. Und wieder einmal gelingt es dir, auf deine unnachahmliche Weise, aus diesem profanen Vergleich etwas Wunderschönes zu machen. Zu erklären, daß das eine sich nach dem anderen sehnt und Kraft aus dem jeweils anderen schöpft.

Manchmal – und auch gerade in diesem Moment – glaube ich, daß es ein großer Fehler ist, mich von dir fernzuhalten und ich grüble bereits den halben Abend darüber nach, wie ich es fertig bringen kann, dich zu sehen.

Ich musste so sehr schmunzeln, als du schriebst, daß du Sorge hast, du könntest dich wieder wie die Schülerin fühlen, die du warst – dazu kann ich dir nur sagen: auch diese habe ich bereits geliebt! Und ich überlege, gerade jetzt, ob ich dir diesen Brief selbst bringen soll.

Aber bis ich die letzte Zeile geschrieben habe, ist diese mutige Anwandlung sicher bereits wieder verschwunden.

Mache dir übrigens keine Sorgen, ich könne das Trinken und Essen einstellen. Das werde ich selbstverständlich nicht tun, ich werde es nur im Ministerium unterlassen zu essen oder zu trinken. Im Strathfarrar ist das etwas anderes. Ich kann nur, wenn ich tagsüber nüchtern geblieben bin, abends nicht gleich viel auf einmal zu mir nehmen, sondern verteile es auf den Abend. Daher knurrte mir der Magen gestern, als ich den Brief schrieb noch ganz gehörig. Ich bin allerdings heute morgen – obwohl ich morgens eigentlich keinen Bissen herunterbekomme, mit einem guten Frühstück im Bauch aus dem Haus gegangen.

Allerdings kann ich fühlen, daß ich eindeutig wieder irgendwie mit dem Mittel in Berührung gekommen bin. Die Kälte ist wieder da und ich bin sehr schläfrig. Allerdings nicht in dem Maße, wie es beim ersten Mal der Fall war. Gestern war es nicht so und ich habe überlegt, was ich heute getan habe, aber gestern nicht und das Einzige das mir einfällt ist das Wasser im Labor, mit dem ich mir sehr häufig die Hände und je nach Bedarf auch ab und zu kurz das Gesicht wasche. Ich werde es morgen untersuchen. Das Gute daran ist die Tatsache, daß er oder sie nicht zu wissen scheint, daß meine Reaktion auf die Wirkstoffe entgegengesetzt ist...

Du scheinst meine Assistentin in Verdacht zu haben? Auch wenn ich das für äußerst unwahrscheinlich halte (sie ist zwar das, was man eine Augenweide nennt, aber dumm wie ein Flubberwurm), werde ich deine Mutmaßung nicht in den Wind schlagen und sie im Auge behalten – was mir insofern schwer fällt, als daß sie das ganz offensichtlich zu Dingen ermutigt, zu denen ich sie keinesfalls ermutigen möchte.

Vielleicht könnte Harry in Erfahrung bringen, wer Zugang zu den Laboratorien hat und wer diese Zaubertrankbrauer sind, von denen ich keinen einzigen kenne. Nicht ein einziger von ihnen hat Hogwarts besucht...

Und was mein Gespräch mit Harry betrifft, kann ich dir nur sagen, daß es nichts gibt, das ich dir verwehren würde und daß es allein deine Entscheidung ist, ob ich der Richtige für dich bin... Ich habe dir bereits verraten, daß ich nicht verstehe, wie mir das Geschenk deiner Liebe zuteil werden konnte – aber ich denke, daß ich auch Harry klargemacht habe, daß, wenn ich dich haben kann, ich dich um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben würde.

Ich liebe dich!

Dein Severus

* * *

PS. 3. August, Glen Strathfarrar

Ich habe es gestern mehrere Male versucht, aber die Eule schafft es nicht, das Tal zu verlassen. Es ist, als wisse sie ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr, wo sie hin soll. Also liegt mein Brief an dich noch hier... seltsam. Noch viel seltsamer ist die Tatsache, daß ich aus irgendeinem Grund ebenso wenig in der Lage zu sein scheine, das Tal zu verlassen. Und ich kann keine Magie anwenden. Durch die Gegebenheiten kann ich auch niemanden darüber informieren – ich verstehe es nicht. Ich werde es den Vogel jetzt noch einmal versuchen lassen, vielleicht war es nur ein dummer Zufall.

* * *

PS. 3. August – Nacht

Es geht nicht. Ich komme nicht aus dem Tal heraus und die Eule ebenso wenig. Ich muß davon ausgehen, daß es magische Ursachen hat und frage mich, ob es etwas mit dem Mittel zu tun hat, das ich im Körper habe. Das würde allerdings nicht erklären, warum der Vogel den Weg nicht findet. Ich werde jetzt noch einmal rausgehen um zu sehen, ob sich etwas geändert hat.

Ich war draußen. Die Situation ist die selbe. Aber zu meinem Entsetzen habe ich festgestellt, daß der Himmel von einem vollen Mond erhellt wird – das kann nicht sein – es ist Neumond...Warum ist der Mond voll? Was geht hier vor sich?

Bekomme auch keine Post von dir...

* * *

PS. 4. August

Der Vogel hat es wieder versucht, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis, wie in den letzten Tagen. Ich habe die Nacht damit verbracht, sämtliche Theorien durchzugehen, die mir wahrscheinlich erscheinen. Die wahrscheinlichste ist die, daß ich noch immer neben den Tintenflohsternen liege und in absehbarer Zeit aufwache und mir dies alles hier im Traum vorstelle. Die zweitwahrscheinlichste wäre normalerweise die, daß irgendein magischer Wall um das Tal liegt – aber in Kombination mit dem unkorrekten Mond halte ich es für wahrscheinlicher, daß ich in der Zeit gesprungen bin und zwar entweder so weit zurück oder so weit nach vorne, daß es den Wall errichtet hat, den auch der Timeturner zu errichten pflegte, wenn man ihn für zu große Zeitspannen benutzen wollte. Da ich bei einem Sprung in die Vergangenheit irgendwann selbst hier auftauchen müsste... nein... falsch... das Haus befindet sich in dem Zustand, in dem ich es aktuell kenne (glücklicherweise, denn sonst hätte ich keine Lebensmittel hier) – herrjeh... ich habe es immer vermieden, über Zeitsprünge nachzudenken. Es beschert mir nur stets einen Knoten im Hirn! Ich werde stattdessen lieber versuchen, etwas zu finden, das vielleicht den alten Verlauf wieder herstellen kann. Die beiden Tintenflohsternbisse brennen heute mehr als in den letzten Tagen – kann meine kurze Ohnmacht bei den Sternen damit zu tun haben?

* * *

PS. 6. August

Neue Versuche, neue Misserfolge. Ich hoffe, daß dieser Zustand nicht mehr allzu lange andauert, weil ich heute morgen die letzten Lebensmittel zu mir genommen habe. Notiz an mich selbst: Den Begriff „Vorrat" neu definieren und umsetzen.

Es wird an der Zeit, daß ich einen Weg aus diesem Zeitdesaster herausfinde. Die Nahrung ist allerdings nicht das Problem – Wasser ist es... der Brunnen hinter dem Haus ist ein magischer Brunnen, es gibt also keinen echten Schacht, in den ich einen Eimer hinablassen könnte, sondern nur die Vorrichtung, die für das magische Heraufholen des Wassers den korrekten Standort angibt.

Hermine, falls du das hier zu lesen bekommst, hoffe ich, daß du dir keine Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich scheine nicht weit von meiner eigentlichen Zeitleiste fort zu sein. Das Tal ist fast unverändert. Da es aber nicht mehr so heiß ist, scheint der Sprung in die Zukunft gegangen zu sein. Ich hoffe sehr, daß sich dieser Effekt irgendwie wieder auflöst und ich dorthin zurückgelange, wo ich hergekommen bin, denn ich bin sicher, daß du dich sehr wundern würdest, wenn ich plötzlich nicht mehr schreibe.

Wenn ich ein Pessimist wäre, würde ich dies alles ja bereits wieder als Zeichen deuten. In dem Moment wo ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenke, die Barriere zwischen uns aufzuheben - - - passiert so etwas.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ein Muggel zu sein, damit diese unberechenbaren Magie-Unfälle nicht mehr geschehen.

* * *

PS. 10. August

Ich komme gut mit dem Hunger aus, aber wenn ich sehe, wie der Wasservorrat schwindet, mache ich mir doch ein paar ernste Gedanken. Muß noch besser einteilen. Bedenkend, daß ich eigentlich mehr trinken soll als normal wäre, ist das keine gute Situation.

Habe herausgefunden, daß die Tintenflohsterne mich beobachten und offenbar irgendetwas vor haben. Das kann aber auch Einbildung sein.

* * *

PS. 10. August – Nacht

Entweder halluziniere ich, oder der Tintenflohstern, der da vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch sitzt und der mich so intensiv beobachtet, ist Snape. Es sieht so aus, als warte er auf etwas. Kann es sein, daß diese Winzlinge mir das angetan haben, um sich an mir für die Entführung ihrer Artgenossen zu rächen? Jetzt spinne ich, nicht wahr? Aber du müsstest ihn mal sehen, wie er mich so überaus intensiv anstarrt. Ob ich meinen Job im Ministerium wohl noch habe? Ob mein Organismus mit dem Wassermangel klar kommt? Stelle fest, daß Durst unangenehmer ist, als Hunger. Die Eule ist frustriert – aber sie findet hin und wieder Mäuse im Tal. Überlege, ob ich mich nach ähnlichem auf die Lauer legen soll.

Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst wäre, wäre sie fast zum lachen. Hermine, ich liebe dich.

* * *

PS. 12. August

Es ist kritisch. Schlafe ständig ein – sind die angenehmsten Zeiten – besser als wach sein. „Snape" weicht mir nicht von der Seite. Er nervt. Bin sicher, daß ich mir eingebildet habe, daß er mir vorhin über die Wange gestreichelt hat, als ich auf dem Sofa lag. Er scheint mir sagen zu wollen: „Nicht mehr lange" – Recht hat er.

Habe den Gang zum Rand nicht hinbekommen, stattdessen auf halber Strecke Rast gemacht und bin dann umgekehrt. Die Eule kommt nicht raus, dann kann ich es wohl auch nicht.

* * *

PS. 14. August

Ich denke, daß war's. Fällt mir schwer, die Feder zu halten. Habe grauenhaften Durst. Halluziniere seit gestern Nacht. Habe mir eingebildet, daß „Severus" mir auf einem Weg den ich nicht kenne „gesagt" hat (er hat es mich denken lassen – kann das sein?): „Es ist soweit, dann ist Mond wieder richtig und sie kommt her." Frage mich, ob er seine „Frau" meint. Er ist ganz dicht vor mein Gesicht gekommen, hat mich irgendwie freundlich und mitleidig angesehen und noch gesagt: „Ist an der Zeit, ist wichtig." Hab die Rote gestern auch gesehen. Wenn das Biest nur nicht so unglaublich zufrieden mit sich selbst aussähe. Schreiben macht keinen Sinn mehr. Werde die Eule noch einmal losschicken – wird wieder nicht funktionieren – dafür müsste die Zeit wieder stimmen. Lege mich jetzt schlafen. Es ist besser, wenn ich schlafe. Ich will von dir träumen, Hermine. Aber das ist nicht schwer, weil ich immer von dir träume, wenn ich schlafe. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es ist unfair... Nicht gerade jetzt... Es war immer egal – warum jetzt?


	52. Chapter 52

_Montag: Kapitel 52 und 53  
Dienstag: Kapitel 54 und 55  
Mittwoch: Kapitel 56 - Finale!_

_und... das dicke Extra..._

* * *

_OoOoO_

* * *

_Neben einer Vase mit einer Wandelrose, die alle paar Minuten ihre Farbe ändert, lehnt dieser Brief auf dem Tischchen neben Severus' Krankenbett in St. Mungos _

* * *

3. August, London 

Geliebter Severus,

es wird schwer für dich sein, dies alles zu begreifen.

Noch schwerer wird es vielleicht sein, dass ich nun nicht bei dir bin, um alles selbst zu erklären, aber ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und ich bin dankbar dafür.

Doch es ist zu früh davon zu erzählen.

Lass mich dir erst berichten was geschehen ist.

Severus, dein Brief erreichte mich noch am späten Abend des 2. August.

Allein dies wird dir schon unwahrscheinlich vorkommen, aber es entspricht den Tatsachen.

Du warst in einer Zeitverzerrung gefangen, die so wirklich war, wie paradox.

Es war eigenartig für mich, als ich in deinem Brief las, wie viele Tage für dich vergangen waren und ich hätte es vielleicht auf eine geistige Verwirrung aufgrund eines neuen Anschlags auf dein Erinnerungsvermögen angesehen, wenn nicht auch deine Eule so offensichtlich betroffen gewesen wäre.

Als sie sich wie eine Verhungernde auf meinen Keksvorrat stürzte, ahnte ich nichts Gutes - denn es gab keinen Grund, warum der Vogel so übermäßig hungrig sein sollte.

Als ich dann deinen Brief las, wurde ich immer unruhiger...doch am schlimmsten wurde meine Vorahnung, bei der Stelle, an der mir klar wurde, dass du scheinbar tagelang versuchtest mir eben diesen Brief zu schicken und mir von dem Umstand erzähltest, dass du nicht aus dem Tal herauskamst.

Mir wurde klar, dass du dies tatsächlich erlebt hattest - dass diese Zeit vergangen war und du in Lebensgefahr warst.

Miss Carpenter wollte mich nicht zu dir lassen - ich war außer mir vor Sorge...ich habe sie letztendlich mit meinem Zauberstab bedroht und gesagt, dass sie mich schon mit Gewalt abhalten müsse zu dir zu apparieren. Sie war überfordert und sprach davon Harry zu holen.

Ich stimmte zu und nutzte die Chance als sie abgelenkt war, um ihr zu entkommen.

In dem Moment, als ich disapparierte kam mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Du sprachst davon, dass das Tal versiegelt sei, und in dem Moment, in dem ich merkte wie ich mich auflöste, wurde mir klar, dass ich vielleicht niemals heil bei dir ankommen konnte - das mich die Barriere zersplintern könnte.

Bruchteile von Sekunden später erschien jedoch die dunkle Umgebung der Highlands vor mir und ich atmete erleichtert aus als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich umsonst gesorgt hatte.

Die Eule hätte mir Hinweis genug sein müssen, dass die Barriere inzwischen aufgehoben war.

In deiner Hütte brannte Licht und du wirst es nicht glauben, aber eine Kerze stand in deinem Fenster. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie hineingestellt hast, aber es traf mich direkt ins Herz.

Ich kam nach hause - ich wurde erwartet!

Doch schon mit dem Betreten deiner Hütte wurde mir klar, dass die Situation so gefährlich war, wie ich es befürchtete.

Du lagst in deinem Bett - die Decke lag am Boden und du schienst im Schlaf erbärmlich zu frieren.

Ich versuchte dich zu wecken, doch es war mir unmöglich.

Deine einzige Reaktion waren deine Hände, die sich in die Decke krallten, die ich über dich gelegt hatte.

Immer wieder sprach ich dich an - ohne Erfolg.

Ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte, was nun zu tun sei, fiel ein Glas klirrend von deinem Regal und zerbarst am Boden zu Tausend kleinen Scherben.

Dies holte mich aus meiner Starre.

Ich lief aus dem Haus und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach dem magischen Brunnen. Er war voller Wasser! Schnell füllte ich den Eimer und nahm ihn mit ins Haus. Im Vorbeilaufen griff ich ein Glas und füllte es bis zum Rand. Auch ein Tuch fand ich, das ich in das kühle Nass tauchte um damit dein Gesicht zu befeuchten. Deine Lippen waren so trocken, dass sich blutige Risse auf ihnen zeigten, doch als sie mit der Flüssigkeit benetzt wurden, öffnetest du leicht den Mund und ich konnte dir etwas von dem Wasser einflößen. Der meiste Teil ging daneben, doch auch dies holte dich nicht aus deinem tiefen Schlaf.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich es alleine nicht schaffen würde, dich aus diesem Zustand zu befreien.

Und dann sah ich sie.

Die Tintenflohsterne.

Sie waren überall!

Für einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt.

So winzig sie auch sind - wenn sie sich auf uns gestürzt hätten - wenn sie uns hätten beißen wollen, so hätten wir keine Chance gehabt, aus dieser Hütte wieder herauszukommen. Es waren Hunderte!

Aber nur ein einziger kam so nahe, dass ich ihn hätte berühren können.

Es war Severus, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.

Und er war nicht alleine. Das Weibchen von dem du mir berichtet hast, kam ebenfalls sehr nahe - doch hielt es sich dennoch im Hintergrund.

Severus hingegen sprang auf deine Brust und sah mich mit dieser Intensität an, die ihm schon früher zu eigen war.

Ich kann es mir bis jetzt nicht erklären, aber plötzlich stellte ich ihm die Frage: "Warum?"

Er antwortete mir nicht - nein, es war viel unglaublicher - die Antwort formte sich aus dem Schütteln der Blätter aller Tintenflohsterne zusammen.

Es klang, als würde ein Baum zu mir sprechen.

"Wir helfen wollten."

Ich brauchte einen Moment, dann versuchte ich meine Stimme ruhiger klingen zu lassen, als ich mich fühlte.

"Ihr habt ihn fast umgebracht!"

"Nein - Schneller Mond kann helfen. Wenn Zeit schnell vergeht, kann Gift nicht töten. Nur wenn Zeit hat zu zerstören Körper, dann ist Tod nicht weit."

Ich weiß nicht wie sie es fertiggebracht haben, aber es scheint so, als hätten die Tintenflohsterne dafür gesorgt, dass dein Körper das Gift, welches dir verabreicht worden war, über mehrere Tage verarbeiten konnte, obwohl es dich normalerweise innerhalb kurzer Zeit umgebracht hätte.

Während ich dir unter den Blicken von Severus erneut Wasser einflößte, fragte ich sie, warum sie die Barriere errichtet hätten.

Sie sagten, dass diese durch die Zeitverschiebung entstanden sei, da nur dieser Ort von dem Paradoxon betroffen gewesen sei.

Auch das Versiegen des Brunnens sei auf diese Verschiebung zurückzuführen, denn gerade weil das Wasser immer andere Quellen aufweise, seien diese durch den Zeitsprung nicht mehr offen gewesen.

Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr. Hätten sie die Beeinflussung der Zeit unterbrochen, so wärst du an den Folgen des Giftes gestorben. Also harrten sie bei dir aus und hofften, dass die Zeit einerseits ausreichen würde, um dich überleben zu lassen, andererseits nicht zu lang war, um dich verdursten zu lassen. Als die Barriere wieder aufgehoben war, und die Zeit wieder normal ablief, warteten sie auf mich, damit ich mich um dich kümmern würde. Severus wusste, dass ich kommen würde.

Natürlich wollte ich gerne wissen, wie diese Wesen es schaffen die Zeit zu beeinflussen - ich vermute es hängt mit den Bissen zusammen und ich glaube, dass diese zur Verstärkung ihrer natürlichen Fähigkeiten führen, denn immerhin waren sie auch in der Lage ihren Standort zu wechseln, ohne dass ich es mitbekam - doch all dies war in diesem Moment unwichtig, denn es war so unendlich viel wichtiger dich an einen Ort zu bringen, wo man sich um dich kümmern konnte. Also fragte ich Severus, ob sie dich nun freigeben würden.

Er sagte: "Ja - frei - ich auch frei - zusammen, was zusammen gehört."

Dann sah ich, wie sie deine Hütte verließen. Es war ein Strom aus unendlich vielen Tintenflohsternen, die alle über dich gewacht hatten, mit dem Wunsch dich zu heilen.

Und sie haben es geschafft, Severus. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte das tückische Gift dich getötet.

Nachdem ich dich nach St. Mungos gebracht hatte, wurde mir versichert, dass du bald völlig genesen würdest.

Der Flüssigkeitsmangel konnte durch die Gabe von Liqvitalis behoben werden und Schwester Rebecca versicherte mir, dafür zu sorgen, dass du genug essen würdest.

Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber ich habe sie darum gebeten, damit mein 'väterlicher' Freund bald wieder auf den Beinen ist.

Es fällt mir schwer, dich nun zu verlassen - dein Gesicht sieht jetzt so entspannt aus, nachdem dein Körper nicht mehr ums Überleben kämpfen muss. Ich streiche dein Haar zurück und wünsche mir, es einmal zu tun, wenn du es spürst und deine Augen in die meinen tauchen.

Mein Finger wandert über deine Lippen, die immer noch rau sind und die ich so gerne küssen würde, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie begehrenswert sie selbst in diesem Zustand sind.

Doch dies ist nicht die Zeit, um sich in romantischen Gedanken zu verlieren.

Du brauchst noch Ruhe, denn dein ganzer Organismus ist durch den Zeitsprung zusätzlich belastet worden.

Aber du lebst! Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn das teufliche Gift seine Wirkung hätte voll entfalten können.

Manchmal beginne ich doch an die Fügungen des Schicksals zu glauben.

Wenn wir diesen kleinen Tintenflohstern nicht hätten in seine Heimat zurückkehren lassen, dann könnte ich diesen Brief nun nicht mehr an dich richten.

Wir werden uns noch viele Fragen stellen über diese wundersamen Tiere. Ich war im Zuge meiner Recherchen einmal über einen Bericht einer Mona Stairia gestolpert, die der Ansicht war, dass diese Wesen älter als die Welt seien und auch noch existieren würden, wenn es unsere Welt nicht mehr geben würde. Ich hielt es für Unsinn - aber jetzt muss ich sagen, dass sie vielleicht Recht hatte, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Zeit für Tintenflohsterne ein Spielplatz zu sein scheint.

Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, dann geht es dir hoffentlich schon sehr viel besser.

Ich habe mich bereits meinen Aufpassern gestellt und Harry hat klare Worte für mein Verhalten gefunden, die ich lieber nicht wiederholen möchte.

Aber das 'hintertriebene Biest' von Miss Carpenter war noch nett dagegen.

Dennoch hat Harry mir zugestimmt, dass wir sofort das Wasser im Ministerium untersuchen.

Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten.

Er machte mir klar, dass ich nur unter der Voraussetzung an den Untersuchungen teilnehmen dürfte, wenn ich mich ab sofort artig verhalte.

Genaugenommen hat er mir gedroht, dass er mich in Sicherungsverwahrung nehmen lässt, wenn ich noch eine Aktion bringe, die ihn oder seiner Kollegin Schwierigkeiten bereitet.

Damit dürfte auch geklärt sein, dass man mich nach unserem Einsatz im Ministerium sofort nach Hause verfrachten wird.

Viel lieber würde ich an deinem Krankenbett wachen und dabei sein wenn du zu dir kommst - aber so habe ich die Möglichkeit, dir die neuesten Ergebnisse, die Untersuchung betreffend zukommen zu lassen, und nach allem was geschehen ist, bin ich allein schon für diese Tatsache unendlich dankbar!

Irgendwie werde ich es schaffen, dich in St. Mungos zu besuchen - auch wenn ich hoffe, dass man dort nicht zu lange auf deine Anwesenheit besteht.

Erhole dich erst einmal - in unendlicher Dankbarkeit, dass es dich gibt,

Hermine


	53. Chapter 53

3. August, London, St. Mungos

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich soll Ihnen ja schreiben, wie es dem neuen Patienten geht. Das mach ich dann also jetzt.  
Es ist nicht leicht, zu tun, was Sie mir gesagt haben - aber es ist sehr nötig. Ihr Freund, Professor Snape, ist so ziemlich der schwierigste Patient, den ich je hatte. Ich tue, was ich kann, aber er will sich nie von mir helfen lassen.  
Als er wach geworden ist, konnte er sich kaum bewegen und trotz des Liqvitalis war sein Hals- und Rachenraum noch so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, daß er kaum sprechen konnte. Aber Sie hätten echt mal sehen sollen, was los war, als ich ihm Brühe einflößen wollte! Er hat mir den Löffel mitsamt der Suppenschüssel aus der Hand geschlage, so daß alles wie verrückt im Zimmer rumgeflogen ist und sich dann mit lautem Krachen auf dem Boden verteilt hat. Die Putzhexe wird sich freuen... Er wollte mich wohl anschreien, aber das konnte er nicht, weil seine Stimme ja noch nicht funktioniert. Da war ich aber gar nicht böse wegen. Ich glaube, das wäre ganz schön laut geworden.  
Er wollte überhaupt nur etwas essen, wenn er es am Tisch essen kann. Miss Granger, es war ein Elend, ihm zuzusehen, wie er zum Tisch rüber ist. Er war schweißgebadet, als er dort ankam. Aber er wollte sich ja auch auf keinen Fall von mir helfen lassen. Er hat einen sehr starken Willen, aber manchmal ist das gar nicht gut.  
Er schafft immer nur ein paar Bissen, was in seinem Zustand aber normal ist. Deshalb komme ich öfter und biete ihm immer Kleinigkeiten an. Es scheint ihm inzwischen ein klein wenig besser zu gehen, denn seine Stimme kommt sehr eindrucksvoll zurück. Er brüllt inzwischen die ganze Etage zusammen, wenn ich sein Zimmer betrete.  
Er hat einen Brief geschrieben, was ihn soviel Kraft gekostet hat, wie ein Marathon-Lauf. Aber er wollte absolut nicht aufhören. Also habe ich ihm vorhin gesagt, daß ich den Raum bald verdunkel. Er hat genauso rumgetobt, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Aber machen kann er nichts, weil ich seinen Zauberstab dem Oberarzt gegeben habe. Der hat ihn bei den privaten Sachen von Professor Snape eingeschlossen. Da ist er sicher aufgehoben. Jetzt werde ich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen reingehen und das Licht ausmachen, damit er wieder ein bißchen schläft. Der Oberarzt will ihn eigentlich noch zehn Tage hierbehalten, aber der Professor hat so lange rumdiskutiert und sogar gedroht, daß er damit meinen Chef auf drei Tage runtergehandelt hat.  
Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden.  
Du liebes Bißchen. Wegen ihnen zwei, fange ich noch das Briefeschreiben an!

Liebe Grüße

Rebecca Gardner

* * *

3. August, London, St. Mungos

Liebe Hermine

Schwester Rebecca ist unerträglich! Wie konntest du nur ausgerechnet sie darum bitten, dafür zu sorgen, daß ich "genug esse³? Diese Frau treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Sie versuchte darauf zu bestehen, mich zu füttern als ich wach geworden war! Es ist mir völlig egal, ob die Reinigungsleute nun mehr Arbeit haben oder nicht - es ist einfach eine Unverschämtheit, mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln. Glücklicherweise hat sie irgendwann dann letztendlich doch ihr Gehirn benutzt und ich konnte meine Mahlzeit am Tisch einnehmen. Aber jetzt kommt sie jede Stunde! Sie versucht mich regelrecht zu mästen. Was glaubt diese Frau eigentlich, was in einen normalgewachsenen Mann üblicherweise an Nahrung hineinpaßt? Sie weiß sehr genau, warum sie meinen Zauberstab unter Verschluß hält. Ich wäre eher jetzt als gleich hier verschwunden, wenn ich ihn hätte. Schwester Rebecca wollte auch unbedingt verhindern, daß ich einen Brief schreibe. Es sei zu anstrengend... eine  
Feder zu halten? Fürsorge ist in einem Krankenhaus angebracht – aber dieses Maß an übertriebener Fürsorge kostet mich meine letzten Nerven. Ich wünschte, es gäbt St. Mungos-Hauspunkte, die ich ihr abziehen oder Strafarbeiten, die ich ihr für ihr aufdringliches, unerwünsctes Verhalten auferlegen könnte. Inzwischen lächelt sie wenigstens nicht mehr ihr ach so mütterliches Lächeln, und hat aufgehört in diesem widerlich sanften Ton zu sprechen. Jetzt kann man halbwegs vernünftig mit ihr reden und das beste daran ist die Tatsache, daß sie inzwischen weniger redet.  
Ich habe es also den Sternen zu verdanken, daß das Gift in meinem Körper verarbeitet werden konnte? Eine überaus seltsame Geschichte... aber ich denke, daß du in höchstem Maße übertreibst, wenn du von Lebensgefahr sprichst. Ich gebe zu, daß ich mich etwas wackelig fühle, aber das ist nichts, was nicht durch ein paar normale Tage wieder geregelt werden könnte. Es ist Unfug, so eine große Sache daraus zu machen, daß ich lebe. Natürlich lebe ich! Das Gift hat mich beim letzten Mal auch nicht umgebracht. Warum hätte es das diesmal tun sollen? Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, so schwarz zu malen. Ich danke dir natürlich, daß du gekommen bist, aber ich bin sicher, daß du das Ganze viel zu dramatisch betrachtest. Es ist nichts, was nicht durch ein Glas Wasser und ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder in Ordnung zu bringen wäre. Beides hatte ich bereits! Trotzdem bestehen sie darauf, daß ich bleibe...

Bei Merlin... da kommt diese Frau schon wieder mit etwas Essbarem... ich werde sie ignorieren, vielleicht geht sie dann wieder.

Es ist jetzt eine Viertelstunde später. Sie ist natürlich nicht gegangen sondern so lange geblieben, bis ich wenigstens einige Bissen des Obstes gegessen hatte. Ich HASSE es, mir von ihr in dieser Beziehung Vorschriften machen lassen zu müssen. Himmel - ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und sollte selbst entscheiden können, was ich wann wo zu mir nehme. Es ist unglaublich und beinahe deprimierend, mit welcher stoischen Ruhe,sie meine Tiraden über sich ergehen läßt. Ist diese Frau denn mit nichts aus ihrem verfluchten Gleichgewicht zu bringen? Wenigstens ist sie jetzt wieder gegangen und ich habe vermutlich eine Stunde Ruhe, bis sie mit dem nächsten Teller vor mir steht.

Nun ist es etwa eine Stunde später. Natürlich hatte ich nicht meine Ruhe - sondern habe Besuch bekommen... Besuch... ich... wie auch immer... Alexandra war hier und hat mich auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht. Endlich jemand, der mich nicht behandelt, als könne ich in der Mitte druchbrechen, wenn man mich wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt, der durchaus Herr seiner Sinne ist!  
Sie hat, was sehr gedankenvoll war, eine Auflistung der Dinge mitgebracht, die im Lager inzwischen mit Etiketten versehen werden konnten. Ich habe ihr mitgeteilt, daß sie dafür sorgen soll, daß man sich von den Wasserleitungen im Labor fernhält und sie meinte, daß ihnen das heute bereits von Leuten mitgeteilt worden war, die eben diese Leitungen und das Wasser daraus untersuchen. Ich habe sie obendrein beauftragt, mir täglich die akutalisierten Listen zukommen zu lassen sowie die alten Kataloge meines Vorgängers, damit ich hier wenigstens irgendetwas nützlichen tun kann, außer Löcher in die Zimmerluft zu starren.

Man will mich noch mindestens drei Tage hierbehalten. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als billige man mir dabei irgendein Mitspracherecht zu. Aber Alexandra hat versprochen, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Nichts an ihrem Verhalten schien irgendwie darauf hinzudeuten, daß sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte. Sie schien, im Gegenteil, in einem Maße bestürzt, das mir schon wieder unangenehm war.. Trotzdem wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Potter sie vielleicht einmal überprüfen könnte. 

Miss Carpenter hat übrigens Recht, ungehalten zu sein, wenn du dich ihrem Schutz in dieser Weise entziehst. Aber ihr scheint ja eine Übereinkunft getroffen zu haben. Ich halte es für unvernünftig, dich an der Untersuchung teilhaben zu lassen, aber ich kenne inzwischen aus erster Hand (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) den Willen Harry Potters, dich zu beschützen. Von daher will ich mit eurem Arrangement zufrieden sein. Ich bin nun sehr gespannt, ob die Angelegenheit mit dem Wasser a) den Tatsachen entspricht - bisher ist es ja nur eine Vermutung meinerseits und b) nur das Labor betrifft, oder das Ministerium als Ganzes. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, daß es eventuell möglich ist, daß er oder sie davon ausgeht, daß ich die Gedanken, die ich aus dem Denkarium entnommen hatte, noch in meinem Kopf habe. Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, warum jemand es auf die Szenen abgesehen hat, während derer du dich mit Justin im Bett vergnügt hast. Aber mir fallen keine anderen Möglichkeiten ein, was man von mir wollen könnte, das mit dem Zugriff auf Erinnerungen zu tun hat. Aber vielleicht solltest du selbst noch einmal die Erinnerungen in beiden Denkarien durchgehen, um zu sehen, ob dort eventuell eine Information zu erkennen ist, die man als Nebensächlichkeit abtun könnte. Ein Brief der irgendwo offen liegt, ein Gespräch mit einer anderen Person, ein Blick in einen anderen Raum oder aus dem Fenster - irgendetwas, das vielleicht wichtiger sein könnte, als die eigentliche Erinnerung, die im Mittelpunkt steht...

Gibt es etwas Neues von Justin? Hat er noch irgendetwas ausgesagt? Potter ist doch sicherlich auf dem aktuellsten Stand. Hat man seine Frau gefunden? Weiß man, ob er mit weiteren Leuten zusammengearbeitet hat?

Das ist der Gipfel... das ist der absolute Gipfel! Schwester Rebecca hat mir gerade angekündigt, daß ich nun noch fünf Minuten habe, um diesen Brief zu beenden, weil sie dann das Licht in meinem Zimmer verlöschen wird, damit ich schlafe. Wie ein gottverdammtes Vorschulkind... ich bin fassungslos!

Da ich keine andere Wahl habe, beende ich diesen Brief nun hier und sende dir die besten Grüße

Severus


	54. Chapter 54

_Heute: Kapitel 54 und 55  
Morgen: Kapitel 56 - Finale!_

_und... die Auflösung, wer wir sind_

_und... das, weshalb wir beide nun seit ein paar Wochen von Tag zu Tag hibbeliger werden..._

* * *

_OoOoO_

* * *

3. August, Norwich

Liebe Miss Gardner,

vielen Dank für Ihren Brief.

Es erleichtert mich sehr, dass Sie sich so fürsorglich um Professor Snape kümmern.

Er ist gewiss kein angenehmer Patient und ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, welche Schwierigkeiten er Ihnen bereitet.

Es war eine gute Entscheidung, seinen Zauberstab mit seinen persönlichen Dingen wegzuschließen - dass er diesen jedoch nicht zwingend benötigt, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen, haben Sie allerdings vermutlich schon zu Genüge kennengelernt.

Ich bitte Sie dennoch alles für sein Wohlergehen zu tun und ich danke Ihnen von Herzen dafür!

Mit den besten Wünschen,

Hermine Granger

* * *

3. August, Norwich

Lieber Severus,

in meiner Kindheit gab es eine Situationen, die mir noch im Gedächtnis ist, obwohl sie eigentlich wenig mit mir als Person zu tun hatten.

Einmal - ich muss noch recht jung gewesen sein - stürzte ein Mann in die Praxis meiner Eltern und begann die beiden wüst zu beschimpfen.

Ich verstand nicht recht was geschah, und meine Mutter schaffte es erst nach geraumer Zeit, den Mann aus der Praxis zu lotsen, während mein Vater ebenfalls immer mehr aufbrauste.

Es ging darum, dass dieser Mann sich schlecht behandelt fühlte.

Er schrie, er sei mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in seinem Zahn in die Praxis gekommen, und nun würde er nach der Behandlung höllische Schmerzen leiden.

Immer wieder versicherten sie ihm, dass diese Schmerzen leider nicht zu vermeiden seien, aber dass der Eingriff nötig gewesen wäre, um ihm seinen Zahn zu erhalten. Auch der Hinweis auf Schmerzmittel machte ihn nur um so wütender.

Es war eigenartig diesen Mann damals so zu erleben - einerseits konnte ich ihn gut verstehen, denn ich wusste sehr wohl aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Schmerzen höchst unangenehm sind, doch andererseits wusste ich, dass meine Eltern ihm nur hatten helfen wollen und ich fand es sehr ungerecht, was er ihnen an den Kopf warf.

Meine Mutter erklärte mir daraufhin etwas über leidende Männer.

Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie Recht damit hatte, dass Männer zu Grantigkeit neigen, wenn sie Schmerzen haben.

Ich werde auch nicht sagen, dass sie Recht hatte, einem leidenden Mann Ungerechtigkeit zu unterstellen.

Ebenso wie ich niemals behaupten würde, dass es stimmt, dass ein Mann aus Stolz heraus dazu neigt, sein Leiden hinunterzuspielen, während er gleichzeitig wie ein wilder Stier auf alles losgeht, was ihm als bewegliches Ziel dienen könnte.

All dies werde ich nicht sagen.

Ich sage nur eines.

Schwester Rebecca macht ihren Job - und dies solltest du hinnehmen!

Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir - lass sie nur ihren Job machen!

Ich kann durchaus nachempfinden, dass du das Krankenhaus als einen Ort empfindest an dem man dich bevormundet und gegen deinen Willen festhält.

Aber muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass man dies mit mir sogar in meiner eigenen Wohnung macht?

Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass es mir Recht geschieht, wenn man mich wegen meines 'Ausbruches' noch mehr bewacht, so kann ich nur sagen, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis ich auf den 'Schutz' der Auroren verzichten werde!

Aber nein - ich werde diesen Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre ertragen, damit mir nichts geschieht, und wir uns bald wohlbehalten in die Arme schließen können.

Darf ich dich um das Gleiche bitten, Severus?

Darf ich dich bitten, all die schrecklichen Dinge zu ertragen und den Menschen um dich herum die Möglichkeit zu geben, dich zu heilen?

Es war kein leichtes Gift, was du verabreicht bekommen hast - es sollte dich töten, Severus!

Ohne eine Manipulation der Zeit könnte ich mir nun die Augen an deinem Grab ausweinen.

Du sagtest, dass du es bedauerst, dass ich bereits so viele Tränen wegen dir vergossen habe - lass es nicht noch mehr werden - ich bitte dich!

Severus, ich liebe dich - vielleicht sollte ich jetzt bei dir sein, damit ich mein Wort halten kann und die Grenze bin, an die du gehen kannst. Ich sollte mich zur Verfügung stellen, deinen Zorn aufzufangen und in Liebe zu verwandeln - aber ich frage mich, ob ich mir zuviel zugetraut habe.

Wenn du jetzt von den Bildern sprichst, die Justin und mich bei 'Vergnügungen' im Bett zeigen, so muss ich dir sagen, dass mir dies weh tut.

Und noch etwas möchte ich dir sagen...

Ich möchte diese Bilder ausmerzen!

Ich möchte, dass du diese Bilder in mir ausmerzt!

Ich möchte nur noch dich in meiner Erinnerung sehen.

Ich möchte, dass du mich tausendmal mehr besitzt, als er es je getan hat!

- und dies möchte ich lieber heute als morgen - daher sieh zu, dass du auf die Beine kommst!

Ich sollte diesen Brief jetzt besser beenden.

Oh, die Untersuchung des Wassers im Ministerium ist noch nicht abgeschlossen - fest steht aber, dass es unmöglich der einzige Grund für deine schwere Vergiftung sein konnte.

Ich habe einen Verdacht, den ich zur Zeit aber noch nicht aussprechen möchte - nur soviel, ich habe einige deiner Unterlagen zu Untersuchungszwecken mitgenommen. Es sind nur Listen der Dinge, die du noch bestellen wolltest - aber ich habe so ein Gefühl...

Was die Erinnerungen im Denkarium angeht, so werde ich es prüfen - aber es wird Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die einzelnen Details genau zu beobachten - und es wird mich eine Menge Kraft kosten.

Ich werde dies am Wochenende erledigen.

Severus, wir tun alles, um etwas Licht in diesen Fall zu bringen - und wir brauchen deine Hilfe...nein, das ist falsch ausgedrückt - ICH brauche dich, also lass dir bitte helfen und melde dich, sobald es dir besser geht!

In Liebe, Hermine


	55. Chapter 55

4. August, London

Liebste Hermine,

Ja, du solltest hier sein! Du solltest wirklich hier sein! Denn zu lesen, daß ich „nur" auf die Beine kommen müsse, damit du zu mir kommst, ist so himmelschreiend ungerecht! Diese Krankenschwester verhindert es geradezu, daß ich auf eben diese Beine komme. Sie betüddelt mich, wo sie nur kann und weigert sich nach wie vor, den Zauberstab herauszurücken.

Aber nun gut, ich will nicht ungerecht sein... ich will nicht wie der Mann sein, den du aus der Praxis deiner Eltern beschrieben hast und den du offenbar für einen undankbaren Trottel – einen „typischen" Mann hältst.

Ach Hermine... ich bin so ungeduldig. Ich weiß es ja.

Glücklicherweise war Harry vorhin hier. Ja, du liest richtig. Er war hier und hat mich auf den aktuellsten Stand gebracht. Er sagte, daß er dich heute noch nicht erreicht habe, weil du dich für Laborarbeit zurückgezogen hast. Er meinte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn ich dir in meinem Brief von den Dingen erzähle, die dem Ministerium jetzt bekannt sind.

Hast du noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen? Er erscheint mir wie verwandelt... Er erschien auch irgendwie betroffen, daß ich meinen Zustand in der Tat einem Anschlag zu verdanken habe. Er hat Alexandra persönlich befragt und er meinte, er habe in ihren Gedanken gesehen, was sie gesehen hat, als sie meinen Trank getrunken hatte. Solltest du wissen wollen, was sie gesehen hat, wirst du Harry fragen müssen. Er hat es mir nicht verraten, obwohl ich ihn gefragt habe. Aber bei der Erinnerung hat er mich wieder so seltsam angesehen...

Meine „Assistentin" gehörte tatsächlich absolut zweifelsfrei zu Justin.

Und da sie sehr viel einfacher zu befragen war, als dein Ex-Verlobter, ist nun eine Gruppe von drei weiteren Zauberern und noch zwei Hexen verhaftet, die einem Kreis angehören, der tatsächlich geplant hatte, deinen Trank gegen die magische Gesellschaft einzusetzen.

Harry hat erfahren, daß das Ministerium vor mehreren Generationen einen Magieunfall vertuscht hatte, bei dem ein gutes Dutzend seiner Mitarbeiter von einem Fluch getroffen worden war, der bewirkt hatte, daß die Magie in ihnen nicht mehr vollständig an die Nachkommen weitergeben werden konnte. Eine kleine Gruppe eben dieser Nachkommen hatte sich nun dafür rächen wollen. Nicht mehr – nicht weniger...

Alexandra hatte dazugehört und die Aufgabe gehabt, mich aus dem Wege zu räumen, weil man mich für die größte Gefahr für das Gelingen des Plans gehalten hatte.

Und wieder hat sich das Ministerium entschieden, zu schweigen und den Vorfall unter den Teppich zu kehren. Die Akten sind geschlossen und weggebracht worden.

Sie alle sind, wie schon gesagt, Nachfahren der Opfer der Vertuschungsaktion des Ministeriums. Sie sind allesamt sehr belesen, wie ja auch Justin außerordentlich gebildet war und meine Assistentin natürlich ebenso. Die anderen, einschließlich Justins Ehefrau sind ebenso fachlich versierte Leute, deren einzige Grenze die Fähigkeit ist, in ordentlichem Maße Magie anwenden zu können. Keiner von ihnen ist ein Squib, aber alle sind sie mehr oder weniger nur die eine Stufe darüber. Sie haben es gelernt, ihren Makel so gut zu verbergen, daß es mir bei Alexandra zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht aufgefallen ist. Ihr Lebensgefährte aus der Gruppierung, hatte sie im Labor an meiner Seite postiert, damit sie überprüfen konnte, was ich da zusammenbraue und ich Idiot habe sie auch noch testen lassen, was ich gebraut habe...

Harry hat in der Befragung ans Licht gebracht, daß der Enkelsohn des Zaubereiministers an der Krankheit leidet, die dein Trank bekämpfen kann... dementsprechend wäre er – entgegen den üblichen Vorgehensweisen, bei der Promotions-Vorführung dabei gewesen... der Rest ist klar.

Justin hatte konkret Zauberer und Hexen gesucht, der sich der Behandlung dreier verschiedener Krankheiten zugewandt hatte, die allesamt in der Familie des Ministers auftauchen. Und so ist er bei dir gelandet.

Es tut mir leid...

Ich verspreche dir, daß ich mich den Anordnungen von Schwester Rebecca fügen werde, damit ich schnell deine „Bedingungen" für ein Zusammentreffen erfüllen kann.

Ich muß also verlässlich auf den eigenen Beinen stehen? Das sollte doch machbar sein...

Ich brauche dich.

Ich brauche mehr von dir, als nur den Traum, dich zu berühren.

Ich liebe dich

Severus


	56. Chapter 56 Finale

**FINALE**

* * *

4. August, Norwich 

Mein geliebter, unvernünftiger (oder plötzlich doch vernünftiger?) Severus,

obwohl ich glaubte, all das emotional hinter mir gelassen zu haben, tut es doch weh. Aber nun ist es vorbei und ich werde weiter nach vorne schauen und gehen und hoffen, daß du dann irgendwann vor mir stehst.

Weil ich sicher gehen möchte, daß du es dir, was die Behandlung durch Schwester Rebecca betrifft, nicht plötzlich doch anders überlegst, werde ich dir nicht mehr schreiben, solange du noch die Pflege benötigst. Vielleicht wird dich das anspornen, ihren Anweisungen so Folge zu leisten, daß du so schnell wie möglich entlassen werden kannst.

Severus... ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich vor mir zu sehen. Ich habe Angst und bin gleichzeitig aufgewühlt, wie ein... ach egal. Was auch immer ich als Vergleich heranziehen könnte, kann es nicht wiedergeben.

Die Sehnsucht danach, dich endlich zu fühlen, zu berühren, dir in die Augen zu sehen, ist so groß, daß sie beinahe weh tut.

Ich werde mich in meiner Arbeit vergraben bis du mir die Nachricht zukommen lässt, daß es so weit ist...

Ich liebe dich so sehr

Deine Hermine

* * *

Als Rebecca Garner das Zimmer betrat, um Professor Snape die nächste Mahlzeit zu bringen, war er nicht in seinem Bett. Sie suchte nach ihm, konnte ihn aber nicht mehr finden. Wie sollte sie das nur Miss Granger erklären, ging es ihr durch den Sinn, aber dann hörte sie schon wieder die Stimmen anderer Patienten, die nach ihr riefen und die ihre Hilfe bereitwillig annahmen. Sie fand den Schrank in dem sie seine Sachen weggeschlossen hatte, geöffnet vor. Schnell sagte sie dem Oberarzt bescheid und machte sich dann mit einem „er muß es selber wissen"-Achselzucken, wieder an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

Hermine stand in ihrem Labor, ihrem eigenen Labor. Nein – sie korrigierte sich gedanklich – es war Justins und ihr Labor gewesen und für einen Moment erschien es ihr, als könne sie ihn am Kessel stehen sehen, als wende er sich zu ihr um und lache sie auf seine unwiderstehliche Art und Weise an. Wie erschreckend anders war sein Gesicht gewesen, als er im Ministerium über ihr gewesen war und sie gewürgt hatte. Konnte das alles wirklich erst einen Monat her sein? Sollte sie dieses Labor aufgeben? Oder würde sie es fertig bringen, es wirklich zu „ihrem" Labor zu machen?

Sie ging zum Kessel hinüber, füllte Wasser ein und entzündete das Feuer darunter. Endlich war sie alleine hier. Ihre Aufpasserin war nicht mehr notwendig. Alle waren verhaftet. Die Gefahr war vorbei.

Hermine wußte nicht, ob sie aus Erleichterung oder aus Niedergeschlagenheit seufzte.

Severus vorletzter Brief hatte weh getan.

Sie musste beinahe darüber schmunzeln, wie ungehalten er als Patient war, aber das änderte nichts daran, daß seine unwirschen, unnötig direkten Worte über die Szenen im Denkarium ihr einen Stich versetzt hatten, den sie so hart nicht erwartet hatte. Sie versuchte, sich klar zu machen, daß ihn der Gedanke daran, daß es diese Szenen gab, ebenso bestürzen mussten wie sie, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, so mit ihr zu sprechen...

... sprechen ... wenn es das wenigstens wäre...

Sie kämpfte, schon seit sie wieder hier war, mit sich selbst, ob sie ihn in St. Mungos aufsuchen sollte, aber letztendlich entschied sie immer wieder, daß es besser war, ihn in seiner derzeitigen Stimmung nicht zu treffen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß ihre Worte in ihrem letzten Brief ihn erreicht hatten, daß er sie verstanden hatte.

Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie mit den Fingerspitzen beinahe zärtlich über den Rand des Kessels strich, in dem langsam die Hitze des Feuers hochzog. Doch noch war er nicht glühend – nur sehr warm – angenehm warm.

Sie legte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, beide Hände an die Seiten des Kessels und ließ die aufsteigende Wärme durch die Handflächen in ihre Hände, ihre Arme steigen. Erst jetzt, als sie dabei vor Wohligkeit ein leichtes Beben durchlief, stellte sie fest, daß ihr kalt war. Eigenartig. Nach diesen endlosen unerträglich heißen Tagen, hatte der plötzliche Regen die Luft so klar gespült, daß es beinahe kalt geworden war.

Als sie das leise Rascheln der Robe hinter sich hörte, wußte sie, daß sie keine Angst haben brauchte. Es war so, als kenne sie genau dieses Rascheln so genau, daß sie wissen konnte, wessen Robe es war. Sie schloß die Augen. Bildete sie es sich ein, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen?

Nein... da war es wieder...

Die Luft im Raum veränderte sich und sie spürte, wie die wohlige Wärme des Kessels sich auf ihrer Haut langsam in gefährliche Hitze verwandelte. Sie ließ den Kessel los und richtete sich wieder ganz auf – ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Hermine..."

Seine Stimme war leise, warm und ein klein wenig heiser.

Der Klang ihres Namens schien in ihrem Magen ein ganzes Volk von Schmetterlingen in Bewegung zu setzen. Ihr wurde schwindelig, aber sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

Sie blieb so lange stehen, ohne das etwas geschah, daß sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, sie habe es sich wirklich eingebildet und er war gar nicht hier. Doch in eben diesem Moment hörte sie ihn wieder. Noch leiser als beim ersten Mal.

„Hermine..."

Diesmal klang es fast wie eine unsichere Frage, als befürchte er, daß sie nicht wollte, daß er hier war. Das Gegenteil was so sehr der Fall, daß sie nicht wagte, sich zu regen, oder sich gar umzuwenden.

Erst als sie seine Robe erneut rascheln hörte, und befürchtete, er könne gehen, wenn sie sich nicht regte, wandte sie sich unendlich langsam um.

Dort stand er. Ein wenig wackelig offensichtlich, aber er war da.

Hermine hatte vergessen, wie groß er war, wenn er einem gegenüberstand.

Und sie hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie diese Augen aussehen würden, wenn sie von soviel Wärme erfüllt waren. Er atmete kaum und war so unbewegt, daß man ihn für eine Statue hätte halten können.

Wie lange standen sie nun schon so, ohne sich gerührt zu haben? Hermine konnte es nicht sagen.

Aber sie erkannte, daß er zwar hergekommen war, daß er aber keinen einzigen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung fertig bringen würde. Es war absolut offensichtlich, daß er nicht entlassen worden war, sondern das Krankenhaus ohne Zustimmung verlassen hatte. Aber sie konnte und wollte ihm das jetzt nicht vorwerfen...

Und so ging sie zu ihm.

Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er gelegen, nun musste sie weit zu ihm aufsehen und er sah mit soviel unsicherer Zärtlichkeit auf sie herab, daß sie erneut erbebte.

„Hermine...", diesmal war es nur ein Hauch, kaum hörbar, eine geflüsterte Liebeserklärung, die nur dieses einen Wortes bedurfte.

Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Wange, seine Lippen, während ihr, ohne daß sie es bemerkte, vor Freude ein paar stille Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Als er ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht nahm und festhielt, sich vorbeugte und ihr die Tränen von den Wangen küsste, zerbrach die Wand zwischen ihnen endgültig.

Mit einem unendlich erleichtertem Aufseufzen schlang Hermine ihre Arme um ihn und zog sich an ihn heran, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er schwankte ein wenig, hielt sie aber trotzdem.

Für einen Moment hielt er die Umarmung so fest er konnte, aber dann löste er sich ein wenig von ihr, um ihre Gesicht mit den Händen fassen zu können. Er sah ihr so tief in die Augen, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, ihm bis in die Seele sehen zu können. Er suchte nicht lange in ihrem Blick, bis er gefunden zu haben schien, wonach er so intensiv gesucht hatte. Fassungslosigkeit, Glück und Rausch zugleich erfüllten sein gleichzeitig trotzdem so ernstes Gesicht, als er ihr mit seiner noch nicht ganz wiederhergestellten und trotzdem so samtigen Stimme sehr bestimmt sagte: „Keine Briefe mehr..."

Hermine lachte leise und umfasste seine Hände, die noch ihren Kopf hielten.

„Keine Briefe mehr...", stimmte sie ihm zu und als ihre Lippen sich endlich zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuß fanden, der die Kluft zwischen ihnen schloß, die die Unberührtheit geschaffen hatte, beendeten sie ihn erst, als den beiden Meistern der Zaubertrankmagie der Geruch eines zu heiß gewordenen Kessels in die Nasen stieg.

Leise lachend setzte Snape sich, der Erschöpfung Tribut zollend, auf den Stuhl der neben dem Tisch stand und sah Hermine zu, wie sie das Feuer löschte.

Kurz bevor es ausging, zog er etwas aus der Tasche.

„Warte"

Hermine blickte zu ihm und sah den Umschlag in seiner Hand, den er ihr entgegenstrecke.

„Verbrenn ihn..."

Langsam griff Hermine nach dem verschlossenen Umschlag und betrachtete ihn zögernd.

Severus lachte wieder leise.

„Es steht nichts darin, das ich dir nicht auch selber sagen könnte, Hermine."

Jetzt lächelte sie ebenfalls, nahm den Kessel von der Feuerstelle, ließ das Feuer noch einmal höherschlagen und warf den Brief hinein.

Und während sie sich vor dem Zaubertrankmeister auf den Boden gesetzt und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu beobachten, wie der Brief zu Asche wurde, flüsterte sie noch einmal: „Keine Briefe mehr..."

OoOoO

**ENDE**

OoOoO

_

* * *

_

_**Liebe Leser... **_

_Wir haben versprochen, daß wir am Ende dieser Geschichte offen legen, wer wir sind und daher lösen wir das „Rätsel" nun für die, die noch nicht darauf gekommen waren – oder es gar nicht erraten konnten, weil sie vielleicht noch gar nichts anderes von uns gelesen haben: _

_ARIKAITAS ist rückwärts gelesen nichts anderes als SATIA KIRA – unsere Namen unter denen wir schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit Stories posten. „Kira Gmork" ist hier auf mit vielen Stories vertreten, genauso wie ich, „Satia Entreri" es bin. Wer also noch etwas anderes von uns lesen möchte, ist dazu herzlich eingeladen – wir würden uns freuen! _

_

* * *

_

_Diese Geschichte ist nun zuende erzählt und es wird in dieser Linie keine Briefe mehr geben. Die beiden liegen sich endlich in den Armen. _

_Wir danken euch sehr fürs Mitleiden, Mitfiebern, Aufregen, Mitfreuen und Lachen. _

_Aber wenn es euch so geht, wie es uns gegangen ist, dann denkt ihr euch: Und was machen wir jetzt, wenn es nicht mehr jeden Tag Briefe gibt? _

_Wir wussten es schon, bevor dies hier zuende geschrieben war. Wir haben ein neues Projekt gestartet. _

_Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß bei Norwich / Glen Strathfarrar, aber selbst wir haben irgendwann keinen Grund mehr erkennen können, warum die beiden sich nicht endlich aufsuchen. _

_Und weil wir das für eine zweite „Runde" vermeiden wollten, ist die Ausgangssituation der neuen Geschichte eine vollkommen andere! _

_

* * *

_

_**Also ACHTUNG:**_

_**Wir haben eine zweite Brief-Story gestartet – aber wir müssen euch warnen – und zwar SEHR... **_

_**Norwich / Glen Strathfarrar ist süß, romantisch, ein bisschen verzweifelt und kompliziert aber mit einer sehr positiven Grundstimmung (auch wenn da jetzt der eine oder andere protestieren wird –ggg-) **_

_**Unsere neue Geschichte ist anders... **_

_**Sie ist böse... **_

_**Sie ist tiefschwarz... **_

_**Und sie ist erschreckend... sogar nach unseren Maßstäben... **_

_**Wir würden uns trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen?) freuen, wenn wir euch auch bei unserem zweiten Arikaitas-Projekt begrüßen dürften, das wir in diesem Moment, gleichzeitig mit diesem letzten Kapitel, online stellen: **_

_**Arikaitas proudly presents: **_

_**„MALFOY ISLAND"... **_


End file.
